Sense of Belonging
by ceo1196
Summary: Isabelle lives a comfortable life at the Malfoy's. Is this all her life is meant to be? As her adventure at Hogwarts begins, she starts to discover secrets about her own life, including her true parentage, friends, and who she really is. An AU mirroring the original series, follow Isabelle as she experiences adventure, romance, family issues, and searches for a sense of belonging.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

The cloaked figure walked into the green and silver guest bedroom, the little, almost-one-year-old girl sleeping soundly in her extravagant crib. The figure trusted her sister to watch after her for however long she might be away. She hoped it wouldn't be more than a week, it always pained her to leave the child behind. But it would pain her more to not remain loyal and dedicated to her beliefs.

Scooping up the sleeping bundle, she sighed. Brushing her long black hair back, she kissed the baby girl's forehead. "You'll be safe here." She paused, then added, "I love you."

After a moment more, the figure lowered the child back into the crib with a pain she did not yet recognize. With one last glance as she backed toward the doorway, she whispered one final thought. "We'll see you very soon… my darling, Isabelle."

 **Please enjoy this sure-to-be long-winded tale :) Isabelle is a character I created, with this AU of the Harry Potterverse containing other OCs as needed. It will follow a similar storyline to the books, primarily from the perspective of Isabelle. Her experiences, friends, and adventures will guide you through the Harry Potter books from a different and (hopefully) entertaining angle.**

 **Reviews, constructive criticism, and compliments are appreciated!**

 _ **Enjoy (-:**_


	2. Year 1: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

"Izzy!"

The ten-year-old girl giggled at the sound of her name but didn't stop running. It was a perfect summer day – bright sunshine, warm temperature, slight cool breeze – and she had just pulled off another successful prank on her brother.

"I'm gonna tell Mother!" The blonde-haired, normally stuck-up boy called after her. Isabelle glanced back over her shoulder and burst out laughing again. Draco stood there still holding his broomstick, his favorite Quidditch team uniform now a bright hot pink. This was the third time that month that the younger dark-haired sister had bested her brother.

"No, you won't," Izzy called back to him, "or I'll tell her about the plates!" She smirked at Draco, knowing she had him caught.

"Fine. I'll just get even –" He jumped on his broom and began flying straight at Isabelle. His sister dove to the ground just in time as he flew past her. Taking her chance as he worked on turning the broomstick around, she scooped up a handful of muddy dirt, preparing to throw. She may not be able to fly like her brother but she still had pretty good aim. As the brightly-dressed eleven-year-old flew at her once again, Iz hit him square in the face. Surprised, Draco fell the couple of feet to the ground into a muddy patch of grass.

"Gah!" The blonde spit out some dirt and attempted to wipe off his face.

"Are you okay?" Izzy stopped laughing, genuine concern that he had hurt himself in the fall. She slowly moved closer, wary that he could retaliate. When he could open his eyes, Draco gave a small smirk. At that, his sister tried to turn and escape what was surely going to be a messy retaliation.

Isabelle was the younger and only sibling of Draco Malfoy. She was also the "black sheep" of the family, almost literally, a mess of black, long hair among the pristine blonde of her mother, father, and brother. She prided herself on her intelligence, a lover of books and reading with a knack at retaining detailed information. She had nearly memorized the entirety of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black family tree by the age of seven. She now spent the majority of her days reading, that is, when she was not trying to prank her brother.

By the time Narcissa came outside carrying a piece of parchment, the two tweens were nearly covered head to toe in mud. They were both still laughing at each other, Draco at the mud in his sister's now-messy hair and Iz at the small hints of her earlier prank now covered in the brown sticky mess. The tall, thin woman's proud smile turned quickly to surprise, disappointment, and a little bit of horror. She crossed her arms in that stereotypical motherly way, giving the two of them a look.

"Is this any way for either of you to behave?"

Her sharp tone cut through the children's laughter, both turning to look at her with large, innocent eyes. They stood promptly, Iz brushing herself off as best she could (making it worse in the process).

"No, Mother," they replied in quiet unison.

After a brief pause and pointed looks, Narcissa asked, "Who started this?"

"Izzy did!"

"I did…"

"She turned my favorite Quidditch robe pink, and then knocked me off my broom and started throwing mud at me!"

Narcissa turned to the younger sibling disapprovingly. "Is that true, Isabelle?"

Hating getting into trouble but also hating when Draco lied (though only partially, in this case), she spoke up meekly. "Yes and no. I started it, I turned his robe pink – which I think I can turn back – and I _accidentally_ knocked Draco off his broom, but I asked him if he was okay and he started the actual mud-throwing and now it's all in my hair –!"

"Enough! You started this and must take ownership of your actions. Apologize to your brother for his robe and for knocking him off his broom."

Isabelle turned to face her brother, who was smirking away that their mother believed him. Quietly, she said, "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Good." The blonde-haired brother continued to smirk triumphantly. "Now Draco, apologize to Isabelle for throwing mud at her."

"But she started it –!"

"Even so, apologize. Go on." Draco proceeded to mutter his own apology in the general direction of his sister, not happy that his mother did not believe him."

"Now, if you two are ready, I came out to bring you good news." She held the parchment up in the air, Iz attempting to read it before Narcissa folded it up again. All she could catch was something about "arts."

"What is it?" Izzy leaned in, curious as ever.

"I think… I will wait to share it until the two of you are more presentable. Go get cleaned up and changed, then meet your father and I in the South Lawn Drawing Room. Understood?" After exchanging looks, both children nodded and headed into the extravagant manor.

"Do you think grandfather is coming to visit again?" Iz whispered to Draco as they climbed the main staircase upstairs to their bedrooms, the quarrel already forgotten.

"Nah, seems too important… What if the Minister is coming to dinner again? Should we get dressed up?" Draco ran his hand through the mud-dried blonde hair on his head nervously.

"I don't think so either. Mother would have told us a guest was coming… Maybe we're going on a trip somewhere, like Italy! I saw something about 'the arts' but I'm not sure what that means –"

"Oh, yes!" Draco exclaimed excitedly. "That must be it, minus the 'arts' part, 'cause that's boring. I hope they let me choose, it _was_ just my birthday."

Iz rolled her eyes, said a quick, "We'll see," and went into her bedroom to do as her mother asked. Only the second door on the left in the long hallway, this had been her room for as long as she could remember. It now consisted of a four-poster bed, a large desk of silvery green which had always been in the room, a couple of bookshelves filled to the brim, a walk-in closet, a small balcony, and a comfy reading corner.

Walking carefully towards the closet door, Izzy heard the faint yet familiar pop of a house-elf. Turning slightly to see which one, she nodded before beginning to change.

"Daisy," Iz said softly yet commandingly, "can you please fix my hair so that it is presentable for Mother?"

"Of course, mistress." With a quick snap of her tiny fingers, the house-elf got all of the mud out of Isabelle's hair and began to style it as best she could. After fussing with it a minute or two to make it perfect, Iz was satisfied with the work and went back to her closet.

"Daisy, let Mother know I'll be right down." Hearing the house-elf pop away, Izzy quickly dressed herself in an easy yet pretty lilac gown. (It wasn't too fancy so as to be overdressed for a nice occasion but could certainly pass for formal if necessary.)

Hurrying downstairs now clean and presentable, Isabelle couldn't help but daydream about all the possible vacation spots the family could travel to this summer. It couldn't be France again, they had just been there visiting distant family only a few months before…

She quickly reached the South Lawn Drawing Room, the door already open and the rest of the family waiting for her in silence. Taking a seat in her favorite arm chair, she glanced at Draco in the chair opposite her before looking at her parents on the couch. Both looked their normal, stoic selves but with a hint of pride hidden in their demeanor. Lucius, who had just gotten home from the Ministry, did not seem his normal annoyed temperament but rather was practically beaming at Draco.

Narcissa leaned forward, once again holding the piece of parchment. Quietly, she offered it to her son, nodding for him to open it and read.

In a clear, steady voice, Draco repeated,

" _Dear Mr. Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_."

As Draco glanced back up at his parents in joy, Izzy grabbed the parchment before he could even set it on the table. She barely listened to the conversation around her. She had dreamed of the day she could finally go to her parents' infamous school of magic. She almost couldn't hold back her excitement at the thought of brewing potions, practicing spells, and the library – all the books she could read! Finishing the list of supplies and equipment, Iz looked at her parents in anticipation of her own letter – despite the fact that she knew it would the same as Draco's.

"– can't wait to be in Slytherin and be on a real Quidditch team and –"

"Do you have my letter too?" Izzy interrupted her brother, holding out her hand expectantly. Narcissa glanced at Lucius, who gave Isabelle a disapproving look for interrupting Draco. He replied in a slightly cold and unremorseful tone,

"You will not be going to Hogwarts this year, Isabelle. You are only ten years old and are not yet ready."

Narcissa quickly chimed in empathetically, "You get to go next year, sweetie, don't worry. We'll have fun here –"

"But I want to go to Hogwarts! Why does Draco get to go and I can't?" Izzy remarked in a distinct, whiny tone. She was used to getting what she wanted – most of the time. She continued, crossing her arms, "I'm going to be eleven in only a couple of months! Plus, I'm smarter than Draco and _I'll_ actually study –"

"Do not take that tone with your mother." Lucius retorted back to her coldly. He had never seemed to even mildly be fond of Iz as a child and only treated her like a daughter or even part of the family when in public. At the manor, he mostly ignored her and always favorited Draco. Sometimes it seemed to Isabelle like he hated her…

"But it's not fair that I have to wait a whole nother year! I want to go to school with Draco. Please?" Izzy turned to Narcissa, no longer whining but diplomatically pleading.

"Perhaps…" Narcissa turned to look at Lucius. "We could appeal to have Isabelle start in September. It really isn't all that early, she'll be eleven by November. Then Draco doesn't need to begin alone," she smiled at her son, "and I'm sure she could keep up with the work. Severus would even be her House leader, he could look after her if needed – "

"It is not necessary, and it is inconvenient. She can start next year like any other child." Lucius' tone suggested no further discussion on the topic and rather returned to congratulating Draco. Izzy glanced at her older brother, who had seemed unconcerned that she would not be joining him at the school. Narcissa, on the other hand, knew he was merely trying to please his father, like always, and had seen the flutter of hope that Isabelle may be joining him on his new adventure in September. She leaned over to her disappointed daughter and assured quietly,

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, sweetie, we'll see what we can do. I know you're ready for school – just don't show your brother up too much." Stroking Isabelle's hair gently and giving her a reassuring smile, Narcissa leaned back and returned to listening to the congratulations.

Izzy took the list of Draco's supplies once again in her hands, re-reading the required materials. Excited about the long list of textbooks as well as the other items, she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. She had a feeling that it would be the beginning of something wonderful.

: : : : :

It was only a few weeks later that the wealthy, pureblood family of four were strolling along Diagon Alley, shopping for supplies for, not one, but _two_ new First Years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome :)**


	3. Year 1: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

"I _cannot_ wait to read all of these books! They look fantastic!" Izzy exclaimed as she added the large pile of required reading for Hogwarts to her bag. Handing it to Daisy (who promptly popped back to Malfoy Manor with it), she turned back to her mother with a wide grin.

Narcissa gave her a small smile. "I'm sure you will enjoy /some/ of them, sweetie. Anything else? We should get back to your brother at Madam Malkin's... Isabelle?"

The dark-haired daughter's attention had been caught by the familiar section of wizard novels, two brightly-colored series' installments newly released. She had completely forgotten that they would soon become available and had not pre-ordered them as she usually would have. The one was a historical adventure, set before the First Wizarding War, with the bright blue ribbon around each copy. The other, a maroon-red colored cover, was a romance series following a pureblood witch and a variety of suitors. (The last installment had left readers with the protagonist sneaking off with the Muggle-born wizard rather than her betrothed pureblood fiancé. The best cliffhanger, in Iz's opinion!)

"Can I get them, Mother? Please? I completely forgot to order them! Please, please, please?" Izzy turned back to Narcissa, pleading like the spoiled child she was.

"You can get that one," her mother replied, pointing to the historical fiction. "The other can wait, for the moment. Hurry, your father and brother will be waiting for us by now." Narcissa did not add that she had heard about the other novel, disapproving of the liberal romance ideas it was placing in magical children's heads. It was not appropriate, to her or many of her friends, that a pureblood girl should even fantasize about marrying outside of her bloodline. Pushing away thoughts of her own family history with such a story, she glanced back out to Diagon Alley.

Grabbing the first novel and, after a second of hesitation, sneaking the second one when her mother wasn't looking, Isabelle offered the two books to the bookseller. Checking once more to be sure her mother didn't see, she hurriedly picked up the three books without looking at them and returned to Narcissa's side.

"Ready?" Iz nodded, hugging the books to her chest to try and hide the forbidden book, and followed after her mother who paid her little attention. They quickly reached the now-familiar robe shop, stepping around the very large man with ice cream waiting out front. (Isabelle had come there first to be fitted while Narcissa took Draco shopping for his other supplies, then swapping children to take her daughter out after.)

"…until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco's voice echoed to the front of the store, obviously in conversation with the dark-haired boy standing next to him. Narcissa moved off to discuss something with Madam Malkin, not paying attention to her children's topic nor tone.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco called and Izzy glanced back out the window at the large man with the ice cream. After receiving some sort of response from the other boy, her brother exclaimed,

"I heard he's a sort of savage – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," the other boy responded coldly. Turning back to the two boys, Izzy tried to figure out if she knew the boy from anywhere. He didn't look familiar…

" _Do_ you?" Draco answered with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," the boy replied shortly. Izzy glanced at her mother, wondering how much longer they may have to wait.

"Oh, sorry," her brother said, shrugging. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?" Draco gave the boy a judging look, as if trying to figure out before he answered.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways," Draco responded matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious. "Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families, that's what my father always says. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before either could hear the answer, Madam Malkin interrupted the conversation to let the dark-haired boy with the round glasses know that he was done. He promptly hopped down from the footstool and began to walk towards the door.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco said afterwards, then turned to complain to their mother about how long the fitting was taking. After a couple more moments, the three Malfoys left the store to meet the fourth in the alleyway.

"Successful, dear?" Narcissa asked her husband as he walked up to join them. He handed her a small pouch, the sound of coins clinging inside. He then turned back to the children.

"One last treat for you, Draco," Lucius smiled at his son, motioning to the Quidditch store just down the street. "Pick anything you want as a present. You won't be able to bring your own broom to school yet, unfortunately, but we can always practice at home."

"Awesome!" Draco ran off to the store without glancing back, Lucius following him with poise and grace as he usually did.

"…do I get to buy another book, maybe?" Izzy looked to her mother, glancing at the small bag of money.

"Well, that is your brother's present for his acceptance at Hogwarts. You, according to your father, get to choose which owl will deliver yours and Draco's mail at school. Come." Narcissa began walking the opposite way down Diagon Alley, not waiting for her daughter's surely unhappy response. As they reached Eeylops Owl Emporium, the large man emerged through the almost too-small doorway, the dark-haired boy now with a snow-white owl fast asleep in her cage. They paid the Malfoys no attention as they turned toward Ollivander's and Narcissa shot them another disdainful look.

"Your choice, Isabelle," her mother motioned to the selection of more expensive owls, already trained and of exquisite heritage, according to the store owner. Not exactly books, Izzy would take whatever presents she could. She had come to take advantage of any opportunity, however small, her father would give her for a reward as they came much less frequently than for her brother.

After petting each for a few moments, the youngest Malfoy decided on a light brown older owl. It had a gentle nature and seemed to take a liking to her, intelligent enough to be able to sit on Iz's shoulder without pulling her hair.

"I think I'll name him Russet. How does that sound?" Iz cooed to her new friend. She had begged her parents for a pet – preferably a cat – for the better part of three years, but she agreed that an owl was more useful for school. After paying for the animal, Narcissa turned to leave the store.

"Wait, what about for Draco?"

"You two will be sharing this owl, for the moment." At her daughter's look, she added, "It will make it easier for your father and I to communicate with you both. Don't worry, it is just for the time-being. Now to find out what your brother bought and time to go home for supper. Ready?" Izzy nodded, still a little disappointed that her present wasn't really just for her but glad that she had been in charge of the decision. Going through the checklist for school in her head, she grew excited once again at the thought of starting at Hogwarts. _One month to go_ , she thought to herself as they met the rest of the family.

And what a boring month of anticipation it would be.


	4. Year 1: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Glancing around her room, Isabelle went through her mental-checklist once more to be sure she wasn't forgetting anything important. Even if she did, her mother would mail it to her or drop it off personally at the school. She needn't worry, Narcissa had said the night before, she would love Hogwarts and quickly find it a second home.

Despite her fight to join Draco in his first year at the magic school, Izzy was still worried about the change. The classes, the schoolwork, none of that concerned her. But what about making new friends? Where would they be sleeping? The food? There were so many unanswered questions, things she couldn't find the answer to even after reading _Hogwarts: A History_ twice already. Nervously fixing her hair once more in the mirror, she moved back to her bed where her bag lay. Hogwarts robe? Check. Money for emergencies? Check. Her brand-new wand? Check. Her book –

"Isabelle, sweetie, ready? We must get going before the platform becomes too crowded." Narcissa's voice drifted in from the doorway to her daughter's room. Iz quickly stuffed the book into her bag, hoping her mother hadn't seen it, and turned to her with a small, nervous smile.

"I think so. Do you think I'll really like it there, Mother?"

"I know that you and your brother will. You'll be top of your class, you'll make many new friends –"

"But what if no one wants to be my friend? Or, or what if I'm not sorted into Slytherin and they all hate me –"

"That won't happen, sweetie. And you'll know a few more people than your brother. A couple families from your father's work have children who are also attending Hogwarts for their first year, so there will be a few familiar faces and friends. But I have no doubt that you will make some new, wonderful friends in Slytherin. Now, we must get going. Come," Narcissa gave her daughter a reassuring smile before leaving the doorway. After one last glance around her room – and grabbing her hair brush, which she most certainly needed to tame her wild hair – Isabelle followed her mother down into the front foyer. Draco and her father stood there waiting with their two trunks, Lucius looking impatient.

"We're ready. Isabelle, don't forget your owl." Once Iz had a hand on Russet's cage, she took hold of her mother's with the other so that they could apparate to the platform. Glancing at Draco, who was carrying his own trunk and holding their father's hand, Iz took a deep breath to hold while they magicked their way to the train station.

Arriving at the back of Platform 9 ¾, both Draco's and Iz's eyes widened at the sight of the Hogwarts Express. The giant, crimson train sparkled, the smoke rising from its engine, drifting over the assembling crowd. There were a mix of people milling about, some in the familiar wizard clothes and others in strange Muggle clothes.

"Awesome!" Draco exclaimed excitedly.

"Why do we need to ride a train to get to Hogwarts? Why can't we just apparate there on our own?" Izzy asked Narcissa, a lot more people than she had expected to be on the platform. She could already see the first few train cars were filled with students, some even hanging out the windows to say their goodbyes.

"It is just part of the experience, sweetie. Plus, there's a train car just for the Slytherins and snacks. Just stick with your brother, it'll be alright." Following Lucius, the Malfoy family moved toward one of the train cars near the end to drop off their trunks. Iz was overwhelmed with the amount of people and the loud cacophony on the platform. Beginning to fall behind, carrying Russet and her small carry-on bag, she almost walked right into a short, blonde-haired girl. Barely dodging in time, the girl just continued on without looking back, following a tall, strict-looking woman who was speaking what sounded like French.

"Isabelle? Come on, we have to say our goodbyes," Narcissa called back to her, looking slightly uncomfortable as they were surrounded by obviously Muggle-born families. Distracted once more by a parade of red-haired siblings, Iz hurried over to the rest of the Malfoys.

"– for the candy, for both you and your sister, you are in charge of it. Understood?" Lucius handed Draco a small pouch of presumably money, a hand on his shoulder looking proud. "Remember what I told you – you are upholding the family names. No fraternizing with any –" he glanced around a second before saying more quietly, "undesirables. Make me proud, son." Draco nodded with a determined and confident look on his face before giving his father a hug goodbye.

"Time to go, Isabelle. Have a wonderful time, help your brother if he needs it – no pranks – and know that your father and I are only an owl away. Write us any time. We love you," Narcissa kissed Iz's forehead before giving her a tight hug. The dark-haired daughter held back her tears, knowing it was a public place and such emotions were not appropriate. She stepped away to let her mother say goodbye to Draco. Turning to her father, he gave her a small, quick hug without any other encouragement.

With a swift glance back at her parents, Iz carried Russet into the train, following her brother through the crowded passageways. After a moment they reached an open carriage without individual compartments. Everything looked expensive; there were chandeliers on the roof, drapes over the windows. Many of the students already occupying the carriage wore silver-and-green school robes. Following Draco to an empty section, she quickly sat down to take everything in. The open compartments quickly filled as the warning bell rang for the train. Izzy scooched over to sit at the window, Draco sitting next to her but keeping an eye out for something.

As the final call rang for students to board the train, a pair of heavier-set boys sat across from the siblings. Draco greeted them like old-friends, but they had only met on a few occasions before today. Both pure-blood sons of their parents' friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had frequented the Malfoy parties as children. Neither very intelligent nor fascinating, Isabelle had no interest in interacting with them. Draco, on the other hand, enjoyed their company as they followed him in whatever he said and wanted to do.

"Crabbe, Goyle, good to see you. Starting at Hogwarts this year as well?" Both nodded silently but seeming happy enough. "I can't believe they won't let First Years play on the House Quidditch teams. I wanted Father to protest that rule and let me at least try out, but he said it wasn't important enough. I think that…"

Iz tuned her brother and his conversation out, instead taking in the other students in the carriage. Many looked familiar, surely from other pure-blood and old magical family gatherings. A couple, already wearing their Hogwarts robes, proudly wore badges that read "Prefect" on it. By now, as the train began to pull away from the station, everyone began to settle and take their seats. Izzy continued to people-watch, focusing on the seats behind Crabbe and Goyle where a group of girls were sitting. She recognized the one, a quiet girl by the name of Daphne Greengrass. The dirty-blonde-haired girl seemed bored by her company, rolling her blue eyes as one of the others continued talking nearly non-stop about something she had bought the other day. Iz couldn't remember the annoying girl's name but thought it had something to do with flowers.

After a few more minutes of eaves-dropping on other people's conversations and staring out the window at the passing scenery, she momentarily tuned back into her brother's conversation.

"– and I can't believe that they won that game, the Cannons can't even play –"

"Draco?" Iz interrupted the conversation, not interested in her brother's obsession with the regional Quidditch teams. "May I have the money Father gave you for snacks? I'm going to go explore the train."

"Just wait until the cart gets here, Izzy. There's nothing else to see on the train, Father said so, it's just filled with Mudbloods and other /undesirable/ people. Didn't you bring a book or something?" Rolling his eyes, trying to appear cool to his new friends by bossing around his little sister. However, Draco's tone did not sit well with Isabelle.

Annoyed but not wanting to fight in front of new classmates, she gave him a look before grabbing her bag as the boys returned to their conversation. Reaching in to pull out the novel, she hesitated, realizing it might not be acceptable to read it in the Slytherin car. She hadn't realized when they were at the bookstore but she had accidently bought a copy of a Muggle book, a simple romance story set in a large Muggle city. This was her third time re-reading it in the past month, fascinated by the descriptions of Muggle contraptions and their ways of living. She still had a lot of questions and didn't understand all of the words, but the storyline was intriguing and adventurous so she enjoyed it. At the same time, she hadn't told anyone – not her mother, nor her brother – that she had it, keeping it a secret for fear they would take it away from her. Sighing and placing her bag down once more, she looked to Russet to provide some entertainment. After petting him for a while, he fell asleep in his cage, content. Her stomach now growling and no candy cart yet in sight, she looked back at her brother and interrupted him again.

"Draco, just give me my half of the money. It's boring here and I want to see the rest of the train." Holding out her hand expectantly, she gave her brother a no-nonsense look. Still wanting to appear cool and in charge, Draco turned away from his new friends' curious looks and narrowed his eyes at Izzy like his father would at home.

"The cart will be here any minute. Can't you just wait?"

"I don't want to wait. I want to go and get candy and explore the train a little. Please move."

"Well, Father gave _me_ the money so I'm in charge of it. And I say we are waiting until the cart gets here."

"You're not Father, you can't tell me what to do. Now /move/, Draco." Grabbing Russet's cage and her bag, she stood up in the aisle. Draco, obviously upset at having his word undercut by his own sister, gave her a look before sitting back down. He returned to his conversation with the other boys, ignoring Iz as she waited a moment more for him to give her the money. Realizing he wouldn't at this point, she took her owl and walked out of the Slytherin carriage.

.

.

.

 **What will happen next? Who will Izzy meet on her adventure through the Hogwarts Express? Stay tuned!**


	5. Year 1: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

First stopping to change into her Hogwarts robes, Isabelle wandered through the different train cars, all of the compartments filled.

Coming upon one compartment which looked empty, she opened the door and sat down inside. Setting Russet next to her, she pouted, staring out the window. _How /dare/ Draco not give her the money. He couldn't tell her what she could and couldn't do_ , Izzy thought. So distracted by her own self-pity, she didn't notice another person's belongings on the other side of the compartment. When the door opened only a few minutes later, Iz jumped, surprised by the noise and looking to see who it was.

A petite, blonde-haired girl entered, giving Isabelle a strange look. She had obviously just changed into her Hogwarts robes, putting away what looked like tattered jeans and a t-shirt. _Oh great, a Muggle-born._

"Can I help you?" The blonde girl asked, turning around and sitting across from Iz. She spoke with a slight accent which Iz couldn't place.

"Excuse me?" Isabelle responded, confused but acting polite for appearances.

"Can I help you?" The girl repeated. "Why are you in my compartment?"

"What makes it /your/ compartment?" Iz replied, giving her a strange look.

"Well, my things were in here. I'm sitting here. Why are you here?" Unsure why the girl was acting so cold, Iz crossed her arms and gave her a look that said she wasn't going to move.

"I had a disagreement with my brother. I saw this compartment, which looked empty, and came in. Is that a problem?" Doing the best impression she could of her mother, Izzy stared the girl down.

"I guess not. But most people ask if they can join someone, not just barge in." After a moment, the girl sighed. "My name is Jett, by the way. It's my first year." Her tone was more upset than anything else, as if she didn't want to be going to Hogwarts.

"I'm Isabelle. Nice to meet you." Pausing a second, she uncrossed her arms, leaned forward slightly and asked curiously, "Where are you from?"

"France. I live with my mother in France. My father's from Britain but… I live with my mother." Jett ended definitively, not inviting any more questions on that topic.

"Oh. Why are you coming to Hogwarts then, instead of Beauxbatons? I heard that was also one of the nicer schools for magic." The other girl made a face at the mention of the school.

"They're all stuck-up. My mother went there, but my father went to Hogwarts. I wanted to come here to get away from family…"

"So both your parents had magic?" Iz said in a tone more obviously hopeful than it should have been. Giving her a weird look, Jett replied,

"Yes. I'm a pure-blooded witch. Does that matter to you?" Not used to being judged for her beliefs, Iz was unsure how to answer. Thankfully, she was saved by the candy cart, the door opening.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" The smiling, dimpled old woman asked the two girls. Izzy's stomach rumbled a little, excited at the thought of candy. Then she remembered that her brother still had their money for snacks. She could use her emergency money in her bag – but she wasn't that desperate. Putting on a small, fake-happy smile, she said,

"Not at the moment, thank you."

"You sure?" Jett asked her, taking out a money bag of her own. Spilling at least a dozen galleons onto the seat next to her, she counted out some money for a treat. "I've got plenty, if you wanted something." After a moment of hesitation, Iz ordered a couple of Pumpkin Pasties, a Chocolate Frog, and a few other smaller snacks as needed. Jett ordered a bit more, putting most of it away in her bag for later.

"I can repay you, it's just…my brother has our money…" Iz said a little ashamedly, still annoyed that he wouldn't give her part of it.

"It's no problem, as I said, I've got plenty. Fan of the Pumpkin Pasties too?" Jett smiled at her, most of her stuck-upedness gone. She relaxed back in her seat comfortably, eating the snacks.

"Yeah, they're one of my favorites. I always have pumpkin pie for my birthday." After a moment of silence enjoying their food, the two entered into easy conversation about Hogwarts and life in France before getting onto family issues.

"Your brother sounds like a real prat." Jett commented after Izzy told her about Draco. "And I understand about your father. My mum…sometimes I don't even think she wants me, like she never wanted me…" She trailed off sadly, quietly finishing her last treat.

"Why don't you come and live with your father, here in Britain? Or does he also live in France?" Jett got a pained look on her face and before she could answer, the door opened to their compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," a girl with lots of bushy brown hair asked from the doorway. Behind her was a tearful round-faced boy. Both Jett and Isabelle shook their heads.

"Gram is going to kill me…" the distraught boy muttered.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Neville. We're almost to Hogwarts, we had better get back to our seats. Thanks anyways," the bushy-haired girl turned back around and closed the compartment door.

"I don't think he's going to find his toad. Why would you bring a toad, anyways?" Iz commented aloud, shaking her head. Hearing that they were getting close to the school, she began to get nervous. It was really happening.

"My mother wouldn't let me bring an animal. She said it would be too much of a responsibility or something." The girl shrugged, obviously upset at the thought but acting as if it didn't bother her.

"Well, your mother doesn't sound very nice at all." Lost in her thoughts for a moment, Isabelle glanced back at the other girl, "What House do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Not sure," the girl responded non-committedly, looking out the window as the train began to slow down.

"What House was your father in?" When the girl didn't answer, Iz continued, "Do you want to be in the same House?" Jett still didn't answer, but instead appeared to be intrigued by the sights outside the window. Curious, Iz leaned closer to see what she was looking at – the castle could be seen in the distance, warmly lit but also glooming. As the train slowed further and they reached the heart of the town near the school, the castle became lost behind the roofs.

"How do we get up there?" Jett asked quietly, more to herself. Remembering from _Hogwarts: A History_ , Iz answered matter-of-factly,

"They have carriages for us, but they look like they aren't pulled by anything except magic. Actually, there are these animals called thestrals – " The train stopped and the whistled blew to announce their arrival. The corridor quickly filled with students fighting to get off the train, now all dressed in their Hogwarts school uniforms. Only the First Years wore plain black robes, yet to be sorted and don their House colors. Now more excited than nervous, Iz grabbed Russet's cage and her bag and followed Jett out into the hallway to the platform outside.

Over the heads of the students, Izzy caught sight of a lantern and the very large man from Diagon Alley, calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Tapping Jett's shoulder and pointing at the man, they both moved to join the group of colorless students standing down at that end of the platform. Moving closer to hear what he was going to say, someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back and away.

"Ow! What –!" Izzy turned to see Draco. He seemed upset, not so much at her for earlier but with something else. Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of him, the latter holding his finger as if it had been cut. In fact, she thought she could see a little blood on the plump boy's finger as he continued to frown. She pulled her arm free, gave Draco a look, and turned back to the semi-giant. Instead of being able to hear, though, her brother distracted her and asked,

"Where have you been? I went searching for you but couldn't find you. I was trying to give you Father's money for candy but you had run off." When Iz didn't answer him, he gave a frustrated sigh but continued, "Did you know Harry Potter is in our class? He's nothing like the legends, he's stupid and an idiot and knows nothing about magic or manners or – "

"Draco, shh. I don't care about Harry Potter and I don't care that you couldn't find me. I'm trying to listen." At that, Isabelle moved back up to stand next to Jett, who paid her little attention. They listened to the end of Hagrid's instructions about the boats, the lake, and Hogwarts. Then, distancing herself from her brother, she followed her new friend to a boat, getting the last seat with two other unfamiliar students. She ignored Draco's stares from his boat to her left, but rather watched as the bushy-haired girl and the toad boy got into a boat with one of the bright red-headed boys she had seen on the platform and another messy-haired boy.

As the boats pulled themselves across the glass-like lake by magic, Iz couldn't believe the view. The castle was stunning, the towers piercing the sunset-lit sky, the large glass windows, and the dark forest surrounding it on land. The scenery was even better from the middle of the lake, but Izzy found herself being distracted by the whisperings of her boat-mates. They were talking about Harry Potter, pointing to the boat she had been watching before. Trying to get a closer look, she thought it must be the dark-haired boy with glasses. Unable to get a good view in the current lighting, she kept an eye on their boat so that she could find him later. She could tell Jett was listening to the other two students as well and leaned over to her, whispering,

"Hey, Jett, did you know that there's a giant squid that lives in the lake?" Iz saw her roll her eyes, unalarmed at the thought. The other two students had heard her, though, and glanced unsure over the edge of the boat. After passing through the entrance to a cave covered by ivy, they reached the end of the tunnel and worked their way onto shore. After one more incident involving Neville's toad, the students were led into the school through a giant castle door. A tall, stern-looking witch barely greeted the First Years before leading them into a small, empty chamber off what Iz presumed was the main hall. They could hear the drone of hundreds of voices to their right but instead turned their attention to the witch with the pointed hat standing in front of them.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid nodded in the tall woman's direction, smiling amicably. She nodded in greeting and motioned for him to join the others for the feast. The large man smiled at the messy-haired boy who was supposedly the legendary Harry Potter before disappearing through the huge doors. Turning back to the students, the teacher spoke in a clear, strong voice,

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and your new home for the next few months. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before that begins you must all be sorted into your Houses. All four houses have equally produced powerful and outstanding witches and wizards. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These houses will be your family while here, each with a professor in charge for that house as well as student prefects. I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever House you are assigned to. When I return, we shall proceed in. Please wait quietly." She left them alone for a moment as she walked down another hallway.

A girl in front of Isabelle and Jett looked around concerned, whispering, "Wait! How are we going to be sorted?" Jett shrugged, and just as Iz was about to answer her, she became distracted by her brother's voice. Turning to hear what he was complaining about now, she jumped in surprise, along with the majority of the new First Years, as nearly two dozen ghosts glided through the wall towards them. Her fear quickly turning to fascination, watching them go through the wall to the students' right and into where the feast would surely be held.

As the last of the ghosts disappeared, Professor McGonagall returned and organized the mass of new students into two lines. Draco worked his way to be in front of his sister, Jett placed across from her in the other line, actually looking a little nervous. Most of her annoyance with her brother forgotten, Iz tried to see into the Great Hall ahead, excited but anxious for their defining moment with the Sorting Hat.

 _Here we go_ , Izzy thought as the group began to process in.


	6. Year 1: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The Great Hall, lit by thousands of floating candles, was a spectacular sight. The First Years marched in by their two lines, the four House tables on either side of them filled with current students. Isabelle saw the Slytherin table to her far left, recognizing some of the students from the Malfoy parties. Glancing back up front, she saw one long table presumably for the professors and became nervous once more. What would they think of her? Would she be any good at the classes? What if she failed?

Once everyone had filed in and grouped themselves up front, Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and set an old, tattered hat on top of it. Iz watched as it opened its mouth, singing a song about Hogwarts. Listening to each of the descriptions for all the Houses, she began to wonder if Ravenclaw was a better fit for her than Slytherin. Draco nudged her gently, almost reassuringly, as if he could tell she was a little afraid. As the hat finished, all the students burst into thunderous applause as it bowed to each House before going still. At that, Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment before stating,

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah…"

A girl with blond pig tails began cautiously up the stairs, nervous-looking. She sat and faced all of the students as the hat fell over her eyes. Within a few seconds, the mouth of the hat opened and cried, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled and walked quickly over to the table, students and House ghosts welcoming her with cheers. The students slowly filed up the steps in alphabetical order, each greeted into their newly-assigned House. She watched as the bushy-haired girl was called up, eagerly putting on the hat before being sorted into Gryffindor. The toad-boy accidently ran off with the hat after it took a long time to decide.

As they reached the "M"s, Izzy felt a pang of anxiety again in her stomach. Draco squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly, before he marched up determined to the front of the group. The hat barely touched her brother's head before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN." The green-and-silver clad table rang out in cheers to welcome their new addition. Watching Draco walk to the table, she nearly missed her own name being called.

"Malfoy, Isabelle." Iz glanced back to the front, blushing by instinct at being singled out and gingerly approached the stool with the hat. She wiped her black wavy hair out of her eyes, staring at the back wall as she sat on the stool to avoid eye contact with the other students as the hat settled onto her head.

She jumped involuntarily as a small voice whispered in her ear, "Isabelle Malfoy. Your brother was an easy choice, you…you have much yet to decide your path. A bright but terrible future ahead of you. Choices, choices…"

 _What do you mean?_ Iz thought in response, confused by his musings. _Why am I so difficult? I'm just like my brother –_

"For now, for now. As to a House… Dedicated, intelligent, so many talents…so many possibilities…"

 _My brother's in Slytherin, can't I just join him? Our whole family has been –_

"Not quite, not quite, my dear… You may be a fit for Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor, but you are self-motivated, you will feel you have a lot to prove as time continues…intelligent, yet cunning… I believe you would be best in – SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall pulled off the hat and Izzy immediately glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco had a wide grin, proud and much less concerned now that his sister was joining him in the House. She sat down next to him as the table cheered for her, but what the Sorting Hat had said still haunted her. Why would she have a lot to prove? And how did he know of her future? Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed her new friend being sorted.

"Moreau, Jett." The blond-haired girl walked up confidently but Izzy could tell she was still somewhat nervous. Although the hat took a little bit longer than average, he seemed quite sure when he broke the silence in the hall that she belonged in Gryffindor. Looking relieved, Jett made her way to the red-clad table without glancing back, sliding in next to Hermione.

The rest of the sorting went fairly quickly, save for the infamous Harry Potter. Draco made a scowl when his name was called, obviously already upset with the attention he was getting. Sitting across from Draco, who sat between Crabbe and Goyle, she could tell he did not like this messy-haired boy and wondered what had occurred between them. She watched the red-haired Weasley boy (now recognizing the name from her Father's complaints about the family) be sorted into Gryffindor before the last student, Blaise Zabini, joined the Slytherins.

She glanced back up as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rose to give her four words she would never forget at the opening speech: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Everyone cheered and laughed before digging into the plates of food that appeared in the middle of the tables. Hungry after a long day's travel, Iz joined them, eating quietly and listening to others' conversations.

Everyone seemed to already know each other, in one way or another. Most were from the oldest pureblood magical families and had grown up intertwined since their birth. Many were cousins or second cousins, their family traditions tied to both the Slytherin House and their old wealth. The annoying girl from the train, the one whose name was a flower or something, had moved on to discuss the very exciting new addition of a wizard magazine her parents had led her read. Daphne, sitting a few seats down from Iz, was looking bored once more. To her left, the older students listened to their friends' riveting tales of summer vacations and adventures across Europe and beyond. A few looked friendly enough, many smiling and laughing, comfortable with their close Housemates.

Isabelle glanced back across the table at her brother, stuffing his face with food while leading the conversation of most of the First Years. He leaned comfortably back, all of the other students who were listening facing him yet none noticing his discomfort as a ghost flew to sit next to him. Iz gave a small look of horror, the ghost a ghastly image with blank eyes and covered in blood. Isabelle blinked in surprise before quickly looking down at her food, hoping the ghost hadn't noticed her staring. Draco returned to his conversation, talking about the family's summer vacation outside the country. Rolling her eyes, Iz glanced back to her right where the other girls had been chatting away. Accidently catching the annoying girls eye, she turned to face Isabelle with a challenging look. Without thinking and hoping to make friends, Iz quickly said,

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Malfoy. And you are?" Attempting to muster a semi-friendly but also strong smile, Izzy held her hand out to shake the girl's. She took it gingerly, sizing Iz up as the other girls went on to their own conversation.

"I know you and your brother. We attend the annual Ministry Ball. Pansy Parkinson." The girl wrinkled her nose slightly as if upset but at something promptly turned back to continue leading the group's conversation. Before she could, however, they introduced themselves as Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis. Already knowing Daphne, she nodded politely to both Millicent and Tracey.

About to start up a conversation to ask the girls about their summers and what they thought of Hogwarts, Pansy quickly took their attention back onto the new magazine. Shaking her head slightly, Iz finished her dinner and glanced back at her brother.

"– I can't wait to beat the Gryffindors, my Father was telling me all about the age-old rivalry between the houses. I mean, who would even want to be in Hufflepuff? They're all idiots. And Ravenclaw is just for nerds. In Slytherin, we're both smart and cunning. Gryffindors just think they're better than us, they're only stupidly brave, not intelligent at all, and they're mostly Mudbloods –"

"Draco." Iz gave him a warning look, having sworn off using the derogative term since she had begun reading Muggle novels. "You shouldn't say that. And I know for a fact that there's at least one pureblood Gryffindor and I'm sure plenty of half-bloods."

"I can say Mudblood as loudly as I want. Mother's not here so you can't tell on me, Isabelle, and no one is in charge of me – "

"Malfoy." Both Iz and Draco jumped, turning to face one of the prefects for Slytherin giving a disapproving look. "What did I say about your attitude on the train? The professors will dock points for it. And watch your language, it is not appropriate." After giving her brother a final warning look, Izzy watched the prefect turn back to finish her meal. Draco scowled, acted as if it was no big deal, and finished his dinner.

As soon as dessert appeared, everyone returned to their pleasant conversations and the rest of the meal went smoothly. Izzy had tried to jump into the girls' conversation at least three times but was shut down each time by Pansy. As one more opportunity arose to get Daphne's attention, the Headmaster rose and everyone quieted immediately, looking up expectantly at the long-bearded man.

"A few announcements before we head off to the dorms…" Distracted by Draco's whispering to Crabbe and Goyle, Iz was startled when the other students suddenly began singing. Each sang what sounded like the same lyrics but with different tunes and Iz determined it must be the school song. She tried to keep from laughing as a pair of red-haired twins at the Gryffindor table finished last with their slow death march before everyone clapped. The plates and food disappeared from the tables and everyone stood to go to their dormitories for the beginning of the school year.

Before leaving the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherin First Years, Izzy glanced toward the Gryffindor table to see if she could get a glimpse of her train friend Jett. Sighing with no sight of her, she turned and followed her brother as the prefects led them down the hallway. The corridor began to slope downwards and the noise and light of the Great Hall was soon replaced by eerie quiet and less lighting.

"Are we going underground?" One of the girls in front of Isabelle asked Pansy, who shrugged.

"Yes, they're near the dungeons. Our common room is actually right by the lake and sometimes you can see the giant squid swim by – " Iz answered before Pansy pulled the girl to her other side, as if to keep her from talking to Izzy. Only a few moments later, the First Years stopped suddenly in front of a large doorway. The prefect in front announced the password to get in and watched as the door magically swung open.

The common room was elegant and beautiful, if only for the very strange lighting. There was plenty of comfortable seating, places to lounge, and at least a few tables to study at if wanted. Cautiously moving farther into the room, Izzy continued to look around. In the corner of her eye, she watched her brother smirk and plop down into a central chair right in front of the fire as if he owned the whole place and that was his throne.

"First Years! Up to the dorms for bed! The prefects will come around to be sure everyone is up nice and early for breakfast in the morning. Any issues, talk to a prefect. Boys dorms are over there, girls through there. Good night." The female prefect who had reprimanded Draco earlier at the feast motioned to a doorway covered by an elegant drape. The stairs led down further, seeming to spiral even farther under the lake. She glanced back to wave at Draco, a small reassuring smile, before following the other girls into their dormitory for the school year. The light turned greener than the common room and Izzy almost passed the First Years' doorway without looking.

As she turned in, she found that Daphne and Millicent had made it down first and found their beds. They looked large and comfy, draped with silver and deep green curtains. Looking for her trunk, she easily found it with her initials right in the back of the room. A small note sat on her desk side table letting her know that Russet was warm and comfortable in the owl conservatory. She set her bag down on the bed, moving around to her trunk to be sure everything was there. Satisfied and beginning to relax, she smiled, glad they had put her here at the back, hoping she'd be able to sit in her bed to read, do homework, or write letters without anyone bothering her. She could also see the whole dormitory room and had a small window above her nightstand, the light green of the lake shining through. Working toward changing into pajamas and getting ready for sleep, Iz picked up her bag and reached down to her trunk when all of a sudden someone plopped down on her bed.

"Thanks for getting your stuff off my bed," Pansy smirked at Iz, acting like the queen of the universe. Izzy let the lid of her trunk fall before standing back up.

"What do you mean, /your/ bed?"

"This is clearly my bed, so I thanked you for getting your stuff off of it. Now, your brother might rule the boys but I have no intention of bowing down to your weird – "

"I don't want to rule /anything/ and what my brother does is not me. But my stuff was at this bed and I'm staying here. Kindly remove yourself, Pansy." Iz mustered her best cold look, attempting to mimic her mother's disapproving airs, staring the other girl down.

"No. I want this bed."

"Pansy, her stuff was already there – " Daphne began to defend Isabelle but backed off at the annoying girl's glare. Giving Iz a bitter-sweet smile, Pansy made no attempt to get off the bed.

"My stuff is here. Your stuff is over there. I am staying here." Speaking to Pansy as if she were a toddler, Iz leaned closer to her, attempting to appear threateningly. Although she had little experience dealing with another outside her family, she had watched her parents enough and no qualms dealing with someone who was taking something that was rightfully (or not) hers.

"But I'm already sitting here, so… I suppose it's my bed now!" Pansy leaned back to lay on the bed, smiling challengingly at Izzy. Narrowing her eyes, she began to reach for her bag, for her wand, having already memorized a few spells she had been itching to practice (but not yet attempted). Pansy was already holding her own wand, obviously wanting to start a fight. Temper taking over, Iz was so close to cursing her new dormmate when the prefect opened the door to check that they were all set.

"Lights out in ten minutes – " The prefect stopped, taking in the situation before moving farther into the room. "Is something wrong?" Her eyebrows were raised, sizing up the situation.

"Yes – " Izzy began, glad she didn't yet have her wand out so that she couldn't get in trouble, but quickly interrupted by Pansy.

"No, nothing, just getting to know each other. Ten minutes until lights out? We'd better hurry!" Pansy smiled sickly sweet at the prefect, standing up from the bed to lean against the bed post. The prefect gave them both one more warning glance, at which Pansy smoothed the bed sheets as a pretense, before heading out to check on other dorm rooms. Without missing a beat, Pansy whirled around to be only a few inches from Iz's face.

"Listen here, Malfoy. You have no royal right to boss ANY of us around or expect to be waited on here. /I'm/ in charge of this dorm and you should /not/ get in my way. Stay out of my stuff, out of my way, and don't talk to me. Night," Pansy practically hissed at her before turning away back to her bed, her short hair whipping furiously behind her. Glad she had stood her ground, Iz glanced at Daphne, who rolled her eyes and gave her a small friendly smile, before focusing on getting ready for bed. As she finished unpacking, the new Slytherin was glad that not everyone was taking Pansy's side, giving her hope to still make friends in her own House.

The one-minute warning was called for lights-out and Iz pulled the covers back to climb into her bed. She tucked herself in, smirking, checking to be sure her wand was still at the ready if needed. As she began to relax, a sharp, piercing scream came from the bed two down to her right – Pansy's. A garden snake slithered off her and onto the floor as the prefect rushed in. Seeing the serpent, she sighed and made it disappear, glanced around the room as if searching for the culprit before turning out the lights. Izzy had already closed the hangings around her bed but couldn't help but laugh a little at her revenge. Ready to rest after her eventful first day, the new Slytherin fell asleep quickly, already beginning to feel at home.


	7. Year 1: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Iz woke the next morning bright and early only to not remember where she was. Sitting up quickly, she began to think about all that had happened to her in the past few months. Fighting for her right to go to Hogwarts this year, she remembered shopping at Diagon Alley for her own school supplies, and then her eventful first day at the magic school. The train ride, her fight with Draco, the great food and feast, the sorting – she was a Slytherin! Smiling as she revisited those memories, she glanced around the room, trying to see through the thick bed hangings. No one else appeared to be awake yet. Often an early riser, she quickly and quietly got dressed, locked her trunk and hid her currently-useless wand in her robes. Grabbing her hair brush and sticking it in her bag, Izzy snuck out of the First Years' dorm and up to the Slytherin Commonroom. It was warm enough without the fire, no one else yet stirring, but Iz found it comforting and a reminder of home. Taking one of the comfy arm chairs near it, she sat down to take in the room around her.

As she sat there thinking in the silence, worrying about the day ahead of her but also excited, she heard a noise somewhere in the room. Pausing to listen, she heard it again and stood up, recognizing the sound of an owl delivering some sort of mail. Quietly moving toward a small wooden door in the wall near the entrance, it opened before she reached it. Surprised, Russet flew through to land on the back of one of the fancy chairs nearby, an envelope in his mouth. Russet patiently waited for the ten-year-old girl to take the letter, expecting a treat or two as a reward. Still amazed the owl had made it all the way down to the underground dormitory ( _there must be passageways built throughout the castle_ , Iz thought), she gave her owl a treat and pet him quickly before plopping back down in her chair to read the letter. It was her mother's handwriting and was addressed only to her.

Smiling, Izzy quickly opened the short letter to read the formal yet affectionate contents for the new Hogwarts student. Narcissa had known she would be the first one awake, especially as her brother had a habit for oversleeping. Being the only one still in the Commonroom, Iz could imagine her mother's soothing tone as she re-read the letter. _Enjoy the food, watch after your brother, take good notes for your first classes, introduce yourself to the professors, make friends with your dormmates_ – Iz sighed at this last piece of advice, remembering the uneasy encounters of the night before. She could focus on her classes first and worry about making friends later, of course, it would be simpler that way.

Glad she had stowed a pen and some parchment in her bag already, Isabelle quickly replied to her mother with only positive stories of her adventures thus far. She mentioned recognizing some of the other Hogwarts students, making friends with at least one new First Year (not mentioning her House placement, of course), the delicious food from the Great Hall, and her comfortable-enough bed in her dorm. Hoping to hear from her mother soon again, she wrote that she would send another owl after dinner to update her on the day's events. Iz smirked, adding that she would watch after her brother and /try/ to keep him out of trouble. Not mentioning her fight with Draco or Pansy, the dark-haired daughter sealed the letter and gave it to Russet. Petting him a few more times, she opened the secret door to let him fly back up and out. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to find others finally waking up.

Returning to her seat in front of the fire, Iz watched as her Housemates slowly came back to life. Many still seemed as excited as they were at the feast the night before, not yet drowning in homework or caught by the drawl of a boring lecture. None of the other First Years had yet to make an appearance and Iz became worried. What if there was something they needed to do in the dorms before their first day? Or what if they had all already woken up and left without her knowing? About to stand and check her dormitory, the female prefect who had checked on them the night before poked her head out from behind the entrance to the girls' dorms. Smiling as if relieved, the prefect gave Isabelle a small wave before disappearing back down to the bedrooms. Glad to know she wasn't in any trouble, she relaxed back in her newly-claimed chair. That is, until someone or something poked her in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Iz cried, it not having really hurt but more-so surprised. Glancing up, she recognized her brother's stormy-gray eyes and triumphant smirk. Stowing his wand away in his robes, Draco plopped down into the seat he had claimed the night before.

"Morning, sis. How'd you sleep?" He seemed overall in a pleasant mood, lessening his sister's anxiety for the upcoming day.

"Pretty well. No one snores, at least, as far as I know. I was the first one up," Izzy smirked back proudly. "Oh, and Mother sent us a letter. She says to have a good first day and to not mess up." Suddenly aware how glad she was to have her brother at school with her, she leaned forward. "How are your dorms? Isn't the lighting weird? Are you worried about any classes?" The siblings continued to catch up on the few hours they had spent apart, Iz still not mentioning anything about the incident with Pansy. Hoping to just forget about it and move on, she eagerly followed the prefects down to the Great Hall for breakfast with the other First Years. Daphne had greeted her warmly, while Pansy and the other girls had said nothing at all. Looking forward to what would surely be a scrumptious meal, Izzy had a feeling she would come to love it at Hogwarts.

~ : ~

Izzy's first week of classes probably would've been great if there had never been a Friday. She had managed to memorize the quickest ways to get to her classes plus important places such as the Great Hall, library and infirmary. She enjoyed the subjects in all of her classes so far that week and was excited when she found out that Friday morning they were to have a double period with the Gryffindors at Potions. Iz wasn't sure whether or not she would like potions but was eager for the opportunity to try them. Plus, their House leader was the potions master: Professor Severus Snape.

Rushing from the Great Hall to be the first one there and choose the best seat, she found the classroom in the dungeons locked. By the time the professor arrived with his unreadable demeanor, most of the class had arrived as well. He didn't assign the students any seats but Iz found herself quickly outnumbered and nearly out of choices. All of the Slytherin students had partners at their stations, including Draco, who sat near Crabbe and Goyle. Having wanted to sit in the middle of the room, second row back, she found herself forced to choose a seat elsewhere. Jumping at the sound of the classroom door slamming, Iz and a few other students scrambled to the remaining spots as Snape began roll call.

Draco gave her a confused look, motioning for her to pull up her chair to his desk as a third. Glancing around the room, Izzy saw that she was the only student without a partner at their desk. She bit her lip nervously, wondering whether she would need a partner for the class.

Not entirely listening to attendance, she heard that only one person was missing as the dark-haired man reached the name of some boy in the front of the classroom with messy black hair. Recognizing him from the night before as the supposed Harry Potter, Iz watched as her brother and his two new friends snickered behind their hands. Having missed whatever the excitement was, the eager Slytherin student listened attentively to the rest of what her professor was saying. After finishing the roll call, Snape began to brief them on what the year would be focused on, when,

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of worm – "

Dutifully taking notes on her professor's questions in case they were quizzed on it later, she stopped when there was a lazy knock on the door. Snape sighed, drawing his lips into a tight, obviously annoyed line and opened the door for the short girl she had befriended on the train. Jett strolled into the classroom, claiming she had gotten lost on her way to class, at which the professor sneered.

"It was nice of you to finally join us, Miss Moreau. Tardiness will not be accepted. I expect all of you to be on time to every class. One point from Gryffindor for lateness. Go take a seat." Jett turned to search the classroom quickly before finding the seat next to Isabelle to be the only one available. Taking her time, Jett finally plopped down in the seat to the Slytherin's right, her bag dropping to the floor. Her blonde-haired friend seemed to have a complete hatred for Professor Snape despite having known him for but a few moments! Confused by her actions, Izzy re-focused on her professor's lecture. So focused, in fact, that she nearly jumped when Snape's voice became louder. She looked up to find him standing at her table, his attention not on her but rather on Jett, whose smirk challenged him.

"Then I suppose, as Mr. Potter could not answer the question, that you can, Miss Moreau?"

"I thought this was a First Year Potions class, Professor, why should we know such things already?" Jett said this in a tone almost sickly sweet, that perfect smile contrasting with the hatred her gray eyes portrayed.

His scowl turned darker as he turned back to the front of the classroom as Jett leaned back triumphantly. "For your information, it would create a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." He turned back around to the rest of the classroom and asked, almost harshly, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Iz finished writing the name of the potion down as the rest of her classmates scurried to take notes. Noticing a few of the Gryffindors having trouble with their quill pens, she knew they must be Muggleborns and unfamiliar with the wizard writing supplies. Over the noise she heard Professor Snape call, "And another point from Gryffindor, for your cheek, Miss Moreau."

After a few more introductory notes, they were set to work on a supposedly simple potion to cure boils. The drawback: she was partnered with Jett, and Jett was hated by the professor. But Izzy didn't want to just finish the task; she wanted to do it the best. Though she had expected Jett to not be much of a help, even hold her back after her morning performance, their silent partnership had resulted in being farthest done when there was an explosion up front. Iz jumped and saw Neville covered in angry red boils and the messy-haired kid, Harry Potter, was being blamed. Semi-smirking at the Gryffindors' set-back, she quickly returned to working on their potion. Snape yelled at the rest of the class to get back to work as he dealt with the problem.

Upon successfully completing the potion in continued silence, Iz took the small sample, labeled it and set it on Snape's desk just as the class ended. Glancing back hoping to catch up with her train buddy and now potions partner, she watched as Jett quickly left from the room. Ignoring her brother's attempt to get her attention, she ran off after her.

"Jett! Hey, Jett! Wait up!" Rounding the corner as they headed up from the dungeons into the main castle corridors, Jett finally stopped and turned to the Slytherin First Year, her face unreadable.

"What?" Jett said after a moment, almost sounding annoyed and showing no interest in continuing the conversation.

"Hi, I just wanted to say hi. We haven't talked since the train and I – "

"We shouldn't talk. You're a Slytherin, and a Malfoy. I'm a Gryffindor and I don't care anything about blood status." Jett said almost coldly, still on edge from her encounter with Snape. She barely turned towards Iz, looking at her from the side of her eye.

"What?" Isabelle said, confused at first. "What do you mean? Who makes the rules that someone from Slytherin can't be friends with a Gryffindor – "

"People. Just leave me alone." Jett turned to walk away once more.

"Wait – we can still be friends! Why does it matter that I'm a Malfoy, I don't care – " Isabelle tried to continue, still confused at her accusations. She reached out to touch Jett's shoulder.

"You can tell yourself that all you want, it doesn't change who you or your family are." Jett gave her another cold look, stronger and fully facing her this time, as if to scare Iz off. Stepping closer, she continued, "Since it seems I am paired with you in Potions until Christmas, let's get one thing straight: we'll work in silence and just get the assignments done. You seem to care about everything that life-sucking dementor says but I honestly don't give a– I could care less, about him or you. Leave. Me. Alone." With that the blonde-haired Gryffindor sped away without looking back, leaving Iz to stand there hurt and flabbergasted. She had been nothing but nice to the girl, as much as she could remember. Why did she suddenly hate her? Watching Jett run off, Isabelle saw that she did not stop to talk to or even acknowledge any of the other Gryffindors, continuing on all alone down the dark corridor.

Izzy jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to find her brother and his two cronies, she glanced once more down the hallway before focusing on her sibling.

"Hey, you okay? You look upset." Draco asked his sister, genuinely concerned.

"Hmm? I'm fine, yeah, nothing." She responded, distracted, as Pansy and the other Slytherin girls walked by. The annoying short-haired ring-leader gave Iz a vengeful and mischievous look before continuing on down the hallway. Rolling her eyes in response, Izzy put on a smile for her brother as if what she said was true.

"You sure?" When she just nodded, Draco knew he would ask her later when she would be more willing to talk, one-on-one. Instead of pushing her further, he turned to Crabbe and Goyle with a smirk to continue their earlier conversation. "Did you see the look on Longbottom's face? That was hilarious!" Isabelle walked behind her brother and his new friends as they worked their way to the Great Hall for food. Lost in her thoughts, she paid their conversation no mind.

Deciding after only a few minutes that she wasn't very hungry (or more so had no interest in staying at the Slytherin table), Isabelle decided to retreat to her newly-found favorite spot at school: the Hogwarts library. Settling into her now-routinely-familiar table in the middle back by the history books, the dark-haired First Year took a deep breath to relax. Pushing the nearly overwhelming problems the first week had given her away, she brought out one of her textbooks and a piece of parchment to get a head-start on an upcoming assignment. Glancing around, she noticed the bushy-haired Gryffindor Iz had met on the train just a couple of tables over from her in the nearly-deserted library. Staring at her curiously, the girl worked diligently on her homework. When she finally looked up and found Izzy absent-mindedly staring, she gave her a distrustful look before returning to scribbling on her parchment.

Isabelle sighed, having been rejected in friendships enough for the week. This Gryffindor had chosen to be in the library on a Friday evening and even seemed to actual care about her assignments! But knowing nothing about the girl nor wishing to waste her time on another failed friendship attempt, Izzy stayed where she was at her own lonely library table.

Committing herself to get ahead on assignments, she stayed until the call for all students to return to their dormitories came. Putting the finishing touches on her essay, the Slytherin First Year glanced up to find the other girl still in the library as well. Packing her bag quickly so as to not be caught after-hours in the corridors, she glanced once more at the bushy-haired girl. Catching her eye, Iz gave her a wave goodnight and a small smile. The girl offered a slight wave in acknowledgement but continued to look at her distrustfully. Unsure why that was so, Izzy rushed off to the Slytherin common room.

Having not found her brother waiting for her, she assumed he had already gone to bed. Dressing in her pajamas and getting into bed as quietly as she could, Izzy thought back over her first week of classes. She was beginning to settle into her routine, when meals were, where her lessons were, and who she could rely on to sit with. She actually liked a few of the classes, though a couple of the professors were odd. Without really trying, Hogwarts had become to feel like a second home, just as her mother had said. Now if only she had a few more friends to confide in…


	8. Year 1: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The second and third weeks of classes went fairly similarly to the first. Iz had proven herself to be the top student in both Potions and Herbology, getting top marks on the first essays and tests. She had done pretty well in all of her other subjects too, but had been outwitted by the bushy-haired Gryffindor – whom she now knew was Hermione Granger – in Charms, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. It was still unknown which of the two girls led the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and a significant rivalry grew between them. (At least, it was significant to Isabelle and Hermione. To others, not quite as much.) Jett continued to barely talk to Izzy, keeping her promise of a silent, productive partnership in Potions. Leaning on her brother and the occasional conversations with Daphne to keep her entertained, Iz found herself focusing mostly on her school work.

That is, until a sign was put up in the Slytherin Commonroom dictating that First Years would participate in Flying Lessons on Thursday afternoons with the Gryffindors. Spending the days leading up to the first lesson worrying, Izzy was not looking forward to the class at all. Besides for not wanting to deal with the Gryffindors (or, more specifically, run into Jett or Hermione), she really hated flying. She refused to fly with Draco at Malfoy Manor, even after he bought the new and improved broomsticks to play around at home. She very much liked staying on the ground and taking no risk of falling off or losing her balance. Iz always preferred books, not brooms.

And yet, 3:30 in the afternoon on Thursday came around quickly. Following the rest of her fellow First Year Slytherins onto the Hogwarts grounds, Izzy glanced nervously at the supply of broomsticks waiting for them. The professor, Madam Hooch, did not seem to be mean or strict but was also not a cuddly, understanding teacher. Grabbing one of the used school brooms, Iz turned around quickly so as to find the farthest spot away from the group – and accidentally hit Jett in the side with her broom. "Sorry!" she apologized, to which the Gryffindor merely gave her a cold look. Moving off to be next to her brother, Izzy held the broom close to her, apprehensively.

"Set your broom on the ground next to you, stick out your right hand, and say, 'Up!'" Madam Hooch instructed, her voice loud and clear. The group collectively repeated the word with minimal success. Only Draco's, Jett's, and Harry Potter's brooms flew straight up into their hands. It took Daphne two tries and Isabelle only four. After being shown how to properly mount a broom, Madam Hooch walked around to check how everyone was gripping it. As she approached Iz, she just nodded but stopped in front of Draco.

"Your right hand goes on top, Mr. Malfoy. Look at Ms. Moreau or your sister." Madam Hooch continued along the line of First Years, Izzy glancing at her brother with a half-joking triumphant smile. _Maybe flying wouldn't be too scary, it could be just like any other class_ , the dark-haired Slytherin thought. Hearing a pair of Gryffindors laugh down the row from her, she shot them an annoyed glance, realizing it was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Not yet having talked with Draco about why he hated them so much, she began to understand how annoying they could be.

"Alright, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard. Rise a few feet, steadily, and then straight back down. Three – two – " Izzy saw to her left as the toad-boy, Neville, kicked up before the whistle and uncontrollably flew high. Losing his balance, the Gryffindor fell a good twenty feet and slammed into the ground. Madam Hooch ran over and helped him up as he held his bloody nose, the other arm hanging at a wrong angle. Turning to the rest of the class, she gave them a serious look before stating,

"I will take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. You are to remain on the ground until I return or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say, 'Quidditch.' Understand?" No sooner were they out of earshot when Draco began laughing next to her, many others from Slytherin joining in.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Izzy's brother continued, glancing around at his fellow Slytherins.

"Shut up, Malfoy." The red-haired Weasley boy walked over, obviously angry, Harry Potter following behind.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? He's just a fat, little cry-baby," Pansy chimed in. Draco wasn't paying her any mind, though, as something in the grass distracted him. Dashing forward, he snatched up the injured Gryffindor's Remembrall from the ground.

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Holding it up for the other First Years to see, the magical object glittered in the sunlight.

"Give it here, Malfoy," a quiet voice said seriously, coming from the messy-haired Gryffindor. The rest of the class stopped talking to watch.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Let's see, how about – up a tree?" Draco sneered, liking the attention and smiling spitefully.

"Give it here!" Potter yelled, lunging forward to grab the object. Draco was quicker, hopping onto his school-owned broom and flying up to wait at the top of a nearby oak tree. Izzy watched as Jett grabbed her own broom as if to fly after him, Hermione standing in front of her to keep her from doing so.

"Don't! Madam Hooch told us not to move! You'll get us all in trouble – " The bushy-haired Gryffindor called, keeping Jett on the ground. However, she was not quick enough to stop Potter from hopping on his own broom. Harry ignored his classmate, kicking hard against the ground as he soared up after the jeering Slytherin.

"Draco, come back! You'll get yourself expelled and the whole class in trouble!" Isabelle shouted to her brother, who paid her no mind. He was focused on Harry, who was attempting to keep steady as he flew toward him. Sighing, watching the situation nervously, Izzy commented to Daphne, "They're going to lose us points." After a moment, Potter seemed to have gotten ahold of his broomstick and whipped around to face her brother. Seeing the pair talking, she watched Draco go from looking stunned to a bold smile again. As Harry drove straight at the Slytherin, Draco barely got out of the way and escaped being knocked off his broom. A few of the Gryffindors clapped as their classmate stood up for Neville.

Suddenly, Draco threw the magical ball as far and high as he could before zooming back to the ground where the class was. Izzy ran over and grabbed his broomstick away from him, giving him a disapproving look. "You could have cost us points or fallen off or – "

"I was just having some fun, Izzy, cool off. No harm done." He walked over to Crabbe and Goyle before looking around cockily at the other Slytherins, who mostly applauded him. Izzy walked away, annoyed at his audacity and the other First Years' support of him. She turned around as the Gryffindors began cheering, watching Potter fly back holding the Remembrall. Just as he touched the ground, a shrill voice yelled,

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall ran toward the messy-haired boy, whose excitement quickly turned to shame. All the students could tell how angry the Gryffindor House head was, as she was almost speechless with shock and her glasses flashed furiously. " – how dare you – might have broken your neck – "

"It wasn't his fault, Professor – " Another Gryffindor chimed in, Parvati Patil. The teacher quickly quieted her, still looking angrily at the legendary boy.

"But Malfoy – " The Gryffindor girl tried to continue. Izzy glanced at her brother, worried he would also be expelled or lose them a significant amount of points. He seemed unashamed, smiling triumphantly. The rest of the class now fell silent, watching as Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter walked back toward the castle. A few moments later, Madam Hooch returned and dismissed the class. Everyone put their broomsticks away, with no one mentioning that Draco had also been flying when he wasn't supposed to be.

Angry at him for breaking the rules and risking House points, Iz didn't wait for her brother and instead went right to the library. She would write her parents later to inform them of Draco's stupidity. Sitting comfortably in her spot at her normal table, she decided to distract herself from the afternoon's events by getting ahead on homework. Glancing around once more as she took out her books and supplies, she noticed Hermione back at her regular table as well. Ignoring the bushy-haired girl's curious look, the Slytherin got right to work in an attempt at forgetting.


	9. Year 1: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The Trophy Room incident was not surprising to Isabelle in the least. Her brother, as expected, cared very little about classes and actually learning magic. Rather, he found it more interesting to prove himself better than everyone else. He had self-proclaimed Potter as his enemy and did everything he could to best him or get him expelled. This came, to Iz's post-incident disapproval, to setting the pair of Gryffindors up to be caught in the magic school's Trophy Room.

Draco returned to the Slytherin common room the evening of the flying lesson snickering, Crabbe and Goyle still following him everywhere. While Izzy was working on her homework (the library having already closed at 8pm), she couldn't help but overhear their loud and annoying conversation.

" – I bet he fell for it! They are going to be /totally/ expelled. And then no more Mr. Perfect Potter or his stupid friends. He got lucky earlier with the brooms but he won't get out of this – " Draco went on and on, laughing along with his fellow Slytherins.

"What are you talking about now, Draco? What did you do?" Iz gave her brother a suspicious look, closing Hogwarts: A History. She leaned closer so as to hear the answer.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Potter will just get what he deserves for being a half-blood prat – "

"Don't you think you broke enough rules today? Mother and Father will not be happy." Izzy leaned back, having already finished her letter to send to their parents about the afternoon's incident. She hadn't been able to focus in the library, Hermione's presence bothering her too much to concentrate on homework. (The two rival First Years were the only ones to sit near the History of Magic section and it could become awfully quiet in such a secluded place.) Instead, she had written Narcissa and Lucius a detailed letter of her brother's actions and her lack of culpability. She had decided she would not actually send it, not wanting her brother to get into too much trouble. This conversation, however, and her brother's tone made her reconsider.

"Well, they're not gonna find out about it, are they? That teacher didn't even say anything to me when she came back so I bet she didn't see me flying about. Just Potter got in trouble – but I think they're letting him off because he's 'legendary.'" Draco spat jealously, his two cronies nodding in agreement. The blonde-haired boy crossed his arms as if pouting, staring at the common room fire.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Iz asked curiously, but also cautiously. She didn't like the sound of her brother scheming against another student in their rival house. It could lose them a lot of points. This was different, of course, than the two siblings pranking each other, or even the disagreements her and Pansy had within their dorms. But if it involved her brother breaking the rules or doing something dangerous with magic, she wanted no part of it.

"Just wait. No worries, Izzy, we won't get in trouble. I just left a tip for that old git Filch, letting him know he might find a few Gryffindors wandering around the Hogwarts Trophy Room. Potter and Weasley think we're gonna have a Wizard's Duel. Like they even know what that is," Draco laughed, Crabbe and Goyle mimicking him as he smirked back at them.

"Do you really think they're going to fall for that?" Iz raised her eyebrow, as if she were unimpressed. In truth, she was sure that those two First Years would do anything stupid to try and prove themselves. They had yet to prove themselves in classes and did not appear to have very much dedication to their studies. Draco shot his sister an annoyed look at her doubting him. She rolled her eyes, closing her books, and sat up. "Well, I guess we'll find out at breakfast tomorrow morning." Wishing him goodnight and sticking the letter to their parents in her book, she chose to make the final decision on tattle-telling on her brother at breakfast. Sneaking up to her dorm room, she got into bed, thinking about what tomorrow would bring…

.

.

.

The morning of September 13th went smoothly, despite the date and day of the week. (Shouldn't a "Friday the Thirteenth" technically be lucky?) Per usual, Isabelle had gone down to breakfast before most of the rest of her fellow Slytherins. Enjoying herself and taking the time to eat, she had only just begun on her scrambled eggs when her brother and the majority of First Years joined her at their table.

"I bet they were expelled," Draco smirked over at the Gryffindor table, no sign of their First Years. He laughed with the rest of the boys, one of them doing an impression of Potter getting caught by Filch. Rolling her eyes, Iz glanced over to the table and then to the door. She watched as a group of Gryffindors piled in, four very tired-looking First Years trailing in the back.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley looked to the Slytherin table, obviously looking for her brother. They smiled cheerfully at him, the red-head waving sarcastically in greeting. Draco's face turned to shock and slight embarrassment before covering both up with anger and pompousness. Instead of focusing on his failure, the blonde-haired Slytherin went off on how privileged Potter was despite his half-blood status. Instead of getting expelled, he got away with so much, or so Draco complained.

Rather than listen to her brother, Izzy watched as the group of Gryffindors sat down for breakfast. It wasn't only Potter and Weasley who looked tired, but also Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. She continued to stare at them, trying to figure out why they would also appear so exhausted. Catching the bushy-haired girl's eyes, she quickly looked away as if she didn't care and pretended to be distracted by something else. Glancing back once more as she finished her croissant, Iz found Jett had finally joined the other students. Not looking forward to another double Potions in silence, the young Slytherin sighed and left the Great Hall, eager to get her day of classes over with.

.

.

.

Potions went as well as the week before. Jett showed up late, again, and Izzy worked hard to make up anything which may lead Professor Snape to be prejudicial against their partnership. She refused to lose her place as the top potions student because she was partnered with someone who obviously did not care for the subject or teacher. Leaving the class promptly, she went right to the owlery in the West Tower. Having edited the letter to her parents so that Draco would not get in too much trouble (but just enough, of course), Izzy then went to her familiar spot in the library.

Friday afternoons seemed to be the quietest time in the library. Only those truly dedicated to their homework (or so Iz thought) came to her favorite spot in Hogwarts. And that included one rising rival from Gryffindor: Hermione Granger. The bushy-haired girl already sat at her own table, diligently finishing one of her assignments. She did not even look up when Iz came in, too focused on her parchment. The Slytherin became similarly absorbed in her work, easily finishing the History of Magic essay and moving on to her Transfiguration assignment. As such, she most definitely jumped when someone taped her shoulder.

Glancing up, startled, she quickly turned her look of surprise to a glare, angry that she was being disturbed. "What?" She said, somewhat sharply, quickly covering up what she had been working on. Hermione stood next to her chair and table, a little guarded but also seeming a little desperate.

"Um…hi. May I, uh, borrow your History of Magic book to finish my essay?" The dark-haired Slytherin girl just stared at her, trying to understand what exactly she was asking. Was she trying to get ahead of her? Thinking maybe she had made notes in her copy of the book? Hermione continued, quietly explaining, "I think I forgot my copy in the Gryffindor dorms and it would take forever for me to go all the way back there and then come here to finish the assignment." Pausing once more, she finally added, "Please?"

"Sure," Izzy finally said, pushing her copy toward the other girl. "Just be sure to give it back. I already finished that essay." She shrugged, as if it had been no problem and not the four hours she had spent perfecting it. Who knew a comprehensive paper about the founding of modern magical history was going to be so difficult and involved? "Good luck," Iz added, going back to focusing on Transfiguration.

Hermione took the textbook and turned, about to head back to her seat when she looked back at Izzy. "You're Draco Malfoy's sister, Isabelle, aren't you?"

"Yes," Isabelle replied, focusing on her essay instead of looking back up. How did the girl /not/ know who she was? Or was she just saying this to irk her?

"Well, he almost got me detention last night," the Gryffindor commented, obviously annoyed. "He told Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley that they were going to do a Wizard's Duel in the Trophy Room and then never showed. I'm sure he just set it up for them to get caught by the caretaker, which served them right, of course, for agreeing to anything that stupid but – "

"If it was so stupid, why were you there then?" Izzy looked up challengingly, defending her brother but also wondering why this Gryffindor was telling her this.

"I didn't want to be, I tried to stop them, but I was locked out of the Gryffindor common room! I told them that they would lose us points or get expelled." Flustered, Hermione sighed in frustration. "Anyways, I think your brother is a real prat." She finished, turning around to head back to her table.

"Well, he may be a prat sometimes but at least he wasn't stupid enough to fall for such a ploy. You're welcome for the book, by the way," Izzy responded semi-angrily, glaring at the Gryffindor for both distracting her and wasting her time with complaints. They returned to working in silence, Hermione using Iz's book. After a few more minutes, the bushy-haired Gryffindor walked back over to the Slytherin's table.

"Here…and thank you." Handing Iz her book back, the Gryffindor was about to grab her bag and head to dinner but stopped. Bending down, she picked up a red-covered, obviously well-read book that had been laying on the floor. "Is this yours?"

Hermione held up the Muggle novel Isabelle had been hiding since the train ride. The Gryffindor seemed somewhat amused but also had a fond look on her face, as if remembering reading it before. The Slytherin answered quickly, but unconvincingly, "No. I don't know what that is." Attempting to cover up her embarrassment and a little shock with pride, she tried to glare at the bushy-haired girl to scare her off from asking further questions. Hermione was not swayed.

"You sure? It's a good story. I read it a couple years ago, it's a classic." Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere but too curious to let it go, she leaned back and added the book to her own pile. "Oh, well. If it's not yours, I guess I'll just take it with me to re-read it…"

"Wait! What if…what if someone forgot it in the library? You wouldn't want to steal it on them…" Isabelle continued, as if still unsure and trying to act nonchalant. She glanced once more at the novel, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"No, I guess not." Hermione responded, setting the Muggle novel back down on the table. "But, whoever's it is, I have a few more suggestions for them for other novels they might like… You aren't interested in that, though, right?"

"No, thank you." Izzy replied automatically, knowing if it got out that she was interested in Muggle studies at all that there would be some serious consequences from her parents. "But, you know…maybe whoever's book this is would appreciate the list? You should leave them a note," the Slytherin suggested quietly. Hermione nodded, trying to decide something, before sighing and rolling her eyes. She leaned over the table, closer to her First Year class rival.

"Isabelle, I know it's yours. What's the big deal? Did you not like it? I won't get offended," the bushy-haired girl reassured Iz.

"No, I…I'm not supposed to have it. It's a Muggle novel. I'm not allowed to…" Izzy attempted to finish her though but unsure how to without really offending the other girl. She knew that Hermione was Muggleborn, having heard Draco complain about her persistence in classes as annoying. She also knew that Hermione wouldn't understand why having such a thing, let alone reading it and enjoying it, went against everything her family was supposed to stand for.

"But did you like it? Who was your favorite character?" Hermione took a seat across from the Slytherin, curious as very few other students had read any books she had. She missed her book clubs from Muggle school and discussing her favorite and least favorite parts. After a few minutes of discussion, Izzy warmed up to the Gryffindor and found she enjoyed finally being able to talk about the novel. Of course, she had a favorite character. And the surprise ending made the story even more exciting! Still embarrassed, Iz continued the conversation quietly by asking about Hermione's suggestions for further reading.

"Definitely Pride and Prejudice, I think you would love it. Maybe To Kill a Mockingbird, too. I probably have more novels like this one too, if you wanted to borrow them." The Gryffindor added in a friendly matter, realizing she may have judged the quiet Slytherin too soon. They had a lot more in common than either had thought, liking being friends rather than rivals.

Realizing the time, the girls hurried to clean up so as to make it down to the Great Hall for dinner. Isabelle felt oddly satisfied with their conversation, but still uneasy about someone else finding out about their friendship – because of the rivalry of their Houses but also her family's prejudices. Curiosity getting the best of her, Izzy had to ask, "So what actually happened then, if you went with Potter and Weasley? Obviously they didn't get caught, or at least not expelled. Did they get detention?"

"Nope, nothing. Mr. Filch didn't find us, we hid behind the– behind a locked door and then returned to the common room." Almost giving away the secret behind the Third Floor Corridor, Hermione shook her head at how silly it had been. "I would have gone right back in but, as I said, I was locked out, so I had to make sure Potter and Weasley didn't lose us any more points."

"I understand, I keep having to watch my brother. He can be so stupid and I'm sure he is going to lose us all the points I've earned the House." As the girls reached the edge of the library, they hesitated, realizing their friendship really only existed in that home of knowledge.

"Well…see you tomorrow?" Hermione asked, hopeful, knowing Izzy spent most of her time in the library just like her. The Slytherin gave a slight smile and nodded before wishing her new friend a good night. Smiling all the way through dinner and back in the common room, Isabelle couldn't wait to get more suggestions for books to read – and a new friend in her journey at Hogwarts.


	10. Year 1: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The following weeks moved with ease. Izzy settled into her usual routine, waking up early for breakfast, getting to classes before all the other students, and meeting Hermione in the library after to go over any assignments they could get ahead on. The two First Years had come to a truce about competing for classes. It showed that Izzy was better in Potions and Herbology while Hermione dominated in Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. Neither of them were very good at flying, and Defense Against the Dark Arts remained their constant battle as to who would be top of their class. By Friday September 20, the Slytherin had also already finished reading Pride and Prejudice secretly and could not wait until the library later where she could discuss it with Hermione.

As the young dark-haired Malfoy sat at breakfast that morning, she kept sneaking peaks into her bag to re-read sections she had marked. Barely anyone was down at the Slytherin table yet – and that was just how she liked it. She glanced up as a large group of First Years walked in, seeing Hermione head to the Gryffindor table. She gave her a small, friendly wave before quickly looking away. Izzy had yet to tell her brother about her new friendship, knowing what his reaction would be.

Draco and his posse soon joined her for breakfast. With only a small greeting from her brother, Iz listened as the group talked about Quidditch and their plans for the weekend. Draco was organizing a small game out on the front lawn, if there was good weather. He had already talked to Professor Snape to borrow a few of the school brooms and was itching to really show off his flying skills. The other Slytherins seemed excited at the event, even a few only wanting to watch the game. Pansy had already called team captain of the other team against Draco. Izzy, however, had very little interest in Quidditch or flying. She still did not enjoy the Thursday afternoon flying lessons, despite their slow pace of learning. (They had barely learned how to rise into the air, let alone actually fly.) If she had a choice, she would rather use the time learning more valuable skills than riding a broomstick.

As she was finishing her breakfast, she leaned over to Draco. "Mother wants you to send her a letter, she says you haven't since the first week of classes."

"Sure. I'll write her one later, whatever," her blonde-haired brother shrugged. About to return to his conversation about who would play which positions for his pseudo-Quidditch match, the mail began to arrive. But it wasn't a normal day of delivery – everyone's attention was quickly caught by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. The bundle fell on the Gryffindor table in front of a group of First Years. Students tried to see who it was for or what was in the package, a few at the Slytherin table standing to watch. A pair of young boys, the red-headed Ronald Weasley and the famous Harry Potter, quickly grabbed the package and ran from the Great Hall.

"It's obviously a broomstick, Potter is going to be in so much trouble –!" Draco commented before chasing the two Gryffindors out into the Entrance Hall, Crabbe and Goyle following him. Having already finished her meal, Izzy slowly followed her sibling with the intent to get to her class early, less interested in the package. She came upon the boys just outside the Great Hall.

" – say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." The red-haired Gryffindor grinned at his friend, the boy with glasses, who was holding the long, thin package.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you wouldn't afford half the handle." Draco snapped back at the pair, a mixture of jealousy and spite in his expression. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig," he added, smirking. As Iz was about to step in, the Charms professor appeared all of a sudden.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" Professor Flitwick squeaked, barely as tall as her brother's elbow. Draco took the opportunity and pointed to the package, stating quickly,

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor!" He waited expectantly, hoping to see his self-identified nemesis be caught in trouble. Instead, the part-goblin merely turned to the Gryffindors and beamed at the dark-haired boy.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir. And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it." Potter smirked triumphantly at Draco, obviously trying not to laugh at the look of surprise and horror on the young Slytherin's face. Professor Flitwick nodded and headed back towards the Great Hall as the Gryffindors ran off towards their dormitories.

"Draco – " Isabelle began, knowing her brother's temper and his instinct for revenge. But he ignored her, turning to his two 'bodyguards.'

"Potter is going to pay for that. I am going to tell Father and he is going to talk to the Headmaster and I swear, Potter is going to wish he never came to Hogwarts." Draco fumed, surely already scheming a plan. Without even noticing Malfoy's sister, the boys returned to finish their breakfast in the Great Hall. Rolling her eyes, she would leave her brother to cool down. It wasn't her concern, anyways, as she didn't really care if Potter had a broomstick or not. She headed off to her classes, sure the package would be the talk of the day.

~:~

By mid-October, the school year had really commenced and the weather began to turn. Students began to realize their schoolwork piling up as assignments became more frequent and more difficult. Isabelle's mostly-deserted quiet space in the library became infested with other students, no longer only the two First Year girls at the abundance of tables. Though it was never packed full, the extra company made the Slytherin nervous for a few reasons. First, she did not want to be seen with Hermione. A Gryffindor, but more importantly a Muggle-born, Iz was worried someone would tell her brother or somehow it would get back to her parents that they were friends. She hoped Hermione did not think it was an odd request when they began sitting at separate tables again once others had invaded the space. Second, Izzy did not feel comfortable speaking freely about the Muggle novels and lost her space to read them. (She had spent many nights in the library not only for assignments but for the ability to read the novels alone, without the curious eyes of other students.) And third, the invaders were just annoying and had no manners, at least in Isabelle's opinion. They would be loud or disruptive, sneak food in, or move the tables together to create large study groups. Despite these reasons, Isabelle remained stubbornly in her same location.

Quidditch remained the talk of the school. A rumor was circulating that Harry Potter had been named the Gryffindor Seeker, the youngest player in over a hundred years at Hogwarts. Everyone was waiting in anticipation of the first House match, though it was still a couple weeks away. Gryffindor and Slytherin remained bitter enemies on the field and out, but most of the rest of the school hoped for the defeat of Slytherin for the first time in seven years.

It was a Thursday afternoon, following the weekly flying lessons which were finally becoming more advanced, that Izzy made her true second friend. She sat at her usual table, Hermione at the table to her right and across, both girls diligently working on their DADA essay. They were finding it hard to concentrate as a group of Third Years sat a few tables down, laughing at something, making more noise than they should be allowed to. The First Years continued to glance at each other in annoyance at yet another evening interrupted by interlopers.

"That's it," Izzy finally muttered, standing. She closed her book, leaving her quill to mark the page she was on. Glaring at the Third Years, the Slytherin turned to walk towards the entrance to the library so as to alert Madam Pince of the disruptions. She was on good terms with the librarian, a regular at the library and not a usual troublemaker. Madam Pince nodded in agreement at the irresponsible noise level and said she would go and talk with the students. The professor also suggested that Isabelle try a quieting spell for her table area as that may help her concentrate. Not sure she was yet up to trying such magic, Iz was glad when the librarian walked over to where the Third Years sat.

Giving Hermione a quick, successful smile, the Slytherin was about to go back to her table to continue her essay when something caught her eye. Down one of the long rows of books near the back of the library, Izzy noticed a girl sitting on the ground, a large book open in her lap. She was all alone, obviously wanting to be hidden away from other students in the library. In fact, she appeared upset. Not usually one to approach strangers, especially those showing emotion, Iz cautiously started down the dark row of books.

As she got closer, Iz realized she recognized the girl. Sitting in her tattered jeans and comfy t-shirt, the blonde-haired Gryffindor was leaning against the shelves, staring at the book in her lap. So engulfed in whatever she was reading, Izzy was able to sneak up next to her without her realizing. Glancing over the girl's shoulder, Iz realized it was a yearbook of sorts. Jett was open to a page with Gryffindors in their House robes, a group of four boys hanging out on the grounds. Leaning closer, the Slytherin tried to read the names or the year, curious.

"Who is that?" She asked quietly but startled the girl. Jett quickly slammed the book shut, her sad look replaced with an angry glare.

"What do you want?" The blonde Gryffindor nearly growled, attempting to hide the cover of the book. Iz only caught the year, 1978.

"Well, I saw you sitting all alone down here and wanted to make sure you were alright. Is your dad in the yearbook?" Isabelle asked, unfazed by Jett's gaze. She had become used to her annoyance, enduring it every week during Potions or whenever they were around each other. The Gryffindor never seemed to be in a good mood.

"None of your business. Can't you just leave me alone?" Jett stood up angrily but, as she did so, a letter fell to the ground from the yearbook. Iz reached down to pick it up, quicker than her Potions partner. Holding it out to her but seeing it addressed in French in fancy script, Iz tried to figure out what Jett was doing. The Gryffindor merely snatched the letter back and plopped back down, hiding both the book and note on her other side.

"Did your mother write you?" Iz asked quietly, but Jett only ignored her. "Well, I /was/ going to invite you to come and sit with Hermione and me. It's probably more comfortable than the floor." Pausing a moment to see if there was any reaction, Isabelle sighed and walked back up the row, returning to her now-quiet section of the library. The Third Years had decided to move on, leaving only Hermione's and Izzy's work.

"Where'd you go? I'm almost done with the essay," Hermione commented, glancing at Iz curiously.

"I saw someone sitting by themselves down one of the rows and I wanted to make sure they were alright. It was Jett, though, so she didn't want anything to do with me… Let's just get back to work."

"She never wants to be bothered. She doesn't talk to anyone, even the other Gryffindors. I feel bad for her, I don't think she wanted to come to Hogwarts – "

"Well that's where you're wrong." A small voice answered Hermione and both girls turned to see the blonde-haired Gryffindor standing there. "I wanted to get away from my mother and her obsession with perfection, I wanted to know more about my dad but… It's just hard being here." Jett shrugged, not looking at the two girls, but sat at a table behind them. She still had the 1978 yearbook with her but was staring at the letter again.

"Is he in the yearbook?" Izzy asked curiously, but also cautiously. She hadn't yet forgotten the Gryffindor's actions after their first Potions class together. Iz wasn't sure why Jett had suddenly decided to act more civilly.

"Yeah, but not much. He wasn't really the best student." Jett paused, glancing up. "What, are you just going to stare at me now? You're the one who invited me to sit with you."

"Are you still mad at me for being a Malfoy? Because you sounded pretty upset about that fact a few weeks ago." Izzy retorted, letting her anger seep into her voice. She had never been spoken to like that before and it had startled her that someone could judge her just because of who she was.

"Yeah, well, you're sitting here with a Muggleborn. And you were concerned enough to see if I was okay. So I guess you can't be all bad. Your brother, though, is a different story. He is a complete arse." Jett replied directly, almost challengingly at Isabelle, who was befuddled by her clear opinions.

"Well maybe I'm not all that my family is. And maybe I agree with you that my brother /can/ be an arse. You still made me feel like…well not welcome, definitely." Izzy responded, crossing her arms, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, sorry. I judged you based on what I'd heard, not who I'd met. You were nice enough on the train and you haven't let us fail yet in Potions, so – "

"Why do you hate Professor Snape? I mean, he surely dislikes you now based on your tardiness and lack of respect, but – " Hermione chimed in, having been meaning to ask her for weeks.

"That's a long story. Basically, he doesn't deserve my respect. And he favors all you Slytherins anyways." Jett rolled her eyes, then leaned forward. "But I owe you an apology, Isabelle, for taking it out on you and prejudging you. Okay?" The blonde-haired girl offered her hand, not exactly apologizing but sounding sorry enough. Isabelle hesitated before giving in, shaking her hand. She had enjoyed their part of the train ride together and the girl seemed to be up to her standard anyways.

"Well, I guess you can join us – only if you do homework though. We don't need any distractions." Hermione added, cautiously optimistic as they were in the same House. At that, Jett practically burst out laughing.

"Who actually does their homework on time?" Izzy and Hermione glanced at one another, unsure how to respond. Jett, taking notice, stopped laughing and gave them a small, sincere smile. "Oh, I already got that essay done. Defense Against the Dark Arts is by-far the easiest class, and the most interesting. Maybe that's why I'm the top student?"

"Are you serious?" Izzy asked in shock, as Hermione and she had been battling to beat the other for the top DADA spot. "How'd you already get the essay done? We've been working on it for a couple hours!"

"It wasn't that hard, really. And I was just kidding about the top student, I have no idea. Is that important to you or something?" Jett continued semi-jokingly, knowing that at least Hermione coveted being top student and quickly learning that Iz had a similar drive. As both girls were about to answer her, the bell rang alerting the students it was supper time.

"Well, I'm famished. Thanks again for inviting me over. See you later!" Jett grabbed her small pile of things and ran off without another word. Iz wasn't sure whether this had been a one-time thing or if they were suddenly friends, but she was glad that they had at least had the chance to talk. She was also interested to know who her dad was, as Narcissa and Lucius had gone to school around the same years. Maybe their parents knew each other?

"Peculiar, she is. Same time tomorrow, Isabelle?" Hermione asked with a slight smile. Izzy nodded, still staring after the blonde-haired Gryffindor in wonder.

~:~

Iz had kind of hoped Potions would become more enjoyable with Jett speaking to her. Somehow, it may have become worse. Instead of their silent partnership, taking notes and working on potions assignments, the Gryffindor now felt able to share her thoughts about the professor and his teaching methods with Izzy. Anything from drawing horrible caricatures of Snape and his large nose to whispering at him mockingly, Isabelle almost wished that they could go back to their silent understanding.

" – and then he doesn't even explain what we're supposed to do, the git – "

"Hey, Jett? Can you help me with this please? We need to finish this potion before class ends in a minute." Handing a couple of ingredients for her to hold, Izzy gave their cauldron a couple more stirs to finish it. Jett took two vials and filled their samples, capping them, and stood up. Before she could start moving to the front, though, Izzy stopped her.

"Let me take them to the front. He likes me better." Guessing by the look on Jett's face that she was going to make some sort of unfriendly comment about her as a Slytherin or the professor, Isabelle merely grabbed the vials and hurried up front to the desk. She gave Professor Snape a small, innocent smile, never afraid to kiss-up a little for extra points (or make up for points loss). Giving Potter and Weasley an extra glare for being annoying as she walked back to her station, she noticed that Jett was already packed to go.

"Hey, Izzy." The dark-haired Slytherin glanced over to her brother, his two goons following behind him like always.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna go and hang out outside. You should come with us – I promise not to make you fly or anything. It's supposed to be the last of the nice weather." Draco gave her a genuine smile, having missed spending more sibling time together like they would always at the Manor. He had become slightly obsessed with getting Potter in trouble.

"Oh, I was going to go up to the library to get ahead on a couple of assignments. But thanks for the invite, maybe I'll join you later?" Izzy glanced across the room at Hermione, who was obviously listening to their conversation but pretending not to. They had planned to begin working on a midterms exam study schedule, even though it was only mid-October.

"Okay, see you later then," he said, slight disappointment in his voice, but he quickly hid any of it. He gave the other Gryffindors still in the Potions room his typical rule-the-world glare before marching out of the chamber.

"You aren't seriously going to waste another afternoon again, are you? You spend your whole lives in that place studying!" Jett commented as Hermione came closer to the two.

"What else is there to do?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow at her Potions partner.

"Lots," Jett smiled back.

.

.

.

 **Hope you're enjoying the story so far! A little longer of a chapter following a small break. Let me know what you think in the reviews :)**


	11. Year 1: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Two months in her new home had already passed by and Isabelle couldn't believe it. The weather had finally turned colder, which she preferred, and classes were running smoothly. She and Hermione had settled on a midterm study schedule which kept her occupied for much of the week, while also allowing Jett some time to show them how to have fun around the castle.

It was finally All Hallow's Eve, October 31st, and the day before Izzy's birthday. She was especially excited because flying lessons had been cancelled due to the Halloween Feast for all the students. She only had to survive her afternoon History of Magic class and the feast before it would be her birthday. To be 11 years old at last!

"What are you all smiling about, sis?" Draco asked as they filed into the classroom.

"It's almost my birthday, you know. And there's a feast tonight, and I'm excited for my presents tomorrow!" Izzy responded gleefully, despite the surely boring nature of her History class. Her brother rolled his eyes but smirked mischievously, having already gotten her a present and happy for her. As class began, Isabelle could barely pay attention and take good notes. She doodled for most of Professor Bin's lecture, trying to imagine what her parents would get her this year as she wasn't at home. Jumping at the bell signaling class to end, she quickly put her stuff in her bag and raced from the room.

Daydreaming about which new clothes she wanted to wear for the feast tonight versus her birthday celebrations tomorrow, she practically walked right into another student in the corridor. Snapping out of it, she turned to hear some whiny voice say,

" – no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly." The red-headed Ronald Weasley stood in the middle of the crowded corridor, talking to Harry Potter. Izzy watched as her bushy-haired friend raced by them, obviously upset, seemingly in tears. The Slytherin attempted to push through the other students to go after her, jinxing the Weasley boy's feet on her way to make him trip over nothing.

"I think she heard you." Izzy heard Potter comment, sounding remorseful.

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends." Isabelle almost stopped, ready to curse the boy further but saw Jett slam into him on purpose, practically knocking him over. Giving Izzy a slight nod, the short blonde also tried to go after Hermione and catch up with her to make sure she was alright.

In the crowd of students, however, Iz had quickly lost sight of both Gryffindors and found herself alone. Unsure where they would have disappeared to and hoping Jett had found Hermione, the Slytherin decided to go and get ready back at her dorms. Checking the library a couple hours later on her way to the feast, Izzy found no sign of her intelligent Gryffindor friend.

"Why so worried? I'm sure they'll have plenty of pumpkin pie, I promise not to eat it all on you again." Draco joked with his sister, glad to see that she had finally begun to settle at Hogwarts.

"Nothing, just hungry." Izzy replied non-committedly, still glancing over at the Gryffindor table. Jett sat near Potter and Weasley and shrugged her shoulders at the Slytherin's questioning look, letting her know she didn't know where Hermione was. Sighing, Iz glanced over to the door once more as a couple professors passed by the Slytherin tables.

"…was brilliant in class today, I say. The first to levitate her feather and with almost no practice at all! Ms. Granger will surely be one of the top students for our First Years, she seems very dedicated and quite smart too…" Professor Flitwick commented to another professor as they headed down the aisle up to the Head Table. Izzy, the natural eavesdropper, couldn't help but hear the words of praise for one of her Gryffindor friends. Semi-torn that Hermione had so impressed the Charms professor above her but also happy that she had proven her intelligence, Iz found she now had a second reason to find the bushy-haired girl to congratulate her as well as check to be sure she was okay.

As Isabelle was about to get up, the food appeared with barely a word from the Headmaster. Deciding she would enjoy the feast first and look for Hermione later, the dark-haired Slytherin smiled as she dug into her Halloween-themed treats. Having a pleasant and successful conversation not only with her brother but also Daphne, Izzy had nearly forgotten Hermione when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. The mass of students went silent, all heads turning to stare at their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, his turban askew and terror on his face.

He had barely reached Professor Dumbledore's chair at the Head Table before gasping, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." Quirrell then promptly fainted and panic ensued, an uproar from startled students. Isabelle stood, looking to her brother who started to yell along with most of the other First Years. A troll?!

Before she could say a word or really process what was happening, the students settled down after several sets of purple firecrackers from the Headmaster's wand. In the silence, his clear yet clearly distressed voice rumbled,

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately! Slytherin, to the Astronomy Tower. Professors, follow me to the dungeons." Distressed but always one to follow orders, Izzy got next to the familiar sixth-year prefect who had checked on her the first few days of the school year. Draco quickly joined her side with Crabbe and Goyle, all three boys still looking panicked.

"First Years, stick together. We are going to the Astronomy Tower for safety. Stay with me and you'll be safe, this way!" The tall girl led the silver-and-green-clad Slytherins through the busy hallways, students hurrying every which way.

The First Years walked mostly in silence, no joking or playful jostling as there usually was. Once they reached the Astronomy Tower and had climbed to the top, one of the older prefects checked to be sure everyone had made it. Izzy noticed one of the other First Year girls, Millicent, was crying, Daphne and Tracey trying to comfort her. Pansy looked indifferent, unsure how to handle the other girls' emotions but also concerned herself. Looking back to her brother, who seemed mostly at ease now they had made it to the tower, Iz tried to calm her own racing heart.

For all her earlier excitement, all Izzy could think about now was how the night had been ruined by the troll. She was glad it had been today, on Halloween, rather than her birthday tomorrow. At the same time, it had ruined the feast tonight and she had no idea how long they might be stuck up on this tower. The prefects thankfully were keeping the area warm with magic, otherwise the cool wind of autumn would be chilling the students. As another hour passed while the students waited there in quiet, the young Slytherin could only worry about how this would impact her birthday celebrations tomorrow.

After merely a couple hours of boredom, the exhausted Slytherin students returned to their dungeon commonroom. It was not until the next morning that Isabelle learned of the bathroom incident with the troll involving one of her Gryffindor friends.


	12. Year 1: Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The day had finally arrived – it was Isabelle's birthday! After such an eventful evening of Halloween, the Slytherins had reached their common room with plenty enough time to get a good night's sleep. For once, the dark-haired Slytherin slept in a little longer than her usual first-one-up routine. It was still a class day but Izzy was excited for all the sure surprises she would find filled throughout. When she finally decided to get up and ready for the day, she found the first round of presents waiting at the end by her feet.

With her curtains still closed around her bed, the Slytherin sat up to reach her two wrapped presents and a piece of parchment. Opening the smaller package first (and poorly wrapped, of course, as what eleven-year-old knows how to wrap a present?), she found a pile of her favorite chocolates and sweets from her brother. She smiled at his small note which made a joke about her not just saving it for another time – she should eat it all then! (Isabelle had a bad habit of keeping things for a "rainy day" but then never using them. Draco couldn't understand her patience and restraint, always preferring to use – and often break – whatever new present he had received as soon as he could.) Rolling her eyes, she repackaged the candy to move on to the next present.

Hermione had simply written her a small note on the piece of parchment. Unfolding it, Izzy jumped in surprise at the pop and shimmer of the magical card. (Hermione apologized, having asked an older student to help her with it and not knowing if it would work or not.) The card went on to say that the Gryffindor's gift would be given in the library later. Smiling and excited for her friend's surprise, Isabelle moved onto her third and final gift at the foot of her bed.

This package was perfectly wrapped in silver-and-green sparkling paper. A small, hand-written note on top confirmed that it was from her parents, her mother's handwriting easy to recognize. Not waiting another second, Izzy opened the largest of the packages to find a soft, velvety material. A new dress? Pulling the long fabric from the wrappings, the Slytherin found a long and warm cloak. Standing on her bed, Iz pulled the material over her pajamas to try it on. It appeared a little too long but was warm and soft. A moment later, the cloak turned from the dark gray color it had been in the package to a royal purple. Surprised, Isabelle tried to see why it had changed when the cloak turned to a dark green, reminding her of her House colors. Confused, she looked around for the note from her mother again, finally reading what she had written. Besides for being of the highest quality, Narcissa wrote, the cloak was charmed to change color and even pattern depending on the wishes of the wearer. (It could not turn invisible, though, of course.) Sitting back down on her bed, Isabelle quickly piled her presents together and began to get dressed.

Stowing the chocolates and cloak in her trunk, Isabelle grabbed her school bag and turned to leave the dorm. Having been too caught up in her own thoughts about her birthday, she hadn't realized most of the other girls in her dorm were waiting for her to get up. Wishing her a happy birthday, Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent offered their own small presents. Opening two brightly-colored packages from the latter girls, Izzy found two intricate hair pieces.

"They're charmed. Here, we can help you put them in," Tracey offered, with Millicent assisting her as they attempted to wrangle Iz's somewhat-wild hair. Pulling her dark waves into a new style away from her face, Izzy liked how the pieces made her look in the mirror.

Thanking them both with a small smile, she then turned to Daphne's gift. Opening the small box, Isabelle found a silver bracelet with a serpent on it. As soon as she touched it, however, the serpent began to move around the band, enchanted. Almost dropping it in surprise, Daphne showed her that it was engraved with her name and bore the Slytherin House colors. Now wearing her new accessories, Isabelle joined the three girls as they made their way downstairs to the commonroom.

"Happy Birthday!" Draco's voice rang out as soon as Izzy had stepped through the curtain from the girls' dormitory. Giving his sister a hug, he quickly asked her if she had eaten any of the chocolate yet.

"I haven't even had breakfast yet, Draco, of course I didn't have any chocolate. Speaking of food, can we go down to the Great Hall? I'm starving," the dark-haired Slytherin smirked at him, her birthday having already started out so well. Breakfast was the same as always but, with the small gifts and cards she received by owl post, Izzy was sure the day would turn out magical.

~:~

Classes went smoothly, including her double Potions with the Gryffindors. Jett was friendlier than usual, having also gotten Isabelle a couple presents. (The one was the newest version of a potions book "for the everyday witch," which the blonde-haired Gryffindor got as a kind of joke for their class partnership. It had sections on all different kinds of potions and even included helpful healing spells. The other present was a bag of magical water balloons, including instructions to be used against her "git brother" when necessary.) Spending much of the rest of the class discussing the best pranks they had pulled on family members, Iz was glad Jett had become a close friend.

" – and then I was trying to hide under his bed, but – " Isabelle was finishing part of her story when Professor Snape walked over to their table. Giving Jett his usual unfriendly stare, he turned to Izzy, stating in a neutral tone,

"Ms. Malfoy, I have received a message that you are needed at the banquet room next to the Great Hall. As class is almost over, you may gather your things and head there now. I'm sure your partner can…adequately finish the assignment on her own." Snape gave Jett another suspicious glance before moving on to another part of the class. Confused, Isabelle packed her bag quickly and left the classroom in the dungeon. Not sure where the banquet room near the Great Hall exactly was, she wandered in the empty corridor when a door opened nearby, a voice calling,

"Isabelle!"

The Slytherin turned to find her blonde-haired mother standing there, smiling happily. Running to give her a hug, Izzy couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, sweetie, I couldn't miss seeing you. Your father couldn't make it, unfortunately, work at the Ministry. He sends his well-wishes for you, though, of course. How are you doing? How's your birthday going?" It was soothing to hear Narcissa's voice after two months away. Iz hadn't realized how much she had missed being at home and with her mother.

"It's been great! I got your present this morning, the cloak is wonderful! Thank you. And Draco got me some chocolate, and the other girls in my dorm got me these hair pieces and this bracelet. And then my friend from Gryffindor got me a book on Potions because we're partners in the class and – "

"Friend from Gryffindor? You haven't told me about them at all." Narcissa commented, overall happy to hear that her daughter was getting along fine. She was slightly surprised that she was befriending Gryffindors, however, and remained somewhat suspicious.

"Oh, yeah, her name is Jett. Don't worry, she's from France," Izzy said, before adding as expected, "and a pureblood, of course. She is nice and pretty smart."

"Wonderful, I'm glad to hear you have made so many good friends. Now, I asked Severus to send your brother up here as well so that the two of you can show me around to your favorite places. Before he gets here, I have another present for you…" Narcissa pulled an older-looking, ornate box from her bag and set it on her lap. "It is very important to our family and now that you are attending Hogwarts and are eleven-years-old, I thought it was time for you to have it."

"What is it? Did it belong to Father's mother?" Isabelle asked, knowing Draco had received a Malfoy heirloom for his eleventh birthday, their grandfather's magic quill.

"No, actually, it is a Black family heirloom. My family." Narcissa replied quietly, playing with the box almost nervously. As if lost in thought for a moment, she offered the ornate package to Izzy, watching her carefully. More focused on the present than her mother's cautious nature, she opened the jewelry box to find a basic yet elegant necklace.

"It's beautiful!" The young Slytherin commented, quickly picking it up from its place in the box and admiring the necklace in the sunlight. It was a simple charm, the Black family crest engraved on one side and a lavish stone set on the other.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie, it was my older sister's. I'm sure she…she would be happy to know you love it so much." Narcissa ran her hand gently through Isabelle's hair, still somewhat lost in thought. The dark-haired girl always reminded her so much of Bella and was glad to share part of the family history with her. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at her daughter proudly, "Why don't I help you put it on so you can wear it for the rest of today? Would you like that?" Izzy gave her a gleeful nod, not really understanding her mother's nostalgic and distant look. Just as she had clipped the heirloom on, Draco came running up to give the blonde-haired woman a hug.

The three spent much of the rest of the day together, Narcissa given clearance to walk around with the two First Years as they showed her their favorite spots at Hogwarts. After visiting the Slytherin dorms, the family made their way to Isabelle's favorite spot: the library.

"It's almost dinner time, Izzy, we should just go to the Great Hall." Draco complained, always hungry and having no interest in the library.

"It's your sister's birthday, honey, we'll eat soon enough. You know, I don't think I ever really came to the library when I was a student here. Your father and I preferred the grounds or just the commonroom… It hasn't changed much at all, it appears," Narcissa commented, following Izzy into the library. They didn't move in farther than the front entrance, Isabelle aware that Hermione would be at their usual spot in the library. Remembering her mother's reaction to her mention of Jett earlier, she was sure that the reaction would not be positive if she introduced Hermione as a friend or even acquaintance.

"So this is the library. I spend most of my afternoons here, when Jett doesn't make me go outside. It's getting too cold now so I'll probably be here most of the time. It's nice as long as annoying people don't come in and be disruptive – like Draco." Izzy smirked, glancing at her brother, who promptly rolled his eyes. "So…I'll meet you down in the Great Hall. I have to get a couple of books for a few projects."

"That's alright, sweetie, we still have some time. Why don't you grab the books? Draco and I will wait here for you." Narcissa smiled, knowing that she couldn't stay for dinner with the two and wanting to ask Draco how he was honestly adjusting to Hogwarts. Glancing at her brother, Izzy gave a small nod and went into her familiar section of the library.

"What took you so long? I'm already almost done with that Transfiguration essay, it's not easy, and I thought you were going to bail on me – " Her bushy-haired friend commented from the pair of desks they usually occupied.

"I'm sorry, my mother came to surprise me! Actually, she's still here so I can't stay but I wanted to thank you for the birthday card and see what your surprise is." Isabelle smiled at Hermione apologetically, but also glanced nervously at the entrance as if afraid to be caught by her family. Ignoring the Slytherin's distracted glances, Hermione pulled a set of books out of her bag wrapped in a bow.

"Here, all for you. I think you'll like the middle three the best, but they are all great reads. If you have any questions, you know where you can find me – and happy birthday!" Izzy smiled wide at the large pile of Muggle books her friend had gotten her. She couldn't believe it! This would last her at least until January! She gave the Gryffindor a hug before quickly stuffing the books in her bag.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll let you know how I like each one. You're amazing!" Pausing, the Slytherin added, "And you are going to /have/ to tell me what happened last night. I heard you tried to go after the troll!"

"You're welcome for the presents. I'll…tell you later about that. You better get back to your mom and brother, I think I just saw Draco peak around the corner for you." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, knowing how she would want to spend as much time as she could with her parents if they could visit. She also didn't want to really talk about the Halloween troll incident – at least, not yet to Izzy. "See you at dinner or sometime tomorrow!" With a quick wave goodbye, the dark-haired Slytherin ran off to meet her family.

"What took you so long? I'm /starving/. And Mother is looking at some weird old books with pictures because you were taking /forever/," Draco complained, plopping down in front of the fire place next to where Narcissa sat. Izzy could see that she was holding a yearbook, the moving pictures inside and year on the cover giving her clues. Sitting down next to her, she asked quietly,

"Did you find you and Father?" Trying to look over her shoulder, Izzy found Narcissa looking at pictures of Slytherin couples at some school dance. One photo in the middle looked particularly familiar to Isabelle but she couldn't figure out why. The boy and girl were dressed elegantly, as if for a fancy ball, and were smiling wide at each other as their pictures were taken. Both had dark eyes and dark hair, the woman turning to face the camera and smile, only to turn away again. It wasn't her mother, she was sure of that, but the woman seemed familiar. And the man – he was tall, appeared to be proud, but also was not Lucius. The two seemed happy together…and oddly recognizable to Isabelle. "Who are they?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just stopped on the page by accident. I couldn't find my year so I just picked one up to see if I knew anyone." Narcissa quickly closed the yearbook, giving her daughter a smile. She obviously knew the couple but lied about it. Izzy gave her an odd look, about to ask further questions when –

"Awesome, let's go eat!" Draco jumped up from his seat by the fire, now actually starving, having seen the yearbook close. Not ready to answer questions yet (and maybe not ever) from the curious Slytherin First Year, Narcissa also stood.

"That sounds good to me. Unfortunately, I can only walk with you down to the Great Hall. Your father and I are having dinner at the Minister's tonight and I cannot stay very much longer." Running a hand gently through Izzy's hair, she gave her a sad smile. "But I am glad to see that you both have settled in here at Hogwarts. You make your father and me very proud."

Isabelle gave her mother a hug, but also memorizing the yearbook year so that she could go back and look at that picture. 1970. As they walked back down through the corridors, Izzy couldn't help but wonder what Narcissa could be hiding from her. She quickly put it aside, though, as they said their goodbyes. Draco gave his mother an extra hug, apologizing for not writing as many letters as he should. Narcissa kissed both of their heads before walking to the front doors out of the castle. The siblings entered the Great Hall for their supper, settling back into the usual routine.

Izzy's birthday had turned out to be wonderful, despite the troll incident the evening before. The young Slytherin had really come to settle in at the magic school, with her brother at her side and a few growing friendships. Off to see what her eleventh year of life would bring…


	13. Year 1: Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

November continued on, cold and wet as ever. The first Quidditch match of the season was only a week later after Isabelle's eleventh birthday and an excited energy filled the halls of Hogwarts. Most of the school wanted to see Slytherin crushed by Gryffindor, as the silver-and-green House had won the Quidditch Cup the past seven years in a row.

Iz had tried to hide in the library on that Saturday afternoon of the match, looking forward to the sure peace and quiet as the rest of the school made their way out to the Quidditch pitch. The First Year had just settled in and was about to pull out one of Hermione's gifted Muggle novels when her brother and his two friends appeared.

"Izzy!" Draco's whiny voice was louder than it should be in the library and she turned to give him an annoyed look. "You can't miss the first match of the year, especially because the Slytherin team is playing. Come on, sit with us. You can waste your life away in this place later tonight." The blonde-haired boy smirked back at his friends, thinking himself clever.

"I am perfectly happy staying here and finding out the results later tonight, thank you very much." Isabelle glanced around the library, as if hoping Hermione would also be joining her today. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask her the night before and was secretly hopeful the Gryffindor would appear so that she would have an excuse to stay. Not that Draco knew they were friends or anything, but she could make some excuse about needing to beat her on their upcoming exams or something.

"Not an option." Her brother didn't even hesitate as he grabbed Iz's bag and ran off with it, hoping to motivate her to leave the library. He paused at the entrance to glance back, checking that both his two friends and his sister were following.

"Draco Alcor Malfoy!" Izzy called in anger, trudging out after him. Both received a disapproving look from Madam Pince. "Give me my bag back, now." The dark-haired Slytherin held her hand out expectantly, a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Nope. There is no assignment so important that you're gonna miss out on everything fun at this school. All you do is study and do homework – come watch the game and have fun with the other First Years!" Draco held the bag behind his back, it slightly tipping over. Izzy's anger only grew with his accusations that she didn't know how to have fun. At the same time, she was aware that one of the Muggle novels was dangerously close to falling out of the bag. Knowing her brother would tell their parents if he saw the book, she had to make a quick decision before the situation got out of control.

"Fine. Fine! I'll go to this one stupid game. Just give me my bag back," Isabelle stepped forward to swipe it from him, quickly closing it so that everything remained safely inside. Draco smirked triumphantly.

"Perfect. You have to get your cloak or something, it's pretty cold outside. I also got a banner from one of the older students that we can hold if you want." Her brother, Crabbe, and Goyle all walked back to the commonroom, arriving just as the majority of the House were leaving to go to the pitch. The Quidditch team had already left to get warmed up.

"We'll have fun, you'll see. Just hurry up, we want to get good seats!" Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother, holding back her retort that she would take as much time as she pleased. Getting to her dormitory, she found the other First Years all dressed warmly and in silver-and-green to support their House. Daphne helped Iz find her mittens and a hat, wearing her new warm cloak she had received the week before as a birthday gift. The other girls, even Pansy, seemed excited for this first game and they all headed downstairs and out to the pitch as a group.

The climb down to the Quidditch pitch and up the stairs wasn't as bad as Isabelle expected – then again, she was actually having meaningful conversation with her fellow Housemates like she never had before. She hadn't remembered that Daphne had a little sister or known that Millicent's favorite animal was a cat. Settling onto the bench next to Draco, Iz was surprisingly glad he had forced her to come along. The First Years were all able to bond over something, and the dark-haired Malfoy wasn't too busy to talk with them.

Izzy had been to Quidditch matches before, the Malfoys attending different games around Great Britain and even Europe. She had stopped going, if she had the choice, when she was seven or eight. At the last game she had attended, one of the Chasers had been knocked off their broom right in front of their stand, scaring the young Malfoy girl from both flying and the magical sport.

Glancing across the pitch, Iz spotted the Gryffindor First Years, their sparkling banner with a lion and "Potter for President" easy to see. Borrowing Draco's magical binoculars, Izzy noticed Hermione dressed up with the others in red and gold under the sign. Looking to the Slytherin House's left, she saw the tower with the professors and special guests for the match, including Professor Dumbledore. It seemed almost all of the sections were full, the whole school out on the field to witness this first match. A few boos followed the Slytherin team's entrance onto the pitch, while most of the crowd cheered loudly for the Gryffindors. The rumors had been right – Harry Potter was the Gryffindor Seeker.

"I knew it!" Draco yelled, jealousy and anger mixed in his voice. "Of course, 'perfect' Potter doesn't get expelled, he gets rewarded by getting a spot on the Quidditch team. I hope he falls off his broom."

"Draco," Izzy gave him a warning look of disapproval, but turning back to watch as the game began. Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor, was on the loudspeaker giving play-by-play commentary (however biased to the scarlet-clad team).

"Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?" All eyes were on the Gryffindor chaser, who dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had sparkled past his left ear. Potter dove down after the streak of gold, Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs quickly following. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. The small Gryffindor was faster than Higgs and Potter was so close to grabbing the Snitch to end the game when – WHAM! Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint blocked the path for the young Seeker, sending him whirling on his broom away. The crowd went wild, the Gryffindors yelling "Foul!" Madam Hooch, who was refereeing the match, spoke to the older Slytherin, obviously angry. The Gryffindor team were given a free shot at the goal posts but the Golden Snitch had once again disappeared from play.

The game continued with Lee Jordan's unending one-sided comments. The players flew back and forth across the pitch, mellowing after the excitement of only a few minutes before. Isabelle was becoming bored, as she always would with the Quidditch games, and began to tune out the announcer. Glancing around, everyone seemed to be avidly watching still, even the professors. The DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell, seemed to be intensely watching, mouthing something to himself as he kept his eyes on the players. Professor Snape appeared similarly in-tune with the game, and Izzy found it strange how committed the two adults could be to the sport.

"See? Potter shouldn't be allowed to play, he can't even stay on his broomstick!" Draco's voice suddenly rang out and Izzy, hearing, turned back to look at the field. Sure enough, the young Gryffindor was rising higher into the air, his broomstick jerking and twitching. The whole crowd gasped, Potter's broom having given a wild jerk and the Gryffindor dangling from it with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him, do you think?" Tracey whispered to the other First Years, obviously concerned.

"I don't think so. It must be cursed or jinxed – it's moving too erratically. But someone would have to be doing it now, since the broom was working fine earlier, but who – ?" Izzy responded, mostly talking to herself. She took Draco's enhanced binoculars again and saw that Hermione was gone from the Gryffindor stands. Glancing up at Potter, waiting to see if he would fall, his broom suddenly evened out enough for the First Year to clamber back on and in control. Or at least, it had appeared so. Only a few moments later, Potter was again speeding for the ground before falling off his broom, his hand to his mouth as if he was about to be sick.

"Oh, this will be good! That's so humiliating, and in front of the whole school – !" Draco commented, smirking at Crabbe and Goyle.

Potter hit the field, falling on all fours, and coughed a few times. It took a couple of moments before the crowd realized the gold item in the Gryffindor's hand was the Snitch. The Slytherin Houses groaned in defeat as the rest of the crowd cheered the young Seeker. A most confusing Quidditch game, Izzy was at least glad it was over quickly. (The games could go on for hours and hours, you know.) She followed her Housemates back to the dorms, listening to all the chatter that the game shouldn't have ended, that Potter didn't actually /catch/ the Snitch, he nearly /swallowed/ it. One hundred and seventy points to sixty. What a defeat.

As they reached the Slytherin commonroom, Isabelle turned and hugged Draco. "Thank you for inviting me to the game, even though we lost. It was kind of fun?"

"Yeah, yeah, we lost. And Potter cheated. But I'm glad you came too – you spend way too much time at the library."

"I think I'm good for today. Want to play a game of Wizard's Chess after supper?" Izzy smirked at her brother, knowing that she almost always won when they played. But it would be like home again. Plus, she didn't want to go to the library and hear all about Gryffindor winning – Iz was sure that there would be a bit of gloating.

It was not until the next day at the library that Hermione told Izzy and Jett about what she had seen at the Quidditch match – Professor Snape jinxing Harry's broom, him limping after the troll on Halloween, and even the name Nicholas Flamel that was somehow involved in the whole thing. The young bushy-haired girl even told them about the surprise behind the Third Floor Corridor doorway, with the three-headed dog named Fluffy. Not believing Hermione for most of it, Isabelle promised not to say anything to anyone else and even offered to help her look for this Nicolas Flamel (if only to prove that nothing weird was going on at Hogwarts). What Izzy had expected to be a quiet weekend of getting work done turned into an eventful Quidditch match and stories from her Gryffindor friends, with anticipation rising as the winter holidays approached.


	14. Year 1: Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The winter holidays were right around the corner – and Isabelle was excited to go home for a few weeks. She was already ahead on all of her homework (but had saved a few essays for the break, in case she got bored). She missed sleeping in her own room and seeing her parents every day. Plus, she couldn't wait for all of the presents she /always/ got under the Christmas tree.

Still doubtful that Professor Snape was doing anything wrong (and also a bit distrustful of Hermione's stories and accusations), the Slytherin First Year continued to help search for the mysterious Nicolas Flamel. It was the third last day before the holiday break and the three girls – two Gryffindor, one Slytherin – were searching book after book for the wizard's name.

"I give up," Jett said, sitting back in her seat, having searched maybe half a dozen of the books. "He doesn't exist."

Iz glanced over her piles of books she had already searched, at least 25, with her eyebrow raised. "He has to exist. I just don't think it is going to help you all any if we do find out who he is." Sighing, she looked at Hermione, "Why can't we just ask Madam Pince to help us?"

"I already told you, Izzy, we don't want to make her suspicious. What if Snape finds out? Harry and Ron don't want to tip him off – " Hermione replied, still searching her pile of books. She appeared annoyed and a little exhausted, having wanted to solve this mystery before they were to go on break.

"Well, if they're so worried about it, why aren't they up here with us, searching through books too?" Izzy commented, never having intended to help Potter and Weasley. She had hoped, when Hermione had first told her, that it would be a simple search in the _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_. Maybe even a little more difficult, just for the fun of the mystery. But this was just plain stupid and she had no motivation to continue the search except to help Hermione, who was her friend.

"Why don't we just take a break for a little bit, then, okay? We can study for the Potions exam or practice a few charms spells. Or we can do something fun, anything you can think of, Jett? Jett? Hello?" The bushy-haired Gryffindor suggested before noticing her blonde-haired friend wasn't even listening. Jett was staring down at a piece of parchment. Izzy could read the fancy script on the one side with Jett's name, obviously a letter from someone – probably her mother.

"Are you alright, Jett?" Both Isabelle and Hermione moved to sit next to her, trying to read what the letter said or get a clue as to why there were tears forming in her eyes. The note was in French but it was pretty clear that the news was upsetting to the young Gryffindor. "What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing. It's just…stupid." Jett sighed, a mixture of upset and anger obvious in her tone. Wiping away a couple of the tears, she went to stand up and leave but the two other girls held her down.

"No, don't go. Tell us. What's stupid?" Hermione asked quietly, wanting to be sure she was okay.

"…my mother. She says I have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. She – " The usually-joking girl's voice cracked as she tried to keep it together. Izzy, unsure how to handle Jett's emotions, gave her a hug.

"Oh, Jett – " Iz started to say sympathetically, but the Gryffindor pushed her away slightly and continued, now more angry than tearful.

"No, it's not just that. She says I need to stay here because she's going to visit some new boyfriend in Merlin-knows-where. She does this .time/ to me. She never even cares to think about what I want. She just…" All of a sudden, the short, blonde-haired girl stood and threw one of her quills against a bookshelf. Hermione seemed startled but Izzy was used to dealing with Draco's and her own temper, and so didn't even flinch.

"Shh. Why don't you come and stay at the Manor with me for Christmas? Then you aren't stuck here. And your mom doesn't even need to know, as you said, she doesn't care anyways." Jett glanced at her, still crying angrily but listening, so the Slytherin continued. "We'll have lots of fun. We have a pond in the back, and our house is super big so you'll have your own room and everything. It'll be great!"

Hermione chimed in, "That sounds like fun, Jett! Who cares about your mom's new boyfriend or where she'll be? You should go to Izzy's house, or you can probably come to mine too, if you want. We won't have as much space though…and we don't have a pond… But my parents are really nice and there are plenty of things for us to do in the neighborhood. I think. I usually just stay at home and read, honestly," the Gryffindor shrugged, rambling. Glancing at Iz, she added, "But go to Izzy's, that'll be way better than staying here alone."

Jett glanced at the two of them, wiping away tears and then glancing down at the parchment still on the desk. She quickly crumpled it up and also threw it before plopping back down in her seat, arms crossed. After a couple of moments, she glanced over at Isabelle and asked quietly, "…can we prank your brother?"

"Absolutely. I've still got those water balloons from my birthday. But we can also go ice skating, or play in the snow, or whatever you want to do!" Izzy smirked back, already excited at the idea of having a friend in the house besides her brother.

"O…okay. Okay, if it's alright with your parents, I'll come to your house for Christmas." The Slytherin nodded, excited to send a letter to be sure it was alright for Jett to join them. Returning to easier conversations, including about Nicolas Flamel and how Draco could be such a prat, the three girls expressed their growing excitement for the upcoming break.

~:~

As for the latter of those conversation topics, Draco Malfoy proved himself obnoxious the next day following potions. It was cold throughout Hogwarts, especially where there weren't fires to keep the students warm, like the hallways. Even in the dungeons for Potions, with their small cauldrons boiling, a few First Years shivered as their breath rose like smoke in the air. Isabelle was used to it at this point, never minding the cold weather and always excited for her double period of Potions with the Gryffindors. They had finally reached the point where Professor Snape entrusted them to make potions on their own, and Jett and Izzy's previous partnership was only minimally required. That didn't keep Jett from cheating off of Iz's potions or techniques and definitely didn't help the rivalry of the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the room.

"Leave your potions, labeled, at my desk in the front of the room. Enjoy the winter holidays." Professor Snape instructed from the back of the classroom, not seeming particularly jolly. Izzy put out the fire under her gold cauldron and put it back in storage before filing out of the room with Jett.

"Library? Before we leave tomorrow?" Narcissa had written back that morning, confirming that Isabelle could bring a friend home for Christmas break. Jett had seemed relieved and even a little excited about going to Malfoy Manor, but it was also obviously not her preferred choice. She had wanted to go back to France, to go home, maybe not to see her mother but to at least be somewhere familiar.

"I don't really want to…we've been searching for this Flamel guy for a couple weeks now, I'm tired of it. Can't we just start up again after break?" Jett replied, giving Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle an annoyed glare as they hurried past everyone to be up front. Iz glanced around for Hermione, finding her next to Potter and Weasley as they turned the corner. The Gryffindor and Slytherin First Years all came to a halt, their way out of the dungeons blocked by a large fir tree. Up ahead, she could hear some conversing between the red-headed Weasley and her brother. Knowing that this couldn't be good, she tried to push forward to keep Draco from getting into any more trouble, catching the end of his sneering comment back to the Gryffindor.

"– extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Draco smirked at the red-head, not expecting Ron to jump forward and grab the front of the blonde-haired Slytherin's robes.

"WEASLEY!" The other First Years jumped at Professor Snape's disapproving voice. The Gryffindor let go of Draco's robes and Izzy pulled her brother away, looping her arm around his while glaring at Potter and Weasley defensively.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape, Malfoy was insultin' his family," Hagrid defended the red-headed boy. He stuck his huge furry face out from behind the tree to make sure the boys were alright.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape said silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Draco pulled his arm from Izzy's grip and cockily strode forward, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Not even glancing back at his sister, the young Slytherin smirked and pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere.

Following the other students as they tried to squeeze by the giant and his tree, Isabelle glanced at Hermione and Jett semi-apologetically and semi-annoyedly. She caught Weasley's and Potter's threats just as she got past the tree, overhearing them say,

"I'll get him one of these days, I'll get him – "

"I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape."

Sighing, Izzy followed her brother to the Great Hall for lunch. She felt torn, not wanting to defend Draco when he was so obviously acting like that just to be mean, but also wanting to support him because he was family. She hoped Hermione and Jett didn't think she condoned his comments and behavior and wanted to be able to defend the Gryffindors (not Potter or Weasley, as they were both idiots, from her perspective) if necessary. Too afraid to take a stand, especially if someone found out that Hermione and she were good friends, Iz merely sat down at the Slytherin table to enjoy her meal and move on with her day. She still had a lot of packing to do, unsure what she really wanted to bring home and what she could keep at school. All of the other Slytherin First Years were going home for the holidays as well, so it would surely be quiet in the dormitory for the next couple of weeks. Not having a chance to wish Hermione a good break, Isabelle looked forward to finally going back to the Manor.


	15. Year 1: Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Narcissa greeted the three First Years at Platform 9 ¾ as they arrived home for their winter break. Jett seemed a little unsure of what to do or say, knowing from Izzy's warnings that the Malfoys could be a bit stuck up and stuck on their pureblooded superiority nonsense. She had spent most of the train ride with Isabelle and Hermione, eating candy and talking about their past Christmases. Iz also made her change into proper wizard clothes (rather than her comfy Muggle jeans and tee). When they finally got to the train station and said their goodbyes from within the compartment, the blonde-haired Gryffindor still wasn't sure exactly how to act in front of the Malfoys.

Apparating back to the Manor from the platform like the family had on September 1, the four arrived in the entrance hall, already all decorated for the holidays. Iz glanced at Jett, who appeared a little sick from the magical transportation but who quickly glanced up and around in awe.

"It looks awesome. This is where you live?" Jett was used to the finer things in life as well, never having wanted for something she couldn't have – except for her mother's disapproval of Muggle clothes, playing Quidditch, or any other significant part of her daughter's identity – but it still blew their extravagant home in France out of proportion. The grand staircase extended up into the house on their left, boughs of holly strung through the railing. A large fir tree, all decorated with magical light orbs and sparkling tinsel-like strands, stood in one corner of the entrance hall. To Jett's right was a plain door which gave no inclination as to where it led. In front of the small group were a pair of double doors, which promptly opened, beckoning them further into the manor.

"Isn't it nice? It is really big, so you'll get your own room near me and Draco. We have a couple of drawing rooms, the formal dining room, the sun room, the family tree room, the library, and – "

"Slow down, Isabelle. There will be plenty of time to explore the house. And the grounds, if you would like," Narcissa gave a small smile to Jett, still unsure of the girl. "First, Daisy will show our guest to where she will be staying. The blue guest room, just down the hall from you both." There was a small pop and the house elf appeared. Iz glanced at Jett, who seemed unfazed by the creature. "Dinner will be at 6 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." The tall, blonde woman kissed both Draco's and Isabelle's heads before disappearing down a hallway.

"Here, we can go and put your stuff in the room, then I'll give you a tour." Izzy offered as they followed Daisy up the stairs. Draco had already run ahead to get to his room, his door closed as the girls passed it. Reaching the guest room, they entered behind the house elf into a world of blue.

"Wow. Guess this really is the blue guest room," Jett commented, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Not as big as Izzy's bedroom but still sizeable, the room was just down the hallway. It had a small seating area, access to a balcony, and a large, comfy-looking bed. The short Gryffindor girl walked to the center of the room and sat on the bed, glancing at Daisy who dropped her bag on a chair nearby before popping away.

"Yeah, well, blue is better than scarlet red at least," Isabelle smirked at her short friend, jokingly. "Will you be alright staying in here? I can see if one of the other guest rooms are ready – "

"It's fine, Izzy. And scarlet red is better than your emerald green, anyways." Jett practically stuck her tongue out, prompting Iz to roll her eyes in response.

"Okay, then let me show you around the house. Come on." The two girls walked through the entire manor, Isabelle playing the hostess and showing Jett her favorite spots. They even ventured outside for a few minutes, a light dusting of snow on the grounds, so that they could check out the frozen pond. As they re-entered the manor, Izzy assured her friend,

"We'll definitely be able to ice skate at some point. Just let me know when you want to, the house elves can get everything all set. Oh, and – "

"When are we gonna be able to prank your brother?" Jett asked suddenly, smiling mischievously. She had already been preparing a few good ideas on the train ride back and couldn't wait to have someone to try them out on.

"Uh…I mean, we can. We'll have to be careful, Father hates it and Draco also goes and whines to him. Did you have an idea?" Izzy replied cautiously, unsure that she wanted to get in trouble on their first day back from break. At the same time, however, she was ready to have some fun and she knew that Jett was a whole lot better at pulling pranks than she had ever been.

"Absolutely."

~:~

The girls spent the first few days of break in a prank-war with Draco. From getting him to eat food that sparked in his mouth to turning his hair multi-colored, Jett and Isabelle had enjoyed their partnership despite getting into trouble with both Lucius and Narcissa. Draco had retaliated in his own ways but was never as successful as the two girls. Jett proved herself a pro at pranks and seemed to have settled in at the manor.

As the family finished dinner a couple nights later, Narcissa sparked up a small conversation over dessert.

"As tomorrow is Christmas Eve, we must be prepared for the annual Ministry ball." Jett gave Iz a confused look, unsure what Narcissa was talking about. "We will go shopping for new outfits in the morning – don't give me that look, Draco, we must look our best." Draco had made a face at the idea of shopping, dreading it every time his mother wanted to go – unless it was for Quidditch supplies. Lucius chimed in,

"Listen to your mother, Draco. I will be able to join you all tomorrow. Perhaps we can make a stop at Marco's while the rest finish their shopping." The spoiled eleven-year-old boy cheered up, excited to both get out of being stuck shopping for /forever/ with his mother and sister as well as the possibility to see the up and coming Quidditch uniforms.

"In any case, we will all be making a stop at Twilfitt and Tatting's so as to be dressed appropriately." Narcissa then turned to their young guest. "You are of course welcome, Jett, to join the family while shopping. I'm sure Isabelle could use the help finding an appropriate outfit for the occasion."

Before the Gryffindor could answer, Izzy asked, "Isn't Jett invited to the Ministry Christmas Ball as well? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we brought another. Please?" Narcissa glanced at Lucius, who shrugged as if he didn't care. The tall blonde-haired woman sighed and replied,

"I'll send a note to the Parkinson's so that they are aware. I am sure it will not be a problem. Do you have anything appropriate to wear?"

Cautiously, Jett responded quietly, as if unsure, "Not with me, I do not believe so. But I am sure I can find something tomorrow when we are shopping. Would that be alright?"

"Of course." Narcissa nodded, moving on to logistics of when everyone should be ready to go. The three children were dismissed from dinner and quickly returned upstairs.

~:~

As the Malfoy family and Jett made their way through the busy Diagon Alley shopping, the young Gryffindor could feel the stares the family received. Some were glares, she noticed, from passers-by who obviously disliked the well-off purebloods. A few families, usually well-dressed and completing their own Christmas shopping, called greetings to Lucius or Narcissa. Isabelle ignored most of the stares, having learned early on to pay them no mind. Draco, on the other hand, always enjoyed the attention, following his father closely, chin-up in a proud manner.

Reaching the high-fashion wizarding clothes shop that Narcissa frequented, Isabelle and Jett broke off from the others to look through the girls' clothes in the back-right corner. "These all look awful," the blonde-haired Gryffindor commented, giving Iz a look as she stared at all the dresses. They were all a creamy, plain color with no taste at all.

"They aren't /all/ awful. You just have to find a design you like – they'll change the color for you. Haven't you ever been shopping before?" Izzy raised her eyebrow at her friend, already piecing through some of the familiar designs she owned at home.

"No. My mom always just bought stuff for me that I wouldn't wear. I used to sneak out and go shopping for Muggle clothes, but that's a lot different than this. What even is this?" Jett held up a gown with a ruffled neckline, trying to hold in her laughter.

"That…is awful." Isabelle giggled, then pulled a different dress out to show her friend. "What about this?" At Jett's expression, she quickly put it away and tried a few others. Finding it easier to shop for Jett than find a new dress for herself, they quickly had a small pile for the short French girl to try.

"How is it going over here? Your brother and father just left to go to the Quidditch shop." Narcissa joined them, then looked at the pile of wizarding clothes. Glancing at a few of the price tags, she commented, "These should be adequate. I'll be sure to contact your mother, Jett, to cover the expenses, we have no problem helping you buy your outfit today. Just be sure not to overspend, I do not want to strain your family – "

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, but I should be alright." Jett replied semi-sweetly, not liking Narcissa's tone as she talked down to her. She quickly pulled a small package out of her bag and opened to show the two Malfoys the money inside. "You don't have to bother my mother, I have plenty to buy a dress." Enjoying the surprised look on both Izzy's and her mother's faces, Jett stowed the money away and returned to sifting through her pile. Instead of commenting, Narcissa turned to her daughter,

"Have you found anything yet, Isabelle? They have a new collection closer to the front."

"I'm good, mother. I was just helping Jett first, looking for myself now," Iz said, returning to looking through the difference designs. Narcissa nodded and moved away to speak to the shop owner, leaving the two girls alone again.

"Want help, Izzy?" Jett asked, not ready to try any of the dresses on yet.

"Sure, if you want. I can't pick one I already own, but I kind of like something like this – " Isabelle held up one of her favorite dresses, owning the design in both an emerald green and robin blue. Having already decided she would get her dress in the Slytherin green to celebrate her first year at Hogwarts, she only needed to find the right design.

"What about this one?" Jett asked, holding up a cute and somewhat-fluffy dress. It was a shorter skirt that puffed out from the waste line with a plain top. Izzy shook her head, though, thinking it looked too childish. She wanted to look more like a grown-up now that she was at Hogwarts. After a few more tries, the two girls finally had a couple piles of dresses to try on.

Jett chose her favorite to try on first and immediately fell in love with it. Though she hated wearing dresses, this one was comfy yet still fancy-looking, the sparkles on the front fitting her personality perfectly. "How would this look in a maroon, or scarlet red? It /is/ for a Christmas ball, isn't it, Izzy?" Smirking at her friend's mock-glare, who quickly complimented her on such a find.

"I like it. I'm not sure about the color but you are a Gryffindor so… What about this one? Is it too simple?" Iz replied, before doing a small twirl in the design. It was an embroidered, one-shoulder design that flowed to just past the knee.

"No, it looks nice. You'll have to wear your hair up, though."

"You both look nice. Find something then? Let me see, Isabelle." Narcissa had returned, already holding two bags with the hers, Draco's, and Lucius' new outfits. Feeling the fabric and testing a few colors, she let Isabelle choose the Slytherin green she had planned. Jett quickly changed out of her dress, also buying the scarlet red she wanted. Now ready for the next day's Ministry Ball, the group returned home to first celebrate Christmas at the Manor.

~:~

The holiday ran smoothly, as expected. The Malfoys had invited their families for a Christmas Eve dinner, including Narcissa's father, Cygnus Black. His health had slowly been deteriorating and, during dessert, he accidently called his granddaughter Bella instead of Isabelle. As he was her only living grandparent, Izzy had paid it no mind and still enjoyed listening to his stories of "the good old days." He had always been a staunch pureblood-family supporter and enjoyed talking about his days at Hogwarts.

The morning of Christmas was even more exciting, filled with presents and delicious food. Hermione had sent both Iz and Jett a present by owl, simple packages of candy with a couple surprises. (Jett got a new calendar with her favorite Quidditch team's players. Izzy got a list of books for her to buy, with Hermione's recommendation, if she could.) The Malfoy children found their usual-large piles of presents near the tree in the main drawing room. Their guest had also received a few packages, though none had arrived from her mother in France.

As brunch was finished, the two girls had planned to pull one more prank on Draco before the Ministry ball that evening. Excusing themselves, Jett and Izzy ran upstairs to finish getting it ready.

" – and I bet he won't even think to look before he sits down, and then – "

The two girls quickly quieted as a knock came at Isabelle's door. Jett hid their prank under the bed as Narcissa entered the room. Pausing, seeing their guilty looks, she asked,

"What are you two up to in here?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm…well I was hoping to show you both something downstairs. Come along, there will be plenty of time to get ready for the ball later," pretending to believe that is what they were doing and not going to pull another prank on her son. As they walked down the stairs, Draco also joined them at his mother's beckoning. They walked to the north wing, where Izzy rarely had reason to go. It was mostly rooms of items she wasn't allowed to go near or old trophy rooms full of awards her parents had received or collected. Narcissa stopped at the last doorway, glanced back and then opened it.

Inside, all along the walls, stretched what looked like tree branches with names ornately written below them. There were no pictures, but rather each name showed their birth and death dates. Isabelle had not been in this room since she was seven or eight, proving to her grandfather that she had memorized the entire Black and Malfoy family trees by heart. She doubted she could still recite them all but recognized many of the names.

"Why is this wall hidden?" Draco asked, trying to peer around the curtain which concealed it. Narcissa quickly closed it tight with a flick of her wand and gave her son a look.

"Your father and I are working on restoring that section, to make it look nicer and newer. Besides, it's the closest part of our family – yours, Isabelle's, your father's, my name. So no need to see them." Moving on quickly, she turned to Izzy and Jett. "This is our family tree room, demonstrating our pureblood family line. The Malfoy family tree sits on these two walls, and the Black family, my family, are over here – "

"What does this mean?" Draco interrupted, never having spent much time in the room like Iz had. He was still looking at the Black family tree side, closer to where their family would be, hidden behind the curtain. Where he pointed there was a small crevice in the wall, the name written there barely readable.

"And…Andro… I can't read it. Why is it like that?" Draco asked confused. Izzy chimed in before Narcissa, who looked slightly pained at her son's interested choice.

"It says Andromeda, Draco. And she's technically our aunt," Isabelle glanced back at her mother before continuing quieter, "but she's a blood-traitor. She married a Muggle and eloped, so she's banned from the family. She's Mom's sister…"

"It's alright, sweetie. She made her choices, and yes, she has been struck from the family tree. Your grandmother did this to all the family trees after…it happened." Narcissa finished, still looking pained but turned to pull out one of the worn books from a shelf nearby. Turning to Jett as a way of moving on, she opened the book to show her. "We have all the family trees from the twenty-eight ancient pureblood families from Britain in this room. I was looking through some the other day and came across your family in one of the Malfoy branches. Moreau, correct? The French pureblood family?" On the page showed one part of the Malfoy tree, back at least three generations, intertwined with a few Moreau family members.

"Oh. Yes. That's…I believe, my mother's great-grandfather. I haven't, uh, studied the family trees in a few years…" Jett lied easily, having never had any interest in learning her family's pureblood connections. She could tell, however, based on the Malfoy family tree how long ago that part in the book would have been. The eleven-year-old also recognized that Narcissa was testing her worthiness, her knowledge of her pureblood heritage. "I'm not even on my family tree, not really. My parents never married, so I don't really count but – "

"So your mother is Caroline Moreau, correct? Who was your father?" Isabelle also listened intently, knowing he was British (and thus, he must be from one of the ancient pureblood families, she was sure) but wanting to know if they were somehow related.

"He…" Jett seemed a bit embarrassed, hesitating in her answer. She knew the response that she would get, she had made the mistake the first time she was in Great Britain when on vacation. "My father was – "

"Who is this, mother? Was he your cousin? Why have we never met them?" Draco interrupted, being his usual annoying and ignorant self. He was pointing at a pair of brothers, one of whose name was also maimed by a small crevice in the wall. They were very close to where the curtain began, blocking Narcissa and the rest of her family.

"Ah, they were my cousins. We grew up together as children. In fact, this one," Narcissa pointed to the name crossed out, "was a Gryffindor, the only in the House of Black's memory to my knowledge. He was a bit of a troublemaker. His younger brother, Regulus – I was a lot closer to him. Sirius, like my sister, was thrown out of the family – though I never heard the true reason why. He was only sixteen years old…" Jett shifted uncomfortably, glad she had been momentarily forgotten as the attention turned to Draco and his interest in the family tree. As Narcissa finally returned to the young blonde-haired girl, a house elf appeared to inform them it was time to get ready for the Ministry Ball.

"We'll return to this later, dear. You should go get ready – and Isabelle, let me know if you need help with your hair. I know it can sometimes be a bit difficult." Narcissa smiled fondly at Izzy, seemingly content with the discussion and Jett having proven herself at least somewhat knowledgeable about her family history (or so the older witch thought).

Jett quickly departed so as to avoid any more questions. She was ready in a matter of minutes and joined Iz in her bedroom to help her with her hair and accessories. The rest of the Christmas holiday went without trouble, the ball causing Narcissa to be too distracted to continue her questioning of their guest, Draco and Izzy sharing their usual sister-brother dance, and Jett plotting with her Slytherin friend for their next pranks.

The remainder of the holiday break went without further questions. Narcissa was satisfied with Isabelle's new friend and felt no need to further interrogate her. The girls' pranks went off without a hitch, only getting in trouble a couple more times when Lucius was home. Izzy only made it through two of her seven planned novels, enjoying the presence of another friend around to play games with or go ice-skating. Jett had even challenged Draco to flying, proving that she was just as good at Quidditch as he was. Overall, the time away proved successful and even restful for the three First Year Hogwarts students.


	16. Year 1: Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The start of the year came and went by quickly. The first few months followed in the same pattern. Everything seemed to be routine, with only a few moments that were out of the ordinary.

Jett's twelfth birthday came on January 15, only a couple days back from winter break. The Gryffindor received almost as many presents as Isabelle, with the exception of any from her parents. Neither her mother (who had forgotten) nor her father (who she still refused to talk about) had sent Jett any gifts or notes. Besides for the expected presents from Izzy and Hermione, she had also become friends with Fred and George Weasley (receiving materials for pranks, of course), Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. Her interest in Quidditch had created these last few friendships, giving her bonding time outside of her "prison sentence" within the library with the two girls.

In February and after midterms, the next change occurred. Cygnus Black, Isabelle's and Draco's maternal grandfather, died after battling a short illness. Narcissa had come to pick the two up from Hogwarts the night he died, both able to say their short goodbyes. In fact, Izzy had been with her grandfather when he passed, the eleven-year-old girl refusing to leave his side. He had always been kind to her, despite calling her Bella occasionally, and never treated her as if she were anything but his intelligent and wonderful granddaughter. Returning to Hogwarts after that loss, it took a little bit to get back into the routine of things. It wasn't until around Easter Break in 1992 that the young Slytherin had re-settled into her regular library and studying pattern.

Much of the school had looked forward to more rounds of Quidditch. As Slytherin didn't play for another few weeks, Izzy had very little interest in the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game. Draco was quite excited about it, though he seemed to get excited about anything with Quidditch. What he told his sister he was looking forward to, however, was watching Potter finally fall off his broomstick. Professor Snape, their House leader, was the one who would be refereeing the match and Draco was sure he would give Gryffindor plenty of fouls.

Finally able to get some quality work done with the library mostly cleared out (but still too busy for her liking), it was there the young Slytherin was told to go to the Hospital Wing.

"What did you /do/?!" Izzy asked in both concern and annoyance, knowing he must've picked a fight with someone. Draco sat on one of the hospital wing beds, a hand still over his black eye. Madam Pomfrey was concerning herself with one of the Gryffindor First Years who was knocked out cold.

"It was nothing, Weasley jumped me at the match, the blood-traitor git," Draco spat, obviously upset he had let the red-haired boy even slightly best him. He smirked, "I gave him a pretty good bloody nose though, might've even broken it. And that one – " her blonde-haired brother nodded toward the unconscious Neville Longbottom " – tried to take on Crabbe /and/ Goyle by himself. It's nothing, really, sis. We won, obviously."

"Wait until Mother and Father hear about this. They won't be happy, you know, you shouldn't go picking fights! What if he had actually hurt you?"

"I would've cursed him, but it doesn't matter. You're not going to tell them, anyways," Draco said, getting a little defensive at his sister's concerned remarks. He glanced up with a scowl, a glint in his eyes holding back some sort of secret.

"And why not? You could get into so much trouble if you keep picking fights with those two stupid Gryffindors – "

"If you think Gryffindors are stupid, why do you talk to that Mudblood Granger?" Isabelle stopped to give her brother a confused look, feigning any guilt. "I saw you two in the library, Izzy. Moreau might be a pureblood and Mother might have accepted her as your friend at Christmas, but that know-it-all Granger – "

"Her name is Hermione. And so what if I talk to her? She's just as intelligent as I am, and maybe I don't see why I can't be friends with her – "

"Because she's a Mudblood!" The two received a disapproving look from Madam Pomfrey, with Draco continuing in a lowered but still annoyed tone. "She's not smart, she's just lucky. She shouldn't even have magic, you know what Father's said." Isabelle pursed her lips, holding back her retorts. She didn't care what her parents thought, Hermione had proven herself a good and loyal friend and an even more talented witch. Draco, able to read her like a book, sighed and offered more gently, "Look, I don't want you getting into trouble. But you know you can't be friends with her or even talk to her, Mother and Father wouldn't approve."

"Yeah, well, they wouldn't approve of your fighting and getting detention either. So I won't tell them about this if you don't tell them about Hermione." Isabelle crossed her arms, still unhappy.

"No. You won't tell them, and I won't tell them, as soon as you stop talking to Granger." Draco, knowing he had the upper-hand with this conundrum, stared his sister down. Not really wanting her to get in trouble (or himself, knowing what Narcissa would say about him fighting another First Year), he truly wanted to keep Izzy safe. Why couldn't she just be friends with some of the other Slytherins? Why did she have to choose a stupid Mudblood?

Begrudgingly, the dark-haired girl gave a small, "Fine," before moving out of the way for Madam Pomfrey to fix her brother's eye. Leaving the conversation where it was, the two headed back to the Slytherin common room among the sounds of triumphant cheers by the Gryffindors at winning their second Quidditch match of the year.

~:~

By post-Easter Break, Isabelle had created and color-coded a final exam schedule to be sure she stayed on track. She secretly wanted to beat Hermione in every class, even those that her Gryffindor friend had proven to be superior in. Draco and Izzy had stayed on campus for the spring break, their parents traveling to mainland Europe to visit family. Her brother had complained about missing the trip at every turn but Iz didn't mind – they had plenty enough stuff to catch up on and study for at school that the extra time came gladly.

The downside, Izzy realized, as the exams and the end of the school year neared, was the increase in people in the library. Not just people, but /undesirables/. Those students who had never stepped foot the entire year into the library now took it over in full force. Those catching up on homework assignments, group projects to be finished, and working on poorly-written final papers became the talk of Iz's once quiet and personal space. Some nights she found herself not even leaving her silver-and-green common room, finding it more peaceful and quieter there than the overcrowded library.

Part of this resulted in the loss of quality time with Hermione, as well. The young Slytherin could not risk sitting with her Muggleborn friend, especially if her parents were to find out. After Draco had caught her talking with the bushy-haired Gryffindor, Iz believed him when he said he would tell their parents if she wasn't careful. And even if she really wanted to, she would be forced to join Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who seemed to be taking over the rest of their library table with Hermione by the History of Magic section.

It was one of those busy days after Easter Break that Isabelle found herself listening to the trio's conversations.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." The red-haired Weasley complained, barely opening his books and just staring out the window they sat nearby.

"Ten weeks," Iz's bushy-haired friend snapped back at him. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." Hermione had told Jett and Izzy what they had found out about the extremely old man, with the latter correctly guessing about the Sorcerer's Stone. That had been just after Winter Break, when they were still allowed to talk. Yet, the Slytherin had no idea why they were so interested in it or the wizard.

"But we're not six hundred years old. Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all." Ronald replied, leaning back in his wooden chair.

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy?" Hermione glanced over at Izzy, who gave her a small encouraging smile at the thought of not studying. Idiots. Potter and Weasley were two of the dumbest people she had ever met. "You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important. I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…" The young Gryffindor returned to reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood, while the two boys yawned as they slowly made their way through their piling work.

"Ow!" Izzy stated, not really hurt but rather surprised as someone knocked into her chair. Glancing over to give them her stereotypical Malfoy glare, the dark-haired girl found the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid working his way into the library. He was obviously trying to move back towards the front of the library, his moleskin overcoat looking very out of place, holding some sort of book behind his back. Rolling her eyes, the Slytherin returned to memorizing her charms before eavesdropping on another conversation.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Weasley, who was continuing to avoid his work, had peered up and noticed the groundskeeper.

"Jus' lookin'." He had responded with such a nervous tone that even Izzy glanced over to see what he was hiding. "An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago. /And/ we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St – "

"Shh! Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" Isabelle had already turned away to pretend she wasn't listening but was still very much doing so. _Guarding? Hermione hadn't told me the three-headed dog in the Third Floor Corridor was guarding anything. And they thought it was a Sorcerer's Stone? How preposterous,_ Isabelle thought. She continued to eavesdrop.

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Potter chimed in, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy – " _Fluffy what? Cotton balls?_

"SHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'possed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh…" The half-giant attempted to shuffle off inconspicuously out of the library, a feat unattained with his size. Potter wished him well, and the Gryffindor First Years continued to their own discussion about what book the groundskeeper had been hiding. Izzy quickly lost interest, something about dragons, and returned to practicing for their upcoming exams.

With only another small smile from Hermione an hour later as the trio left, the young Slytherin was feeling less and less motivated to continue her studying.


	17. Year 1: Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

A few weeks later, with exams approaching, Izzy had found herself with little time other than to study. Even being ahead in her work and on top of the exam preparation schedule she had made, the young Slytherin was still nervous for the end of the year. Perhaps it was her limited interaction with friends, being unable to talk to Hermione and Jett using her time elsewhere to avoid studying, that made Isabelle so on edge.

She found herself on her way to class, not focusing on anything except learning, even as she walked through the corridors. That mostly explained why, that morning, she suddenly walked straight into her brother, who had stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you doing? Draco – "

"Shh!" He paused a moment and then sighed annoyedly. "Great, they stopped talking. Potter and Weasley were just saying something about that oaf, Hagrid, getting into trouble for something he's not supposed to be doing – "

"I don't really care, and neither should you. Let's get to Transfiguration, before we're late." Izzy glanced at her brother to find him smirking mischievously. Getting the feeling he was gonna get into some sort of trouble, she shook her head, knowing she didn't have time to try and talk him out of it.

It was later that morning, just before lunch, that Draco came running into the Slytherin common room overly ecstatic.

"He's got a dragon!" He plopped down next to his sister, who had to move the book she was studying from before he ripped the pages out.

"What do you mean? Who has a dragon?" Izzy asked, not really caring nor paying attention. She continued writing the list of DADA spells she would have to practice for her practical, barely listening.

"That groundskeeper, Hagrid, the one Father complains about! He has an /illegal/ dragon in his hut. I just saw it!" Not getting the reaction he thought he would from his sister, Draco snatched the book away to make Iz look at him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it? And how did he even get a dragon anyways?" Isabelle raised her eyebrow at him, holding back her temper as Draco held onto her book.

"I think he hatched it, I don't know, but I don't care. He's going to get into .trouble/! But I can't tell anyone yet, I have to make sure he can't hide it. And I want Potter and Weasley to get in trouble too, serves them right. Can you believe it?" The blonde-haired Slytherin seemed oddly happy at the thought of another person's misery.

"Then why don't you tell Professor Snape, and give me back my textbook? Or go to the Headmaster? I don't think he'll be able to keep a dragon a secret for very long." Izzy reached out to take her book back but Draco stood up, beginning to pace while holding it.

"No, no, I'll have to wait a little bit. It'll drive the two idiots crazy – they won't know when I go to tell on them and that giant oaf. And don't try to warn them ahead of time, I know you could tell Moreau or even the Mudbl – "

"Draco," Izzy said seriously, standing. "I don't care if he has a dragon or not. I won't tell them, and stop calling Hermione that name. I don't like it." Snatching her book back, she sat back down to finish her list, leaving her brother to scheme away.

~:~

A week or so later, Draco was still going on about his plan with the dragon. He was just waiting for the right moment, he said, he wanted to be sure they would all get in trouble. Instead of focusing on his studies or even his homework piling up in these last few weeks of classes, Isabelle's seemingly-dumb older brother continued to be obsessed with the dragon situation.

He found his chance after discovering Weasley was in the Hospital Wing. His hand having swollen to twice its usual size, the Gryffindor was confined to a hospital bed until Madam Pomfrey could be sure he was cured. Draco took advantage of the situation, sure he could get Weasley to admit to something.

Instead, he got something better. Madam Pomfrey had caught Draco lurking in the Hospital Wing and the Slytherin had quickly come up with the excuse to borrow one of Weasley's textbooks. What was he to find in that very book than a letter from the blood-traitor's brother, Charlie, who took care of dragons in Romania. Within that letter was the exact time and date the culprits were going to sneak the dragon away. Saturday at midnight.

His sister didn't care much at all. Izzy, by this point, had cut off most of her interactions with anyone except for class-related stuff. She was an eleven-year-old on a mission. She stopped going to most meals, as she saw it as a waste of time, and ate as she studied in the common room. The young Slytherin hadn't spoken to her Gryffindor friends in at least a week, no longer even attempting to go to the library and now more often than not hiding in the silver-and-green common room in the dungeons.

Her diligent studying was thus interrupted one evening unexpectedly as Professor Snape and Draco entered said common room. Most of the other students had already given up or gone to bed, with only a couple older seventh years still preparing for their N.E.W.T.S.

" – am extremely disappointed in you, Mr. Malfoy. I will have to write to your parents to explain this irresponsibility. Twenty points and a detention for being out of bed so late, it is inexcusable for any student. I hope you understand – "

"But sir – " Izzy's brother's voice squeaked, obviously afraid of further consequences but also sure enough to continue, "Potter and his friends had a dragon, I swear! I saw it, down in the hut on the grounds – "

"Utter nonsense. Now get to bed. You have exams to study for and assignments to complete, I'm sure. You will be contacted about when and where your detention will be held. Go on." Snape looked obviously upset, not only for being woken in the middle of the night, but for it having been McGonagall to have found his student wandering the halls. Draco turned around with a huff and started for the boys' dormitory.

Waiting until their House head professor was gone, Izzy quickly sprang up to catch her brother before he got to his dorm room. "Draco!" she hissed, trying not to scare him.

"Go to bed, Izzy, I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care – you lost us twenty points! And you didn't even catch Potter or Weasley?" Iz folded her arms, disappointed but wanting to hear what had happened.

"They were going to be there, I swear. I saw the dragon in the hut, and I found their note! If only that old hag hadn't found me – "

"Well serves you right. What did you think you were doing? You should've just told Professor Snape or something, not gone yourself."

"Whatever, Iz, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Not getting any more answers out of him, her one last point of friendly interaction disappeared.

Draco was now mad at her, as if she had been the one to tell their parents and not the letter that had been sent home by Professor Snape. He wouldn't even tell her when his detention was or what it would be. Potter had gotten both Hermione and Jett in trouble, as well as Longbottom, all of whom were also going to serve detention for being out of bed like her brother. The First Years quickly turned to focusing on their exams, with Slytherin now far in the lead for the House points.

Draco actually began to focus on his schoolwork for once, having received a Howler from both Narcissa and Lucius. (Of course, the Malfoys knew to send such a letter not at a meal time but just before bedtime. They still needed to depict themselves as a perfect family for the rest of the wizarding world. And they didn't feel that Draco deserved the public embarrassment.) Izzy even began to believe that her brother wouldn't have to serve detention, as the days passed and nothing about it was mentioned again. Perhaps the family influence had allowed the twelve-year-old to escape such punishment.

A week or so before exams, the two Malfoy siblings got their answer. Eating breakfast in the Great Hall, finally at a point that she felt confident in her intelligence and ability to surpass all the other First Years, Isabelle was enjoying a delicious meal. She paid no mind as Russet brought her brother's and her mail, dropping it on the table and waiting expectantly for a treat as always. Ripping off a small piece of food for her pet, Izzy glanced over to find Draco with his eyes narrowed but slightly nervous.

"What is it? What does it say?"

"Nothing." Her blonde-haired brother tried to stow the parchment away, folding it and acting as if everything were fine. Shrugging and pretending it didn't matter to her, Iz turned back to her breakfast before snatching the note while Draco wasn't looking. It read:

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.

Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

It was signed by Professor McGonagall. Glancing up at the High Table with the teachers, she looked back at her brother with a concerned look. "They didn't forget then. What do you think they'll have you doing so late? Do you think you'll have to scrub the entrance hall without magic?"

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know." Draco snatched the parchment back, looking across the table at Crabbe and Goyle who were continuing to eat merrily. They never paid much attention at meals anyways, always distracted by food.

"Well, you snuck out and got caught. This is your punishment." Isabelle replied, turning back to finish her own breakfast. She added quietly, curiously, "But really, what do you think they'll have you do?"

"I don't know. I just hope I'm alone and I can use magic." Draco muttered, obviously unhappy.

It wasn't until later that Isabelle learned of the events in the Forbidden Forest, her brother and her friends telling her two very different tales – but both scary nonetheless.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** **: I'm not going to go into the Forbidden Forest scenes. I hope you remember them from the book and/or movie. Nothing really changes except that Jett, who got in trouble along with Harry and Hermione, stays with Hagrid the whole time. Izzy wouldn't hear much of anything about Voldemort, only that there was some scary creature or figure that had tried to attack Draco and Harry. She has stayed outside the loop of the Golden Trio talk, except for helping with Nicolas Flamel and knowing about the three-headed dog. Isabelle's primary concern is the exams, working herself to the point that she is sacrificing her friendships and her relationship with her brother to be top of the class. She will quickly learn that that might not be worth the cost.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for sticking with the story this far! I always enjoy reading any comments or answering any questions you may have :)**


	18. Year 1: Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Draco didn't want to talk about the Forbidden Forest detention after the first time he had told Izzy about it. He wasn't even willing to recount how badly he had scared Longbottom at the beginning. The dead unicorn and the masked man or creature which had killed it haunted him enough that he did not want to revisit those memories. Not even with his sister, who was curious to hear more about what the forest had been like.

Instead of badgering for information, the two siblings had enough to deal with at the end of the school year than to worry about one detention. (Lucius and Narcissa, however, were quite concerned upon hearing what Draco's assigned punishment had been. But the son, as with Isabelle, refused to offer any further details than what had been sent home to inform them of the young Slytherin's midnight wandering which had gotten him in trouble in the first place.)

Draco often joined Iz in her studying for the exams. She had already created study guides and offered them to him when she was working on something else. The library was so chaotic and unproductive by this time of the year that Isabelle rarely left the Slytherin dormitories except for meals and classes. She was determined to be top of their class and hadn't spoken to Hermione or Jett since the day after the detention.

As the exams came and went, the Malfoy children became more excited to return home. Even Izzy was becoming tired of school and assessments, preferring to go back to reading her books for fun and being able to relax at the Manor. The written exams were all held in one large classroom for the First Years, which was somehow always sweltering hot. Isabelle much preferred the practical exams, where she could prove herself one-on-one with the professor. She easily made Professor Flitwick's pineapple tap-dance across a desk and turned her mouse in Transfiguration into a beautiful snuffbox, surely earning her extra points. The potions test was a little more difficult but Iz had studied how to make a Forgetfulness potion a million times and so was not too concerned.

The First Years' last exam was for History of Magic. Despite all of the books she had read, the timelines she had written out, and the color-coded study guides she had made, Isabelle was quite nervous for this written test. She knew Hermione could remember dates and events a lot better than her. Professor Binns had also been unclear as to what time periods their focus would be on. It was a relief, then, when an hour later the examination was finished and they were set free. Izzy glanced over to where the Gryffindors had been sitting, giving Jett a small smile as Hermione commented something to Ronald Weasley. _They were done!_ And their last exam had been /way/ easier than she had thought it would be – so much for the extra studying, she could have passed that in her sleep.

Instead of returning to the dorms or even the library, Izzy felt a liberating sense to have completed her first year at Hogwarts. She followed her brother, along with most of the other First Years, down onto the grounds near the lake. She still had a few surprises to plan for her brother's birthday in two days on June 5th and had put it off until after the tests were all completed.

"I'm so glad those are all done, I don't think I could have taken another exam," Daphne said as she plopped down on the grassy hill with the other Slytherins.

"We still have to wait a week for our results, but I don't care. I'm ready to just relax," Blaise Zabini smirked, laying back to soak in the sun. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had moved down to the water's edge, the latter two kicking rocks into the lake. Izzy leaned against one of the few trees, smiling, also glad to be done. Glancing over the lake, the young Slytherin noticed the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan disturbing a giant squid as it basked in the warm shallows. A few of the older students, already finished with their exams as well, were out swimming to cool off in the sweltering heat of summer.

Looking back towards the castle, Isabelle noticed the Gryffindors under a tree nearby. Potter, Weasley, and Hermione sat apart from them, none of the rest of their fellow scarlet-clad students wanting to talk to them as they had lost the house so many points. Jett had disappeared from view, though Iz was sure she had seen her there only moments before. All of a sudden the messy-haired Potter popped up from where he had been sitting, as if remembering something. Without another moment of hesitation, the three, Hermione included, ran off towards Hagrid's hut on the other side of the grounds. _What could they be up to?_ Izzy thought.

Her brother entertained by the lake and the other Slytherins having moved on to discuss their upcoming summers, Iz started out to follow them to see where they were going. As she was just coming to the top of the hill, she saw the three Gryffindors head around the castle to the path that would lead them to the groundskeeper's home. Curious, she began to trail after them when she heard her name called.

"Isabelle! Hey, wait!" Turning to find Jett, holding two broomsticks and carrying a bag of who-knew-what, Iz raised her eyebrow and gave her a weird look.

"Hey. What's up? What are those for?" Izzy glanced once more back to see where the Golden Trio had gone but she had lost sight of them. Jett was already at her side when she turned back, close enough to see there were plenty of magical water balloons in the Gryffindor's bag.

"Well, it's so hot out, I thought we could help a few people cool off." The short, blonde-haired girl smirked, obviously planning to surprise some of their fellow classmates with a cool wake-up call.

"No way. We'll get in trouble. Draco is one thing, he won't tell, but some of the others might – "

"They're not /all/ for us to use. I made extras, so we can set up a real fight. We'll just get them started. Here," Jett held out a broomstick to Iz, putting it in her hand when she didn't take it at first.

"What is this for?" But the Gryffindor didn't answer as she set a second bag of the water balloons at Iz's feet and hopped onto her broom. Izzy watched as her friend flew over to one of the trees, on the outskirts of most of the First Years. She pointed for Iz to go to the other side of the group of students, near where the Slytherins were still laying in the sun. Walking instead of flying, Isabelle set the broom against the tree and put the bag of water balloons on the ground.

Jett picked up a magical orb of water in her hands and squinted her eyes, as if looking for her first target. Not even hesitating, the Gryffindor threw the balloon into the back of a Hufflepuff's head, right in the middle of their group, the water splashing everywhere. The First Year girl stood up, obviously angry, and looked around to see who had thrown the water balloon. Jett motioned to Iz to start her own bag's worth, throwing another one now at a Ravenclaw group in front of her. Still hesitating, Izzy picked up her first balloon and tried throwing it at the Gryffindor boys closer to Jett. Instead of hitting Dean or Seamus, as she had planned, the wind carried the water ball to smack Lavender Brown in the back, her long hair soaking wet.

Within a few seconds, an all-out water balloon fight had broken out between the First Years. It had started out as retaliation for the first few water balloons from Jett. The fight quickly turned to fun, all those participating getting soaked but laughing the whole way through. Izzy aimed a few good shots at Pansy, making it look like the Gryffindors were aiming at her. Draco, who had run back up from near the lake, quickly hit Iz in the face with one before his sister returned the favor. Although the match only lasted a half hour, it seemed to be the perfect way for the students to end their first year at Hogwarts.

"That was actually really fun, Jett, thank you," Izzy said later as they sat underneath one of the trees. A few of the students had decided to go into the lake for a swim and others had returned to the castle after the fight. Only a few remained sitting on the hill, the sunlight still beating down with mid-afternoon intensity as they dried off.

"Did you think it wouldn't be? Everyone loves water balloons. And we're done with exams, so why not?" The Gryffindor glanced around, still smiling but a little puzzled. "Where did Hermione and the two idiots go? I told them I'd be right back and they were already gone."

"Oh, I'm not sure. I think they were heading towards the groundskeeper's hut but," Isabelle shrugged, having already forgotten about them. They eased into other conversation as if they had been best friends for years rather than only the few months they had known each other. By supper time, they parted ways but made plans to spend time together the coming week before they had to leave Hogwarts for summer vacation. Iz had to leave dinner early to get Draco's birthday package and hide it, Narcissa having helped buy it and send it with Russet, their owl. She missed seeing Hermione, still wanting to ask her what she had thought of the various exams now that they were over with.

Little did the young Slytherin know what was about to occur that night, as three First Years entered the unknown and fell through a trapdoor to face their greatest challenge yet.


	19. Year 1: Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Even though it was supposed to be a secret, the whole school quickly learned of the events that had transpired under Hogwarts – Hagrid's three-headed dog, Professor Quirrell's disappearance, and the stone. Harry Potter was still unconscious in the Hospital Wing, it having been two days since the incident. Hermione was quite concerned for him and spent most of her time visiting him with Ronald Weasley. Izzy had gotten to talk to her the day after, hearing she had also been in the Hospital Wing recovering from the ordeal. Jett had joined her, not knowing what had happened when the three Gryffindors had disappeared the few evenings before.

In the commotion of the events and the circulating rumors about what had transpired, Draco's birthday had been somewhat forgotten. Although the spoiled eleven-year-old now twelve-year-old woke up to an abundance of presents and surprises in the morning, his birthday became quickly overshadowed by Harry Potter's adventures and the disappearance of Professor Quirrell. Isabelle had not forgotten her brother's present, of course, and got a handsome-looking Slytherin-crested robe for him to laze about in (as he always did). But by lunch time on June 5th, even his sister, like the rest of the school, had become fixated on what happened to the three Gryffindor First Years.

By the End of Year Feast, things had begun to calm down. Exam results had been posted, with very few surprises. (Izzy, as expected, had received the top marks for Potions, while she was beat out by Hermione for Transfiguration and History of Magic. They had practically tied in Charms, and Izzy had only barely beat Neville Longbottom in Herbology. Jett proved herself the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts, though the other two girls said it didn't prove anything.)

All of the students sat expectantly as the End of Year Feast began. The entire Great Hall was decked out in silver and green, celebrating Slytherin's winning of the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. Behind the High Table with the professors hung Slytherin's serpent. Harry Potter was awake and well, now sitting with his fellow scarlet-red-clad Housemates, though many of the other students were trying to get a good look at him. The rumors had gone so far as him facing off against Lord Voldemort, though Izzy couldn't believe that. He was dead, of course, everyone knew that. Only a few moments after Potter's entrance, the Headmaster appeared at the front to offer a few closing words.

"Another year gone!" Professor Dumbledore offered cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…" Izzy rolled her eyes, already excited to get ahead on next year's material. Though she was happy to be done with exams and writing papers for the moment, she would never give up the chance to learn more or read another book.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four-hundred and seventy-two." The whole of Slytherin House cheered, Isabelle smiling along with the rest of them, proud of the amount of points she had contributed to their winning streak. Draco also joined in, banging his goblet on the table and smirking at the rest of the houses because he had won.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still and concerned whispering swept through the Slytherin tables. Izzy had a bad feeling, the Headmaster's tone suggesting they may not actually win the House Cup. She turned to listen closely to what Dumbledore said.

"I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley – " Iz glanced over to the Gryffindor table, the red-headed boy now purple in the face from embarrassment. "…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The scarlet-clad House cheered almost as loudly as the Slytherins had moments before. Draco turned to his friends to complain, saying that wasn't fair to give the blood-traitor points for a bloody game. What did it even mean?

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Cheers rang out again as Izzy's bushy-haired friend buried her face in her arms. Jett patted her shoulders and it almost appeared that Hermione was crying tears of joy.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter…for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Gryffindor went crazy once again, while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined the Slytherins in their confusion. What was actually happening?! The Gryffindors now tied Slytherin house with four hundred and seventy-two points. They were tied for the House Cup. The room gradually fell silent as the Headmaster waited to speak once more.

"There are all kinds of courage, of course. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Neville Longbottom." The whole of Gryffindor stood up to cheer as the colors in the Great Hall changed to scarlet and gold. Professor Snape forced a smile and shook Professor McGonagall's hand, obviously feeling cheated out of his house's deserving House Cup title. The rest of the feast continued with good food but hurt feelings, as Gryffindor bragged about their four star First Years. Izzy was disappointed but knew that her house had really won (and deserved) the House Cup, so it didn't really matter.

~:~

Packing up her trunk, taking the extra time to organize all of her belongings so that it would be easy to unpack and store her school things when she returned home, Izzy sat on the bed to reflect over her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It definitely hadn't been what she had expected.

Glancing around the silver and green, ornately decorated dormitory room for First Year Slytherin girls, the young Malfoy couldn't help but be a little nostalgic. Sure, she was only eleven years old. She had been at Hogwarts for barely a year. And yet, she knew the school felt like home. She had learned so much from her professors, made a good number of friends – even a few extremely close ones, and had more than succeeded in her classes. She was no longer just a pureblooded witch or the youngest Malfoy, she was Isabelle: a First Year Slytherin who excelled at potions and loved learning, found she enjoyed reading Muggle novels, and was beginning to discover that the world may work a bit differently than how she had been raised. Yet at eleven years old, this dark-haired girl wasn't concerned with her family history. She was happy to have met Jett and Hermione, to have explored (even a little outside her comfort zone), and to be able to look forward to another year at the magic school with a bright future.

"Izzy?" Daphne's voice shot through her trailing thoughts as she had sat there on her bed, staring at nothing. "Ready to go?"

"Oh, yes. I'm all packed. Just…I can't wait to come back." Isabelle smiled, the two Slytherin girls the only ones left in the dorm room. Iz grabbed her bag and her wand, glancing back to be sure her trunk was properly locked and everything was all set. Following her friend down to the common room, the partial group of First Years made their out into the corridor. Draco bumped into his sister playfully, a bright smile on his face.

"I'm so ready to go home. I don't want to read /ever again/ and I'm definitely skipping exams next year." Izzy's blonde brother joked (mostly), truly happy to be returning to the Manor for the summer. He had a lot of Quidditch games to catch up on. Plus, he was determined to get on the Slytherin House team in his second year.

"Yeah, well, at least you passed all your exams and you don't have to repeat any classes. Mother and Father won't be too happy with some of your grades, though," Isabelle kidded back. Walking up from the dungeons into the space outside the Great Hall, the students could already hear the roar of goodbyes. "We'd better grab some food for the train ride back."

Draco followed Crabbe and Goyle as they stuffed their bags full of muffins and other sweet treats to tide them over on the Hogwarts Express. Izzy grabbed a few things here and there, having snuck down early to eat a full breakfast before most of the other students were awake. She had even been able to say goodbyes to the professors for the long break, gaining a few ideas on "light" summer reading.

Sneaking away for a few moments to get to the Gryffindor table, she cautiously plopped down next to Hermione…


	20. Year 1: Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"Hey." Isabelle looked around cautiously, the Great Hall such a mess of students that no one would notice or care if a Slytherin First Year was sitting at the Gryffindor table. It was their last day at the school, the students all getting ready to travel back home for the summer. Neither Potter nor Weasley had joined their bushy-haired friend yet, and Jett was nowhere to be found.

"Hey. Did you have one of these muffins? They're amazing!" Hermione smirked, offering her one. Taking a large bite of her own, she said while chewing, "I 'an't wait ta' come 'ack ta'" /swallow/ "school."

"Yeah, me either. I talked to a couple of the professors this morning about next year, I can give you the list of books they recommended to keep up with our studies if you want." Iz opened her bag and pulled out the list, letting Hermione copy down the titles. Sneaking another muffin – they were too good! – the Slytherin was about to get up when someone else sat down across from the two girls.

"Good morning, Jett. Decided to sleep in on the last day?" Hermione asked smirking, as her blonde-haired friend hadn't been awake when the rest of the Gryffindor First Year girls had left.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. What was the point of getting up early? I didn't have that much to pack and there's still plenty of food left." Jett shrugged, grabbing an apple and biting into it. She always seemed to eat a light breakfast.

"I'm not surprised. Here, take a muffin for the train ride. When do you think we'll get back to the Muggle station? I want to make it home in time for dinner so that I can plan out my summer reading schedule –"

"Oh! I almost forgot." Hermione pulled her bag onto her lap, glanced around, and took out a smaller bag filled with books. "This is the last of the books I brought with me from that series you liked. Just make sure I get them back, they're some of my favorite too." Slipping them on the bench to Izzy, who quickly snuck them into her own bag, the two girls smiled in excitement at continuing their "book club" during the summer. What did her parents need to know about the Muggle novels anyways?

"Thanks, Hermione. Will you still be able to get owl post at home?" Isabelle asked, unsure how the Muggle world worked with the animals and mail delivery.

"I'm pretty sure. Wouldn't you think?" Hermione gave her an unsure look, shrugging.

"You should be able to." Jett added, putting her feet up on the bench next to her. Some of the students had begun to file out of the Great Hall, working their way outside to the path that would lead to Hogsmeade. The Gryffindor girl rifled in her bag, trying to make more room for a few snacks on the train. As she did so, a piece of sealed parchment fell out and under the table. Bending down, Izzy picked it up. Seeing a fancy seal and recognizing the fancy script as Jett's French mother's, she handed it back to her friend with a questioning look.

"Why didn't you open it yet, Jett? Isn't it from your mother? Maybe she wants you to floo home instead of riding the train or something." Jett glanced at it but seemed too afraid to open it.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't care what she says anyways. I'll just go home and lock myself in my room and listen to good rock music or something. Plus, she doesn't care if I do magic at home or not as long as I don't get myself into big trouble – like with a Muggle or something. So I don't want to read what she wrote because it will just ruin the summer." Jett said definitively, acting braver than she felt. She put her hand on the letter and hesitated, as if she wanted to know what it contained but was afraid of what it would say.

"I think you should open it, Jett." Hermione said quietly, watching as a few of the other students got up from the table. A prefect came over to tell them it was time to go and the three stood. "It could be important." As they left the Great Hall, Jett stuffed the letter back into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, still acting like she didn't care.

Potter and Weasley joined Hermione as they made their way outside and Isabelle moved away to rejoin the Slytherin line. Draco was too distracted by Goyle making stupid jokes to have noticed his sister's disappearance and Isabelle slid right back into where she would have been otherwise.

~:~

Isabelle had heard that the carriages weren't pulled by anything. She was then surprised to learn that they were, in fact, pulled along by dark-horse-creatures. (One of the older students, who said they could see them too, called them thestrals.) Confused as to why she could see them and others couldn't, Izzy added it to her list of inquiries for the summer break.

She followed Draco once again to the Slytherin carriage, its open concept a lot more inviting than it had been back on September 1st. She sat down next to her brother but near Daphne and the other Slytherin girls. (Their conversation, driven by Pansy, was all about their summer shopping plans. Iz had no interest in chiming in.) Once the train was underway, and the girls' conversation had moved onto something more fascinating, the young Malfoy found herself feeling the most settled she had been the whole year. And yet, she was itching to take out one of the new novels Hermione had given her or to find out what Jett's letter would say from her mother. Escaping the carriage with an excuse for the bathroom, Izzy decided to wander the train cars in search of her two, closer friends.

Hermione, as expected, was sitting with Potter and Weasley. Jett had surprisingly joined them, as had Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. A bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to join them (she had no interest in befriending the two idiots or the other two Gryffindors), Isabelle walked past their door and circled back a few compartments later, planning to return to the Slytherin carriage. By that time, however, she discovered the four boys had disappeared. Knocking on the door, she entered to sit with Jett and Hermione.

"Where did the others go?"

"Oh, they went to the candy cart, I think. They kept talking about food and Ronald wouldn't stop saying how much he was going to miss the meals at school, so it made them all starving. They didn't think ahead to grab snacks." Hermione answered, munching on one of her saved muffins from earlier. Izzy sat down next to Jett, smirking.

"So? Did you open it yet?" Iz asked in anticipation. She was looking forward to visiting Jett in France at some point in the summer, having only ever gone there once for a fancy family mini-vacation. Not that she had talked to Jett about any of this yet, she was really just planning it in her head.

"No. And I'm not going to." Jett replied somewhat sourly, crossing her arms.

"Why not? We want to know too! Come on, before the boys get back."

Jett gave them both a look and shook her head. She went back to staring out the window at the countryside landscapes zooming by as the train passed them. Iz glanced at Hermione before snatching up their short friend's bag. The Slytherin held the sealed parchment and, without hesitating, opened it.

No sparks flew out. There was no pomp and circumstance nor any fireworks. It seemed to be just an ordinary letter.

"Now look what you've done! She'll think that I actually cared enough to read it." Jett said angrily, grabbing the piece of parchment back before Izzy could try and read what it said.

"It's open now, you might as well read it." Hermione said, leaning back and crossing her legs, listening intently. A stare-showdown occurring between the two Gryffindors, Jett finally sighed and was back to looking a little fearful.

"Fine." Cautiously opening the parchment, Jett read the French text. She read it again, a confused look now on her face. She couldn't understand what her mother was saying.

"What did she write? Did she want you to floo home? I knew it!" Hermione smirked, wondering why her mother would want to travel all the way to a train station in London to pick her daughter up. Isabelle leaned forward in concern, knowing that, as often as Jett got confused, this was more a worried look than silly misunderstanding.

"What does it say, Jett?"

"She said… She won't… I don't know. I don't understand." Jett sat there quietly for a moment, still staring at the parchment before looking back up again. "She isn't coming to pick me up."

"Did she say why not? Who will be getting you?"

"You can always come back to my house again, Jett, my parents won't mind." Izzy offered, unsure how it could be allowed that her mother wouldn't pick her up. Where was she supposed to go when she got to the station if she didn't have any friends who could take her in? Or did her mum expect her to stay at Hogwarts for the summer alone?

"She…she went off and got married to that guy from Christmas. Or says she's going to. I don't know. She…she's just leaving me with a stranger. My 'godfather.' I've never even met him, for all I know he could be a psychopath or a murderer or a vampire or – " Jett finally said, working herself up. She wasn't crying this time, though. She was angry. Her mother always put herself first, never thought of anyone else, especially her daughter. Spending the Moreau family fortune in whatever way she pleased, traveling and drinking and anything else, Jett always seemed to be forgotten in the mix. And here she was, a twelve-year-old dumped onto a stranger for an entire summer.

"Well, if he's your godfather, he can't be that bad, right? And maybe it'll be better than living with your mother. You could have someone who actually cares about you!" Hermione suggested, putting a hand on Jett's shoulder.

"You can always come to my house, as I said, if he's really mean or something. But Hermione's right, I think it'll be a good thing." Just then the train went into a tunnel as it drove under a mountain, Isabelle's cue to return to the Slytherin carriage. They were getting close to London and she didn't want to be caught without her trunk and owl. "Make sure you write me this summer, both of you! I want to hear how it's going – and let me know about your family, Jett, you're always welcome at the Manor." Giving both of the Gryffindors a hug, Izzy quickly departed from the compartment. She passed Potter and gang on their way back, who were laughing at the red-headed Weasley who must have eaten a rotten-flavored Bertie's bean.

~:~

"There you are! Here, you carry Russet, he likes you better." Draco said as his sister sat back down next to him. The train pulled into King's Cross Station, the somewhat-familiar Platform 9 ¾. The two Malfoys weren't in a rush to get off the train, having already planned to meet Lucius and Narcissa near the apparation point. Grabbing their trunks and pushing through the dense crowd, Izzy glanced back at the crimson train with high hopes for the next time she would see it.

As they pushed their way towards the tall, blonde, and severe-looking pair who were their parents, Isabelle couldn't help but stall hoping to see her friends one last time. She waved to Daphne as her parents and little sister departed. She saw Hermione go to two oddly dressed people near a stone column who must have been her parents. They were quickly lost in the crowd. Finally, Iz saw a tall, thin man in somewhat-tattered clothing approach Jett as she waited near the back of the train. Unable to see anything except his sandy-blonde hair as he bent down to be at her short height, Izzy saw Jett give him a small smile at some sort of joke he said. Smiling in turn at her friend's seeming happiness, she cried out as someone yanked her arm and took Russet's cage from her.

"You are holding up the entire family, Isabelle, keep walking. Your mother wants to be out of this crowd as soon as possible. Come on." Lucius stated, almost spat, already walking away with her owl. Izzy pulled her trunk behind her, trying to catch up to where Narcissa was hugging her brother in greeting. "We can go now, I found her." The light blonde-haired mother turned to her dark-haired daughter and ran her hand gently through their trusses before giving her a tight hug as well. Lucius sighed impatiently, glancing around with disgust at all of the Muggleborns and half-blood, hybrid families picking up their magical children.

"Welcome home, Isabelle." Narcissa said softly in her ear before standing back up. Taking her hand, the Malfoy family prepared to apparate back to their luxurious manor estate. And yet, part of this eleven-year-old girl felt that she wasn't really heading home but rather she had just left it for the summer. How ever slightly her sense of belonging had begun to change.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** **: And with that ends Isabelle's first year at Hogwarts! I hope you enjoyed these beginning chapters to her story. I will be continuing the arc and making this one long fanfic (instead of breaking it up into multiple stories). So, next chapter: the beginnings of "Book 2" in the actual Harry Potter series and Year 2 for our favorite characters.**


	21. Year 2: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

A slight knock at the door made Isabelle jump in surprise. She quickly hid the novel she had been reading, the last Muggle book Hermione had given her for the summer. (Though, of course, she would be happy to re-read what she had to last her the next few weeks.) The dark-haired Malfoy was sitting in her favorite reading chair near the doors to her balcony. She had become so wrapped up in the story of her book's characters that she had forgotten where she was. Sitting straighter and glancing back at her doorway with ease, she smiled as her mother entered.

"I just received a letter from Jett's mother. She says it would be wonderful for her daughter to join us for a day or two. We were thinking in a week or so? Around the twelfth?" Narcissa strode in clutching a piece of parchment.

"Sure, whenever. We were thinking she could stay overnight and we could go swimming." Izzy replied, smiling at the news but a little confused that it had been her friend's mother who had sent the letter. As far as she knew, Jett was supposed to be staying with her godfather for the summer break. The two girls had been planning a get-together for a few weeks but they were waiting on the adults' approval.

"Wonderful. I'll send her a reply. Enjoying your afternoon?" Her mother leaned in, curious to see her daughter sitting there without a book. Iz nodded and stood up.

"Yes. Actually, I was just about to go for a walk as it is so nice outside." Izzy walked toward her doorway, glancing back slightly to be sure her book was still well-hidden and that her mother was following her out of her bedroom.

"That sounds like a good idea. I hate to see you and your brother staying inside on such a lovely day. Why don't you invite him to go with you?" Without waiting for Iz's response, she called, "Draco! Come here, darling!"

The twelve-year-old, blonde-haired brother came running. He had been waiting for weeks since they had returned from school to go shopping for some new Quidditch gear. Draco was determined to get on the Slytherin Quidditch House Team in his second year at school so as to show-up his self-proclaimed nemesis, Harry Potter. "Yes, mother?"

"Your sister was going to go outside for a walk. You should join her, it is perfect weather." Narcissa smiled at her son, knowing he was eager to shop for new gifts. Lucius had said he would take the boy but kept delaying their trip due to increased work at the Ministry. Draco's excited demeanor dropped, now frowning at his sister.

"But…I don't want to go outside. Plus, she's gonna try and prank me again," Draco practically whined, giving Isabelle a look. He was still attempting to get her back for her last prank and knew it was easy to get his sister in trouble with his parents if he wanted to.

"No, I'm not. And you don't have to come, I was just going to walk by myself," Izzy retorted, sticking her tongue out at her brother. Before Narcissa had a chance to comment, however, there was a slight pop in front of the three Malfoys.

"Mistress," Deke, their newest house-elf, bowed low. He had come to Malfoy Manor following Izzy's grandfather's, Cygnus Black's, death back in February. Answering mostly to Narcissa and Isabelle, and often ignoring Lucius or even Draco, the house-elf was quite obedient and well-behaved. "Madam Rosemary has arrived for tea. She waits for you in the East Lawn Drawing Room." With that, the poorly-clad creature popped away once again.

"Well, you two will just have to figure this out on your own then. No pranks, Isabelle, or your father will hear of it. Go have fun outside." Narcissa gave both children a look before disappearing down the hallway towards the stairs. Isabelle glanced at Draco, eyebrow raised.

"Did you really think that was gonna work? It wasn't even that bad of a prank."

"No, but it was worth a try. But I'll get you back, sis, don't you worry." Draco smirked at her before going back in his bedroom, closing his door.

Rolling her eyes, Iz returned to her bedroom for one second more to grab a quill and a couple pieces of parchment before heading outside onto the front lawn. Feeling protected by the high hedges and the simple walking paths that led to the gates near the road, the eleven-year-old wandered the grounds before reaching her favorite letter-writing spot. A small bench under a medium-sized alder tree, Isabelle sat in the shade and laid out her supplies. Sometimes Isabelle would come out here to color or even read, if the weather was right. Today, she was going to reply to her friends' letters.

Having already finished the short response to Daphne Greengrass (who had spent much of the time complaining about her little sister), Izzy pulled out Jett's letter. Quickly re-reading it, she couldn't help but have a list of questions for her "acceptable" pureblooded friend.

 _ **~ Hi Jett!**_

 _ **Summer's going well. Mother just confirmed that you will be coming to the Manor in a week or so. We can go swimming and play pranks and do whatever you would like!**_

 _ **She said that your mother had written her from France. Are you living with her now? I thought you were staying with your godfather for the summer break?**_

 _ **His cottage sounds pretty cool. Is it very small? Are there a lot of Muggles nearby? Was he good friends with your mum? Are you getting bored there?**_

 _ **Hear from you soon,**_

 _ **~ Isabelle**_

Setting the letter aside and glancing out over the grounds a second, Izzy couldn't help but wonder how her friend was really fairing. Jett was known to love her Muggle clothes, but her mother couldn't stand them. (Cecille Moreau, like the Malfoys, was used to certain standards and the odd fashion of the Muggles made her feel out of sorts. Her daughter, on the other hand, wore them because they were both comfortable AND made her mother uncomfortable.) Iz hadn't heard yet if Jett's godfather held the same standards. She guessed he probably did, otherwise the Gryffindor wouldn't have been allowed to stay with him. The cottage had sounded fairly small and in a rural part of the country, quite different than Jett's home in France. Izzy was sure that her friend was bored, as she had not heard of any other children living with this godfather. Sighing, the young Malfoy folded the piece of parchment and moved on to her final letter.

Hermione Granger and Isabelle had been sending each other letters nearly every day of the summer thus far. The brilliant Gryffindor missed being at school with all of the classes and challenges the professors threw their way. She found a compatriot in her miseries with Izzy, who hated the break almost as much as her. The Muggleborn girl had been delighted to find out how easy owl post was even from home. Deciding to rent an owl for the summer, Hermione wouldn't stop writing Isabelle nearly every day. She would check in on their summer assignments to see how far Iz had gotten, or what textbooks she might have begun reading.

The girls' favorite topic of conversation, however, was the novels they were sharing. Hermione loved receiving updates on Izzy's progress in the books and her guesses at plot points. She also didn't mind clarifying questions that Iz had on Muggle technology. At the same time, Isabelle had sent a few magical novels to her friend that she had already read. Though Narcissa had found it strange that one of her daughter's friends couldn't just go out and purchase a book on their recommendation, Izzy had hid it well that she was just sharing because she had special notes in the books or some other white lie she had come up with. Only Draco still knew of the two girls' friendship but, as he spent most of his time in his room or out on the Manor Quidditch pitch, had no idea that Iz was staying in so much contact.

Finishing her quick reply with an update on the Muggle novel and her plans for the next piece of break homework she would work on, Izzy put her feet up on the bench and closed her eyes. Smiling, she imagined herself back at Hogwarts in -the library – her favorite place in the entire magical school.

After a few moments, the dark-haired girl opened her eyes once again. Her stomach had grumbled in hunger. Not wanting to interrupt her mother and her guest in case they were utilizing Deke and Daisy, nor allowed to bother her father's house-elf Dobby, Isabelle sat up and decided to focus on an apple tree nearby. Not moving from her shady spot on the bench, Iz held her hand out in front of her and set her sights on a richly-colored apple near the top of the tree. Having been reading her spell book and wanting to see if she could perform magic without her wand, Iz concentrated on the apple appearing in her hand. Closing her eyes again, picturing the apple in her hand, she gasped in surprise as she felt something land in her grasp. Opening her eyes, she saw –

"What is that?!" Dropping the round object that was /definitely/ not an apple, she found Draco chuckling nearby, leaning on his broomstick.

"It's a muddy, mini Quaffle. I was practicing and saw you over here and couldn't help but – " He laughed again, picking up the main ball used in the magical game of Quidditch. "What were you even trying to do?"

Isabelle wiped her now-muddied hand off on the bench's handle, giving her brother an annoyed look. "I was gonna practice wandless magic. I keep reading about it in our textbook and I wanted to try it. I was concentrating on getting that apple into my hand." Draco rolled his eyes at her, thinking she was joking. He knew magic wasn't /technically/ allowed at home, but that wasn't really the problem.

As they were nowhere near Muggles, the Malfoys could use their magic as they pleased. Sure, they were underaged students and weren't supposed to practice magic outside of school, but it wasn't like their parents were going to tell on them. In fact, Lucius kept suggesting Draco practice so as to be ready when he went back in September. As the Trace and Ministry could only tell where and when a spell was being used, and not who performed it, the Malfoy children were free to use their limited knowledge whenever they wanted to. A wonderful little loophole in legislation. Draco's real problem was his sister thinking she could perform wandless magic at eleven years old.

"I almost had the apple! If you hadn't broken my concentration." Iz sulked, now crossing her arms.

"You can barely clean your bedroom with your wand, Izzy, there is no way you could have gotten that apple. Unless you climbed the tree." Draco got back onto his broom and flew away, staying in the front of the house now to practice. Isabelle watched him for a few moments before turning back to the apple. She was determined to get it, one way or another.

Staying seated on the bench and returning to her concentration on the apple, she kept her arm outstretched again for at least another half an hour. Almost ready to give up and go inside to get a snack (or actually climb the tree to retrieve the apple), the young Slytherin decided to give it one more try. Focusing this time not on the apple or her hand, but on her desire to eat the apple, she blocked out all the other noise on the grounds and imagined. The juicy, sweet taste of the ripe apple, soft but not mushy, a perfect mid-afternoon snack –

"I did it!" Izzy cried, opening her eyes to find the gleaming apple in her palms. Her eyes wide, she glanced back up at the branch she had been staring at the last half hour to see the fruit was gone from the tree. "Draco, look! I did it!" Taking a bite of her prize, she grabbed the rest of her stuff with her on the bench and ran to where her brother had just landed on his broom. Of course, he didn't believe her. (Plus, he hadn't been paying her any attention.)

Proud of herself and eager to tell her mother about her accomplishment, she first stopped to send Russet on his way with her newly written letters. This summer had only just become more exciting! And what an achievement to tell her professors about when she was back at Hogwarts in only a few weeks.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** **: And Year 2 begins! As this story will mostly parallel the original series, I may hint to items in the books and/or movies that Isabelle or other characters may not know of or be aware of yet. As with the Forbidden Forest or even the battle with Voldemort at the end of the first book, those important scenes may only be mentioned in passing as the protagonists of this story hear about them through their own channels. What awaits our characters on their journey ahead into their second year? Keep reading to find out! Also thank you for any follows and reviews :)**


	22. Year 2: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"Jett will be here any second! I'll wait by the fireplace!" Izzy called to her mother as she raced down the stairs, excited to finally have a friend over for the summer. Letters weren't the same as seeing each other in person. Plus, it had already been a week and a half since they had agreed to have Jett come over. Leaving Narcissa to finish instructing Daisy in setting up the guest room once again for her daughter's Gryffindor but pureblooded friend, Isabelle ran as quickly as she could so as not to miss Jett's arrival.

Her father was home for once during the daytime, not holed up at the Ministry of Magic as he usually would be. Lucius hadn't come home happy, however, and Iz had heard him yell at Narcissa before going to his study. Checking to be sure the fireplace was safe and ready for Jett, Izzy couldn't help but be curious as to what had him in such a terrible mood. With the study just around the corner from where her friend was set to arrive any minute, Isabelle snuck up to the two double doors to try and listen. Sometimes her father would talk to himself or even Dobby, his house elf. She had caught him multiple times doing so when he was angry or worried about something.

" – that damn bloodtraitor! Arthur Weasley is going to pay for his insolence. He thinks he can form a task force to raid any home he pleases. And for what? Useless Muggle artifacts. And he had the /audacity/ to inquire about /my/ Manor? Like I would keep such ridiculous and useless items here." Izzy jumped as some object slammed into the door she had been leaning against. Missing a couple of words, she leaned closer to continue listening. "…found other items, that would not look so good for the family. I will not be able to thwart his persistence so easily again…" This time Izzy anticipated her father's rage and moved away from the door before another object shattered against it.

Unsure what any of that meant, she returned to the fireplace to wait for Jett. Growing concerned as she was almost fifteen minutes late, Iz was about to leave to ask her mother when the fire roared and soot spewed everywhere. Daisy the house elf appeared and, with a snap of her fingers, had cleared away all the dirt from the floor and on the short girl standing in the fireplace.

"Jett!"

"Izzy! Hey, I made it." Dropping her bag on the ground next to her, Jett gave Iz a quick hug before adjusting her casual wizard robes as if she found them uncomfortable.

"You did! A little late, but what did I expect? How are you?" Isabelle gave a slight nod to Daisy to indicate that she could take Jett's belongings up to the guest room and the two girls made their way to the South Lawn Drawing Room.

"I'm good, a little tired actually. Moo- My godfather made me get up early to make sure I was packed and to help clean the cottage a bit. And I can't use magic because we live too close to the Muggle village. Plus, he's a rule-stickler." Jett shook her head but she was smiling, as if she found it funny.

"So you like him? He's really nice to you and all?" Izzy asked as they sat down, having poured them both a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah, absolutely. He's actually pretty chill. He lives alone and he loves to be outside and he has all this Muggle stuff in his house, it's awesome! He doesn't care if I wear my Muggle clothes around the house or when we go out. I don't think he and my mum get along – I guess he was my father's best friend or something – but since she is still M.I.A., she doesn't care. I think it's a lot better than I could have hoped for. Except I can't use magic. And I have to help with chores. But," Jett shrugged, leaning back in the chair that was too big for her, obviously happy.

"That's cool! So he knew your dad? Did they go to school together?" Having almost asked if he knew where Jett's father was now, Iz bite her tongue lightly. She and Hermione had tried probing further into Jett's family history, not enjoying the unsolved mystery of who her father was. All they knew was that he was British, went to Hogwarts, and never married her mum. Hermione thinks, as Jett didn't want to talk about it, that her dad was dead but Izzy didn't think so. As such, she waited for Jett's answer, still determined to figure out the mystery.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know that much about him, though. He sometimes leaves to go and work during the day and lets me stay home and do whatever I want. He looked like he was getting sick, though, when I left today." She shrugged again, gulping down her lemonade. Standing, she was eager to see the grounds in the summer (rather than the snowy winter it had been when she was there at the Christmas holidays).

Draco ended up joining the two girls for a swim in their pond in the back. Jett challenged him to a mini game of Quidditch, itching to get some flying practice in before trying out for the Gryffindor team – plus wanting to show the annoying, stuck-up prat she was better than him. They planned the match for after dinner, while Iz was determined to stay out of it.

Dinner ran much more smoothly than Christmas break, the Malfoy family now more familiar with Jett and thus feeling more comfortable for her to join. This did not break the usual silence that accompanied the meals, however, and the Gryffindor still felt uncomfortable trying to eat in such a quiet atmosphere.

"The food was delicious, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you very much," Jett said as the house-elves took their plates. She had also learned to be sure to compliment Narcissa as often as possible, making the twelve-year-old more likeable. They had also decided that evening that Jett would join the Malfoy family on their school supplies shopping trip, as it would be easier on Jett's mother. (Narcissa still did not seem to know Jett was actually staying with her godfather and had not seen her mother all summer.)

On the other hand, Lucius still seemed indifferent toward their guest. He had not even said a word at dinner to anyone and quickly excused himself once they had all finished.

"Ready, Moreau?" Draco smirked, excited to beat their guest at Quidditch. Jett just smiled back, knowing that she could best him. Narcissa instructed them to be careful before heading after her husband, seemingly concerned by his actions that evening.

"You're gonna come watch, right Izzy?" Jett asked as the two blondes made their way for the back door.

"For a little bit, yeah. I'm definitely not flying though. Understood?" Giving them both a look, she followed them to the make-shift Quidditch pitch Draco used on the southwest lawn. After a few minutes into their game (and both their attempts to get Iz to join their side in flying), Isabelle decided to return inside to grab her book.

As she was heading back outside to join her two competitive friends/sibling, Izzy couldn't help but pause as she had earlier at her father's study. This time she could hear Narcissa's voice as well as Lucius'.

" – have nothing to hide from the Ministry, dear, you told me that anything that might implicate our guilt had been stored away from the Manor. Is it not all gone?" Narcissa sounded concerned, as well as a little unsure.

There was a brief pause. "…I lied, Cissy. I didn't want you to worry. I couldn't give /His/ items away, we couldn't be sure that He was actually gone. And now – well, I cannot risk it with the Ministry and that idiotic Weasley. I will work on ridding the Manor of any suspicious items, but I am not sure anyone will take them – not once word gets out that they are raiding homes." Lucius replied, now sounding tired rather than like his anger earlier in the day.

"Oh, Lucius… Draco and Isabelle must not know. The Dark Lord may never return again, and we cannot let them learn of such things – "

"And we will not, Narcissa. He has been gone far too long. They say He attempted to kill the Potter boy at the end of last year but I could not get Dumbledore to admit such things." Lucius sighed in annoyance, then replied more softly but with anger mixed in his tone. "You, Cissy, have not kept your promise to me. You told me when Isabelle was eleven years old – "

"I will tell her, eventually. There is no rush. What good would it do for her to know – " Izzy, who had her head pressed against the doors, heard the sound of a faint pop and the voice of their house elf, Dobby, speaking to her parents. Frustrated, she continued to listen to the conversation, something about a requested meeting with her father. She wanted to hear what her parents had been about to say! What were they supposed to tell her when she turned eleven? What secret were they keeping?

Isabelle barely moved in time as Narcissa opened the door to Lucius' study. Closing it gently but looking exhausted, she turned down the hallway opposite of where Iz was now hiding and continued around the corner, unaware that their dark-haired daughter had overheard their conversation. Making her way back outside, where the score was tied between Jett and Draco, Izzy remained a bit distracted. She didn't even open her book or admire the full moon rising overhead, just thinking over the conversation she had heard earlier.

She didn't like secrets, especially ones her parents kept. Iz didn't care what her father was getting rid of or whatever the Ministry garble was about – she had heard Lucius complain dozens of times about the Weasleys and had her own complaints about Ronald. She couldn't shake the feeling, even days later after Jett had returned to her godfather's cottage, that her parents really were keeping a big secret from her and Draco.


	23. Year 2: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

August 19th could not come quick enough for Izzy or Draco. They were both excited for the shopping trip, but for very different reasons. Lucius had promised that he would buy Draco all new Quidditch gear so as to be ready for the Slytherin team try-outs. Izzy, on the other hand, had been able to orchestrate that specific date so as to meet up with Hermione when she would also be shopping in Diagon Alley. Jett would be joining the Malfoy family, as planned.

As such, Isabelle was quite surprised when Jett suddenly appeared in their fireplace on the evening of August 13th. They had just finished supper and had been dismissed from the table. Draco was going over to Vincent Crabbe's house for an overnight before school. Gregory Goyle and a few of the other Slytherin boys were supposedly also meeting there for the get-together. Izzy wasn't sure she would want to see all of the girls from her dormitory if she had to – especially not Pansy Parkinson. But Iz was certain that Draco sought to have someone to practice Quidditch with, as he was still set on trying out for the Slytherin House team.

Lucius and Draco had just apparated away in the entrance hall as Izzy descended the stairs with a book in her hand. She had planned to spend some quiet time outside enjoying the fleeting summer fresh air. Yet as she passed the North Lawn Drawing Room to her left, she noticed the fireplace suddenly light and heard the sound of someone's arrival. Sure that her mother would have told her if they were expecting a visitor – plus the fact that most of their visitors would have apparated to the Manor, rather than take the messy floo-powder network – Isabelle entered the room cautiously. Hearing the sound of coughing and recognizing the short figure standing before her covered in soot, Izzy ran toward the fireplace in both excitement and confusion.

"Jett! Hey! What are you doing here? Did I forget you were coming tonight?" Iz asked the questions in rapid-fire fashion but realized a house-elf hadn't appeared to dust her friend off. Calling Daisy, who promptly arrived to de-mess their house guest, Izzy grabbed Jett's bag to dust it off as well. With one final cough and a moment to catch her breath, her Gryffindor friend gave Iz a sort of smile before answering her earlier questions.

"Hey. No, I wasn't supposed to come tonight – we're meeting up next week, remember? For Diagon Alley? But sorry to barge in like this, my godfather said there was some kind of emergency and that I would have to stay here tonight. If that's okay…" She trailed off as if unsure of what else to say.

Just then, Narcissa came rushing in yet still graceful as ever. Not hiding her surprise, she gave Jett a brief smile before asking, "Good evening, Jett. What brings you here so late?" _And unannounced?_ , Narcissa added in her own thoughts. She had just been preparing for her brunch and tea tomorrow with some of the other Ministry of Magic wives and was a little annoyed to be pulled away from, to her, such an important task.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Mrs. Malfoy but I guess there was some sort of emergency. I'm not sure why. But here – " She reached to grab her backpack from Izzy and took out a piece of parchment, handing it to Narcissa. "This is from my mother." The tall, blonde woman quickly read the note, which did not offer very many details as to why Jett was at her home but rather a sincere apology for any displeasure the sudden arrival may have caused.

"You are, of course, welcome to stay here anytime, Jett. I am sure Isabelle will be happy to have someone to entertain as her brother is gone for the evening. Do you know when you might be allowed to go back?" Narcissa continued, hoping she could be gone before the next day's party.

"I really am not sure, it was kind of…sudden. I hope sometime tomorrow though," Jett responded, then added after glancing at Iz and realizing how that might sound, "of course, so as to not burden you or Isabelle." The blonde Gryffindor gave a perfect smile, hands clasped behind her back.

"No problem, dear. Please let me know if you hear from your mother." Giving her daughter a look before departing, Narcissa left the room to return to her preparations.

"So…what was the emergency?" Izzy asked as they made their way up to the now-familiar guest bedroom that Jett would be staying in.

"I really don't know. My godfather had said I would have to go to bed early tonight – which he sometimes does, I'm not sure why, but – and so I was trying to watch this Muggle movie on the television set and all of a sudden he came in the living room all panicked and told me that I would have to come and stay here tonight." Jett finished quietly, as if unsure.

"Oh. What do you think happened? Don't you live by a Muggle village – what if something was happening there?"

"I don't know. But he was definitely afraid of something because, well… I told him I didn't want to leave the house or to come here – no offense – and he actually yelled at me. I…I've never heard him yell before." They had finally reached the blue guest bedroom and Jett sat gingerly on the bed, staring at the floor. She was obviously thinking over whatever had happened.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, he was probably just stressed. You've said he has always been nice to you – and he seems a lot better than your mum." Jett simply nodded at this, still lost in her thoughts. Iz set her friend's bag down next to her on the bed but it quickly rolled off, its contents spilling onto the floor. She had only brought a very small bag with one change of clothes, her wand, and –

"Who is this?" Isabelle quickly picked up what looked like a stuffed animal. Trying to figure out what it was (as it appeared quite well-used and well-loved), Jett snatched it back from her to hide it behind her back.

"Nothing!"

"Jett…it's alright. I used to have a friend too – Mother gave her to me to help me sleep. I'm not sure where she has gone though… She just disappeared one day." The Gryffindor looked quite embarrassed, her cheeks still red and she continued to stare at the floor, hiding the animal behind her back. Izzy continued, gently, "Mine was a gray cat. She was super soft and had a pretty pink nose and her name was Rosemary and I would tell her everything. So, who is yours?"

After pausing a moment, having never shown her fake furry friend to anyone besides her mother and now godfather, Jett brought the dark shape to sit on her lap. Quietly, still somewhat ashamedly, she answered, "His name is Paddy. He's a black puppy dog and I've had him since I was a baby. I think…I think my dad gave him to me. I never travel or stay overnight anywhere without him."

"Well, I think he looks cool." Knowing it took a lot for Jett to trust her with that information, Isabelle quickly moved on. "Why don't we go and hang out outside for a bit? I was about to go sit and read but we can play a game or something if you want." Jett, who was obviously happy to move past their conversation, sprung up from the bed to follow her friend outside to the back.

With the absence of a further letter or information arriving that evening, the two girls settled in with no plans for the morning. Isabelle knew that she would have to avoid interrupting her mother's get-together in the dining room and East Lawn Drawing Room. Waking up early (but not earlier than she had to at school, of course – she still liked to sleep in every once in a while), she quietly went down the hallway to knock on Jett's door. Finding her friend awake, they quickly dressed and enjoyed breakfast together in the Upper Tower room. (One of Isabelle's secret hideaways, this room was located above the main entrance hall. It had windows to see anyone coming in through the front gates or out on the front lawn while also holding a massive library of books and plenty of comfortable spaces to sit and read.)

This is where the two girls still were around noon when Lucius appeared in the doorway. In mid-conversation about what the Hogwarts professors did during the summer holidays, Izzy turned at the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Isabelle, may I have a word?" Lucius stood impatiently in the doorway, obviously in a hurry to go elsewhere. The dark-haired girl stood promptly and made her way to the door.

"Yes?"

"Be sure not to disturb your mother's gathering downstairs. You may remain up here or in your bedrooms, but do not wander the rest of the house. Your mother worked very hard on this and I would not want you or your friend to ruin it."

"Can we go outside at least?"

"Of course. But no swimming or any other tomfoolery while there are guests here. Understood?"

"Yes, father." With that, Lucius Malfoy turned around and made his way back down the stone steps. After he disappeared, Izzy turned back to give Jett a look. "We can't disturb Mother's party downstairs, so no swimming."

"Is your brother here? We could try and prank him – in his room, of course, then we won't disturb the party."

"No, he's at Crabbe's. Plus, I wouldn't want to risk it with my parents…" Isabelle was still unsure what her parents had been discussing the last time Jett was at the Manor. Iz was still curious to find out what secret they could be hiding from her and Draco. She wanted to stay out of trouble in the hopes that they would finally tell her whatever it was. "Want to go outside for a bit? Maybe we could come back inside later for some ice cream." Jett shrugged as if she didn't care, seemingly bored without the possibility of pulling a prank on Draco or having the opportunity to swim. Plus flying was out of the question, even if Narcissa would allow it, as Isabelle hated it. They had already played Wizard's Chess that morning and Jett had sorely lost. There wasn't as much fun to have at the Manor as she would have thought.

As the girls wandered the grounds, they came upon the tree Izzy often sat under to read her books and write her letters. Thinking Jett might appreciate her story and her success in magicking an apple to herself without her wand, Iz turned to tell her the tale when –

"I'm bored. You know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"We should go and see if there is a Muggle village near here. Wouldn't that be cool? I've learned a lot about them since I'm practically living in one with my godfather. What do you think?" Jett smiled at her mischievously, obviously looking forward to putting themselves in potential danger.

"Uh…I don't know. I'm not allowed to leave the Manor grounds. Especially without an adult. I don't want to get in trouble…"

"Oh, come on, Izzy, we won't get in trouble. We'll just walk along the road, explore a little, and then come right back. No harm done." Isabelle still looked hesitant, not one for breaking the rules. Jett added, "Let's go get changed. There might not even /be/ a Muggle village nearby. But…you have to have something a little less – wizarding – on so that the Muggles don't notice you as much. I'll help you find something." Pulling her friend back up to her bedroom past the sound of housewives' laughter, they rifled through the large walk-in closet to find a couple of articles of clothing that could pass as Muggle clothes. Jett couldn't believe (well, actually she could) that, with all of the clothes Isabelle owned, there was not a single pair of jeans or Muggle tees or anything.

"I think Mother would kill me if she saw me wearing this." Izzy turned around to glance in the mirror, wearing a skirt that went just below her knee and an easy yet dressy top.

"She probably would if you were wearing jeans, too. Come on, it'll be fun and exciting and no one but us has to know! I can show you what I've learned about Muggle contraptions, if you want. Hasn't Hermione been giving you Muggle novels to read? Aren't you curious to see things in real life?" Jett leaned closer, knowing how interested her friend was in the things long-forbidden to her by her parents.

"…Alright, fine, we'll go. But only an hour or so – I don't want us to get in any trouble." And so the two girls casually snuck out the front door and then out through the front gates.

Taking in the sights just outside the gate, Izzy had never realized the vastly different world they lived nearby. She supposed her parents had magicked their protective charms on the house or something to hide the Muggle village and farms from being seen by anyone at the Manor. But she couldn't imagine how close they could be! It had to be only a couple kilometers down the road until the one and Isabelle could see another across the farm fields in the distance.

"Whoa." Following Jett along the road, Iz asked questions about what her godfather's village was like. Were the people nice? How close did they live to it? Soon enough, the two girls had reached the edge of the small village. A sign posted with some sort of numbers (What did "20km/h" mean anyways?) named the village Derry Hill. Rows of houses lined the main street as Jett and Izzy walked into the center of town.

There were plenty of people on the streets. They all wore funny-looking clothes, in Iz's opinion, and were carrying on casual conversations with neighbors or friends. Even the houses appeared a little strange, their doors and decorations nothing like she had seen before. And so close to Malfoy Manor!

The farther they went into the Muggle village, the more storefronts Iz began to recognize. A store for food, a store for clothing. It was kind of like Diagon Alley, she supposed.

"So, what do you think, Iz? Pretty cool, right?" Izzy was about to give Jett her opinion when her eyes widened at the metal contraption coming towards them in the street. "That's an automobile, a car. It's like broomsticks, to help the Muggles travel and take them places. But it runs on…what did he call it…electrificity? I don't know, but it's kind of like magic for the Muggles. They use it for EVERYTHING." Jett smiled at her friend's wonderment as Iz took in all the new things she was learning.

"Do you…think they're dangerous? Mother and Father would never let me go near one…" Isabelle reached her hand out as if to touch another of those cars, this one parked along the main shopping street. Whisking her away before she set off the alarm, Jett continued to point out new things she had learned about the non-magical people living near them. Finally, they reached something that Iz could easily recognize.

"An ice cream parlour! Can we go in and try? Oh wait…I don't have any money with me. Do you have a Galleon or even a few Sickles?"

"You can't use that kind of money with the Muggles. They don't know what it is. But Moo- my godfather gave me a little bit if I ever wanted to go into our village. Do you want an ice cream?" Jett smirked as Iz's face lit up, excited to try the Muggle version of one of her favorite desserts. It tasted practically the same, except there were no sparks or surprises that came with the tasty treat. They decided to sit at a table outside around the corner of the little shop to enjoy.

"See? Nothing bad happened. And we'll be back in time so that we won't get in trouble." A bell rang somewhere in the town and Jett guessed it was only about two o'clock. With their ice cream snacks finished, the two girls stood up to head back to the Manor. That is, until they heard what could only be a magical pop behind them.

Turning towards the sound, the two girls' faces turned from happy content to guilt and regret. Lucius stood there, obviously unhappy – angry, really. He glared at Isabelle and then at Jett, giving away no sign of ease that they had been found and were safe. Without saying a word, he motioned them to him and backed farther away from the street (away from any Muggles who might glance their way). Taking the two girls' hands roughly, he apparated back into the entrance hall at the Manor. Still not saying anything, he released them and walked into the adjacent greeting room.

Narcissa ran out to give both girls a hug, having been quite concerned upon learning her daughter and her friend had disappeared from the grounds. Her tea brunch had been a real success and she had searched for the two girls to offer them the leftover treats after her guests had departed. Having not found them anywhere, she had sent Dobby to her husband to inform them of their missing status and Daisy to search nearby for any clues of where they might have gone.

"What were you thinking?" Narcissa stood up after finishing hugging them both, her relief now turned to anger. She crossed her arms and stared down at the two girls, but giving most of the heat to Isabelle.

"I…we…" Izzy couldn't come up with any sort of explanation, at a loss of words, not used to getting into trouble. (Except for the occasional prank, but that was mostly with Draco and she could weave her way out of that.)

"We thought it might be exciting to go to the Muggle village nearby. We didn't want to interrupt your party, Mrs. Malfoy, and Isabelle had never been –"

"It was very dangerous and reckless of the two of you! You could have been harmed by one of those Muggles. What were you thinking? I will have to inform your mother, of course, Jett. You should not have put yourselves in harms way like that. If you had been hurt or worse, what would we have told your family?" Jett had no answer for that last question – or, at least not an answer she could give to Narcissa.

"Mother, it isn't Jett's fault. I told her we shouldn't go but I was so curious and I didn't know how close the Muggles were to us and –" Isabelle tried to explain.

"Which is what makes them so dangerous! You were not thinking, Isabelle, and you should not be curious about such things. Your father and I have told you, time and again, that Muggles are nothing to be concerned with. They are dangerous and stupid creatures." Taking in a deep breath, Narcissa settled herself before continuing. "You will both go to your bedrooms. Not another word. We will speak of this later, after you have thought about what you have done today. Go."

The two girls trudged off upstairs, Isabelle a lot more upset than Jett. The latter was used to getting into trouble, especially when rebelling against her family's "outdated" ideas (in the Gryffindor's opinion). They did not say a word to each other as they both closed the doors to their rooms.

Only an hour or so later, a knock came at Isabelle's bedroom door with her mother to inform her that Jett was leaving and to say a quick goodbye. Jett apologized quietly and gave her a hug, still looking forward to their trip to Diagon Alley the following week. Leaving Iz in her bedroom, all the dark-haired girl could think about was the Muggle village and the wonderful ice cream shop they had visited that existed just down the road. None of the Muggles had appeared dangerous to her, Isabelle thought. She returned to the novel she was reading – one of the wizarding ones she had recently acquired on a trip to the bookstore – but found its storyline less inviting than those Hermione had sent her home with for the summer.

Isabelle received another earful from her father hours later, who left the punishment up to Narcissa. Her mother decided that, as long as she realized how dangerous her trip had been, there was no need for extra punishment than the talks her parents had already given her. Draco returned home to find his sister confined to her room for the evening and could not believe it when he heard where she had gone or what she had done.

With Jett safely returned to her godfather's and the family back home, Isabelle was ready to go back to the normal house routine. She had had her taste of the Muggle lifestyle and, though she had plenty more questions and was very curious for answers, she knew she would have to be careful. At least while she was at home. As such, the now second-year Slytherin girl looked forward to the upcoming week, where she would get her supplies for her second year at Hogwarts and take the next step towards returning to the magical school.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** **: Sorry for the long text and the slight delay in posting! I almost broke it up into two chapters, but I think it is more fitting to keep it together. Izzy has broken her first real rule and yet only increased her thirst for knowledge about Muggles. She will surely have lots of questions for Hermione as the characters return to Hogwarts for their second year. But first, they must get their supplies from the best shopping place in Britain – Diagon Alley. Till next chapter! R &R :)**


	24. Year 2: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

August 19th had finally arrived and the Malfoy family was preparing for their shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Isabelle was still in trouble with Lucius about her visit to Derry Hill, the Muggle village. She had avoided being around him as much as possible the last week, not only because she had snuck out but because he still seemed to be in a sour mood. Iz hadn't tried to eavesdrop at her father's study doors again, afraid of getting into more trouble or one of the house elves seeing her. She hadn't told Draco yet, either, of the supposed secret their parents were keeping from them. Instead, she was looking forward to their trip to Diagon Alley and seeing many of her Hogwarts classmates.

"Izzy! Your friend's here!" Draco called up the stairs from the entrance hall, too lazy to climb them to tell his sister. Iz had just finished packing the Muggle books to give back to Hermione, whom she hoped to see today at their planned secret meeting point. She had decided to add one more magic novel, just in case her mother asked what she was carrying as well as giving her bushy-haired friend another story to enjoy.

"Coming!" Racing out of her bedroom and down the main staircase, Isabelle found just Draco and Jett standing there in silence. Jett was once again dressed in a plain wizarding robe, her arms crossed as she glared at her friend's brother. "Hey. All set?"

"Sure. Do we /have/ to bring him along too?" The blonde-haired Gryffindor asked, still staring him down. Draco had not forgotten that she had beat him last month at Quidditch (despite his attempt at a few dirty tricks to knock her off her broomstick).

"Unfortunately. But he and Father are probably just going to go on their own, I think." Izzy smirked at her brother, knowing both he and Jett were holding grudges with each other. Narcissa appeared moments later, placing a coin purse in her pocket.

"Your mother has wired you money to Gringotts's, Jett, is that correct? We will have to stop at the bank anyways, it appears we will need to get some of our own." Narcissa kissed the top of Draco's head lovingly before smiling at the two girls, who enjoyed the blonde-haired boys' annoyed frown at the motherly affection.

"I have my own side trip to make as well, Narcissa. A few items to…take care of." Lucius entered the hall, glancing at Jett with caution so as not to say too much, but tightly fastening his robe. "Have you asked Daisy to take care of the garden and deliver the notes from my office? Dobby – that wretched house elf – never seems to be where I want him to be." The severe-looking man scowled, tapping his walking stick on the stone floor in annoyance.

"We will have a word with the house elf when we return from shopping – for now, Daisy is taking care of it. Let's get going," Narcissa responded, expecting Dobby was avoiding her husband for fear of his wrath and retribution. No one suspected the house elf's visits to a certain boy who lived on Privet Drive.

Apparating just outside of the looming structure of Gringotts's Bank along the alley, the Malfoy family and Jett entered through the main entrance to retrieve their spending money for the day. All traveled down into the caves to reach the Malfoy vault. Jett and Draco stayed in the cart, uninterested in getting up. Isabelle decided to follow her parents, staying close to Narcissa as the goblin led them past the vault's security measures. As the door opened, Izzy was always amazed by the sights inside. There were plenty of shining, gold items reflecting in the torchlight – including plenty of wizarding money as well as Malfoy family heirlooms.

After returning to the surface, Narcissa got in line with Jett and Isabelle so as to retrieve the "wired" money from France. Lucius and Draco finished their business and came to check on the three before they left the bank.

"Draco and I are going to finish my side trips. I have also promised him a present. We will meet you at the potions shop, dear, agreed?" Lucius stated, glancing at the doorway to the bank as if in some sort of hurry. The line in which they stood seemed to be moving fairly slowly.

"That should be alright. Isabelle needs a few new quills – why doesn't she join you and Draco and you can stop on your way back? That will save us some time. Go on, sweetie," Narcissa added, motioning for Iz to join her father and brother. "Jett and I will be fine. And here, get one of those new inkless prototypes – I know you were wanting to try it." Smiling at her daughter and handing her a couple of Galleons, Izzy quickly putting the wizarding money away before following an unhappy Lucius and a distracted Draco back out to the street.

"Both of you stay near me. We are making a quick side trip down Knockturn Alley. Follow me," Lucius instructed sharply before moving smoothly through the thickening crowd. As soon as the three had turned off of the main alley to the side – and somewhat eerie – alley, the crowd thinned to be much more manageable. Izzy's attention was caught by a pair of witches on the other side of the road, chattering away and cackling in front of a window displaying shrunken heads. She was so distracted that she full-on ran into her brother as they stopped suddenly in front of a large glass storefront. Glancing up, the eleven-year-old read its name: "Borgin and Burkes"

Entering the store cautiously, staying close to her brother and father, she found the inside empty of all but the shop's wares. Peering around the dimly-lit store, Isabelle had little interest being there. The severed, withered hand on the pillow, the blood-stained pack of cards, the human bones on the counter, the masks, and even the staring glass eye all made her nervous. Draco, on the other hand, seemed fascinated and promptly reached out to pick up the motionless fake eye.

"Touch nothing, Draco," Lucius commanded before ringing the bell on the desk and turning his cold, gray eyes to the back of the store, impatiently waiting.

"I thought you were going to buy me a present," Draco whined, pulling his hand back but moving closer to stare at the glass eye.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," their father replied, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Draco replied, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's /famous/…famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead…" Isabelle rolled her eyes, having heard her brother's complaints multiple times that summer. She stayed right where she was, watching as Draco bent down to examine the shelf of skulls near the counter. Wanting to jump in to voice her own distaste for the beloved Potter, she remained silent knowing her father was already annoyed enough and her opinion would be unwanted.

"…everyone thinks he's so /smart/, wonderful /Potter/ with his /scar/ and his /broomstick/…" Draco continued, looking ready to smash one of the skulls.

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already. And I would remind you that it is not – prudent – to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear – ah, Mr. Borgin." Lucius commented, giving Draco a quelling look before turning to the shopkeeper. A stooping man with greasy hair had appeared behind the counter.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Borgin practically bowed, his voice raspy. He turned his eyes onto Draco and then Isabelle, continuing, "Delighted – and young Master and Mistress Malfoy, too – charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced –"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," Lucius interrupted smoothly.

"Selling?" The smile faded from Mr. Borgin's face ever so slightly.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," their father stated as he took out a piece of parchment and unraveled it for the shopkeeper to read. "I have a few – ah – items at home that may embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…" Mr. Borgin took out a small pair of reading classes and set them on his large nose, holding the list close and scanning it. The senior Malfoy peered behind him to look at the two children, Draco not paying much attention and Isabelle quickly looking away and pretending she was not listening. Maybe this was the secret? Were her parents hiding something illegal from the government?

Glancing up and over the glasses, the store owner commented, "The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?" Lucius huffed in annoyance, his lip curling as he leaned closer over the counter in an almost menacing way.

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act – no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it – "

Isabelle jumped in surprise as she felt something tap her shoulder. Turning to find a skeleton hand resting there, her eyes widened as she gave a short yelp before glaring at her brother who had been holding the human bones. Missing the end of the adults' conversation from Draco's prank, she calmed her breathing and crossed her arms so as to appear cool and collected once again. In truth, the entire shop freaked her out – she much preferred her potions and bookstores to these old and creepy wares. Draco seemed to be enjoying himself, though, as he was once again drawn to the withered hand on the cushion near the counter.

"Can I have that?" the blonde-hair boy interrupted his father's conversation, pointing to the object. Isabelle stepped out of the way as Mr. Borgin made his way around the counter to try and sell it to him.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory! Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder. Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir." Turning back to Lucius, who was now scowling in more annoyance than before, the shopkeeper returned to the list.

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin – "

"No offense, sir, no offense meant – "

"Though if his grades don't pick up," their father continued coldly, glancing over to Isabelle – who smiled proudly – and settling on Draco, "that may indeed be all he is fit for."

"It's not my fault!" Draco retorted, "The teacher's all have their favorites. They like Isabelle and that Hermione Granger – "

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Lucius. Isabelle's smile faded, as Hermione had also beaten her in some exams and she didn't like how hard Draco was being put down. Her brother looked thoroughly unhappy and even angry at Lucius' comments.

Hearing a hissing noise of some sort from the nearby cabinet, the dark-haired girl turned curiously to glance at it. It appeared one of the doors was even cracked open, as if something or someone could be hiding in it.

"It's the same all over. Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere – "

"Not with me," Lucius replied, nostrils flaring as he stood taller, prouder.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," Mr. Borgin quickly replied with a deep bow.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list. I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today – " He replied shortly, turning his back on Draco. Isabelle continued to slowly approach the cabinet, trying to see if she could see anything inside of it. Her brother took an interest in a few other objects near the counter – including a cursed necklace – before trying to figure out what Iz was doing.

"I thought I heard a noise. And the door is slightly open – " Isabelle glanced at him before stopping in front of the cabinet to admire its ornate decorations. Even the handles appeared to be well-crafted. A small saying ran above the doors, which Izzy attempted to read. Draco came to stand next to her, reaching out towards the handle to open the door –

"Done." Lucius tapped his walking stick on the store's floor before turning to the two curious children. "Come, Draco, Isabelle – " The two turned away from the cabinet, Izzy especially glad to be leaving the shop.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." With that, Lucius led Draco and Izzy back out into Knockturn Alley. Not saying another word, the three made their way to the now-even-more-crowded Diagon Alley. They almost forgot to stop at the quill store, Izzy offering a quick yet quiet reminder. Her father still seemed annoyed and stressed and she had no interest in being on the receiving side of his wrath.

After acquiring a new set of quills – plus the prototype for an inkless quill that Narcissa had shown Isabelle in the Daily Prophet – the three Malfoys made their way to the potions shop near Gringotts's. Narcissa and Jett were waiting outside the store, the latter looking sufficiently bored.

"Successful, dear?" Narcissa asked, looping her arm through her husband's. He simply nodded, glancing around as if unsure of who may be nearby. "I have already sent Deke home with the required potions ingredients. We still have to buy Draco's present, I assume," she said, noticing they did not have a broomstick with them, "as well as all of their books. They each have sufficient robes and all the other supplies."

"On to the bookstore, then," Lucius responded distractedly, still glancing around.

"Mother? May Jett and I meet you at the bookstore?" Isabelle chimed in, glancing at the clock above Gringotts's to notice the time. "Perhaps you can buy Draco's present first while we go to get some ice cream. I promised to show her one of the best shops – "

"Of course, sweetie. Don't wander too far, and be at the bookstore within an hour. We want to be in and out before the crowd forms for the event they are holding there today. Understood?" Narcissa gave her daughter another look, as if to be sure she understood that no rule-breaking would be tolerated.

"Yes. Thank you!" Izzy grabbed Jett's hand and ran off before they could change their minds.

.

.

.

 **AN: Hi all! Sorry for the absence, a few life changes that required some attention and delayed my writing. Hoping to be back in action with regular updates. Thank you for your support so far – enjoy!**


	25. Year 2: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Jett asked, pulling her hand away as soon as they were sufficiently lost in the crowd in Diagon Alley.

"I promised Hermione we would meet her for ice cream at twelve o'clock. Florean Fortesque's is just around the corner there. Come on!" Isabelle led her friend to her favorite ice cream shop. Two familiar-looking Muggles were just leaving as the girls went in. Recognizing them as Hermione's parents from King's Cross Station, Izzy went right over to the table where their bushy-haired friend was sitting reading a book.

"Hermione!"

"Izzy! Jett! How are you both?" Each giving the Muggleborn Gryffindor a hug, they bought some ice cream and sat down to catch up on their summer vacations.

With little prompting, Jett delved into her exciting summer with her godfather. She loved living near the Muggles except for the part that she could not use any magic. (But that would have happened at her home in France anyways…) The blond Gryffindor described learning the Muggle sport of football and joining a few of the local children to play every once in a while. Her godfather was home some of the time, usually in between jobs, but she could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

" – and so I wore jeans for, like, the ENTIRE summer and it was great. No mother or grandfather to yell at me for dressing like a Muggle. Plus my godfather had this HUGE collection of movies that we could watch on his television. One of my favorites was Bambi – "

"Ooh, I like that one too! I saw it in theatres a couple of years ago with my parents. How can you watch it on the television?" Hermione chimed in, having finished her bowl of ice cream and enjoying Jett's excitement at Muggle culture.

"Some kind of VHS or movie box or something? I don't know, he just puts it in this Muggle contraption and then the movie plays on the TV." Jett sighed contentedly, leaning back in her chair to finish her ice cream cone in a few licks. Isabelle had been sitting there quietly, listening to the whole conversation with interest but also a little jealousy.

"What about you, Isabelle? Anything exciting happen?" Hermione turned to ask her Slytherin friend, noticing her quieter-than-usual mood.

"Uh, nothing much. I read all of the books you loaned me – I think I read each of them at least twice." Izzy gave her a small smile, handing her the bag that held them. "Do you have more of that series about the mysteries?"

"Yeah, I can bring them to school with me." Hermione took the bag and, after glancing inside, thanked her also for the extra wizarding novel. Giving her a slightly suspicious look, she leaned closer and asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Iz?"

"I'm fine. Just Draco annoying me all summer and my parents – " Isabelle just finished that with a shrug, glancing out towards the storefront and into the busy Diagon Alley.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Mione. We got in trouble with Izzy's parents – for visiting a Muggle village near her house!" Jett chimed in excitedly while Iz slightly cringed at being reminded of that. She still felt guilty – both about breaking her parents' rules but also that she had any interest in the stupid Muggle culture that had gotten her in trouble.

"Really? Izzy, you got in trouble?" Hermione practically gasped, surprised but also joking around a bit with Jett. Quickly moving on, seeing how it made Iz uncomfortable, she asked, "Did you like it? The Muggle village?"

Isabelle shrugged, still glancing out the window at the passersby. "I guess… I just, I won't be able to go there again so what does it matter?"

"Oh come on. It's not the end of the world, Izzy. So you got in trouble once – I bet your brother gets into trouble all the time. It's just part of being a kid." Jett poked her jokingly with a smirk, still not understanding why it had been such a big deal.

"Yeah, well…"

"…Well, you know, you could always come visit me at my house. Or even Jett and at her godfather's – she lives right near a Muggle village too. Then I can show you what a car is and how we write with pens and not quills?"

"Jett and I saw a few cars at Derry Hill. I thought they were cool…and kind of scary." Izzy replied quietly, then looking at her friend curiously. "Do you really ride in it every day? To go places?"

"Yeah, all the time. I mean, we walk too – but we don't use Floo Powder or apparate or anything because Muggles don't have any magic."

"How do they work? Do you just…get in and say where you want to go?"

"No, no. You, um, use a key to start the car – to turn it on. And then you have to use the driving wheel to steer it on the street. And there are stop signs and signals and other cars you have to look out for too." Hermione folded her hands together, not entirely sure how to explain a car to someone who had never ridden in one before.

"So you know how to…lead the car too?" Izzy asked, not knowing the word 'drive.' She had a whole long list of questions that she wanted to ask Hermione and had forgotten about them until now. Feeling less ashamed about the Muggle village incident and really interested in what her Gryffindor friends could tell her, the time passed too quickly before they realized they were supposed to meet the others at the bookstore.

"So this electricity…it powers everything for Muggles?" Izzy asked as they left the shop, still engrossed in their conversation.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's like – oof, hey!" Hermione ran into another person before realizing she recognized the red-haired, freckled boy and his messy-haired friend. "Ronald! Oh, hi, Harry. How are you?" Giving them both a quick hug hello, she forgot her conversation with Isabelle to start a new one with the two boys. Potter was giving Izzy a weird look and, as they were practically at the bookstore (with its long line waiting outside), she and Jett quietly took off to meet up with the rest of the Malfoys.

"There you both are," Narcissa commented as the two girls approached them. Draco looked overly pleased and did not even give Jett a dirty look. "The event started early. We will just have to get in and out as quickly as possible." The tall, blonde-haired woman was glancing around nervously and with a little disdain. There were plenty of other obviously-wizarding women who were clogging the doorway but it was also a large shopping day for students to get their books – including those with less desirable blood status. The number of Muggle-clothed persons bothered the older Malfoy.

"I have my list of books, Mother. I can go ahead with Jett to grab ours. Where do you want us to meet you?" Izzy asked.

"Up here in the front left corner, by the staircase. Don't dawdle – and only your school books, Isabelle!" Narcissa called after her as the two girls squeezed through the doors. The inside was nearly as packed as the outside.

"Wow. Why are there so many people?" Jett asked, glancing around in wonder.

"Mother said some sort of event. Probably an author is here or something. They have one every week or so. Here, let's go upstairs first – " Iz led them through the throngs of gabbing middle-aged witches but stopped at the top to glance down. Sure enough, she spotted a table near the front where a man was sitting surrounded by large, blown-up pictures of himself. They were all smiling and winking at the crowd. Squinting to read the sign, she rolled her eyes.

"It's Gilderoy Lockhart. Mother has a few of his books from gifts – she says that he is full of it. She does not think he ever did anything he writes about. But all of her friends are crazy about him." Isabelle smirked, seeing the wizarding women freaking out as he signed their books and charged them for a picture with him. He seemed to adore all of the attention.

"Wait, don't we have to buy all of his books for Hogwarts?" Jett asked, glancing at the list Iz had handed her.

"Really? I guess our new professor is really in love with him." Izzy shook her head. Glancing through the store towards the door, she noticed a group of students as they entered. Hermione seemed to be freaking out, like many of the others in the bookstore, while Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley looked on unfazed.

"Looks like Hermione has heard of him." Jett commented, smiling at her friend as she jumped up and down to get a look at the author. Iz simply rolled her eyes.

As Izzy turned away to begin collecting her books, there was some commotion down below that made her turn back. The dazzling Lockhart was pulling someone up to the front of the shop, giving a small speech of some sort.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" The crowd below parted as the family of red-heads, Harry, and Hermione were revealed in the middle. The author sprang forward and grabbed Potter's arm, pulling him forward for a few pictures by the Daily Prophet. Following the awkward silence as the crowd looked on in awe, the two were greeted by thunderous applause. The author then threw his arm around the famous boy's shoulders and continued his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is!" Waiting until the crowd had quieted, he continued on. "The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge – "

The crowd applauded again and Izzy could not help but roll her eyes. Lockhart continued on emphatically and with his dazzling smile.

"He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me." The author paused for a dramatic moment before continuing on. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd went wild once more, cheering and clapping. Isabelle glanced at Jett in surprise. /This/ was going to be their DADA professor?

"He must be joking. The Headmaster could not have possibly hired /him/ to be our teacher. Right?" Izzy just could not believe it. Lockhart seemed to thrive in the attention he received from the crowd. Would he really prove to be a worthy teacher?

"I guess so. Why lie about that? He just seems a little cocky, that's all. But after Professor Quirrell last year… I think he might be better." Jett shrugged, watching as Harry struggled under the weight of the whole stack of books Lockhart had just handed him.

"Well, I bet Potter enjoyed that." Isabelle commented, rolling her eyes. She assumed, as she did not know the Gryffindor very well, that he was always hoping for a photo-op and to be on the front page of the newspaper. Why wouldn't he want to be? He was the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Jett did not respond, having gotten to know Harry and Ron a little better at the end of last year and not agreeing with her friend's tone.

"Here, come on," the blond Gryffindor said before running down the stairs to meet up with the other Hogwarts students. Izzy did not hear her at first, having decided to grab the two books they needed from upstairs before making her way down. Hurrying after her friend, Iz stopped half-way to observe her brother picking a fight.

" – a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" a little red-haired girl said, glaring at Draco.

"Ooh, Potter, you've got yourself a /girlfriend/!" Draco's voice drawled, laughing as the girl's face went red.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Jett butted in, crossing her arms. She was now standing next to Harry as Draco made his way down the rest of the stairs. He held a piece of paper in his hand that he had just ripped out of a book nearby. He crumpled it in his fist as Izzy, not necessarily wanting to get involved, crept closer. She knew it was likely that her brother would start a fight with Potter, even in the bookstore…

"Oh, it's you," Ronald Weasley commented as he and Hermione joined the group of Hogwarts students. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

"Draco, don't – " Izzy took the few steps down and put a hand on her brother's shoulder as if meaning to pull him back. She flinched away as Ron made to jump at her brother but was held back by Potter and Hermione.

"Ron!" They all turned to look at the tall, thin but brightly-red-haired (or what was left of his hair) man coming towards them. He wore somewhat worn-down clothing and one of the lenses on his glasses had a crack running through them. Puzzled for a moment, Izzy figured that, with the two troublemaker twins following him, it must be the Weasley's father. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." Isabelle turned back to look at her father, now standing behind Draco tall and proud. He wore an odd expression, as if sneering in hatred at the red-headed boy's father while also acting his superior self.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley replied with a curt nod. He turned back to his children as if to shoo them outside.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into the little girl's cauldron, the one who had defended Potter earlier, and pulled out a well-used copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. Recognizing her father's tone, as like Draco attempted to mimic, Iz knew that this would not resolve nicely. She looked around for her mother, hoping to escape away or have her put a stop to whatever fight her father was picking.

"Obviously not," Lucius drawled. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Isabelle spotted Narcissa waiting just outside of the bookstore. She was talking to one of her friends in Diagon Alley and paid them no mind. Glancing nervously at Jett, who was now glaring at her father like much of the other Weasley's, she was not sure what to do.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley stated, his face flushed red, even darker than his daughter's had earlier.

"Clearly," her father responded. Iz hoped that would be it and took a few steps down as if to encourage them to leave. Instead, Lucius continued on as he glanced toward the bookstore's doorway. "The company you keep, Weasley…" Izzy glanced up to where he was looking and saw Hermione's parents. They were watching the situation apprehensively, not close enough to hear everything but seemingly understanding the nature of the situation. "…and I thought your family could sink no lower – "

Draco jumped out of the way as Mr. Weasley dove at their father. Practically knocking Izzy over, the two scrambled up the steps to avoid being clobbered by the heavy spell books falling from the shelves above. The fight gained the attention of the entire bookstore but all they could do was watch… until finally a voice broke through and someone pulled the two men apart.

Iz watched as her father dusted himself off and tried to regain any semblance of royal composure. Still holding the young girl's transfiguration book, he thrust it back at her with a look of pure malice.

"Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you – " Lucius practically spat before fully ripping himself away from Hagrid's grasp, who had succeeded in breaking up the fight. The older Malfoy turned to glance up at Draco and Isabelle before beckoning for them to follow him outside. Draco clambered after him, shooting Potter and Ronald a dirty look as he passed. Izzy followed and grabbed Jett's hand to bring her with, wanting to get out of there as fast as she could. She paused a moment to give Hermione an apologetic look and mouthed to her, "See you at Hogwarts!"

"…Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Bad blood, that's what it is…" Izzy listened to the half-giant's voice as the two girls quickly left the bookstore. Something about what he said stuck with her. Did everyone really think that they were so terrible? Of course, they did not have bad blood – they had some of the purest blood in all of British wizarding society. And the Malfoys were also one of the best and richest families. What could be wrong with them?

But the way Hagrid had described them, her family…she just could not get it out of her head.


	26. Year 2: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"My goodness, Lucius, what happened?" Narcissa exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise. She quickly rushed forward to look at her husband's puffy eye, where he had been hit by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ moments before in the bookstore. They were now out in Diagon Alley, a few steps away from Flourish and Blotts.

"The foul blood traitor Weasley decided to pick a fight with me. Come now, let's go – we can get your schoolbooks another day." Lucius practically growled, in no mood to negotiate. Draco mimicked his scowl, crossing his arms and crumpling the piece of paper further.

Isabelle glanced at Jett, who looked like she was ready to say something that would get them into trouble. Jett had resisted Izzy's hand when leaving the bookstore and kept glancing back at its doors as if hoping someone might save her from going with the Malfoys. Giving her friend a pleading look to let what had happened go, they both followed the adults to a safe apparating point and within seconds had returned to the Manor.

Without another word, Lucius sulked off into his study, Narcissa quickly following. Draco could not help but burst out laughing.

"Did you see the Weasleys' faces? Or those Muggles? They were terrified! That was great – "

WHAM! Jett, having held in her anger long enough, punched Draco square in the jaw. Shaking out her hand slightly, she huffed before glancing at Iz.

"Sorry…" The short Gryffindor shrugged and apologized, not to the boy she had just hit but to his sister.

"What the hell, Moreau?!" Draco cried, holding his jaw while giving her a death glare. He threw the balled-up piece of paper at Jett, who easily dodged. Both looked to Izzy, who was not sure what to say.

"I, uh… I don't think it was that funny, Draco. But you shouldn't have punched him Jett… Father's not in a good mood." She was not sure how to continue. Did she think that her brother and father had been right? Sure, the Weasley's were poor but she did not agree with her family's taunting. Plus, with all that she was learning about Muggles, she did not think they were as stupid as the other family members believed… "Let's just go upstairs."

Leaving Draco down in the foyer, knowing he would probably go and tell on them, the two girls hurried to Isabelle's bedroom.

"I can't believe you would defend them, Izzy! Didn't you hear what they were saying? It was terrible – I don't care if they're your family, what they said was awful." Jett hopped onto Izzy's bed and gave her an incredulous look.

"I know – I know, Jett, okay? I think… I don't know what to think. Did you hear what Hagrid was saying after? He said the Malfoys had bad blood and that we were all rotten! That's not true but that's what people think about us." Iz replied, beginning to pace.

"But you don't actually agree with them, do you? Izzy, do you?"

"I mean…they weren't saying anything that was incorrect? The Weasley's are poor. They don't have money – Draco and Father were just pointing that out." At Jett's aghast look, she quickly added. "But I don't agree with what they did! It's not something you say to someone, especially in public…"

"But you think that they're worthless too? What about Muggles? About Hermione?! I thought she was your friend!"

"She is my friend! I don't think they're worthless, no, I'm just saying that what they said was not entirely false. I don't know, Jett…" The eleven-year-old finally sat down on the floor, sighing. Isabelle had always simply agreed with what her parents had said. It was easier that way – she belonged to the Malfoy family, why should she disagree with what they said? But Jett was correct. She was friends with a Muggleborn and had actually learned a lot about Muggles over the last few months. Did she really believe her parents when they said that all Muggles were dangerous?

"Well, I think that's awful. What kind of friend are you?" Jett crossed her arms, mad that Izzy seemingly could not see how wrong her beliefs were. After a couple of minutes of silence, she said, "I think I'm ready to go home now."

"Jett…we were going to go swimming before you left! Or we can play a game or anything else you want to do!" Iz looked up surprised and a little hurt. Was she leaving so quickly because of what happened?

"No, I don't think so. I want to go home." Jett stated definitively.

"Please stay… I'll…I'll play some Quidditch with you or something! Please?" Immediately regretting her offer to fly, it made no difference. The blond-haired girl shook her head and would not meet her friend's eyes. She grabbed her bag from the floor and went downstairs to the large fireplace. Izzy followed quietly, not sure what else to say. Draco and her parents were nowhere in sight. Calling Daisy to start the fire so Jett could floo back to her godfather's, they stood there awkwardly in silence.

"…can I at least say goodbye?" Isabelle asked quietly. Jett glanced at her and sighed, giving her a quick hug.

"See you at the train, Izzy. Bye," and with that, the Second-Year Gryffindor disappeared in the flames leaving her Slytherin friend alone in the empty hall with her thoughts.

~:~

Izzy did not even bother trying to send letters to Hermione or Jett before the beginning of September. She was sure that the latter would not answer and still did not know what to say to the former.

Her brother thought she was stupid for listening to any of what the Weasleys had said. He even called Jett a blood-traitor, which made Iz so mad at him that she would not talk to him for a few days. She could not confide in either of her parents and so felt utterly alone in her mixed-up thoughts.

Despite the confusion, Isabelle could not wait for her second year at Hogwarts to begin. She missed being able to study in the library or wander the grounds or learning new things in her classes. She wanted to see her friends again and be in the Slytherin Commonroom and talk with her professors!

On the morning of September 1st, she was the first one downstairs and ready to go. Her trunk had been packed for days and she was positive that this year she would not forget anything.

"Good morning, Isabelle. Excited to go back to school?" Her mother greeted her with a quick kiss on the head before sitting down to eat her own breakfast.

"I am. I'm ready to see my friends again and I have /loads/ of questions for my professors."

"Well that's good, sweetie. I'm sure you will learn a lot again this year. Make sure you help your brother, though, too…he needs to get his grades up or your father will have a fit." Narcissa smiled slightly, recognizing that Izzy already knew this.

"I'll look after him, don't worry, Mother." As if on cue, Draco trudged his way into the room to eat his own breakfast. The two had barely talked since the Diagon Alley incident and aftermath. They had mostly avoided each other due to differences of opinions. In reality, though, Isabelle really missed confiding in him.

"Come here, Draco," Narcissa called, giving him a big hug and his own kiss to her favorite son. He gave her an annoyed look before sitting down to eat.

The rest of the morning continued on in silence. The two Hogwarts students were ready to go, downstairs with their trunks before either of their parents. Nervous about getting there on time to get the best seating, Izzy decided to try and find them. Glancing at Draco, who seemed to now be entirely ignoring her, she walked down the hallway toward her father's study. Pausing to listen in case they were in there, she almost continued on her way when she heard a pair of voices. She leaned closer to hear.

"…are all gone, dear. I promise. Borgin picked up the last of them yesterday."

"I hope you realize what this could have done to our reputation, Lucius. And what about Draco and Isabelle? They do not need to worry about such things – they're only twelve years old!"

"I understand, Cissy. But it's all settled now. When the Ministry comes to check, they won't find anything connecting us to Him or any sort of heir of Slytherin." There was a slight pause.

"…it's been years, Lucius. We have to move on with our lives – "

"Which we are! There's been no more talk of our involvement or anything. Plus, Draco will be on the Slytherin Quidditch team this year, I have guaranteed that. My position on the board will help us be sure – "

"Oh, look at the time! We must be getting to King's Cross. They mustn't be late for the train." Izzy was quick enough to scramble away from the door before Narcissa opened it. Also smart enough to pretend like she was just going to knock, she smiled innocently up at her parents.

"Isabelle. Ready to depart?" She nodded before taking her mother's hand, avoiding her father's gaze.

The Malfoy family arrived at King's Cross Station with plenty of time to board the train and say their goodbyes. Their mother promised to send them letters and treats every once in a while, and their father instructed his son to be a better example of the family. Before the two had even reached the Slytherin carriage, Lucius and Narcissa had disappeared, neither desiring to be around the others sending their children off to Hogwarts. Izzy sat in a seat across from her brother, the two still not talking, and stared out over Platform 9 ¾.

It was from her comfortable window seat that Isabelle noticed the family of red-heads hurrying towards the Hogwarts Express at the last minute. She watched the children give up their trunks and kiss their parents goodbye. The two prankster twins that Jett liked to hang around were the first to run off with a friend, Lee Jordan or something. The oldest, Percival perhaps, waited there patiently and looked proudly as if he had somehow won an award. Lastly, Iz noticed the little girl from the bookstore, who she now knew was a Weasley sister with her red hair, also give a couple of hugs before running for the train as it whistled. As they moved out of the station, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed to wave goodbye to their children – something Izzy suddenly wished /her/ parents had been there to do…


	27. Year 2: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Staring out the window only kept one entertained for so long. Sure, Isabelle could have read a book or gone to sit with the other Slytherin Second-Years to talk about her summer. But all she could think about were the Weasleys.

How could they be so happy? From what she had heard from her parents, they were incredibly poor despite being a pureblooded family. Plus to have so many children to take care of… Izzy glanced at Draco, who was chatting away, enjoying being the center of attention again with the other Slytherins. Would she want more siblings? No, probably not. One was plenty enough – especially when they got into a fight. Still, she could not figure out what exactly bothered her. Was she really jealous of the Weasleys?

Too restless, Iz decided to get up and wander the train, not even glancing back to see if her brother had noticed her leaving. She hoped to find Jett and be able to talk to her. It had been a long couple of weeks at the Manor for the last days of summer and she wanted to make sure that they were still friends.

Finding her blond-haired Gryffindor friend sitting alone in a compartment again, Isabelle opened the door to join her. "Hey," she offered cautiously as she sat down opposite her.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Jett said in a friendly manner, sitting forward and offering her a Pumpkin Pasty. It was as if nothing had happened – and Iz was entirely caught off guard.

"I, uh, was in the Slytherin carriage… Aren't you still mad at me?" Izzy asked in her confusion, taking the treat her friend had offered her.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad?" Jett asked, now being the one who was confused.

"Because, well, last time… You left the Manor mad at me and then didn't want to talk for a couple of weeks and… now you're not angry?"

"Izzy, it was just a fight. Like you and Draco fight. It wasn't that big of a deal, we just didn't agree on something." Jett shrugged and leaned back again. "You just kind of…let it go."

"But, see, I haven't been able to! I keep hearing what you said and the gameskeeper said and I saw the Weasley's this morning and they looked so happy… Am I wrong?" Izzy bit her lip. What if she was?

"We talked about this already, Iz. /I/ think your family is wrong – but my family is pretty much the same. All my grandfather would talk about when I was home is that I should marry some pureblood because I'm already a 'bastard' child… So that's what grown-ups fight about. But we don't have to because we're just kids. It doesn't matter to us. You're friends with me, you're friends with Hermione, what does it matter?"

"Oh, I…I guess you're right. It just bothers me…because I don't know if what my parents say is true." Izzy finished, glancing out the window as she took another pumpkin pasty to snack on.

"Parents lie all the time. My mom does. My godfather did too – not as much, but that's just what adults do." She paused a moment as she finished chewing her snack and then jumped in excitement, as if remembering something. "Hey! Guess what I figured out last night! I thought of the ultimate prank to try on that Lockhart fellow – "

The compartment door slid open to reveal three girls already dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms.

"Hi Hermione. Why are you already dressed? We won't be at the school for a couple of hours…"

"Oh, I wanted to get ready before the line for the bathroom got long. Plus I think the uniforms are comfy." Their bushy-haired friend stepped farther into the train compartment before remembering she had brought two others with her. "Right, so this is Isabelle and Jett. And this is Luna and Ginny."

The two First-Years sat down by the door, glancing at each other as if unsure. Izzy was staring at the red-headed Weasley as if trying to figure out what to say. Hermione continued on to cover up the awkward silence.

"So they're both First Years and don't know which houses they want to be in."

"That's not true, Hermione. I know I want to be in Gryffindor." Ginny replied quietly but surely, giving a slightly proud smile.

"What about you, Luna?" Jett asked curiously, remembering her own worry just a year before.

"I don't really know. But I also don't really care – I don't think the Houses should define us, you know? My father says that what matters is what we believe in, not what other people think of you." Izzy nodded unconsciously in agreement, oddly perceptive into her own troubles at the moment. Glancing back to Ginny, she noticed that she was writing in some sort of journal.

"Is that your notebook, Ginny?" Isabelle asked, somehow intrigued by it. The red-haired girl jumped slightly at her name and hid the bound book, as if ashamed. "No, it's okay. I keep a journal too… I think it's nice to be able to write down your thoughts or draw or whatever is on your mind."

"Yeah… I almost forgot it at home, my stupid brothers were freaking out about some fireworks or something. But you know my brothers, don't you?" Ginny had an almost challenging look on her face, still hiding the journal from view but somewhat more relaxed with Izzy's reassuring words.

"I…I do. The Weasley's, right?" Isabelle responded cautiously, unsure where she was going with it and sure that she would bring up the bookstore incident.

"Yeah. They're all so annoying! Especially Ron, he thinks he can boss me around." The red-headed girl threw her arms up in the arm as if exasperated and then crossed them in front of her.

"Yeah, my brother does that too." Izzy smiled, thinking of all the times Draco had tried to tell her what to do. Both girls rolled their eyes at their obnoxious siblings who were not present to defend themselves.

"Speaking of, Ginny, do you know where Ronald is? I was trying to find him and Harry before I bumped into you." Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"No idea," the First Year shook her head. "They were with us at the platform, I think, but they disappeared." Moving on to debate which of the candies offered on the cart was the best, the two First Years eventually left to find others their age whom they could sit with, leaving Hermione, Jett, and Izzy alone. The rest of the train ride went by quickly and, upon arriving at Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley still had not made an appearance.

Making their way up to the feast, Isabelle parted ways with the two Gryffindors to join a few of the Slytherins. Sitting with Daphne, Blaise, and Millicent on the carriage ride up to the castle, she settled into easy conversation about their adventurous summer vacations.

The Great Hall was decorated spectacularly as usual. Izzy had not realized how much she had missed its ceiling, which currently showed the starry night sky. The thousands of floating candles lit an inviting atmosphere as the older students filtered to their House tables. It felt normal, comfortable even to be sitting among her fellow Slytherins for another school year. She had not realized all of the other Housemates she had missed, a few upperclassmen who had helped her with homework or even some from her own year who she had partnered with in classes.

Watching the new First Years file in, Izzy was glad once again that she was not going through the Sorting Ceremony. The words from last year still stuck with her… She still did not understand what the Sorting Hat had meant about proving herself. Maybe it was just about her grades, about being top of the class? Somehow that explanation did not feel right.

Focusing back on the group, she noticed that Professor Snape was missing from the Head Table. Curious as to the reason, as he had been there only moments before, she glanced around for any sign of him. As the sorting ended and the feast began, Iz could not help but notice both Professor McGonagall and then even the Headmaster depart.

"Where do you think the professors are going?" Izzy leaned over to Daphne, pointing to the Head Table. She still could not believe that Gilderoy Lockhart was to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – or that he was wearing such awfully (and brightly) colored robes.

"I don't know. But I heard a rumor from Theodore that Potter and Weasley were seen driving a flying Muggle car!" At that, the other girls turned to listen more intently, excited about the gossip.

"A flying car?" Izzy asked doubtfully. Those two were stupid but they weren't /that/ stupid.

"Yeah! And he said that they were expelled for driving it to school because they didn't feel like taking the Hogwarts Express or something. That's why the professors keep leaving – Dumbledore had to go and expel them!" Daphne finished with a smile, always enjoying telling a story, be it true or false. This became the topic of conversation at the rest of the table, with Draco jumping in to share his story from the bookstore.

"Well good riddance, I say." Izzy's brother finished proudly, leaning back to enjoy his dessert. He met his sister's eyes for an instant before quickly looking away, still avoiding talking to her. A few moments later, the Headmaster had returned with a few important notes for the beginning of term.

It wasn't until the next morning at breakfast that the rumors were confirmed true – the two Second-Year Gryffindors had driven a flying car to school, had been seen by a few Muggles, and had gotten in trouble for crashing it into one of the trees on the Hogwarts grounds. They were not expelled, however – "It's just because he's /famous/," Draco complained – but given detention for their actions.

And so began Isabelle's second year at Hogwarts.


	28. Year 2: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle woke to the green light leaking through the underwater Slytherin dorm room. She had been so tired the night before that she had forgotten to close the hangings around her bed. Sitting up and glancing around the room, she saw that each of the other four Second-Year Slytherin girls still slept soundly. Quickly getting dressed, having packed her bag last night to be ready for classes today, Iz easily snuck out of her dorm room and up to the lavishly-decorated commonroom.

Flicking her wand at the fireplace, Izzy took a seat in "her" chair near the growing flames. It was cooler than she remembered, being under the water and down in the dungeons, but was glad that she had memorized the spell to light the fire. Glancing around once more to check that she was alone, the dark-haired Malfoy took out the Muggle novel she was currently reading. Tucking her legs underneath her as she leaned against the side of the arm chair, Isabelle soon found herself lost in the storyline. It was a critical point in the novel – the heroine was lost, deserted in the middle of some city, and had no idea how she might get back to solve the mystery of her brother's murder. Hopping in a taxi – Izzy made a note to ask Hermione later what that word meant, she guessed a kind of automobile – the Muggle teenage girl sped off to a hotel nearby which might hold a few clues…

"Morning, Izzy!" Jolting the eleven-year-old out of her imagination, Iz looked up to see one of the Slytherin prefects smiling over to her. Her name was Gemma Farley and she was the youngest in her family with two older brothers. All had been in Slytherin and were average students – but Gemma had proven to be better than her siblings when she became a prefect in her fifth year. The two girls had met last year, after Draco had gotten into some trouble, and had quickly become friends. The now-Sixth-Year prefect came to sit next to Izzy, waving a few of her friends on towards the doorway.

"How was your summer?"

"It was good! It was hard to not practice magic though – I didn't want to lose anything I learned! But I did what you suggested and practiced the wand movements and Mother even let me try to make a few potions at home. What about you, Gemma?" Isabelle quickly hid her Muggle novel behind one of her Gilderoy Lockhart books.

"We went on holiday all throughout Europe – to Poland, France, Germany, Switzerland – we even visited Andorra!"

"That's so cool. We didn't get to travel anywhere this summer – Father had a lot of business to do with the Ministry. I really want to go and visit Italy – I've heard the beaches are amazing and they even let underaged wizards and witches practice magic!"

"That would be nice. I think I have a cousin who lives in Italy. Maybe we'll have to take a trip?" They both laughed. "Anyways, ready to find out your classes for today?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. I've got all of my books with me, just in case," Izzy said as she picked up her bag to show how full it was. Gemma chuckled in response, shaking her head.

"You are always prepared, aren't you. Want to come down to breakfast with me?"

"Oh, I, uh, thank you, but I have to wait for my brother. I promised him and everything," Iz quickly lied, shrugging like it was no big deal. "Thank you though! Maybe later this week?"

"Sounds good to me. Have a good first day of your second year – and keep your brother out of trouble, will you?" Gemma smirked and left, her friends having waited for her near the doorway.

Watching her leave, Izzy sighed in relief. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to breakfast with her friend – and she definitely did not want to talk to Draco, especially while he was acting like a jerk – but she had wanted to wait long enough to be able to talk to Hermione and Jett without being noticed. Besides for the fact that the blond Gryffindor always slept in, there sometimes were so few people in the Great Hall that the youngest Malfoy felt like she was being watched when she went to talk to her friends outside of Slytherin House. It wasn't against the rules, per se, but most of the students did not interact with the other Houses except in classes. For Izzy, her two closest friends were outside of her House – and she definitely did not understand the unspoken rule against inter-house relations.

Heading down a few minutes later, Isabelle was glad to find a good number of students already up and eating. The professors had not yet begun to hand out timetables and so the Slytherin quickly headed towards her bushy-haired friend. After glancing up at the dull, cloudy grey ceiling of the Great Hall, she realized that Hermione was so engrossed in Voyages with Vampires (propped open against one of the milk jugs) that she did not realize Iz was there. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, she sat down on the bench next to the Gryffindor.

"Morning. What are you reading?" Still nervous that someone would notice her, the Slytherin grabbed a piece of toast and began munching on it.

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Izzy. I'm just re-reading one of Professor Lockhart's books – I want to be prepared in case he asks us questions! Plus the stories are just so remarkable…I cannot believe he did all this, he's amazing." Hermione gave her friend a smile before turning the page, continuing to read while she ate.

"Oh…yeah…right." Isabelle tried to feign interest as she did not agree with Hermione. Switching subjects, she continued, "Anyways, there was a rumor last night that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley drove a flying car to school yesterday. Is that why they weren't on the train?"

Hermione huffed and looked back up at Iz. "Unfortunately, yes. And they were proud of it! The whole Gryffindor House celebrated their 'accomplishment'," using air-quotes to demonstrate her sarcasm, "even Jett! I think it was foolish and stupid and dangerous. They're lucky that we didn't lose any House points! They just got a detention or something. If I were Professor McGonagall, I would have given them /ten/ detentions." Hermione shook her head and went back to reading her book.

"Oh. I couldn't believe it when I heard – I didn't think the two could be so stupid!" When Hermione just nodded in response, Izzy leaned closer with a small smirk. "You are really smitten with him, aren't you?"

"What? With who?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Jett and I saw you at the bookstore – you looked like you were in love with him."

"I am not! He is just an incredible wizard – and we can learn so much from him. I can't wait to go to his class, I mean, how did Professor Dumbledore get him to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Hermione said incredulously, obviously still fawning over him.

"Well, I don't think he did everything he wrote about. It's impossible – "

"Is not! He is just a really talented wizard."

Izzy rolled her eyes and smiled, going to comment further when she saw the Gryffindor Head of House, Professor McGonagall, begin to hand out timetables and knew she would have to move. "Regular time at the library later, Mione?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, see you then." The Gryffindor replied, still engrossed in re-reading Lockhart's book on blood-thirsty monsters. Izzy stood up and shook her head. Heading over to join the Slytherins, she gladly accepted her timetable from Professor Snape as she sat down. Draco plopped down across from his sister only a few moments later but still ignored her, turning to Crabbe to get him the butter for his toast.

It was only after about fifteen minutes that the now-full Great Hall turned silent to listen to something coming from the Gryffindor table. A woman's shrill voice filled the chamber, echoing off of the stone walls and causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

" – STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPRELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TOT HINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE…"

Unsure exactly what was happening, Iz also turned and tried to see what was causing the commotion. By the woman's voice, she could tell it must be someone yelling at Potter and Weasley about their travel choice the previous day. Unable to see over the throngs of other students staring towards the red-clad Gryffindors, she sat back down to listen further.

"…LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED…"

By now, the high-pitched tone of the woman's voice was hurting Izzy's ears. How much longer would she be yelling?

"…ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AN DIF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Silence fell as the other students became used to being able to hear once again. Standing up once more to see if she could see anything, Isabelle saw a bright red envelope burst into flames and then ashes in front of the two stunned culprits. Weasley was trying to hide under the table and the Boy Who Lived appeared frozen from shock. A few of the older students laughed, including a group of Slytherins next to her. The normal babble of talk broke out again in the Great Hall and most returned to their conversations with friends.

"…was precious, did you see the look on Weasley's and Potter's faces?" Pansy laughed, almost choking on the piece of bacon she was eating.

"I can't believe that's what Weasley's mum sounds like. That voice was wretched!" One of the older Slytherin boys chimed in and laughter ensued from most of the others.

Izzy was still more surprised than anything – she had never experienced a Howler in real life. In fact, she had never really done anything (minus the Derry Hill incident) that would require she receive such a letter. Glancing back down at her schedule, she noticed that they had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Hurrying to finish her breakfast, Iz caught Draco's gaze only once which was followed by an annoyed glare before he returned to ignoring her. Rolling her eyes, she left with Daphne to get to Transfiguration early.

~:~

"How many did you end up transfiguring, Izzy? Can I see?" Tracey asked as the Slytherin girls walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. Their task in Transfiguration was to turn a beetle into a button. Though it had been tricky at first, Isabelle was the second student to succeed, after one of the Ravenclaws had gotten lucky. After she had done it once, however, Izzy found it easy to repeat. She now carried at least fifteen buttons with her in her pocket, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, they're just buttons… Did you all hear that Cedric Diggory is single again? I talked to Emma yesterday and she said that her friend in Hufflepuff said that he broke up with his girlfriend over the summer!" Pansy jumped in, smirking at Isabelle as she stole the other girls' attentions again. Having kept the buttons more so to compare with Hermione, Iz sat down and listened as the others guffawed over the "Hufflepuff Hottie" of fifth year.

Watching the Gryffindors traipse in looking somewhat exhausted, Izzy got up to go and see her friends.

"Did you go to Transfiguration yet?" Isabelle asked and she sat down next to Jett, who was eagerly eating lunch. "Did you skip breakfast again?"

" – overslept – not a big deal – just a little late – " She replied between swallows, giving Iz a 'no need to be a mum' look.

"Yeah! Have you? We get to practice transfiguring beetles into buttons and look!" Hermione said excitedly, pulling out all the buttons she had created. Izzy pulled out her own and the two nerds started to compare.

"See, I only transfigured one more than you, Mione, but yours look /so/ much nicer!"

"But I really like this one – the pattern is really cool, Izzy! How many points did Professor McGonagall give you?"

"I think fifteen? I'm not sure."

"Me too!"

Jett, having listened to this for too long, put out her arm and swept all of the buttons on the table into her bag and moved it to the other side of her. "There. Talk about something else. /Please/."

"I'm going to want mine back, Jett," Izzy crossed her arms and gave her a look. Knowing her Slytherin friend, she just smiled back innocently and continued to stuff her face with food.

"Fine. Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team, Jett?" Hermione asked, leaning forward with a knowing look.

"Uh…maybe? I'm not sure, I hadn't really thought about it, you know…" Jett responded, a slight hint of embarrassment on her cheeks as she leaned back to look at them both.

"Well, I heard you talking to Fred and George, /AND/ Dean and Seamus about trying out." The bushy-haired girl said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, I was just asking around because, you know, Second-Years can try out… I won't make it on the team, I know that, so why should I try?" Jett shrugged and sighed, glancing down the table a bit where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"What do you mean you won't make the team? You beat Draco every time this summer!" Izzy chimed in, knowing how important Quidditch was to her friend.

"That's because your brother sucks, Iz."

"Maybe. But you're really good – didn't you say last year that you had competed in some sort of flying competition or something and came in second place?" Isabelle supposed, trying to think of what that had been about.

"I remember that! It was the French League's annual training tournament and you beat out, what, like ten other flyers who were /way/ older than you!" Hermione added.

"Yeah, maybe. But it was easy! It really wasn't that great of an accomplishment. Plus, I play seeker and chaser – I don't want to go up against Harry, I mean, it's /Harry/. And the other chasers seem nice…"

"Well, I think you should still try out. Maybe you could be an alternate? Then you can still train with the team and play if they need you to! But you wouldn't have to beat out someone else for the position." Izzy suggested.

"And how would you know? You hate Quidditch." Jett pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"When you have to listen to someone go on and on and on about it for a whole summer, you learn /something/. Besides, I doubt Draco will make the team – and maybe I would come and see you play then instead of staying in the library." Isabelle offered.

"I'm holding you to that, Iz," Hermione smirked, finishing her lunch.

"That's fine. At least I'm not in love with one of our professors," the Slytherin snickered, showing Jett Hermione's decorated schedule. Around each of the DADA classes with Lockhart, the intelligent Gryffindor had doodled little hearts.

"Ooh, whatever!" Hermione blushed and snatched her timetable back. Quickly changing the conversation, she asked, "Want to go hang out outside? I heard the professors talking about it turning colder before the weekend. Might as well enjoy the warm weather while it lasts." Both Jett and Izzy nodded and, after packing up their bags, headed out into the courtyard near their afternoon classroom.

As Hermione and Izzy were sorting their respective buttons from the pile Jett spilled on their bench, neither seemed to notice Potter and Weasley join them nearby. Of course, they were also talking about Quidditch. Glancing up a minute or two later, the girls noticed another kid – a geeky-looking First Year – talking to Harry. He held what looked like a Muggle camera. A bit intrigued, they listened in on the nearby conversation.

"…and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move! It's brilliant here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you…maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?" The boy continued to ramble on and Izzy wished she could see Potter's face. Even the famous Harry Potter had to be somewhat annoyed by this fanboy.

"/Signed photos/? You're giving out /signed photos/, Potter?" Draco's voice echoed throughout the entire courtyard and within seconds, nearly everyone was staring at the boys. The Slytherin prince stood right behind the fanboy, Crabbe and Goyle at his side.

"No, I'm not. Shut up, Malfoy," Potter replied angrily, his fists clenching.

"You're just jealous," the boy with the camera squeaked, turning to face the Slytherin.

"/Jealous/? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." Draco replied, leaning closer to the poor kid. His posse snickered behind him.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," Weasley started, and Crabbe stopped laughing to crack his knuckles menacingly at the Gryffindor.

"Be careful, Weasley," Izzy's brother sneered. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." Then mimicking the voice from the earlier Howler, he continued, "/If you put another toe out of line/ –" A group of students laughed nearby.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. It'd be worth more than his family's whole house!" Draco smirked. He leaned in towards Weasley, obviously taunting him to try something. In response, Ronald whipped out his Spellotaped wand as if ready to curse him. Izzy stood to intervene but saw a professor making his way through the crowd.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Professor Lockhart came forward in his turquoise robes. "Who's giving out signed photos?" He swung his arm around Potter's shoulders and continued his show.

Isabelle watched her brother step around the Gryffindors and head in her direction. Meeting his gaze, she had a feeling he was coming to say something to her. Deciding that she would hear him out, she crossed her arms but kept eye contact, as if challenging him.

Draco stopped just in front of her, glanced down with mirth at Jett and then gave Hermione a look before meeting his sister's eyes again. And yet, he still said nothing.

"What is it, Draco?" Iz said finally, somewhat annoyedly.

"I thought I would let you know that I am writing a letter to Mother and Father to tell them who you are hanging around with." He glanced back at Hermione again as if in disgust, putting on his best Lucius impression.

"And so what? Do you think they are really going to care? You don't get to decide who my friends are. And neither do our parents."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be too sure. You should pick better company." With that, Draco brushed past his sister, Crabbe and Goyle following on his heels. Sighing angrily as she took a seat again on the bench, Iz stared down at her feet.

"…what a prat." Jett commented, staring after him.

"He really is a jerk, Izzy. I bet he won't even send a letter, what does it really matter?" Hermione chimed in, but not sounding as sure as she would have liked. She knew from last year (and from what Jett had told her) that her friend's family was really into blood purity nonsense. Maybe it would make a difference if her parents found out who her closest friends were? Would Iz get in trouble?

"Yeah, you're right… Come on, we have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Smirking at Jett and then to Hermione, Izzy continued, "We get to see whether Professor Lockhart is really as gifted as you think he is."

.

.

.

 **AN: Not the smoothest of first days for Izzy – and it isn't over yet! Do you think Draco will actually send the letter? Or is he just being Draco? And what will happen in Lockhart's first class with the Second-Years? More in the next chapter! Read &Review :)**


	29. Year 2: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Jett, Hermione, and Izzy rushed to their combined Slytherin-Gryffindor DADA class. Hoping that it would be more exciting and engaging than last year's with Professor Quirrell, the girls sat down near the front of the classroom and glanced up at their brightly-dressed professor waiting. Daphne took the seat on the other side of Iz, a look of adoration on her face – similar to Hermione's. Shaking her head slightly but amused at both of her friends' reactions, the young Malfoy looked back to the front at the sound of Lockhart clearing his throat.

Reaching for the desk of Neville Longbottom, the professor picked up a copy of one of his own books and held it in the air. Opening to his winking profile picture, the two Gilderoys smiled with dazzling charm at the second-year class.

"Me," he started, winking in sync with his portrait. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class. Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by /smiling/ at her!" He glanced around the room as if expecting laughter, but a few students only smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz." There was a general sound of panic as students rushed to take out their heavy books from their bags. A quiz? On the first day of classes?! "Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…"

"We were supposed to /read/ them?" Tracey leaned forward to whisper to Daphne, who seemed a little nervous but more confident than usual. She simply nodded and took out a quill and ink as Professor Lockhart came around with the test papers.

Izzy glanced over the papers – fifty-four questions? For a quiz? She had had very little interest in reading his books and had simply scanned them before returning to Hogwarts. She hoped she would remember something… This was not how she wanted to start off with the new DADA class!

The professor returned to the front of the classroom and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start – now!"

Isabelle looked back down at the test paper to read through the questions. They were beyond ridiculous – maybe he thought this was a joke. Another chance for his students to laugh? She glanced up to his desk where he sat watching them all eagerly, smiling as he held his chin in his hands like a small child waiting for a treat. Glancing to her left and right, both Hermione and Daphne were seriously focused on their questions. The former seemed to be writing an essay while the latter kept crossing out her answers and rewriting the same words. Still confused as to whether or not this would count for her grade, Iz decided to answer them as much as she remembered from her skimming…

"And, time! Hand your answers in here, thank you, thank you – ooh, very nice penmanship," Professor Lockhart commented as he drifted through the class a half hour later. Sifting through the answers, he shook his head, obviously a little disappointed.

"Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with a Yeti."

/Isn't purple close enough?/ Izzy thought to herself, but returned to listening as he continued through the questions.

"And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!" Lockhart gave the class what could only be described as a roguish wink. Hermione sat straight and attentively listened as the professor rambled on. Daphne appeared much the same. A pair of Gryffindor boys down the row to Iz's left were laughing silently to each other while much of the rest of the class looked as befuddled as she felt. Isabelle stared at her professor in confusion – he was completely serious about the quiz! The quiz she had just surely failed!

"…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil /and/ market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl!" Re-focusing back on her professor, who was now standing in front of her Gryffindor friend, Isabelle listened in stunned silence. "In fact – " Lockhart flipped the paper and looked up at the students, "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised her hand, which was slightly trembling in nervousness.

"Excellent!" beamed the brightly-dressed professor. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so, to business…" Hermione seemed almost besides herself with glee, not at the points but at the fact that Professor Lockhart had singled her out and called her "excellent." Izzy, on the other hand, watched as he returned to his desk and pulled something out from under it. A large covered cage was set lightly on top and Lockhart's mouth twitched with an amused smile.

"Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." His performance enthralling the Second Year students, Isabelle could not help but lean forward more to see what was inside of the cage. The room was silent as the class watched on, only Neville Longbottom cowering a bit in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream… It might…/provoke them/!" Lockhart began softly as the class held its breath before ripping the cover off the cage. A few dozen small creatures zoomed around angrily inside the cage. Izzy recognized them easily as Cornish pixies, an annoying and somewhat tricky species but not very dangerous from what she had read. She sat back in her chair and folded her arms, further disappointed in this first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Somewhere to her left, Seamus Finnegan snorted once in laughter.

"Yes?" Professor Lockhart smiled at the Gryffindor boy, a small flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

"Well, they're not – they're not very - /dangerous/, are they?" Seamus choked out, trying not to laugh.

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart waggled his finger at the boy as if he were a small child. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" The electric blue-colored pixies continued to make noise, rattling the bars on their cages and making faces at the students nearby. They were maybe eight inches tall at best and seemed more of a pest than a hazardous creature worthy of the class' attention.

Expecting that Lockhart would first explain where the pixies could be found or the best spell to use against them, Isabelle jumped in surprise as their professor did just the opposite.

"Right then. Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage to let the pixies loose on the class.

Diving beneath her desk and reaching for her wand from her bag, she had just managed to grab it as two pixies took off flying in the opposite direction, spilling her books and parchment papers all over the classroom. This seemed to be the worst of her worries as a few of the devilish creatures had grabbed a student – Neville Longbottom, it appeared – by his ears and hung him by the back of his robe off the candelabra in the ceiling. Other students had also cowered under their desks as pixies spilled ink everywhere and shot quills like darts at one another. Glancing towards her fellow Slytherins, she found Crabbe and Goyle being pelted by quills as her brother tried to whack them away with one of Lockhart's books. It was sure pandemonium.

"Come on, now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies…" Instructions came from Professor Lockhart at the front of the classroom. Realizing the situation was getting out of hand, Iz watched him roll up his sleeves dramatically, brandish his wand and shout, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

Nothing happened.

One of the nearby pixies dove at the professor and seized his wand, throwing it out the open window to the grounds below. Lockhart's eyes grew large before he dove under his own desk to avoid the pixies' mischief. Hearing the sound of something cracking, Isabelle realized the candelabra above them was breaking under Neville's weight. Meeting Hermione's eyes, they both sprang into action as the light fixture gave way. Together, Izzy and Hermione were able to keep the plump Gryffindor from crashing too hard into the ground and saving a couple of students, still cowering under their desks, from being crushed. Neville landed safely enough, the remains of the broken candelabra now in pieces at the front of the classroom near the board.

The bell rang to dismiss the class. Most of the students grabbed what was left of their belongings and dashed toward the door to escape the pixies. One Gryffindor girl, Lavender Brown, yelled in surprise as her hair was doused with black ink before escaping out the doorway. Iz ran around the room as quickly as she could, collecting her notes and books and stuffing them back into her bag. Picking up the last book, one of Hermione's borrowed Muggle novels, and stowing it back in her bag, she made her way towards the door, careful to watch for the tricky pixies. She had almost escaped, Jett, Hermione, Potter, and Weasley just behind her at the door as she heard her professor's call.

"Well, I'll ask you bunch to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." Glancing back to watch as Lockhart zoomed past the group and out into the hallway, she turned to look at her two friends incredulously.

"Can you /believe/ him?" Jett verbally expressed Izzy's internal thoughts. She looked ready to just leave without listening to him but Hermione held her hand out to block them both from walking away.

"Come on, he just wants to give us some hands-on experience. Here, watch," the bushy-haired Gryffindor defended Lockhart before demonstrating the Freezing Charm she had been trying to remember. Meeting eyes once more with Jett, Isabelle sighed and copied Hermione's techniques in getting the pixies back into their cage.

Potter and Weasley, who either had not seen what charm Hermione was using or were too stupid to think to use magic, were jumping up into the air to try and catch the pixies in their hands. The three girls had caught most of them before turning to see Harry climbing on top of a desk for one pixie dancing just out of his reach.

"Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing!"

Izzy, though amused at the famous boy's "heroic" attempts, walked forward and froze the pixie as it was sticking its tongue out at Potter. Grabbing it and returning it to the cage, she listened as her friend continued to defend their obviously-unqualified professor.

"Rubbish, you've read his books – look at all those amazing things he's done!"

"He /says/ he's done…" Jett added quietly as the group walked from the classroom. The three girls headed for the library, claiming their usual table from the previous year. Hermione got right to work on reading ahead in their History of Magic textbook while Jett and Isabelle passed notes back and forth about how awful the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Lockhart were.

/I don't even think what he said was a spell!/ Izzy wrote, glancing up at Hermione to be sure she was not watching them. She knew that the Gryffindor was still enamored by their professor – and also knew she would not listen to reason despite all the evidence to the contrary.

/It sounded like gibberish to me. Bloody hell, he's got to be worse than Quirrell./ Jett scribbled back, shaking her head. Iz simply nodded before feeling guilty complaining about a professor, returning to working on real homework. As she attempted to start her Transfiguration essay for the third time, Isabelle finally gave up and accepted that she was too distracted.

Taking out a new piece of parchment, Izzy began to write her own letter to her parents. She would send it before dinner so that she would beat Draco to it – whatever it really was that he would tell their parents. The courtyard incident had unsettled her. Draco had finally chosen to talk to her again – but only to threaten her with their parents' disapproval. But what was /she/ going to write that might convince them otherwise? That she was friends with a Muggleborn? That she did not agree with her parents? That she wanted to learn more about Muggles? Any of those things could get her disowned, she was sure.

Unable to come up with anything convincing to write to her mother, Iz left when the bell rang for evening supper. Jett had already escaped when seeing the other two work on actual homework. (Iz had to wonder when she got her work done, as she never wanted to complete it in the library with her friends…) Parting ways with Hermione once they had reached the Great Hall, she sat down at the Slytherin table still lost in her own thoughts.

Dinner went by quickly and Isabelle left early to return to the common room. Thinking it through a couple more times, the young, dark-haired Malfoy decided that she would confront her brother to see if he had sent the letter yet. If he had, there was nothing she could do except wait. If he hadn't…she would convince him not to.


	30. Year 2: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The Slytherin Commonroom bustled with more people than Isabelle remembered was normal. It had always seemed fairly empty to her – but that was also when she was so concentrated on studying or writing or reading that she paid no one else any attention. Was it always this loud?

She sat in her regular chair by the fireplace, this time facing the entrance so that she would know when her brother returned. She sat with a textbook open on her lap as if pretending to read but, in reality, she had not picked it up in over an hour. It was getting late. What if Draco had already sent the letter? What would he exactly tell their parents? Sure, she was friends with Hermione. But Iz could spin that in a way for her father – that she was making sure the Gryffindor did not beat her in exams again – and did not think her mother would really care. She would lie if she had to, say she was doing it to get better grades or something – but she would not stop being Hermione's friend just because of some belief that they were dangerous or 'unpure' or something. She was confident she could lie her way out, if needed.

His familiar laughter wafted through the open entranceway a few moments later. Draco entered, telling some sort of story to none-other-than Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle following behind them. The Slytherin girl laughed loudly as they approached the seating area by the fire and her brother looked more than proud of himself. Upon catching Iz's eye, his smile turned to a neutral glare before he took a seat in his 'throne.'

"You would have /loved/ to see the look on his stupid face, that First-Year Hufflepuff didn't even know what to do!" The group of four laughed as Draco finished his story. Izzy continued to stare at her brother, obviously trying to get his attention without actually saying his name, but he ignored her and continued to look into their common room fire.

"Ooh, tell the other one again, Draco, the one with that Gryffindor boy in the courtyard and Potter signing fan mail – !" Pansy cooed at her brother, who obviously enjoyed the attention.

"Fine, alright. So we had just finished lunch when – "

"Draco?" Izzy interrupted quietly, leaning forward. She knew that if her brother started off on another story, he would keep it going for a while. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all turned to look at her while Draco's mouth just turned to an annoyed scowl. "Draco, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"He was telling us a /story/, Isabelle, doesn't your mother teach you any manners?" Pansy replied with a small flick of her hair, as if dismissing Iz from being present. But Isabelle had learned over the past year to ignore whatever Pansy tried to do and continued to focus on her brother.

"Draco, please? It's…about earlier…" Not wanting to give too much away (for Parkinson to use at her disposal for starting rumors), she leaned closer to try and catch her brother's eye. After a few moments he sighed in annoyance but stood up. Without another word, he walked back towards the entrance of the common room and stopped at the top of the stairs. Iz followed him, trying to get the words prepared right in her head.

"What?" Draco finally said, glancing back to where the three others were watching them.

"Did you send the letter?" Isabelle asked simply, her tone neutral as she knew any challenge would turn into a loud sibling fight.

"Not yet. But I'm going to," her brother threatened, still refusing to meet her eyes. He crossed his arms and Iz could not tell if he was bluffing or not.

"Well…I don't want you to."

"I get that, Izzy. But you shouldn't be hanging around with that Mudblood and that bloodtraitor." Finally meeting his sister's eyes, she was still surprised at his word choice.

"First of all, Mother told you not to say that word because it isn't nice. And so what if she's Muggleborn? She's one of the smartest witches in our class!"

"Yeah, because she cheats." Draco stated, giving Iz another look.

"She does not! And Jett isn't a bloodtraitor – she's a pureblood who just has different opinions. And…and I don't think she is wrong." Izzy ended definitely, trying to act confident in what she had just said. She stood straighter as if to challenge Draco, not to argue with him but to prove her point as someone independent and open-minded.

"Well, then you're just stupid." Draco retorted, leaning closer to emphasize the last word. He turned back towards his friends as if to leave the conversation there, but his sister was not finished.

"I don't think I'm the one who is stupid – you are for just listening to what our parents say. What if they are wrong? What if – ?"

"They're not wrong, Izzy! They're our parents and we should listen to them! Father thinks you are getting better grades than me because you have no friends. And he thinks Moreau is just a worthless – !"

"You're just mad because she punched you and broke your nose. And Father knows that I'm smarter than you and that I work harder, so he wouldn't say any of that." Isabelle replied angrily before taking a deep breath, trying to keep her anger under control. "What I'm trying to say, Draco, is maybe they are just a /little/ wrong about Muggles. When I was in the village, they didn't seem dangerous at all."

"You shouldn't have even gone to that village. Father was ready to hex you but Mother wouldn't let him." The older Malfoy turned back to face his sibling once more. "All /I'm/ trying to say is stay away from Granger." Draco stepped closer, acting the older, bossy brother.

"Well, that's not going to happen, Draco. Ok? Because she's my friend. I told you earlier – you don't get to tell me who I can be friends with. And just because you surround yourself with brainless idiots – "

"They are not!"

"They are!" Remembering her other point and seeing that she would not get him on her side about Hermione, she backed down from their usual fight pattern, saying instead, "But anyways, our parents are keeping a secret from us."

"So what's the secret?" Draco said in disbelief, now barely listening because of his stubbornness. He glanced back over to the fireplace seating, where Pansy was motioning for him to come back and sit down.

"I don't know." Izzy said hesitantly, biting her lip. "But I heard them talking in Father's study and Mother said that we could not know anything yet but she had promised to tell us when we went to Hogwarts."

"Now you're just making stuff up, Iz. I'm sending the letter."

"Draco, you aren't listening to me! I'm saying, if they are already keeping one secret from us, why is it so impossible that they could be lying to us? Or that they are wrong?" Draco gave no response as he met his sister's eyes again. Thinking through what she had said, he hesitated. What if she was right? His father had been acting kind of strange at home before they left for Hogwarts…

"See? Isn't it possible that they are lying to us about Muggles and Muggleborns too?" Izzy stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, sensing his hesitation.

"No." Draco finally said, looking up with cold eyes and a frown. "No, they wouldn't lie to us. But you're lying to them – and you're betraying them by being friends with a /Mudblood/." He hissed the last word and pushed her away. "Don't talk to me again until you realize that I'm right. I don't want to be associated with a /bloodtraitor/." Her brother finished rather loudly, a few students nearby turning to glance at the siblings. Satisfied with the look on his sister's face, Draco walked away and back to where Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy sat by the fire. Stunned for a moment that he had called her that, Izzy ran downstairs to her dorm room without looking back.

It wasn't until she had finally reached her bed that she let herself cry. She could not believe what had just happened. He was going to send the letter and she would get in trouble with her parents, that was for sure. But then, in front of the entire common room, her brother had embarrassed her AND called her a…a…

She was not a bloodtraitor! She still thought that purebloods were the strongest with magic and such. But she could not agree that Muggleborns were useless – Hermione was top of their class! And she was kind and understanding and more of a friend than her own brother was being at that moment.

And the matter of the letter… What would happen if her father found out? She knew what he thought. But what could he do? He couldn't make her stop being friends with someone while she was at school. And her mother? Izzy didn't know what she would think… Remembering the Derry Hill incident, however, she had an inkling of what both of their reactions might be…

"Hey, Isabelle?" Jumping at the voice, she wiped her eyes and sat up to look towards the door.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Iz asked somewhat roughly, in no mood for any games. The girl walked in looking innocently at her and held out the book she had left downstairs.

"You forgot this. And Draco asked me to check that you were okay… He feels kind of bad." Parkinson said in a sweet tone, holding out the textbook.

"Yeah, well…he should." Iz replied in almost a whisper, wiping her eyes again. She stood up and reached for the book. "Thank you…" As she grabbed the textbook, small pinpricks of lightning shot out from it and stung her hands. Like an electric shock but ten times worse, Iz had to drop the book to stop the pain. Pansy roared with laughter at her jinx-charm and, with a smirk, left to go back to the common room and regale about her prank.

Tears once again in the young Malfoy's eyes, Izzy bent down to pick up the book but found the same stinging sensation occur once more. Deciding the book could stay where it was for the evening, Iz turned to get her nightclothes on so she could go to bed. But as soon as she touched those, the stinging sensation returned with small bolts of lightning appearing to burn her skin. Now annoyed, the Slytherin went to pick up her wand to undo the charm but could not touch that either. She would have to sleep in her uniforms, she would not be able to write in her journal before bed or read her book, she couldn't do anything…

Finally just giving up for the day, she rolled back onto her bed (careful to keep her hands from touching anything else) and decided to try and sleep. An hour or so later she heard the other girls come upstairs for bed. One of them picked up the book from the ground and set it on her trunk. They turned the lights out, none realizing Isabelle was still awake and unable to sleep for the pain in her hands…


	31. Year 2: Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The stinging charm had worn off by the next morning. Yet Isabelle remained unusually silent – a /lot/ quieter than usual – for the rest of the first week of classes. She refused to talk about her fight with Draco, which was what bothered her the most. And she surely could not talk about whether or not she could be friends with a Muggleborn with Hermione or Jett. She began to feel quite alone. And Pansy's prank had just left her to muse on an appropriate revenge…

Classes continued on as normal. Isabelle proved herself the best at her potions lessons with the Gryffindors and worked harder to earn extra points for Slytherin. With Thursday being her long day of classes (a double period of History of Magic in the morning, one period of DADA, lunch, and then a double period of Potions), Izzy decided to skip the library session with Hermione and simply returned to the Slytherin common room.

By that afternoon, the dark-haired Malfoy had decided she would not care what her parents said. She had not received a letter yet from her parents but knew that Draco must have sent his report by then. And so, she continued to wait anxiously – and hoped it would not be a Howler that arrived during meal time.

Friday was her easy class day and she decided to spend part of the afternoon down in the dungeons to work on some potions. Professor Snape had been more than happy to let her practice alone, as long as she cleaned up after herself. Draco had been announced to the House that morning as the new Slytherin Seeker for the Quidditch team, courtesy of their father buying every player a brand-new broom. Izzy avoided going to library once again after lunch – and so also missed out on catching up with Jett and Hermione. But once Saturday came around, Iz knew that she would have to face her friends…

Taking the time on her first weekend back at Hogwarts to sleep in and then enjoy the quiet of the common room (or really just avoiding leaving), Isabelle finally headed out with Gemma and her friends to get some brunch. Gemma had heard about the Malfoy siblings' fight, but also knew not to bring it up with her Second-Year friend. She knew that Izzy would not admit how much her brother's words had hurt her nor how embarrassed she probably felt. Instead, they talked about how ridiculous Lockhart was as a professor and what fun things they were looking forward to learning that year.

It was about halfway through lunch that Iz's peaceful Saturday would finally be disturbed.

"And then Professor Snape said, if I wanted, I could practice a third year potion if I got some of the ingredients – !" Isabelle was finishing her story to Gemma when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Izzy! Izzy! You are /not/ going to believe what your brother just said to Mione. He called her a 'filthy little Mudblood'!" Jett said in a half-angry, half-panicked state. She had run all the way up from the Quidditch pitch and was slightly out of breath. Taking a seat next to Iz, they both looked up as Gemma, the sixth-year prefect, stood.

"He said what?" She looked quite angry but was asking the Gryffindor objectively to repeat.

"He said… Well, we were on the pitch and the Slytherin team crashed the Gryffindor's practice and Malfoy's the new Seeker, I guess, so they wanted to train him and there was some arguing and he just called Hermione Granger a 'filthy little Mudblood'!" Jett repeated, still somewhat out of breath. She then grabbed an apple and bit into it, not having eaten yet today.

Without another word, Gemma had taken off with an unhappy look and left the Great Hall, leaving the two girls in silence.

After a couple of moments, the blonde-haired girl turned to her friend and asked, "Where have you been the last couple of days? Hermione and I were getting worried. You /never/ miss going to the library."

"Yeah, well… What were you doing out on the Quidditch pitch this morning?" Izzy asked, trying to divert Jett's attention. Though not fooled, the Gryffindor swallowed and answered.

"Oh, I, uh, tried out for the team and…I'masubstituteChaser…" Jett finished with a mumble as if embarrassed, but Isabelle caught every word.

"That's great! Congratulations! See, now Hermione's going to drag me to the games…" Izzy huffed in fake-annoyance at the last part but smiled wide for her friend.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't you have to go anyways to support your brother?" Jett pointed out, now eating a piece of toast.

"Oh, right, yeah…" Isabelle said, reaching for her glass of pumpkin juice to avoid her friend's gaze.

"…did something happen, Izzy?"

Knowing that the question would come, and suddenly feeling desperate to talk to someone about it, she answered. "…Draco and I had another fight. In the common room. And it wasn't that big of a deal – I just was asking if he had sent the letter, which he hadn't yet, and then I told him that I think our parents might be wrong and he…he called me a bloodtraitor. So now everyone in Slytherin House thinks I'm one…" Izzy finished quietly, staring down at her plate.

"I'm sure that's not true. But, remember, he called me one too. It isn't that big of a deal, Iz – "

"Maybe not to you, but he's my brother! And now he's calling one of my best friend's horrid names! And I don't know what to do…"

"Look, Izzy. He's your brother – but he's also a huge prat. He says stupid things – and really offensive things – but I get that he's still family. You know, I'm sure he didn't really mean it when he called you that…he was probably just angry…" Though the Gryffindor did not really believe what she was saying, she knew that her friend needed to hear it. And with what she had seen at Malfoy Manor over the summer, Draco really /did/ care about his little sister.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Izzy shrugged, still not completely convinced but it starting to sound plausible. A few seconds later, she looked up a bit angrily and continued, "But I cannot believe he called Hermione that! I bet Gemma's going to get him in trouble. Father isn't going to be happy…"

"Yeah, well, can't do anything about it now. Want to go and do something…nerdy or whatever you like to do? No homework," Jett added, giving Iz a look.

"Okay, okay. Want to practice some transfiguration? I heard a rumor that Professor McGonagall is going to quiz us." And the two girls went off to have fun… (If you asked Isabelle, that is.)

~:~

After about twenty minutes of practicing for their supposed upcoming transfiguration quiz, Jett was thoroughly bored. Sensing this and feeling confident enough in her own practice, Iz suggested they take a walk on the grounds since the sun had finally come out.

"So…did you like Quidditch practice?" The Slytherin asked, half-listening to the answer as they headed toward the lake. There were only a few other students, mostly fifth and sixth years, outside – for early September, it had become pretty cold fairly fast.

"Yeah, I mean, we didn't really get to do much practicing, but the team seems nice. Fred and George are my favorite – Ronald's twin older brothers, you know? – they like to pull tricks on our captain and they keep the practice interesting. I even beat them in a flying race around the pitch!" Jett replied with a smile, obviously happy to be on the Gryffindor team, if only as a substitute.

"Well that's good. You'll fit right in with them – you seem to be a master at pranks yourself." Isabelle said picking up a few fallen leaves from the trees nearby, not hearing Jett's response. She was lost in her own thoughts, still trying to figure out how exactly to get back at Pansy. What her brother had done and said, she could deal with. But then for her dormmate – whom she entirely disliked – she needed to come up with something special to get back at her.

"…hey, Izzy?" Jett finally resolved to whacking her friend in the arm to get her attention.

"Ow! What?" Dropping the small pile of leaves she had collected, she gave Jett an annoyed look and rubbed her arm slightly.

"We were heading back up to the castle – it's too cold out here. What's with you?" The blond Gryffindor gave Iz a questioning look.

"Nothing, sorry." Hesitating a moment, she added, "I need help with a prank."

"Ooh! Yes, I can help! I want to help!" Jett said, practically jumping up and down. "Who are we pranking? Your brother?"

"No…at least, not yet. I need to get Pansy back." Quickly retelling what had happened after her fight with Draco, Isabelle finished with a sigh. "And I can't think of a good way to get her back. I thought about doing the same charm to her hair brush or something but…is that lame?"

"Yeah, kind of." Jett nodded, brutally honest. But now the twelve-year-old had a mischievous look on her face and, after only a few moments, seemed to come up with an idea.

"I know!" The Gryffindor pointed at the flowers near the path the two girls were standing on. Iz glanced over, a little confused at what she meant.

"Flowers?" It was just a small patch of a common field flower, now slowly wilting in the cool fall weather.

"Yes! Her name is /Pansy/, right? And a 'pansy' is a flower? We'll charm her hair to grow a flower!"

Izzy did not look convinced. "A flower? I mean, aren't pansies a nice-looking flower? I think she might actually like that…"

"No, no, you aren't understanding. We'll charm her hair so that it grows a pansy flower, but every time she tries to get rid of it or touches it, it dies!"

"…and how are we going to do that? I don't know a charm to even make a flower grow – let alone one that does that!"

"Does what?" The soft voice asked from behind them. Jett and Isabelle turned, finding Hermione staring at them in a somewhat amused but also confused look. The two boys she had been following (Harry Potter and a battered-looking Ronald Weasley) continued up the path without glancing back to see that they had lost their friend.

"Nothing. Hermione, I –" Knowing that the intelligent Gryffindor did not condone their pranks or jokes, and also feeling a sudden wave of shame upon seeing her, she walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry for what my brother said to you."

"It's okay, Izzy, it wasn't your fault." Hermione responded, hugging her friend back. She, like Jett, had been worried when the Slytherin had not appeared in the library the rest of the week.

"Plus, we'll have to get him back anyways. For calling Mione…that, and you a bloodtraitor, Iz. But first, Pansy…" Jett interjected, waving her hand again at the patch of flowers.

"What happened with Pansy?" The bushy-haired Gryffindor asked, still not fully understanding what a 'bloodtraitor' was, even after Jett had explained it to her. Izzy hesitantly told her about the fight she had had with her brother in the commonroom and then her fellow Second-Year's prank that same night.

"So I've been trying to figure out how best to get her back. Jett thinks we need to find a charm or a jinx or something to make a flower grow in her hair. But I have no idea how to even do that, and I'm not very good with charms." Isabelle finished with a shrug.

"Well, I know where we can start. Come on!" Hermione said, and the three girls rushed off to the library. Both Jett and Izzy were surprised to find Hermione helping them, but their friend seemed to need some sort of distraction. And as expected, the intelligent Gryffindor knew exactly what book to look in and practically what page to look at for such a spell.

"Now…how can we make it so that the flower /dies/?" Jett smiled devilishly, always enjoying a good payback – especially one so deserved.

"I don't know about that. But this one should last for about twelve hours, so if you jinxed her on Monday morning it would last the entire day." Hermione showed the book to Isabelle, who appeared suddenly uncertain.

"What if this doesn't charm her in the right way? Or…or if I get the spell wrong?"

"Then it will turn out wrong – which could be even funnier! Don't you want to get her back, Izzy?" Jett pointed out. The Slytherin nodded and looked back at the book, memorizing the spell.

~:~

On Monday morning, waking up before the rest of her suitemates per usual, the young Malfoy quietly practiced the wand motions in bed before silently sliding her curtains open. Sneaking closer to Parkinson's bed, she opened the girl's bed drapes ever so slightly. Glancing in, she found Pansy tucked in to her sheets, drooling onto her pillow.

Stifling her laughter at the unpretty sight, Isabelle steadied her wand and whispered, "/Viola melania exaugeo/" There was a small flash of light and Iz was afraid the girl would wake up. Scrambling back and away before Pansy could see her (and before she could see if her spell had worked), Izzy picked up her bag and went downstairs to the commonroom to wait.

It had worked like a charm. (Pun intended.) The unsuspecting girl made her way down to the commonroom like she did every morning, dressed in her robes but just magicking her hair into place without looking at it in a mirror. She smiled as some people turned to look at her.

"Oh, come on, I just woke up. I'm not /that/ gorgeous." Waving a group of first-years off with her hand, she made her way to Draco's usual chair by the fire to wait for him. Glancing where Isabelle sat reading a book, she could not help but notice the girl's unusual smirk.

"What are you smiling at, Isabelle?" Pansy stated, staring at her Housemate.

"Nothing, just a line in my book. Though I am glad we have so many classes today…" Satisfied and not wanting to wait around in case Pansy figured out who had jinxed her, Izzy rushed down to the Great Hall to regale about her success.

No one said a word to Pansy about the odd plant growing from her head, too afraid of her sharp gaze or sarcastic words. That is, until Crabbe made a comment about how pretty the flower in her hair was.

Upon using a spoon to look at herself, she realized she had a brightly-colored plant growing atop her head. She tried to pull it out (despite the pain of it being attached to her scalp) but it was no use. Using one of the sharp table knives, the spiky-haired girl cut the flower off and threw it on the table in annoyance.

"There. Anyone else have anything to say about my hair?" She pointed the knife dangerously at Crabbe, who looked mildly afraid.

"Well, Pansy, you've sprouted another one. This one is uglier, I think – who would want such a bright orange flower?" Blaise Zabini pointed out, amused at the girl's embarrassment. A few of the other Slytherins laughed at his comment, including Draco. After trying unsuccessfully to either pull out or cut off the flowers that would not stop growing back, Pansy finally gave up and left the Great Hall in frustration.

"I think that was kind of clever, you know, whoever jinxed her. Her name is Pansy, and she has a pansy growing from her head," Daphne commented to Isabelle on their way to class, giving her a knowing (but friendly) smile. Izzy said nothing in return, not wanting to admit to her guilt but quietly satisfied in her revenge.


	32. Year 2: Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

For weeks following Isabelle's prank, most of the second-years now called Pansy Parkinson "Pretty Pansy" in a sing-songy voice. Even Draco had taken part in the fun. The students could not forget the prank – nor the fact that Professor Lockhart's pixies had once again gotten lose (in yet another failed DADA exercise) and had decided that the pansy atop the poor girl's head was an exciting place to call home.

October arrived quickly, and with it, a cold, damp, and depressing weather. Izzy had volunteered to help Madam Pomfrey with her Pepperup Potion as a plague of colds seemed to descend on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Malfoy, excellent work. I must get these potions to a couple of the professors – I will let you know if I need more help!" Madam Pomfrey smiled in a friendly manner at the second-year Slytherin before shooing her out of the Hospital Wing. Though tricky at first, Izzy had found the potion to be easier to make the more she practiced it. She enjoyed being productive, knowing that she was spending the time to make something that would be beneficial to someone else. Thankful to not yet have developed a cold, Iz headed back towards her commonroom.

The young Malfoy was especially glad that the Slytherins lived under the lake. The loud pounding of rain drops on the windows in the classrooms was extremely distracting – and honestly annoying. Jett had complained after the first week of nonstop rain that she couldn't even sleep. (Hermione proceeded to put a quieting charm on the window near their beds, which seemed to at least dull the noise.) Isabelle still could not believe how much it had rained! Despite the coldness of the dungeons, she appreciated the warmth from the commonroom and the silent lake outside her windows.

By this time in mid-October, Izzy had still not received anything but cheerful words from her mother (as her father never wrote her letters). She became comfortably assured that Draco had not sent the letter about Hermione and she doubted he would send it now. Though they had barely spoken since their fight during the first week of classes, Izzy found herself missing her brother more and more. He seemed to be getting busier, too, serious about training for Quidditch and determined to beat Potter in the first match coming up. She always hoped that he would be out practicing or doing his homework elsewhere – she still did not want to run into him if she could help it.

Planning to grab her things and head to the library to get ahead on a History of Magic essay (and meet up with her friends, per usual), Iz was surprised to find Professor Snape waiting outside the entranceway. Perking up, excited to tell him how many more potions she had finished for the Hospital Wing, she was surprised when he turned towards her, as if waiting for her specifically.

"Hello, Professor Snape."

"Good evening, Ms. Malfoy. May I have a word?"

"Of course, sir." She followed him into the commonroom, which was only about half full of students, all avoiding their homework.

"I have a request of you." He said ambivalently, raising his hand to brush the long, somewhat oily hair back from his face. Izzy just nodded, unsure what that could mean.

"Yes, sir?"

"There is a first-year student who has found potions to be a…troubling subject. I was contacted by one of her parents and it was suggested that I arrange a tutor for her. I would ask one of the older students, but as you are closer in age and are talented enough to help this girl, I thought to ask you first."

Isabelle was both confused and flattered. Tutoring? She had always kind of informally tutored Draco, but that was not because he was stupid – just lazy and did not want to learn the material. And she had heard of other students tutoring their classmates or helping them prepare for tests. Would she be a good tutor?

"I would be glad to. How, or…what is the best way to tutor? Is it just in preparations for examinations? Or should I help her with her homework as well?"

"However much you feel you have the time for. This is on a voluntary basis and, if it is too much or does not seem to be working out, you need only inform me and I will find one of the older students to take over. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then I will arrange for you to meet her tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock. You may use the extra potions chamber – just stop by my office first so that I may unlock it for you."

"Thank you, sir." With that, the potions master swept back through the doorway and disappeared into the underground hallways.

Isabelle was so excited! She could help someone else learn how to make potions. She wondered which student it could be. Maybe that one first year who sat at breakfast always talking about her jewelry? Or the one who seemed to always be doodling pictures? All of the Slytherin first-years seemed pretty nice – and so she could not wait until their first session.

~:~

"This is your student. Ginevra, Isabelle. She is one of my top students in potions, I hope you will take this all seriously."

Izzy stared in surprise at the doorway where Professor Snape had just directed a small, red-headed and familiar girl into the spare potions room. Ginny Weasley looked much paler and even thinner than when the two had met on the train. She seemed particularly unhappy about being there, then, and had not yet looked up to see her tutor.

"Hi, Ginny. I'm Isabelle. I think we met on the train?" Iz added the last part, as if unsure. She was certain that this was Ronald Weasley's younger sister. Professor Snape left as quickly as he had appeared, seemingly having better things to do than supervise the two girls.

"Hi," Ginny glanced up for a moment, recognizing Izzy, but then staring back down at her feet.

"Here, come take a seat." Ever since Snape had asked her to tutor a student, she had been planning how to start the lesson. But Iz had planned for a Slytherin first-year – not a Gryffindor who seemed to barely want to say a word.

"Thanks."

"…how have classes been going? Are you starting to feel at home here?"

"I guess so," Ginny shrugged, still staring down, now at her hands. Isabelle hesitated, unsure whether to just jump right into learning or taking the time to let the girl become more comfortable. Deciding on the latter, the Slytherin gave a small, encouraging smile and recalled,

"Are your brothers' still being as annoying as the first day?"

"Yeah." There was a pause and Izzy thought that was going to be it, a short answer. Preparing to start talking about potions, she was surprised when the girl continued, a bit more impassioned. "Fred and George keep getting in trouble for stupid pranks and my mum isn't happy with them. Ron broke his wand but is pretending that it isn't broken, but he won't tell our parents. And Percy keeps bossing me around and telling me what to do. He made me take one of those Pepperup potions or something, because he thinks I'm getting a cold!"

"Oh, wow. I'm still glad I only have one sibling. Well, I haven't really spoken with my brother since we got here. I think I prefer my family problems – he at least hasn't been that annoying to me." She gave a small laugh and could see a quaint smile on the Gryffindor's lips.

"Alright, but anyways… Professor Snape said you needed some help with potions?"

"Not really. I'm doing fine, I just get confused with some of the directions… It isn't as easy as learning spells." Ginny shrugged as if it was not a big deal, but seemed embarrassed once again.

"I felt pretty similar last year," Izzy lied easily, trying to make the girl feel more comfortable. "It's really just about repetition and reviewing what exactly you should be doing. Do you have your book with you?"

Ginny opened her bag and pulled out her worn copy of Magical Drafts and Potions. While doing so, however, another book fell out and onto the floor. Izzy recognized it as the journal the girl had been writing in on the train. The Slytherin reached down to pick it up for her –

"Don't!" Ginny said suddenly, jumping from her chair.

But Iz had already laid a hand on the bound book. A strange feeling, like the stinging jinx Pansy had pranked her with a few weeks before but not painful, spread through her hand and up her arm. It was not really familiar, something new, but she still seemed to recognize it. Seconds later, the Weasley girl had snatched her journal back and held it protectively against her chest.

Still distracted by the odd feeling, she met eyes with the Gryffindor, who wore a cautious look on her face. After a moment, Isabelle offered, "Sorry, I was just trying to help. I understand though – I wouldn't want anyone touching or reading my personal journal either." She tried to put on a friendly smile, pushing away her distracted thoughts about the journal.

"It's okay…I just…don't want anyone else to see it." Ginny tucked it back gingerly into her bag. Once that was done, she seemed a bit more relaxed and opened her textbook to the last lesson Snape had assigned them.

And so, the two girls spent an hour or so going over the first-year potions class, how to read the textbook, and even attempting to make one of the example potions. Though Isabelle was surprised at how easy tutoring came to her, she still felt like Ginny left more confused than before. The Gryffindor seemed to have a bit more energy, though, which Iz was glad to see.

They planned to meet weekly, so the Slytherin could help with homework or prepare her for tests. It only still bothered Izzy how tired the girl had appeared and wondered if she should suggest going to the Hospital Wing. Deciding it was not really her business (and that her brothers seemed to be doing enough of a job annoying her), Isabelle settled into the feeling of a new, successful accomplishment for her time at Hogwarts.

.

.

.

 **AN: Next up, Halloween – and almost Izzy's birthday! Hopefully it will go better than last year…only time will tell. Read &Review :)**


	33. Year 2: Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Izzy was counting down the days to her birthday. She always hated that she was the youngest in her class – she had even met a Ravenclaw first year student in the library who was a month older than her!

Classes were finally in full swing and Iz worked extra hard to be ahead on her homework so she could enjoy her birthday. She and Draco were still barely talking and she was considering writing him a note to apologize and ask for them to start communicating again. She didn't know if he would even read the note or just continue to ignore her, and she had certainly not forgiven him for calling Hermione or her names, but she missed her big brother.

The rest of the students were, of course, excited for the Halloween feast. There was a rumor going around that the Headmaster was arranging special entertainment for this year. Every day the Great Hall had new decorations, including simulated bats flying overhead or floating jack-o'-lanterns with scary faces. Izzy truly loved this time of year.

As the 31st finally arrived, Isabelle had been successful in getting ahead in all of her classes except for DADA. (She would always leave this class' homework for last. It frustrated her how idiotic the assignments were, always focusing on the professor's accomplishments rather than learning anything the students would fine useful.)

Ginny had not shown up to their tutoring session the day before, and the week before that the young Gryffindor had seemed even more withdrawn. Iz wasn't sure if the girl was sick with something or just not adjusting to Hogwarts well, but she was kind of worried. By mid-afternoon, she had already forgotten to ask her two Gryffindor friends about her tutoree and was eagerly packing up her bag in the library so that she could head down to the feast early.

"You're in such a rush today, Izzy," Hermione commented, finishing the last of her Herbology assignment. Jett had her feet up on the table, blowing bubbles from a stick of Muggle chewing gum her godfather had sent her.

"I'm just excited for the feast. Aren't you? It's Halloween!"

"Yeah…" Hermione replied unenthusiastically. Last year, she had been trapped in a bathroom and attacked by a troll after being called friendless by Ronald Weasley. This year, she had promised – and now partially regretted doing so – to go with Harry Potter to a Deathday party. Though she was intrigued by the idea, and it was Sir Nicholas' 500th, she still wanted to see the Great Hall lit with all the candles and the huge feast.

"I didn't think last year was so exciting. I mean, sure, the food was good. And we all had a good scare because of the troll… But it's just a holiday." Jett shrugged before popping another bubble.

"But it /is/ a holiday. And I think it is some of the best food we get all year! I love the taste of pumpkins and cinnamon and apples. Plus, Professor Dumbledore is supposed to have something really awesome planned, I heard. Something with dancing skeletons," Izzy replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"We'll see." Jett shrugged again before practically falling over, the chair she had been sitting on tipping farther backwards than she expected. The three girls laughed a little, the short Gryffindor somewhat embarrassed. They waved goodbye as the dark-haired girl took off.

Iz rushed to the Slytherin dormitory to drop off her books and assignments before heading back towards the Great Hall. (She only semi-noticed the eerie blue candles leading the way down one of the dungeon paths. Maybe another party?) Her brother and his two goons, as she now preferred to call them, were already sitting at the Slytherin table when Izzy came in. Pretending to be distracted by all of the decorations – the thousands of floating candles, the exquisite punch bowls on each of the tables, the cobwebs lining the walls – the youngest Malfoy took a seat without paying the others any mind.

Isabelle was glad that she had arrived early. There were plenty of appetizers and snacks already on the tables, the delicious smells wafting through the air. She watched as the group of First Years from Slytherin House made their way into the hall, eyes wide in amazement at the decorations and overall atmosphere.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, she found Jett now sitting next to the red-headed Weasley twins, laughing about something. They appeared to be racing apples, their wands pointed in the air – only their game had become interrupted by some bats who were now trying to eat the flying fruit. Shaking her head but amused, Izzy turned back to the table as the other Slytherin Second-Year girls sat down.

"Why can't they just kick her out?" Daphne said in frustration, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Kick who out?" Iz asked in concern. Daphne Greengrass was almost always in a good mood, the peacekeeper of their dorm room, and she had never gotten into any sort of trouble with anyone, that Iz knew of.

"Stupid Moaning Myrtle! She's flooding the first floor girl's bathroom again. I had to go to the /other/ side of the castle this morning just because she was having a temper tantrum! I don't know why the teachers don't just kick her out. I mean, she's a ghost, right? She can probably haunt wherever she bloody wants."

"I agree," Tracey chimed in, frowning. "I tried to go there last year and Myrtle yelled at me and splashed water at me – from the toilet!" The other girls made a disgusted face. "I've never tried to go in there again."

Just then, the Headmaster rose to welcome the students to the Halloween feast. After making a few jokes, Dumbledore opened the feast as the main course of food appeared on the tables. All the students ate hungrily, laughter heard all-around and conversation easy to make.

"And then the werewolf howled at the moon as it lumbered toward the group of lost students – " Theodore Nott continued to tell his scary story as their part of the table listened closely. Izzy had heard it told before, or had read it somewhere, she could not remember, but enjoyed watching the others react to the mystery and horror. She also realized that she had yet to see any familiar ghosts at the festivities that evening. She wondered where they all could be.

As dessert appeared on the tables, Iz found herself deeply enjoying the holiday feast. It had been everything she had hoped – good food, simple laughter, little drama (even from Pansy). She had already wrapped a few pumpkin treats to take back to the dorms with her as snacks. Reaching for the last piece of pumpkin pie (already on her third slice), she found herself grabbing the serving utensil at the same time as another person.

Isabelle let go, recognizing that she should probably let the other person have the slice, but then realized it was Draco who had gone for the final piece. Meeting his gaze, which became the guarded glazed-over look any time the two siblings had met the entire last month, Izzy just stared at him, waiting to see what he would do. The blond-haired boy hesitated a moment, not breaking eye contact, before putting the slice of pie on his sister's plate. He quickly turned away, starting a conversation with Goyle about some nonsense or other.

Enjoying the piece of pie and knowing that Draco had only given it to her because it was her birthday tomorrow (and he probably didn't want to make a scene), Iz decided she would try and get him to talk to her again.

~:~

"…no, the pecan swirls tasted /way/ better than the apple bars!" Izzy argued with Daphne as they left the Great Hall. One of the first out to beat the crowd of students, they were heading towards the corridor when a few Hufflepuffs had stopped suddenly in front of them.

Trying to see over them to figure out why the students had stopped, Isabelle's eyes widened in surprise. The first thing she saw was the still, hanging figure of the cat – Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. The poor creature was suspended by her tail and was too still to be alive.

The second thing the Slytherin saw was the message written on the wall. The bright red letters, looking as though written in blood, stood each at least a foot tall.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECERETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

 **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

The words made little sense to Izzy but she knew it had to be nothing good. Refusing to look back at the poor animal hanging from the lamppost, the young Malfoy finally noticed the third significant thing: a trio of familiar students stood directly in front of the heinous display.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood alone in the middle of the corridor, all three with a mix of shock on their faces. A few of the older students pushed forward to get a look at what was happening, but Izzy found another opening so that she could see what was going on. She nearly jumped as a voice rang out only a couple feet to her left: her brother, looking almost happy at the display.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco's face danced in the torchlight, but Izzy could see his grin at the grisly image in front of them.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" A weary old voice rose from behind the crowd of students, and Iz moved out of the way as Mr. Filch worked his way through. She shot her brother a surprised look for his comment, but by then everyone had turned their attention back to the scene in front. The caretaker caught sight of his faithful companion, Mrs. Norris, and fell back in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. He looked around wildly as if searching for the culprit but not seeing anyone. His eyes finally fell onto the three Gryffindors in front and he pointed accusingly at the messy-haired boy.

"You!" Hand still pointing at Harry Potter, he started toward the boy, screeching, "/You!/ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll – "

"Argus!" The clear, steady voice cut the caretaker off as the Headmaster arrived at the scene. He stepped through the crowd of onlooking students, followed by most of the other teachers. Within seconds, Dumbledore had swept past the three Gryffindors and detached Mrs. Norris from where she was hanging by her tail.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to the caretaker. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster – just upstairs – please feel free – " Lockhart stepped forward in an eager manner, his bright orange robes twinkling in the torchlit corridor.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore replied and turned to head to the DADA classroom. Fixing his eyes on the crowd of students still standing by, silently watching, he added in a serious tone, "The rest of you, back to your dormitories. The feast has finished."

The students allowed the Headmaster through, who was quickly followed by Mr. Filch, the three Gryffindors, as well as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. The other professors repeated Dumbledore's instructions, directing the students back towards their respective House common rooms.

Whispers followed the Slytherin students as they made their way back to the dungeon dormitory.

" – where is the secret Chamber – ?"

" – really believe Potter killed Filch's cat – ?"

" – probably just a prank to scare the Muggleborns – "

"Do you really think Mrs. Norris is dead?" Tracey whispered to the other Second Year girls. Millicent looked like she was already crying, her own pet cat her favorite thing in the world. Pansy looked ready to say something with mirth and, to keep her suitemate from crying harder, Isabelle jumped in to answer.

"She could just be stunned, she was so still, or some other type of curse." Izzy tried to infuse as much optimism into her voice as she could, even though she did not believe what she had just said. Millicent glanced up at her and gave a small nod, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform.

"What about the writing on the wall? Do you really think this secret chamber has opened?" Daphne asked, glancing around as if a magical door would appear all of a sudden and lead them to the chamber.

"It's the /Chamber of Secrets/, Daphne, not just some secret chamber. And I don't think it really exists. Someone just wanted to make Halloween exciting and so pulled a prank on Filch and is trying to scare us all." Pansy answered quickly and surely.

"But what about the heir? What are they an heir to?" Daphne mused again as they reached the entranceway.

Izzy merely followed the other students in and sat down in the common room, listening to everyone's energetic conversations. She almost agreed with Pansy, that the whole thing could have been a stunt. But the Headmaster had seemed too concerned and also too serious for it to have been a simple joke. The young Malfoy also had a feeling she had heard of the Chamber before and something stuck with her about the heir… Why did it all sound so familiar?


	34. Year 2: Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Izzy got her first answer about the Chamber only a few minutes later. One of the fourth years sitting near the fire in the Slytherin common room was holding a book and searching through it. Catching the cover and recognizing it as Hogwarts: A History, she realized what the girl was doing and ran upstairs to get her own copy from her trunk. Returning to her seat by the fire, Iz flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Found it!" Isabelle said in an excited tone, glancing up as a few other Slytherins nearby listened in.

"Page 277, at the bottom. The legend of the Chamber of Secrets. When the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded, the four founders (Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin) built a castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes. This is still the same location and building used for the school today. For the first few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic – "

"Skip ahead to the part about the Chamber!" Pansy demanded, joining the group now listening to Izzy reading.

"Not yet. So the founders recruited young people who showed signs of magical abilities and brought them to Hogwarts to be educated. But disagreements began to appear between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wanted to be more selective about the students admitted to the magical school. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families only. He disliked – "

"Come on, Isabelle!"

"Fine, fine… Here. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between two of the founders, Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. But before the powerful wizard left, Slytherin made sure to seal the hidden chamber he had built so that none other than his own true heir arrived at the school.

The chamber remained a secret whispered through the halls of the school and none of the other founders nor any wizard or witch to date has found an entrance to the supposed hideaway. Once Slytherin's heir arrived at Hogwarts, only they alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was a slight pause of silence before the Slytherin students all went back to talking in their own groups. Pansy snatched the book from Izzy's lap and looked over the page she had just read, as if Iz had left out some of the details.

"Ugh!" The spiky-haired girl sighed angrily, practically throwing the book back at her suitemate. "It doesn't even say what this 'horror' in the Chamber is. It's a load of – "

"What if it's a monster with lots of pointed teeth and claws and poison and it comes to kill us all?!" Tracey asked in a slight panic, eyes wide. She glanced over to Millicent, both wondering if they would be targets.

"It's not going to do that. Plus, it's only going to go after Muggleborns, and you both are half-bloods AND in Slytherin House." Daphne reassured the two girls matter-of-factly before going back to re-read what the text said.

"So the next question is," Isabelle replied, somewhat serious but also pausing for dramatic effect, "/who/ exactly is the heir of Slytherin?" All five girls glanced around the common room as if trying to decide who was most likely to be said heir.

"It could be one of the older students…" Millicent suggested, looking at a group of sixth years who she was always afraid of.

"But if it was an older student, why wait until this year to open the Chamber?" Iz mused, glancing over the group but deciding no one looked worthy enough of being a Hogwarts founder's heir.

"You don't really think it's a First Year, do you, Izzy? Maybe the heir just needed to better their magic, hone it so they could control the horror from the Chamber?" Daphne replied, finally looking up from the book again.

"I guess so…" Isabelle shrugged, still looking around the common room and deciding on likely suspects.

"Hey! What…" Pansy leaned closer to the group of girls and said in a low but dramatic voice, "if it's Draco!"

All five girls looked to where the second-year was sitting with the other boys. He could not even sit in the armchair properly, his legs draped over the side and munching on some chocolate tarts he or one of the others had brought up from the feast. As they watched him for a moment, they all witnessed him missing his mouth with one of the tarts, it falling onto his robe, and him licking his finger to eat the frosting off his clothing.

"Pansy, I don't think – " Tracey started in a doubtful tone.

"No, listen! He's smart, he's clever, he knew exactly what the message on the wall had meant. Plus, he was just learning magic last year so he couldn't have opened the Chamber!" Pansy finished confidently, still staring in Izzy's brother's direction.

"Okay, but Pansy? If Draco is the heir of Slytherin, that would mean that I am too." Iz clarified, lifting her eyebrows slightly to show how ridiculous that idea was. The other three girls, however, turned to look at her inquisitively, as if trying to decide.

"You know, Izzy, you /could/ be an heir of Salazar Slytherin. The Malfoy bloodline goes back hundreds of years, your entire family is pureblooded. Plus, you always get good marks in classes…" Daphne thought out loud, somewhat jokingly but also appearing to actually take herself seriously. Tracey and Millicent both nodded, Pansy ignoring the other girls.

"That's absolutely ridiculous." Isabelle shook her head, but the girls were still staring at her. "I didn't even know there was a Chamber of Secrets and I have no idea how to open it or whatever. And I can tell you that Draco wouldn't know either."

"But would you, Izzy? I mean, your parents might just not have told you. Plus, you and Draco haven't really been talking since…well, for a while." Millicent continued hesitantly, knowing the subject made her suitemate prickly and temperamental.

"I think I would know if my own brother was the heir of Slytherin!" Iz stated as confidently as she could, but doubt had crossed her mind as she had just remembered where she had heard the phrase before…

The dark-haired Malfoy stood suddenly and walked purposefully over to where Draco was lounging. The boys were talking about something completely different, Quidditch or some other nonsense that Iz did not care to pay attention to – they seemed to have quickly lost interest in the whole Chamber business, unlike much of the rest of the Slytherin common room.

"Draco. A word." Isabelle gave no room in her voice for an argument but did not say it in the same annoyed tone she had been using with him since he had called her a 'bloodtraitor.' He looked up, surprised but then glowered a bit at his friends for show. Without saying anything, he stood and followed his sister to a more secluded area of the common room.

"What is it?" The older Malfoy's tone showed only annoyance, not giving away any other emotion.

"Well, a couple of things. First, Pansy – and now the rest of the second-year girls and I think a few others – think you're the heir of Slytherin who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Izzy stated this matter-of-factly but gave him a questioning look as if to just confirm he had heard her.

"Oh really?" Draco smirked, ideas popping into his head about how he could spin such a rumor to his advantage.

"Draco, be serious!" Iz whacked him gently in the arm so that he would refocus on her. "Just so we are clear, we /aren't/ heirs of Slytherin, right?" She bit her lip slightly, as if nervous to hear the answer, doubt clear in her voice.

"I don't know, Izzy, how would I? You're the one who's memorized all the family trees…" Her brother shrugged non-committedly, obviously still thinking about what he could do with the rumor.

"Well, I just didn't know if Father had told you something that he didn't tell me…" She waited a moment, but Draco didn't add anything. "Fine. I only bring it up because of what I was trying to tell you a few weeks ago, that Mother and Father are keeping a secret from us. But then I also – "

"Not this again – Isabelle, they aren't keeping anything from us! And if they are, then we don't need to know." Draco said firmly, crossing his arms.

"No, listen! Remember when we were in Knockturn Alley? In that shop with all the skulls and shrunken heads and stuff? Father was trying to get rid of some items from the House, something /illegal/, I think, that the Ministry shouldn't find or something. Anyways, I heard him and Mother talking in his study just before we left for the train and Father said all of the things were gone and nothing would connect us to some person or the /heir of Slytherin/!" Isabelle finished in almost a hiss, not wanting to give away any information to a pair of Fifth Years who were sitting nearby. Draco, in turn, merely stared at her trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"…so you heard Father say that we wouldn't be connected to the heir of Slytherin anymore? So then we aren't heirs – but maybe we're related to them? Or…or something?" The blond-haired boy attempted to fit the puzzle pieces together, his eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought.

"I'm not sure. But our parents know something about the heir – and they are keeping a secret from us, something Mother was supposed to tell me last year when I turned eleven." Izzy silently added that she hoped, like last year, that Narcissa would come to Hogwarts to surprise her on her birthday and she could ask her mother in person.

"Yeah, well…I don't know." Draco glanced back over to where his friends were sitting, now laughing at some stupid trick Crabbe was doing. "Anything else?" He asked impatiently, still staring towards the fire.

"Yeah, yes, um…" Taking a deep breath and making a decision, she stepped closer to him to get his attention and so that he could see she was serious. "Draco, I don't want us to be fighting anymore. I miss…I miss us talking. And just being siblings, and being annoying – but not like this, like you hate me." Iz stopped for a moment, swallowing her desire to go off about the blood status comments. "I want us to just be brother and sister again."

Her brother's grey eyes turned back to meet her hazel-green ones. Izzy could see him hesitate in his response and, for a split second, she could see his own longing to put their fight aside. But his gaze hardened and he frowned ever so slightly.

"We are siblings, Isabelle. But until you realize that you're a /Malfoy/ and that you shouldn't be hanging around with undesirables like Granger and Moreau, I don't think there is anything for us to talk about."

Leaving it at that and ignoring his sister's stunned look, he turned and walked back to his group without glancing back. Iz stood there for a moment in surprise, it having taken a lot for her to swallow her pride and her temper to argue the matter further. She had thought, especially with the pie incident at the feast earlier, that Draco might have been softening on the whole issue. At least, she had hoped they could agree to disagree and move on. For Merlin's sake, her birthday was tomorrow!

Hiding her emotions as best she could so as not to give Pansy the satisfaction nor Daphne any worry, Isabelle returned to the second-year girls. When asked, she confirmed that Draco had /not/ opened the Chamber and that she really doubted they were related to Slytherin in any way.

As they veered the conversation towards the fall fashion magazine Pansy had gotten in the mail earlier, Izzy decided to head upstairs to go to bed. The young Slytherin climbed under her sheets and closed her curtains, curling into a comfortable sleeping position and wishing with all her heart that she would have a good twelfth birthday.


	35. Year 2: Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Pumpkin-flavored ice cream. Sweet and creamy, just beginning to melt off the cone it was placed on. Izzy took another lick of the dessert, savoring its delicious taste and texture. She smiled and glanced around, trying to remember where she was.

Derry Hill. The Muggle town near Malfoy Manor. She was sitting in front of the ice cream shop, watching the streams of Muggle families and couples walk down the street. It was sunny and warm and Isabelle felt right at home.

Glancing across the table she saw Hermione struggling to eat her own ice cream cone, her chocolate chunk melting even faster. The two girls giggled with laughter at each other. Comfortable. And happy.

But then the wind picked up just as the girls were finishing their treats, dark clouds rolling in faster than could be really possible. Iz stood to get a better look, trying to decide what she was going to do. As she went to turn and ask Hermione something, screams filled the street and echoed off the brick structures. She stood up taller, trying to see over the Muggle automobiles parked along the street and down to wherever the screams had originated from.

Isabelle jumped as more screeches followed, her eyes wide with fear and concern. What was going on?!

Once more attempting to turn around and look for Hermione, her eyes caught on a familiar sight. Her brother was running down the sidewalk toward where Izzy was standing. He was grinning, an odd smile, and he did not stop as she expected when he reached her. Instead, all she heard as he ran past was a quick phrase:

"You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

The sound of some horrible creature echoed down the street and, without thinking, Iz turned and ran. She lost sight of other Muggles running with her. Stopping as she reached a crossroads and glancing back, she could only make out some shadowy creature the size of a house. It seemed to be eating the Muggles whole. Izzy didn't know what to do.

It was then she realized that the creature was not after her. She was safe – she was a witch, after all, with a wand. And she was a pureblood. It was only after Muggles and Muggleborns – Hermione!

Isabelle looked around frantically for the Gryffindor, terrified not for herself but her friend. The bushy-haired girl was nowhere to be found, having completely disappeared. Glancing back towards the ice cream shop once more in case Hermione happened to still be there, she watched as the shadowy creature smashed into the front of the simple store, now crumbling to pieces…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Izzy woke with a slight shock as she blinked her eyes awake. The room was brighter than when she normally got up and it took her a couple of seconds to adjust. When she finished rubbing her eyes and sat up, she found Daphne and Gemma on either side of her bed.

"Morning," Iz replied with a slight smile, remembering what day it was.

"Here, here! Open mine first – well, it's actually ours – me, Tracey, Pansy, and Millicent – here, look," Daphne came forward first, holding out a suspicious looking paper bag.

Isabelle hesitated a moment as if unsure that it was really a present or a prank – especially since Pansy had supposedly partook in it. Opening it slowly, there was a slight pop before rainbow bubbles floated out and surrounded much of the dorm room. Tracey and Millicent, who were both sitting on their beds, laughed and popped a few of the bubbles as they floated by. Pansy ignored the bubbles but glanced at her suitemate, as if waiting for her reaction to the rest of the present. The young Malfoy pulled out four different colored sweaters, each soft and breathable.

"Mine's the turquoise one!" Millicent called with a wide smile, proud that she had picked out that color. The other three sweaters were a rusty orange, a magenta, and a beautiful dark green.

"They're so soft – and I'm sure I'll get to wear them a lot. The weather has been /terrible/ this year," Isabelle joked, smiling to each of the girls and thanking them individually. She then turned to her sixth-year prefect friend.

"Here you go, Izzy. I know you like to journal a lot and I wasn't sure where you usually got your journals so I had one hand-made in Italy – because you and I had talked about going there for holidays, remember? – and anyways, I hope you like it." Gemma finished quietly, offering her cleanly wrapped present to the birthday girl.

Iz opened it to find a beautiful leather-bound journal. The pages on the inside were bare but glossy, reflecting the candlelight in the dorm room. The cover was Isabelle's favorite part – it was magicked to change between different scenes. As Iz shifted the journal one way, the brick house became covered with snow and a snowman appeared under one of its windows. She then moved it another way, finding an abundance of flowers and birds moving through the spring sky. Each of the seasons was represented and, when the Slytherin set it down on her bed to give Gemma a hug, it returned to the pictures of autumn.

"It's perfect – thank you!"

Quickly getting dressed, she told the girls that she would meet them down in the common room in a moment. Packing her bag and carefully wearing the Black family heirloom necklace her mother had given her the year before, she turned to leave when there was a pop by the doorway.

"Mistress," Dobby the house-elf had appeared, bowing to Isabelle.

"Uh, hello, Dobby?" Confused for a moment, she then remembered he probably was carrying her birthday presents. Smiling excitedly, she moved toward him to find out what they were.

"I come with a letter from your parents," Dobby said in his high, squeaky voice. He held the simple piece of parchment up in the air.

"Didn't they send anything else, Dobby? Any presents?" Izzy asked, taking the letter but still waiting expectantly for a further package. Her smile quickly dimmed as the elf shook his head, his large ears flopping around.

"No, mistress."

"Oh…alright. Thank you, Dobby," the dark-haired girl finished.

As she heard him pop away, she turned back towards her bed to be sure she had not forgotten anything. Making her way up the stairs to the common room, she stuffed the letter from her parents in her bag to be read later.

~:~

Sunday brunch was as wonderful as ever – she had any choice of food she desired. The pumpkin juice tasted especially fresh that morning and Isabelle found herself in a completely contented mood.

Following the meal with her Slytherin friends, she joined her two Gryffindors in the library. Not sitting in their usual spot (so as not to disturb anyone else who wanted to be learning), the three girls huddled together by the corner fireplace.

"You're finally twelve! You know, I'll be thirteen in a couple of months," Jett said with a smirk, knowing how much it irked the Slytherin that her two friends were both almost a year older than her.

"Yeah, well, I'm already thirteen, Jett," Hermione replied, to which the French girl just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey, it's /my/ birthday today, isn't it?" Izzy interjected, and all three girls laughed. She had already shown them both the journal Gemma had gotten her and told them about the comfy sweaters.

"So now it's our turn." Hermione commented, reaching for her bag.

"I'm first!" Jett said, pulling out her present more quickly. It was obviously a book of some sort, its weight suggesting a heavy read. Izzy gave her a small smile and opened it to find, A Young Witch's Guide to Everyday Nonsense: Stories of Life, Love, and Learning.

"Um…?" Izzy was not sure what to say, still trying to make sense of the title.

"It was on the bestseller list at the bookstore in Diagon Alley. I had a look at it – its full of advice, but also cool pranks to use on boys, and even some spells and potions! It looked like something you might like. So my papa bought it and sent it to me so that I could give it to you." The blond-haired girl ended in a serious tone, somewhat concerned. "Do you hate it?"

"No, of course not! I just wasn't sure what it was. It sounds like fun," Isabelle said quickly, trying to reassure her friend.

"Here, open to a random page," Jett took the book and just flipped it open without reading anything. There was a picture of a witch with long, flowing hair sitting at a desk, a boy sitting behind her. Showing the other two, Jett read, "The hair in an ink well. Young wizards can be pretty mean – especially when they are bored in class. Get ahead of them by charming your ink well! All you need is your wand, your ink well – "

"One of the Ravenclaw boys did that to me last year! I was writing notes in History of Magic and he just took some of my hair and dipped it in my ink well." Hermione interrupted, looking closer at the advice and charm spell more closely. Iz rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Looks like it will come in handy then, thank you," Isabelle commented, giving Jett a quick hug.

"And my turn," Hermione said with a grin. Expecting a large box of somewhat-heavy Muggle books, Izzy had a confused look on her face as the bushy-haired girl handed her a small, wrapped present.

"…what is it?"

"You have to open it to find out, Izzy! Go on," the Gryffindor encouraged her friend.

The young Malfoy opened it carefully, still uncertain what it could be. The shiny outer wrapping came off easily and Iz uncovered a beautiful, square, lightly textured box. At Hermione's nod of encouragement, Izzy opened it to reveal – a mini library with tiny books.

"Did you get her a pair of glasses to read those books, Mione?" Jett jumped in before Isabelle could comment. The other Gryffindor didn't laugh but took out one of the books. This one had a blue cover and was barely the size of the girl's thumbnail.

"Watch. / _Engorgio libello_ /." An icy-blue light shown from the tip of Hermione's wand as she tapped the miniature book in her palm. In a matter of seconds it had grown to a regular sized novel. As if to demonstrate that it was, indeed, a book, she ruffled the pages before handing it back to Izzy.

"Whoa. Are these all real books?" Iz looked closer at the collection, at least twenty novels within the small case. Flipping through the enlarged book now in her hands, she saw it was the beginning of a Muggle mystery series with a girl detective.

"I think you'll really like them. And this way, you don't need to be worried about someone finding them. I had one of the older Gryffindors help me. When you're done reading, you just, / _Reducio libello_ /." This time a purple light emitted from her wand and the book shrank back down to the size of a thumbnail.

"Awesome. It's perfect, Hermione, thank you!" Isabelle smiled wide, giving both girls another hug. She sat back in her chair by the fire, carefully closing the box with her mini library after adding Jett's book to it as well. She glanced up as a group of Hufflepuffs walked by on their way into the library, overhearing part of their conversation.

"They're all still talking about what happened to Mrs. Norris yesterday." Izzy said, watching after the students, before turning to Hermione expectantly. "What happened after you went with the Headmaster?"

"Well, basically, Mr. Filch accused us of trying to kill his cat – which we didn't, of course, try to do. We were just coming back from the Deathday party for Sir Nicholas in the dungeons and happened upon it. Anyways, Professor Dumbledore said that Mrs. Norris wasn't actually dead, but petrified!"

"Petrified? Like stunned with a spell?" Izzy clarified, listening intently.

"Kind of – except Dumbledore said that it was with advanced Dark Magic. But anyways, Professor Snape kind of tried to defend us – "

"He /did/?!" Jett exclaimed, amazed. The potions master had always seemed to hate all Gryffindors, Harry especially.

"Kind of – he said we were probably just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But then he was trying to figure out why we weren't at the feast and was still trying to get us in trouble… He even tried to get Harry taken off the Quidditch team!"

"No way!" Jett said, the first she was hearing of this. What if she had to play the first game because Harry couldn't?! She wasn't as good of a player as the Boy Who Lived – she would certainly lose her House the game!

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do something like that. So Harry is still playing." Hermione reassured the other Gryffindor.

"But what about Mrs. Norris? Is there any way to help her?" Izzy asked.

"They said something about the mandrakes, the plants we were repotting last month? But I'm not sure what else because Dumbledore said we could leave."

"Well, the whole Gryffindor common room couldn't stop talking about you three last night. I don't even think anyone went to bed on time – Percy was having a fit." Jett told Hermione, having already been asleep when she, Ron, and Harry had returned.

"The Slytherins were pretty much the same. Everyone is trying to figure out who the heir is." Izzy shrugged, leaning back again. It was then she caught sight of her brother near the front of the library, staring in their direction. The other two girls glanced where she was looking and turned back to their friend.

"You should just ignore him, Iz, it's your birthday. He's still a prat," Jett said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I tried to talk to him again last night because…well, I miss him, you know, but he kind of just blew me off and said we still had nothing to talk about." Isabelle replied, trying to act indifferent but it still really bothering her. She glanced toward the fire as if to distract herself.

"I'm sure it will blow over eventually, Izzy. You're family, it won't last forever." Hermione added positively, leaning forward.

All three girls turned at the sound of a cough near them. Draco was standing there, alone, playing with the cuffs of his Slytherin sweater as if nervous. He ignored Jett and, after a small gaze towards Hermione, met his sister's eyes.

"Hey, Iz. Happy birthday?" She made no movement or attempt to smile at his unsure birthday wishes, and he continued. "Can we talk for a second?"

Waiting a moment, Isabelle finally nodded. Hermione stood up to give them privacy, pulling Jett up with her. Glancing back to give her friend a hopeful smile, she pulled Jett in the direction of their usual table, determined to find out more information on the Chamber of Secrets. Jett purposefully hit her shoulder into Draco's as she walked by, giving him a warning look, as if saying, "Don't you ruin her birthday."

"So, I, uh, thought about what you said last night…" Draco looked up, having sat down across from his sister, hoping she would be giving him any look besides for her guarded, stone cold silence. She was not.

"Anyways, I wanted to apologize. For what I said – last night, and a few weeks ago. I don't think you're a bloodtraitor and… I guess, we don't agree on it at the moment, but that doesn't mean we have to stop talking." The blond-haired boy reached across the coffee table between them, as if asking for her hand. When she didn't offer it, he added, "I really miss talking with you, too, Izzy."

Seeing the honest, raw look on her brother's face, most of her built-up anger and embarrassment washed away. Isabelle had become used to him acting like their father, all haughty and proud and without a care in the world for anyone else. But she also knew how open and sensitive Draco could be, how childishly curious and even naïve he was. Taking a deep breath, she set her own hand on her brother's and squeezed it lightly.

"Okay. We can agree to disagree, and go back to siblings who have normal fights." Iz nodded.

"Good. So, happy birthday!" Draco said, pulling out an expertly-wrapped present from his school bag. The small tag on top had their mother's hand-writing on it, but it was signed from both her and Draco. Opening it carefully, she found a box with twelve new quills.

"It was my idea – I told Mother how much you liked the inkless quills we bought in Diagon Alley. She wanted to get you a whole set! So I said I would give them to you on your birthday. Tada!" The older Malfoy smiled confidently, knowing his sister would put the boring (in his opinion) writing utensils to good use.

The siblings talked for a little while longer before Draco left to meet up with his friends. Izzy joined the two Gryffindors at their table, confused to find Hermione searching the library for some book or other and Jett watching her with an amused smirk. She spent the rest of the day in their company, talking about the random and simple problems magical twelve-year-olds have.

~:~

It wasn't until later that evening, after supper, that Isabelle remembered the letter Dobby had given her. She still found it strange that it had been sent with Dobby and not by Russet, their owl.

She opened the parchment to find, not the birthday well wishes she had expected, but a letter of reprimand from her father. He had somehow found out about her friendship with Hermione – and told her it was her final chance to cease embarrassing the Malfoy family name or there would be consequences.

.

.

.

 **AN: And so went Izzy's twelfth birthday! In case anyone was interested, I was sort of basing Jett's present off of the "Chicken Noodle Soup for…Soul" books – but in a funnier (and obviously wizarding world) way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read &Review :)**


	36. Year 2: Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle told Draco about the letter the next morning. He swore he had nothing to do with it – he still had the letter he was /going/ to send in his bag, forgotten and unsent!

Lucius had not said how he had found out about the friendship, but merely demanded that Iz stop spending time with the Muggleborn girl or there would be serious consequences. Deciding that, this time, she would tell her friends about it and get their opinions before doing anything, Izzy headed down to the library with the letter in hand.

As she walked past the bright-red writing on the wall on her way, Iz still could not believe the events of Halloween. She had overheard Madam Pomfrey talking in the Hospital Wing, when the Slytherin had went to check and see if she could be of any more help with potions. The school nurse had been confiding in one of the other professors about the nature of Mrs. Norris' predicament. She was sure it had not been another student – that it was some creature, some monster. Isabelle was stunned at hearing the adults speak in such hushed and frightened tones and she found herself stepping gingerly through the hallways as if the creature would reappear in front of her.

Izzy waved as she passed Ginny, but found the girl looking extremely upset. Her older brother, Ronald, was trying to comfort her as crocodile tears fell down her face.

"But you hadn't really got to know Mrs. Norris, Ginny. Honestly, we're much better off without her. Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts. They'll catch the nutter who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking – !" The red-headed Weasley boy ended as his sister blanched. Iz knew the girl loved animals and was sure what had happened to the cat had shaken her. She considered stopping to comfort the Gryffindor, but realized she might do more harm than good – especially with the elder Weasley's attitude.

Reaching the library and joining Jett at their familiar table, she glanced around looking for her other friend.

"Where's – ?" Iz started to ask.

"Over there. Combing through every shelf." Jett said with an amused smile, obviously enjoying watching Hermione run around looking a little crazed.

"Any idea what she's looking for?" The Slytherin sat down and pulled out her own books, still watching the bushy-haired girl as she attempted to reach for a book on the top shelf.

"Stuff about the Chamber of Secrets. More information, I think." Jett shrugged and leaned back on her chair, tipping it slightly. The blond Gryffindor glanced at her friend and immediately noticed the letter in Iz's hand – its elegant script and gold decoration glimmering. "A note from your mum again?"

"Oh, uh…no. My father, actually." Isabelle responded quietly, shutting her book and staring back at the fancy piece of parchment.

"What's he writing about?" Jett leaned forward curiously, just as their other friend plopped down at the table with a large stack of books.

"Now hopefully there is /something/ here about the secret Chamber," Hermione huffed, looking slightly enthralled by all of the books she had found and but also exhausted. "Hey, Izzy."

"Hey." The young Malfoy replied, bit her lip, and then continued to answer Jett's question. "Father says that I'm not allowed to be friends with you. Hermione, I mean."

"That git!" The small blond Gryffindor stood angrily, somehow having known that that was going to be the news. "Your brother is a real piece of – "

"It wasn't Draco! I already asked him. He still had his letter – said he hadn't sent it. My father doesn't say how he knows but…he wrote about all the time we spend here in the library. And he said that, if I don't stop meeting with you, that there would be 'serious consequences.' And he added that I was embarrassing the Malfoy family name…" Iz glanced down at the open letter, re-reading some of the words which forbade her from even talking to her friends about this. Looking back up with mixed emotions, she found clear feelings written on both of their faces.

"What kind of bullshit is that? He can't control who you are friends with!" Jett sat back down and crossed her arms. This whole business, even back in the summer, reminded her of her own struggles with her family in France and their pureblooded nonsense.

"Izzy, he's not even at the school. Jett's right, he can't tell you who you can be friends with. Plus, what can he do as 'consequences'?" Hermione told her softly, thoughtfully.

"He could disown me," Isabelle whispered, a serious fear of hers. Where would she go if her parents disowned her?

"That's stupid. Your mother wouldn't stand for it, and over a small thing about friendship at school?" Jett shook her head at the thought of such a ridiculous idea.

"He's said it before – when I've done something that's embarrassed him or I messed up in public. He's said he would disown me if I ever did something /really/ bad."

"I don't think this counts as really bad, Iz. And when you go home for the holidays, we can come up with some excuse as to why you hang out with me and Jett. Like, you're trying to cheat off of me or something," Hermione smirked at her dark-haired friend, an inside joke they had had since last year.

"Yeah, I guess so… He might buy that I'm just trying to keep you from beating me in all the exams again. Which you didn't, by the way, I still was top of the class in Potions and Herbology." Izzy stuck her tongue out at the two Gryffindors but also laughed a little. "You're right. I'm worried for nothing. Plus, I have no idea how he found out."

Shrugging and putting the letter away, the three got lost talking about their upcoming assignments…

~:~

Izzy sat at their table in the library on the following Wednesday afternoon. She was finishing her Transfigurations homework but was still quite distracted by Hermione. Her bushy-haired friend had continued to run around the library every day since the attack on Mrs. Norris as if new books were magically popping up from all over.

The Slytherin watched as Harry Potter made his way into the back of the library. She had not been surprised when both he and Jett had been told to stay behind after their Potions lesson. (Listening to the boys' conversation, she learned it was to scrape tube-worms off the desks in the dungeon classroom.) Glancing back towards the entrance of the library expectantly for Jett, she overheard Potter say that the French girl was trying out some pranks with the Weasley twins or some other nonsense.

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short…" The red-headed boy mused to himself furiously. He let go of his parchment, which promptly sprang back into a roll. "Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's /tiny/."

Iz smirked, having already perfected a nearly-five-foot essay on the assignment about the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards.

"Where is she?" The boy-who-lived asked as he grabbed the tape measure and unrolled his own homework to check.

"Somewhere over there," Weasley pointed towards where Izzy was sitting, near the History of Magic section. "She's looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

Just then, Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves looking irritable. Izzy watched as her friend went straight to the two boys. Missing the first couple of words, she shifted her chair to hear better.

"…have been taken out. /And/ there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?"

"The same reason everyone else wants it, to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" Potter said quickly, as if nervous.

"That's just it, I can't remember." The bushy-haired girl bit her lip, thinking. "And I can't find the story anywhere else!"

"Hermione," the red-headed boy interrupted with an almost-whiny tone. "Let me read your composition!" He looked up at the magical clock on the wall, looking desperate.

"No, I won't. You've had ten days to finish it." Hermione replied in a strong and severe tone.

"But I just need another two inches, come on!"

With that, the Gryffindor girl grabbed her bag and shook her head definitively. She began to leave the library, Ronald following after her almost begging, and Potter following behind as if lost in thought. Izzy waved at Hermione before settling back to her desk, determined to get a couple of productive hours done in the library.

~:~

A few hours later, after the Gryffindor's double History of Magic lesson, Jett and Hermione came into the library deep in conversation.

Isabelle had finished all of the homework she had planned to and, instead of studying, was reading one of the novels Hermione had given her for her birthday. She perked up, hearing their two familiar voices, and moved back to the table they usually sat at instead of the comfortable arm chair by the fireplace.

"…do wonder how she died, no one seems to know." Hermione sighed as she sat down.

"I don't care /how/ so much as someone /did/ kill her – and condemned the rest of us to forever be stuck with her." Jett said somewhat jokingly.

"Who?" Iz asked as she joined them, curious.

"Moaning Myrtle." The two responded at the same time.

"Did you go into the first floor girl's bathroom again? She always floods the place. To be honest, I feel kind of bad for her…" Izzy stated, glancing between the two.

"Yeah. We were just investigating what might have happened the other night… At least we now know about the legend of the Chamber and I don't need to keep searching for Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said in relief, jotting down a few notes on a piece of parchment so that she would not forget what Professor Binns had told the class.

"Is that the book you've been searching for? Why didn't you say so?! I brought it with me – it's in my trunk in the Slytherin dorms." Isabelle replied, giving her friend an odd look.

"Of course it is. I left mine at home this year because of all of Professor Lockhart's books – can I borrow it?" Hermione finished, to which her Slytherin friend nodded.

"But we heard all of what that old ghost had to say. Now we just need to figure out who the heir is, if the Chamber has really been opened." Jett interjected, glancing at Hermione.

"Well, the rumor going around at the moment is that Harry Potter is the heir." Isabelle said quietly, watching both of the Gryffindors for their reactions.

"That's ridiculous. Harry isn't the heir – he isn't even in Slytherin!" Jett responded right away, scrunching her eyebrows together at the thought.

"Yeah. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's just because Filch blamed him that everyone is thinking that." Hermione added.

"Okay, if you say so. But people are saying that's why You-Know-Who didn't kill him – because he's Slytherin's heir." Iz smirked, now mostly joking with the two girls, also thinking the rumor was preposterous.

"…do you know who the heir is, Izzy?" Jett asked somewhat slyly, leaning forward to watch her friend's reaction.

Without really thinking and not noticing the two Gryffindors' intense stares and attention, Isabelle hesitated a moment. She did not know /who/ the heir was, exactly, but her parents somehow knew. But did that make her somewhat suspicious to say that? Would they also assume that she was then related to the heir, like Draco had?

"No, I don't know. There have been a lot of rumors circling around Slytherin but no one has any real idea or proof." Iz finally answered with a shrug, speaking as honestly as she could.

The two Gryffindors glanced at each other but did not say anything more on the subject. They moved on to an easier discussion about the upcoming quiz in Transfiguration and happily departed for dinner.

It was later that evening in the Gryffindor common room that Jett and Hermione, in the company of Harry and Ron, would come up with the Polyjuice Potion plan to find out who the real heir of Slytherin was.


	37. Year 2: Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Izzy began to notice that her two best friends were acting strangely around her, and especially around Draco. She realized that they must have heard the rumor (of which her stupid brother was helping to spread) that he was, in fact, an heir of Slytherin. This, of course, also meant that /she/ was an heiress of Slytherin, which made her potentially culpable for the whole secret chamber happenings. Her inner anxiety told her that it may be because of her father's letter, that the two Gryffindors believed she would cut them off and were slowly pulling themselves away. Because of this, Iz had decided not to address this directly in case that was a possible explanation for their odd behavior.

That did not explain what they were doing one day after a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Isabelle had resolved to the fact that, with Lockhart as the professor, it was one of her least favorite classes. She was barely learning anything! They had been taught one spell in the entire first two months of the school year. On top of that, the professor was so enamored with himself that his homework assignments were almost never on actual Dark Arts but on his heroic ability in each of his books.

Of course, DADA had become particularly interesting the last few classes. Lockhart was using Harry Potter to act out scenes from his books. It was surely embarrassing for the messy-haired Gryffindor but he always seemed to go along with the crazy professor's plans. That particular class, Harry was acting as a werewolf, howling, moaning, shrieking –

BRRRRNNG! The bell rang to signify the end of class. Listening to her brother's muffled laughter, she packed up her bag and stood. Over the sound of chairs scraping the floor and the rest of the students discussing that day's class, she heard Lockhart dictate some sort of homework.

"Your assignment is to compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!" Daphne, who was standing next to Iz, practically swooned at the last part. She and Hermione seemed to be the only ones left in the class who actually enjoyed Lockhart's lessons.

About to follow the other Slytherins out of the classroom but realizing her Gryffindor friends had not finished packing their bags, she waited near the doorway. Both Jett and Hermione glanced up as they were some of the last students in the classroom. Together, they waved Izzy on with a look that said, "We'll meet you in the library." Confused, she left the DADA room.

Feeling a bit suspicious as to why they were speaking to Lockhart alone, and what they could be up to, she waited in the hallway for them to emerge. It was only a few moments later but there were four Gryffindors instead of only two. Potter and Weasley were with them, with the former commenting,

"I don't believe it! He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git. But who cares, we've got what we needed." Ronald replied with a shrug as the small group made their way down the hallway, followed by an eavesdropping Slytherin.

"He is /not/ a brainless git." Hermione defended their professor, but said nothing more. The four Gryffindors were moving more quickly than their usual walking pace and Iz was having a difficult time keeping up with them.

/ _Why are they in such a hurry?_ / Izzy thought.

"…because he said you were the best student in the year…"

The young Malfoy caught part of the conversation before the group entered the library, lowering their voices. She followed them in but, instead of going up to the counter where they were standing, she sat down at a group of armchairs near Madam Pince's desk. Iz leaned closer, struggling to hear the conversation with such low tones.

She had missed whatever book they had been asking for but saw the librarian's distrust of the request. Madam Pince held up the signed note (with Lockhart's loopy signature clear on it) as if to detect a forgery. Satisfied with the test, she disappeared into the throngs of bookshelves before emerging with the Gryffindors' requested book.

/It must have been in the Restricted Section/, Isabelle thought to herself.

Looking closely, Iz caught the title written on the spine. Most Potente Potions. It was a large and moldy-looking book.

The bushy-haired girl quickly stowed the magical book in her bag and left without another word. The two boys' faces looked almost guilty, Jett even appearing nervous, and the Slytherin could not help but wonder what the group was up to.

~:~

Later, at dinner, Izzy approached the Gryffindor table cautiously. Tapping Hermione lightly on the shoulder, she leaned down to say in a friendly manner, "Missed you in the library earlier after DADA. Where did you disappear to?"

Not missing the guilty look on her friend's face for the split second it had appeared, nor the glance at Jett for help in coming up with some lie, Isabelle sat down and shook her head. "I saw you both in the library. With Potter and Weasley. What did you need a potions book for?"

"Oh, uh, just studying up on some that Professor Snape mentioned last class…" Hermione attempted to lie.

"Uh huh. And it needed to come from the restricted section?" Iz raised one of her eyebrows in a questioning look at the two Gryffindors.

"Look, Izzy – " Jett began to say, a better liar than Hermione.

"No. Are you or are you not trying to poison someone?" Izzy asked seriously, that having been the only explanation she could come up with for the request of a restricted section potions book.

"Of course not!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then why did you need that book?" Hermione and Jett glanced at one another, both unsure what to say.

"She's better at potions than you, Mione, she could help – ?" Jett started to say but stopped as the other Gryffindor whacked her.

"I could help with what?" Neither answered Izzy. "You know I could have gotten that book for you without you having to ask Lockhart to sign the piece of paper. Professor Snape has given me full access to all of the potions books, as long as I explain why I need them. So why did you two need that book?" The dark-haired girl crossed her arms and gazed at her two best friends, still completely serious.

"We were…going to try and make a truth potion. To be able to find out who the heir of Slytherin really is! Yes!" Hermione explained, becoming more excited by the end of her sentences. (Not that Iz realized it, but she had come up with a workable and successful lie!)

"Veritaserum? But that's, like, extremely difficult to make. And we aren't even allowed to have it because of the Ministry rules…"

"No, not that one. We aren't skilled enough for that, Iz, we're only Second Years. It was a different one, one Hermione had read about in one of her books. We just want to find out who really is the heir of Slytherin, if there is one." Jett followed up, nudging Hermione to nod along.

"So you both don't trust me?" Neither responded in the short window of time the dark-haired Malfoy gave them. "Were you going to use it on me?" Isabelle realized, now looking more hurt than concerned with their actions.

"Of course not, Izzy! We were…going to use it on one of the older Slytherins." Hermione waved her hand toward the silver-and-green table across the Great Hall.

"We trust you, Iz, but you might not know everything. So we wanted to find out on our own! Plus, if we make the potion right, it's not dangerous at all." Jett smiled reassuringly, glad their lie seemed to be working. The Gryffindor would need Isabelle to believe it was a truth serum if Jett were to use the Polyjuice Potion to become her friend and interrogate her brother.

"…okay. But you both won't do anything too dangerous, right? And if you need any help, I'd be happy to step in?" Isabelle added, glancing at them both to get their affirmation. "Alright, then, don't get caught."

"We won't. Thanks, Izzy," Hermione gave her a smile and waved as the Slytherin left to go back to her House's table in the Great Hall. Looking over at Jett, she sighed in relief at how they had gotten away without telling her their true plans.

~:~

" – going to be amazing tomorrow, Draco. I'll be cheering you on from the Slytherin stands!" Pansy was guffawing over her brother again, the pair entering the common room followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Izzy stowed her Muggle novel away, knowing that the group of second-years would be headed towards where she was sitting. Glancing up, she watched as her brother, who now seemed tired of the attention from Pansy, slumped slightly into his chair by the fire. The two boys sat on the couch nearby while the spiky-haired girl sat on the arm of Draco's 'throne'.

"Thanks, Pansy," was all her brother responded, staring into the flames of the fire. He seemed a bit nervous to Izzy but was hiding it well. She knew it was a big deal for him – his first Hogwarts Quidditch match on the House team. Sure, he had played Quidditch informally almost his entire life. She knew about all the times he had tried new broom tricks or when he had fallen and broken his wrist when trying the game with bludgers for the first time.

Iz also knew that Draco did not really want to be the Seeker – it had just been the easiest position for him to take on. Despite the fact that the Seeker got all of the glory of the game, she knew that her brother preferred to play as a Chaser. He had really only trained for the catching-the-snitch position for the last couple of weeks and she was sure that the elder Malfoy sibling did not feel as confident as he wanted to.

"You'll do great tomorrow, Draco, I know it," Isabelle chimed in, trying to cheer up the buried look of worry on her brother's face. He turned and gave her a small smile of thanks.

"You're coming to the game, aren't you, Izzy?" Draco seemed unsure, remembering how much his sister hated the sport and flying.

"Yes, of course."

As if suddenly remembering something, Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a worn piece of parchment. Iz immediately recognized it as a letter from home. Not having heard from either her mother or father since the warning letter about Hermione, the dark-haired girl bit her lip in concern.

"I forgot to tell you, Mother and Father are coming to see the game tomorrow, too! They said for you to meet them at the western gate, where the players enter. Mother wrote that you'll be sitting with them, a few of the professors, and some of the Board members." Draco held the letter out to his sister. Ignoring Pansy's annoyed look at the news that Isabelle would be getting one of the best views for the game, Iz read the short letter to confirm her brother's words.

"Okay…"

The second-year Slytherin was now quite nervous. She had thought, if her mother was not going to come and visit her again on her birthday the week before, that she would not have to see her parents or deal with the Hermione thing until at least Christmas break.

Now that she would be seeing them tomorrow, Isabelle knew that she would need to prepare a defense for her father. And maybe some questions for her mother…

.

.

.

 **AN: Sorry for the couple of weeks break, life got away from me for a bit. Planning to be back to regular updates! Hope you all are still enjoying the storyline. What will our twelve-year-old protagonists be up to next?**


	38. Year 2: Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

November 7th seemed to be a good enough day. Or, at least it was in the morning hours before the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match.

Isabelle had been the first one up per usual, just as the green light began to enter the dorm room. Sneaking up to the common room, she could not shake the nervous feeling in her stomach. She tried to convince herself that it was just for her brother, for Draco's first official Quidditch match on the school team today. Sure, she was nervous for her brother and for her House to win. Right?

But the youngest Malfoy knew it was something different. She had to come up with a plan as to how to deal with her parents. They were coming to watch Draco at the Quidditch pitch and had invited – or really expected – Iz to join them in the guest booth.

Despite her best efforts, all Izzy could imagine was her father deciding that she was embarrassing the family name too much at Hogwarts, using the excuse that she was too young still, to remove her from the magic school. /You'll learn just as much at the manor, sweetie, don't you worry,/ the dark-haired Slytherin could hear her mother say, attempting to soothe her. Would Lucius really make her leave Hogwarts?

Resolving to find a solution to each possibility, Iz sat staring into the common room fire, thinking.

"…Izzy?"

Blinking a few times before glancing over to where Daphne was standing, she gave her a confused look. "Yes?"

"You alright?" The Slytherin girl brushed part of her blonde hair behind her ear, seeming concerned for her friend.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, I didn't sleep well and was kind of dozing off… Want to head down to breakfast?" Isabelle covered her confusion quickly, adding a small smile of reassurance to convince her suitemate. Standing from her chair and moving toward the door, the two girls made their way to the Great Hall amid the buzz of other chattering students.

"You would think that it's the World Cup or something," the elder Greengrass girl commented to Iz. Both glanced around at the almost full room – a strange phenomenon for a Saturday morning.

"I still don't understand what everyone gets excited about. The game is still kind of stupid to me, but," Iz shrugged and returned to her pumpkin juice before continuing, "I've got to support Draco today."

"Do you think we're going to win?"

Izzy hesitated. She wanted to be positive for her House, be optimistic for their victory and for her brother's success, but she had also seen Potter and his flying. Though she would not easily admit it out loud, she knew that Draco was no match for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I hope so," the younger Malfoy sibling answered as the older appeared at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle. Cheering up a bit to be supportive of her brother, Isabelle turned to him with a smile, saying, "Good morning, Draco!"

"Morning." Draco responded with a small smile back, appearing more confident than the night before.

After eating a decent enough breakfast, the blonde-haired boy stood to leave with the rest of the Slytherin House Quidditch team. The other second-years followed a few minutes later, a couple finishing putting on their silver-and-green scarves to brave the chilly November air.

Izzy split off from the group as they approached the pitch, remembering that she was to meet her parents at the western gate. As she made her way down the steps on the hill, she watched the Gryffindor team disappearing through the players' entranceway. Catching Jett's eye as she stood at the back with the other two substitute players, Iz waved in good luck to her friend.

"Isabelle," a voice said to her left and she turned to see her parents waiting. They were both dressed in the Slytherin House colors, Lucius with his elegant walking stick and Narcissa sporting a new pair of beautiful emerald gloves.

"Hello, sweetie," Izzy's mother set a hand on her shoulder in greeting. A little disappointed in not receiving a welcoming hug but remembering that they were technically in public and her parents would be acting their usual proud selves, she nodded back in greeting with a small smile.

"Good morning, Mother, Father. Where are we going to be sitting today?" Iz already knew the answer, as Draco had told her last night. Lucius was seemingly ignoring her, glancing around as other important Board members walked by. Turning to her mother, the second-year waited for the answer.

"Up in the reserved booth, in the middle. Your father was invited to sit with some of the other Board members and a couple of your professors." Pausing to look up at her husband, who was now in some political conversation with a fellow Hogwarts Board member, she smiled a bit more broadly at her daughter as if discussing a secret and leaned closer. "So, how was your birthday?"

"It was good. Thank you for the quills – they work really well and I use them every day."

"I'm glad you are enjoying them. Oh, it looks like we are heading up to our seats now. Come along," Narcissa replied, following after the other well-dressed guests. They both caught up to Lucius and followed him up the winding staircase to the reserved booth. Knowing she would only have a small window of time to ask, Isabelle worked her way next to her mother as they climbed the wooden steps.

"Mother? I have a question. There have been some odd happenings at school the last week or so… Have you heard about it at all?"

"What sort of happenings, sweetie?" Narcissa answered, keeping her focus on the stairs ahead.

"Well…on Halloween, the caretaker's cat was petrified and someone wrote a note on the wall that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened." Watching her mother for any sign of reaction, Izzy continued. "It also said, 'Enemies of the heir, beware.'"

"It sounds like it could have merely been a student's prank, Isabelle. The Chamber of Secrets is an old Hogwarts myth." Narcissa responded evenly, glancing back at her daughter quickly before focusing once again up ahead.

"That's what I found out, yes. And I was sure if there was any truth, the Headmaster would have had to notify our parents. But…well, even if it is a myth, there might still be some truth in it." No response from her mother. "Do you know who the heir of Slytherin is?"

"The heir of Slytherin?" The tall, blonde woman repeated slowly as they climbed the final turn of the staircase. She glanced up toward her husband, waiting at the top, and Iz caught a look of doubt on her mother's face. The young Malfoy waited eagerly.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry, I have no idea. There may not even be an heir."

Frowning, knowing that she was lying, Izzy rushed after her before she reached the top of the stairs. "But Mother, I heard you and Father talking at home during the summer. You must know /something/, it's the talk of the whole school."

They reached the top of the staircase, joining Lucius.

"Please, tell me who the heir is! Or, or if Draco and I are – ?" Iz tried to continue but was cut off by her father.

"Enough, Isabelle. The game is about to begin and we must find our seats."

"Just wait a moment! Mother, I heard you and Father at home, about the heir but also about some secret or other – !" The second-year Slytherin attempted to get answers, blocking her mother's path to following her father.

"I said, /enough/, Isabelle. And do not raise your voice at your mother. Now come, we are here to watch the Quidditch match. Behave yourself." Lucius added the last point, his tone and the cold look in his eyes offering the pre-teen her last warning. Knowing not to push her parents anymore, at least at that moment, she followed them into the stands.

Finding both Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape to be sitting among the various Board members, Izzy put on her fake, public smile and obediently took her seat next to her mother. (Who knew they would have such soft, comfortable seats in the reserved booth? Last year when she had attended a game, the students only had wooden benches!) Across the way Iz could see the Slytherins, all dressed in their House colors. The Gryffindors were on the opposite side of the pitch, with a mixture of the two remaining Hogwarts houses in the middle.

The game began as boringly as Isabelle had expected. She clapped as the Slytherin team took the pitch and pretended to watch with interest. Sure, the Slytherins took an early lead of 60 points to 0. They were very obviously faster than the Gryffindor team, the new broomsticks from the Malfoy family donation paying off brilliantly.

Izzy had mostly been watching her brother, who honestly had done basically nothing the whole game so far. He would sometimes fly along the play, watching the Quaffle, and cheering as his House scored.

Moving to look at some of the other players, she recognized the two red-haired twins that Jett enjoyed spending time with. They seemed to be sticking near Potter instead of flying around the stadium. No matter what either Beater did, even hitting it straight at her brother, the large bludger turned back the other way towards the messy-haired Gryffindor instead. Iz winced as a bludger almost knocked one of the Gryffindor Chasers off her broom as she went to score.

As a time-out was called by the Gryffindor team, Draco decided to fly by where the rest of his family was sitting as a way to show off. He did a trick before meeting up with the rest of the Slytherin team, giving his parents and sister a quick wave and a confident smirk.

"Yes, I'm very proud of my son," Isabelle overheard her father say cockily to a couple of Board members.

She glanced back to see that Professor Flitwick had disappeared. Turning to try and ask her mother once again about the Chamber or the heir, she found Narcissa talking to Professor Snape. Unsure what they could be talking about, and hoping that it was not anything bad about her or Draco, Iz turned to face the pitch as the game re-started.

"Your potions professor is very impressed with your work, Isabelle." Her mother leaned over to whisper in her ear, squeezing her daughter's shoulder proudly as they both turned to refocus on the Quidditch match. "He says you may be one of his best students of all the classes."

Izzy smiled at the news, glad that her hard work had earned her both Snape's and her mother's praise. She glanced at her father, who was closely watching the game now, and wondered if that information may help her in getting out of trouble.

Returning to the Quidditch match, Iz leaned forward in surprise as she watched Potter dive straight for her brother as if to unseat him. Draco moved out of the way with a confused look before realizing that the other Seeker had seen the Snitch. Moving out of the path of a bludger, Draco zoomed after Potter, easily catching up to him with his fast broomstick.

Now watching, captivated like much of the crowd with the struggle between the two Seekers, Izzy sat on the edge of her seat to get the best view. The pair zoomed past the reserved booth, Lucius still smiling but concentrated on his son. The Snitch must have dropped quickly to the ground as the two Seekers followed in a sudden movement. Potter's arm was outstretched as if he was about to catch the golden flying ball –

WHAM! Isabelle jumped in surprise as one of the bludgers smashed into the Gryffindor's arm. Potter kept going, somehow managing to stay on his broomstick despite his surely-broken arm.

Draco zoomed forward, practically getting his hand around the Snitch but losing it in the haze of rain that had begun to fall. Watching as her brother glanced up and dodged once again as Harry flew right towards him, she watched Draco's smile turn to a frustrated grimace as he raced to catch up once again with the scarlet-clad Seeker. He had not yet realized his mistake as, only moments later, the bludger that kept attacking Harry came barreling towards the young Malfoy. Pulling up to get out of the heavy ball's path, Draco had moved too quickly and proceeded to fling himself and his broom head over heels, landing roughly on his ankle and his broom flying a few feet away.

Standing to get a better look at Draco to be sure he was alright, she heard Lee Jordan's voice over the loudspeaker announcing that Harry Potter had caught the Snitch and that Gryffindor had won. The star scarlet-clad player seemed out of sorts, remaining sitting on the pitch, holding his arm. Hermione, Ron, and Jett all ran over to the famous boy, followed by Professor Lockhart. Glancing back to where Draco had landed, Iz saw one of the other Slytherin players helping her brother stand, something wrong with his leg or ankle.

The players too far away on the pitch to be able to really see what was going on, Izzy felt her mother stand up next to her. Glancing in her direction, she saw that Narcissa was gazing down at the pitch, obviously worried about her son. Isabelle also stood up, expecting to follow her parents down to the ground to check that Draco was alright. Looking over to her father, she saw a very different reaction than her mother. His face was in a deeper scowl than it usually was when they were in public. Lucius seemed almost angry, something which the second-year Slytherin could not understand. Was he angry with the Gryffindors? With Potter, who had practically knocked Draco off his broom? Or with Draco himself for failing?

A few of the other Board members appeared somewhat amused, especially the two who had sat behind the Malfoys sporting their scarlet-and-gold. Without another word, the head of the family led Narcissa and Iz down the winding staircase.

Upon finding that Draco had been taken up to the Hospital Wing already, the three figures trudged their way back up the hills to the castle in silence. Izzy did not feel it was the right time to continue with her questions about the Chamber or heir but was itching to get some sort of answer. And yet, her mother was obviously preoccupied with whatever had happened to her brother and her father was in no mood to be disturbed.

Madam Pomfrey had already seen to the young Malfoy boy by the time his parents and sibling arrived. The rest of the Slytherin team departed, leaving the pureblooded family alone in the large room.

"Draco, are you badly hurt?" Narcissa fawned over her son, brushing her hand through his blonde hair and sitting on the edge of his bed. Iz watched as Draco put on a deeper frown and pretended to wince in pain to get more attention.

"I'll be alright, Mother, it only hurts – " He winced again and let out a small gasp of pain before continuing, "when I move. The nurse said I was lucky…"

"Oh, my poor boy!"

Draco gave Isabelle a small smirk as their mother gave him a tight hug. The look quickly disappeared as he met his father's eyes though.

"You should have caught the Snitch, Draco. It was right near you – right beside your ear. And yet – " Lucius' voice remained a displeased quiet, but his intense eyes showed his restrained anger.

"It's all Potter's fault! I would have caught that stupid ball if /he/ hadn't tried to unseat me. He rushed at me, and then I was distracted because of the bludger – "

"No excuses. You had the faster broom, you have the better skill. You have embarrassed me in front of the entire school. You – !"

"Enough, Lucius." Narcissa cut in before her husband's voice would get any louder. Shooting him a serious look, she said, "The boy is hurt. He tried his best, and there will be other games for him to prove himself. But now he just needs to rest."

"Fine." Taking a moment to watch Draco sip the water his mother had offered him, he turned to the dark-haired girl standing on the other side of the boy's bed. "Isabelle. A word."

Having been expecting this – and having hoped it would be after her brother had /won/ the game, when her parents may have been in a better mood – Iz followed Lucius a few feet away from the bed.

Taking a deep breath in preparation, she said quietly, "Yes, Father?"

"I expect that you received my note last week." Recognizing that he did not even hint at her birthday, she gave a short, affirmative nod. "And yet I received no reply from you explaining the situation. Must I remind you of the consequences?" Lucius leaned down, closer to the second-year who met his eyes as bravely as she could manage.

"No, sir. I was going to send a response but Draco… I had realized you would come to see the first Quidditch match. I felt it was better to explain in person." Isabelle clarified diplomatically, trying to choose her words carefully. She could still see the anger in her father's eyes and knew if she took a wrong step she would feel the full cost of her brother's loss.

"And?"

"And I have been spending so much time near that /muggleborn/," Izzy added as much mirth to the word as she could muster, "so that I know how to beat her in classes." Lucius looked wholly unconvinced and opened his mouth to retort something, but the Hogwarts student continued quickly. "She thinks she's /so/ smart and all of the professors love her. But see, I figured out that if I pretend to study with her, I'll know exactly how to beat her in the exams. I'll know everything that she knows and then I can study harder to become top student! Behind Draco, of course." Adding the last part, she clasped her hands behind her back and waited for her father's reaction.

The tall, blonde-haired man had stood back up to consider what the girl had said. He glanced towards the doorway to the Hospital Wing as it opened, a group of Ravenclaw students coming in, and he realized his chance of yelling at the girl had passed. Lucius looked back at Iz and leaned down again, his tone low and almost menacing.

"That had better be the case, Isabelle. And if I hear differently, if there are any rumors that you have made that Mudblood your friend, you know the consequences. You will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'butterbeer.'"

With that, her father walked back over to Draco's bedside and laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. She watched Narcissa give her son one more hug before standing to leave. Lucius simply walked out of the wing without another look at either of the two children. Izzy ran to give her mother a hug goodbye.

"Sweetie, you watch after your brother now, alright? I trust you to keep him out of more trouble."

"I know, Mother." Iz squeezed her tightly once more before looking her straight in the eyes. "Can you really not tell me /anything/ about the heir of Slytherin?"

"Oh, Isabelle, not this again. I do not know anything other than what the rumors say. But I am positive you and your brother and your Slytherin friends are all safe here."

"But Mother – "

"I shouldn't keep your father waiting. Just focus on your studies!" And with a quick kiss on the forehead, Narcissa disappeared through the doors as well.

Turning back to her brother's hospital bed, Iz found him already surrounded by a few of his Slytherin friends. He was moaning and groaning and complaining about how much everything hurt. Draco continued to blame Potter for the loss and seemed to curse the Boy-Who-Lived every other sentence. His complaints did not stop even when Madam Pomfrey told him that he could go, her focus now across the wing on the Gryffindor seeker who would need to regrow bones.

This is what she was stuck with at school. Her whiny, attention-grabbing brother and some chamber she could not crack the secret of.


	39. Year 2: Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Izzy was very glad that Draco had been cleared from the Hospital Wing and safe in the Slytherin dormitory when she heard the news the next morning. There had been another attack! Some first-year Gryffindor – the annoying one with the camera, Iz had heard, who was Potter's fanboy – had been petrified during the night.

It was in the silver-and-green commonroom that Sunday morning that she leaned over to Draco to whisper her doubts.

"I asked Mother about the Chamber and the heir of Slytherin."

Her brother perked up in interest, giving a hopeful smile. "And?"

"She knows something but she wouldn't tell me! I could tell, she hesitated when I kept asking questions. And then I tried to ask if /we/ were heirs and I'm pretty sure she was going to say no but I'm not fully sure."

"But she /didn't/ say no, right? So we still could be?"

Izzy whacked her brother as hard as she could with the couch pillow. "We don't /want/ to be Slytherin's heirs! Then people will think we're the ones petrifying people. We could get expelled."

"Alright, Iz, okay. I'll lay off the rumor." With his ankle still sore, Isabelle had convinced a few of the Hogwarts house elves to send breakfast up for the Malfoy siblings in the common room. Draco leaned back in his chair to eat his bowl of grapes, obviously unconcerned with the happenings at the school.

After a minute or two, Izzy leaned closer again, a look of doubt on her face. "You think they would have told us if we were heirs…right? Mother and Father?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" Draco gave her a puzzled look before returning to his feast.

"Well, as I said, to keep us out of trouble so that we weren't blamed. But…the attack happened last night. And our parents were here yesterday, visiting you. And I know that Father attends the Board meetings here at the end of every month, so on Halloween he could have – ?" Iz was speaking more quickly than usual, as if the quicker she finished her theory the less true it could be.

"Izzy. You don't seriously believe that Father was the one opening the Chamber of Secrets, do you?"

"How am I supposed to know? I heard one of the older students say that the Chamber had opened before. Like a few decades ago…when our parents were students here."

"You're insane. Why would Father open the Chamber back then, leave, and come back now to open it without telling us? He would have told us." Draco shook his head at his sister before standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Isabelle replied, not commenting on her brother's opinions.

"To find Crabbe and Goyle and have some fun. It's Sunday. No classes, remember?"

"But you have a Transfiguration essay to write that you haven't even started yet! Mother said…"

"Yes, yes, I'll write the essay later. Or you can write it for me. Bye!" Draco, attempting not to limp with the slight pain still in his ankle, made his way to the door and disappeared into the dungeon hallways, leaving his sister frustrated.

~:~

The following week proved much the same from her older brother and, by Thursday's potions lesson, Isabelle had had enough. A mix of green and scarlet trickling into one of the large dungeons of the castle that afternoon, even the Potions Master seemed in a bad mood. (Or, at least in a worse mood than usual.)

Izzy attempted to focus on the assignment at hand: a mid-level Swelling Solution. As it was an individual task, the young Malfoy found it quite easy to block out everyone else and concentrate on her potion. A few dried nettles, some more stirring, then preparing the bat spleens…

WHOMP.

Feeling the icky, slimy, gross texture of the pufferfish eye roll down her neck and onto the floor, the Slytherin turned with a doubly annoyed and terrifying look towards the other side of the classroom. She gazed at the Gryffindors with a dangerous look, trying to pick out who it was who had thrown the potions' ingredient. Many of the second-years appeared busy with their potions, including that Finnegan whose potion, per usual, was bubbling dangerously high.

Iz caught the gaze of Jett, who had taken a stool from one of the classrooms and was sitting next to her boiling cauldron with a bored look as she stirred. Attempting to figure out why her friend looked so angry, the blonde-haired Gryffindor nudged the bushy-haired one next to her with almost concern. As they were across the room, Izzy could not hear what they were saying.

"…do you think she knows we mean to steal some of Snape's supplies?" Jett whispered to Hermione, unsure what else the disapproving stares could mean.

"I doubt it. How would she even know? We've been talking about the potion only in Myrtle's bathroom or in the Gryffindor common room. She can't have heard us." Hermione replied while still focusing on her potions' assignment. At that moment, the Potions Master walked by to check on their project. Snape gave Jett a loathing look, to which the girl produced an innocent smile and went back to stirring her cauldron. The professor then gave a slight nod of approval at the other Gryffindor's work before rushing off to assist one of the Slytherin's across the room.

"I mean, I guess so… So we are still on with the plan, then?" Jett responded, glancing around to be sure no one else heard. As Hermione nodded in affirmation, both girls turned as an object flew across the room towards them. The slimy puffer-fish eye almost hit Ronald Weasley in the face, instead falling to the floor just behind him. Draco Malfoy smirked amusedly at the Gryffindors, having just flicked another of the potions ingredient towards the boys.

Having also witnessed the scene, Izzy realized what must have happened. When Professor Snape had turned to help one of the other students, Potter or Weasley must have attempted to retaliate by throwing their own pufferfish eyes. Deciding it must have been the red-head with such bad aim, she instead settled on giving him a deadly look of annoyance and jinxing him after the class. Before returning to her potion, which was now almost perfectly done, she glanced over to her brother.

"Draco. Stop fooling around, you have a potion to finish." When he rolled his eyes at her and obviously began to aim once again at the pair of Gryffindors, she added. "Or do I have to write to Mother to explain that you are almost failing." Not giving him time to respond, and having purposefully said it loud enough that others in their House might hear, Izzy focused back on her potion.

She had nearly finished when all hell broke loose. Professor Snape was on the other side of the classroom berating Neville Longbottom when the cauldron and potion inside exploded a few seats to her right. The Swelling Solution from Goyle's cauldron showered the entire class. People shrieked as splashes hit them, causing various body parts to, obviously, swell. Draco had taken a faceful and his nose was now swelling like a balloon. Goyle was knocking into everything as his eyes had swollen shut and were practically the size of dinner plates. Crabbe's hands were three times the size they normally were and hung low at his sides, as if they were too heavy to lift.

Isabelle counted herself lucky. Only a small amount of the potion had hit her, just on her right ear. Though it began to swell and feel heavy (having to hold it with her hand to keep her head from lolling to the one side), she could not help but almost laugh at all of the other looks around the room.

"Silence! SILENCE! Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft. When I find out who did this…" Professor Snape roared from the front of the classroom.

Izzy went to get in line for a draft, standing next to Millicent whose one foot had grown in size and behind Pansy whose lips were nearly half her face. She gave Jett an odd look, as she had seemingly been spared the swelling potion. This, naturally, made Snape suspicious.

Her ear now returned to its normal, small size, Iz returned to her seat. As she did so, however, a movement in the corner of the classroom caught her eye. She noticed Hermione sneaking back into the dungeon with an almost guilty look on her face. The front of her robes were semi-bulging, as if she were attempting to hide something beneath them. The Gryffindor quickly returned to her seat, as if hoping to not be noticed.

A sudden hush settled over the class just then as, after everyone had taken the antidote, the Potions Master discovered the source of the distraction. Holding up the twisted black remains of a firework-like object, his face turned even more severe.

"If I ever find out who threw this, I shall make sure that person is expelled." Snape whispered to the dungeon full of students. He was looking directly towards the Gryffindors, and specifically towards Potter, Weasley, and Jett. Each wore a different puzzled expression.

It was only a few minutes later that the bell rang for class to be over. Isabelle tried to hurry up and hand in her potion so as to catch up with her Gryffindor friends. She had a few questions for them. But she was not quick enough for, by the time she was ready, they had disappeared from sight.


	40. Year 2: Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The weeks continued much the same, minus the petrification of any more Hogwarts students. It was cold and rainy, almost turning to snow. Hermione continued to study with Isabelle in the library. Jett continued to pull pranks. Both girls continued to whisper about their secret truth potion despite Iz knowing what they were doing – or so she thought. And Draco continued to avoid his homework. Izzy's brother still seemed outraged at Slytherin's loss, even as the month turned to December.

"Stupid Potter and that stupid bludger. I would have caught the Snitch!" Draco grumbled at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall at lunch. Ravenclaw had beat Hufflepuff in their recent Quidditch match, which had re-ignited discussions about Slytherin's loss and Gryffindor's win.

"I know you would have, Draco," Pansy offered, scooting closer to Iz's brother. "It's just because Potter cheats."

Glancing up from her History of Magic textbook, Izzy watched her brother simply nod in agreement before taking one of the biscuits the spiky-haired Slytherin offered him.

"Did you see what that Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott has got? She's wearing it today too, look!" Tracey offered as a start of a conversation, pointing to the other House's table as the unaware blonde-haired girl sat down. Isabelle turned with the group, unsure where the conversation would be leading. All that Iz could see, besides for the fact that the girl seemed to really enjoy scrambled eggs, was some weird amulet-like necklace around her neck.

"What /is/ that ghastly thing? Is it supposed to be pretty?" Pansy commented loudly before turning back to her suitemate.

"Maybe her mum sent it to her." One of the other girls offered.

"I don't know, but I heard her talking to one of the others in the hallway yesterday. Supposedly all the Muggleborns and even some half-bloods are buying those trinkets to protect them from whatever lives in the Chamber of Secrets."

"…do you think maybe we should buy one or two?" Millicent asked cautiously.

"Of course not. You're a half-blood, and you're going to marry a pureblood someday, and you're in Slytherin, so you will be fine, Milly." Daphne chimed in to reassure her friend.

"Where are they even getting them from?" Izzy wondered aloud, glancing back towards the other Houses to see more students wearing something similar to the ugly necklace Hannah Abbott wore.

"Flint was showin' me his collection the other day. He's been sellin' 'em, sayin' they're from his family so they have a magical pureblooded energy that keeps 'em Mudbloods safe." One of the third-year Slytherin boys leaned in to join the conversation, smirking.

Pansy leaned forward as if to say something to the boy, her interest peaked, when the owls began to arrive with the mail. Russet, the Malfoy siblings' owl, flew straight to the table where both Draco and Isabelle sat eating their breakfast. The former basically ignored the bird, not wanting to see what letters the owl had brought. (He had already received two the week before, one from each of his parents, berating him for his slipping grades. Didn't they understand he had more important things to worry about than stupid school?!) He missed the days his father would write to him with interesting Ministry news.

Petting the owl softly on his head and taking the letter in his beak, Iz offered a small pile of treats to Russet as a reward. "It's from Mother," she informed her brother before opening the letter to read its contents.

"I don't want to hear about it, Izzy," Draco frowned, focusing on eating his food.

"It's not about your grades again. Mother and Father are traveling to visit family somewhere in Europe." Isabelle read with a hint of confusion. She silently re-read the letter from the beginning as her brother commented,

"Good. Then they can leave me alone about the stupid classes and we don't have to be dragged along."

"No, you don't understand. They are traveling during Christmas. Meaning we have to stay here, at Hogwarts, for the holidays." Iz held the letter out for Draco to read, who snatched it out of her hand. The other second-year girls looked at her with a mixture of pity, as none of them would want to be left behind at the castle.

"That's great! Then I don't have to hear them the entire break complaining about how I should be doing better, or Father and the Quidditch team." The blonde-haired boy smiled wide, this some of the best news he could have hoped for. Turning to Crabbe and Goyle, he added, "You two blokes are gonna have to stay too. Then we'll have the school all to ourselves!"

"You're /happy/ about this? Don't you want to go home? What about opening presents under the tree like we do every year? Going ice skating on the pond?" Izzy asked, making herself slightly homesick. She enjoyed being at school, with her friends and classes, but she also loved going home to see her Mother and, especially during the holidays, to celebrate traditions together.

"Not really, no. I'm sure Mother and Father will send the presents here. There's a tree already in the commonroom. And we can always go ice skating on the lake, if we want to." Draco shrugged, not understanding his sister's hesitancy to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break.

Packing her bag and standing, determined to find one of her friends who might have sympathy for her predicament, Izzy was just about to leave when Blaise Zabini ran up to the rest of the second-years. He seemed overly excited about something.

"What's up, Zabini? Was Herbology cancelled? Charms?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"No – they just put up a sign at the notice-board. The professors are starting a Duelling Club! First meeting tonight, after supper." Blaise sat down to grab some breakfast as the others chimed in excitedly.

"Oh, I can't wait! I've always wanted to learn how to duel properly!" Daphne replied, smiling eagerly. "I hope Professor Lockhart is there to teach us some of his moves."

"My Father showed me a few tricks this summer." Goyle offered with a stupid grin as Crabbe cracked his knuckles in response to the news.

"Think we'll actually get to duel each other?" Pansy glanced around at the others, as if sizing them up to choose who she could beat the easiest. She met Isabelle's eyes and smirked, silently challenging her suitemate.

"Sure. I'm just glad there's an opportunity for us to learn some /real/ spells for once." Iz added before heading off to the library. She got caught behind a group of Hufflepuff first-years and couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"…can't even go to the bathroom alone anymore! What if I end up like Colin? What if the monster /eats/ me?" A curly haired girl said quietly, her lower lip quivering slightly from fright. She strove to stay directly in the middle of the group.

"Charity, you have nothing to worry about! So what if your parents are Muggles? We're your friends, we'll protect you." One of the others replied confidently. "But…I think it's best for us to stick together for now. We don't know who or what is roaming these halls… You got one of those talismans, right?"

The Hufflepuffs and Isabelle reached the safety and warmth of the library within minutes. Still thinking about the worries of the first-years as she approached Jett and Hermione, she walked up to catch the end of their conversation.

"…going to take until at least Christmas, I think, we got the Bicorn horn too late." The bushy-haired girl whispered.

"Then we'll just have to wait until they get back. Two weeks still?" Jett asked before glancing behind her, sensing someone there.

"Hey," Izzy offered as she took that moment to set her books on the table and sit down. She gave them both an innocent smile, trying not to let on that she had heard some of their chat.

"Morning, Iz. Can you believe it's only two weeks until Christmas?" Hermione offered brightly while Jett gave her a slightly suspicious look.

"Not really. I still have at least two papers to write before break and I feel like I haven't even started them." Izzy pulled out a piece of parchment and one of her automatic quills.

"Yes, you have, I saw you working on it the other day. You're at least half-way done with the Charms one."

"I am not! It was all wrong so I'll have to start over. Maybe I'll just have to learn a few tricks from Jett, since she always gets them done without either of us knowing how." Izzy smiled at the blonde-haired girl, who shrugged in response.

"It's a gift. So, what are you and your family doing for Christmas this year?" Jett leaned back in her chair, trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh. Well, actually, Draco and I just got a letter from Mother. I guess they're going to be traveling or something, so we have to stay here for the holidays…" Isabelle frowned and sighed, still upset that she would not be able to travel home.

"Really? They're traveling without you both?"

"Yeah, unfortunately… I just, I don't want to be stuck here for that whole time! It's going to be boring, there aren't any classes. I'm sure most of the professors leave to visit their own families. None of my friends will be here so I'll be stuck with just my stupid brother and his stupid friends. There won't be anything to do!" In a semi-dramatic fashion, Iz collapsed her head into her arms on the table with a slight huff, her long hair sprawled around her.

"Aww, Izzy, you won't be alone! I'm staying for Christmas this year too. My parents wanted to do a little traveling and I thought I could get more work done being at school." Hermione put a hand on her friend's shoulder, having made up her excuse on the spot. The one Gryffindor looked at the other with a certain look.

"Actually, I'll be here too, Iz. Mo- My godfather wants me to stay and I sure as hell am not traveling to see my mother. We can have lots of fun! We'll be some of the only students in the entire castle. We can play pranks on Peeves, or play in the snow whenever we want. We get to sleep in every day." Jett offered with a smirk.

"That's right. Plus, Madam Pince always stays for the holidays. So the library will be open just about every day – I already asked her to be sure." At that, the Slytherin glanced up from her woes at her friends' encouragement.

"Really? You both are staying? And the library will be open? Even on Christmas?"

"See, it won't be so bad."

"No, I guess not."

After a brief pause to collect her thoughts, now almost looking forward to the break, Iz smiled again. "Did you both hear about the Duelling Club tonight?"

And so their conversation continued away from plans for the upcoming winter break, the Slytherin having momentarily forgotten her friends' secret potion which would be done in time for the holidays.


	41. Year 2: Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

At eight o'clock that evening, Izzy followed what seemed to be the majority of the school back down to the Great Hall for the inaugural Duelling Club meeting. Everyone was chatting away, excited to see what they would be learning and who would be teaching them. The House tables had disappeared, leaving the hall feeling open and huge. Thousands of floating candles lit the room, their light protruding the velvety black ceiling. A golden stage had been constructed against one of the walls, between two of the massive pine trees decorating the hall for the Christmas season.

Isabelle slid away from the other Slytherins to stand next to Hermione and Jett as the crowd pushed their way towards the stage. She slipped her wand out excitedly, ready to finally learn some new spells.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us," Hermione offered in greeting, looking just as enthusiastic as Iz felt. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him."

In unison, Jett and Izzy replied, "As long as it's not – " but neither finished. Two figures had taken the stage and a small series of groans echoed throughout the Great Hall. Gilderoy Lockhart took to the center, his deep plum robes shimmering in the candlelight. He was followed by Severus Snape, who wore his typical frown and looked questionably at all of the students assembled before him.

"Gather round, gather round!" The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor waved his arm to indicate that the students should quiet down. "Can everyone see me?" He offered one of his most dazzling smiles, as if he were back at Borgin&Burkes about to sign copies of his autobiography.

"Can everyone hear me? Excellent!" Swishing his robes behind him for dramatic effect, he leaned toward the crowd. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves – " /Like we are supposed to be learning in your class but aren't/, Izzy thought to herself. " – as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." Lockhart made another sweep of his robes before moving towards the Potions Master, who stood there still frowning.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions professor when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart continued to smile wide, as if putting on an entertaining show rather than teaching a magical defense class. Snape's upper lip had begun to curl at his colleague's descriptions and Iz was sure that, when given the chance, the Slytherin House Head would be sure to get Lockhart back for his comments.

Moving closer to get a better vantage point, Iz looked on as the show began. Turning to face one another, Snape and Lockhart bowed – sort of. The DADA professor did some theatrical twirling of his hands whereas the Potions Master merely nodded his head irritably. Then both professors moved to opposite ends of the stage. As they reached their desired spot, they turned to face one another again, now taking two different combative poses. Lockhart held his wand in front of him like a sword but hid his other hand behind his back, giving an easy smile. Snape, on the other hand, held his wand at the ready above his head, using his left hand to steady himself in front.

"As you can see, we are each holding our wands in accepted combative positions. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." The plum-dressed professor offered a small chuckle at the silent crowd of students.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Potter muttered to Weasley in front of Isabelle, distracting the Slytherin for a moment. She looked back up just as the professors readied their spells.

"One – two – three – !"

Izzy heard Professor Snape yell, "Expelliarmus!" and turned to see what Lockhart would do. She had learned about the Disarming Charm in one of her textbooks. To her knowledge, its use usually caused the target to simply lose their wand. This flash of scarlet light, however, appeared to be more powerful – Professor Lockhart went flying backwards, blasted off his feet, and hit the wall hard. He slid down to sprawl on the floor as a few concerned students rushed over to him. Most of the Slytherins, gathered on the opposite side of the room, cheered for their victorious House leader.

"Did he just kill Lockhart?!" The red-haired Weasley turned to his friend, his eyes wide.

"Of course not!" Hermione leaned forward to reply at once, but then, up on her tiptoes, tried to see over the crowd. "Do you think he's alright?"

"Who cares?" Jett offered, grinning. She was definitely ready to try that spell.

Just then, Lockhart climbed back onto the stage. His hair was standing straight up at parts and he seemed a little discombobulated. Attempting to regain his poise, he thanked one of the students as they returned his wand to him and stood up, now smiling.

"Well, there you have it!" Stumbling forward once more, Professor Lockhart appeared to catch himself just in time and stood taller. "That was a Disarming Charm – as you saw, I lost my wand – and a thank you to Ms. Brown for returning it to me. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

"Let us see him fall flat on his face?" Jett muttered to Izzy, who tried not to laugh. Even if she did not like Lockhart and thought him a complete phony, he was still their professor.

"Enough demonstrating, however! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me…" Lockhart seemed to have noticed the Potions Master's murderous looks and quickly hopped off the stage. They moved through the crowd of students, matching up partners.

Iz watched as Snape made his way closer, hoping to be paired with Hermione. (She had always wondered which of them was truly better at spells.) She saw Pansy glancing her way and knew her suitemate was looking for a way to show off. Thankfully, Lockhart paired the spiky-haired Slytherin with Tracey.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," a voice sneered near Isabelle and she turned to see Professor Snape speaking to Potter and Weasley. Both boys looked sufficiently unhappy. "Weasley, you can partner with Finnigan. Potter – "

Iz watched as Harry Potter moved in Hermione's direction, obviously hoping to be paired with the bushy-haired girl. About to ask Snape if she could work with Hermione instead, she found that she did not need to make a move.

"I don't think so," the Potions professor smiled coldly at the boy-who-lived. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter." Starting slightly at the last name and momentarily panicking that she had been paired with Harry, she watched her brother strut over with a large smirk.

Izzy took her chance and moved now towards Hermione, hoping to indicate to one of the professors that she wished to be paired with her. Before she could even begin to ask, however, Jett looped her arm through her Slytherin friend's and began to pull her in the opposite direction.

"I want to work with Isabelle!" the Gryffindor said to Lockhart as he passed, who nodded in approval.

"But Jett," Iz began to say but realized how it might come out wrong if she said that she wanted to duel with Hermione and not Jett. She sighed and glanced back over to where they had been standing before, noticing Millicent walking over to Hermione. /Poor Milly/, Isabelle thought, knowing that in any sort of magical fight her bushy-haired friend would win against the large, square-jawed Slytherin.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you, Izzy," Jett taunted her slightly but seemed overly pleased that they were partners.

"Not a chance." Iz offered in response, smiling but trying to concentrate. What spell could she use?

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called, now back on the platform. "And now bow to each other." There was a flurry of motion, but most students seemed to simply nod at one another, unsure what to do.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - /only/ to disarm them – we don't want any accidents." /Wait,/ Izzy thought, /only to disarm? What was the spell again?/ As she struggled to remember the exact words that Professor Snape had uttered before, the DADA professor continued. "One…two…three…"

"Expelliarmus!" Isabelle heard Jett call and felt her wand fly out of her hand. In a bit of shock, she went after it so that it would not be broken. Finally grabbing it, Iz quickly moved out of the way as two older students fell to the ground wrestling. She was not fast enough, though, as another tussling pair knocked her backwards and the young Malfoy fell right into her dueling partner.

"Oh, sorry, Jett!" Izzy offered before attempting to stand up. As she did so, she felt a small pinch of pain on the back of her head as a few strands of her long hair were pulled out. "Ow!"

"Sorry, my fingernail got caught," Jett explained with an apologetic smile. Isabelle became distracted by the commotion of the rest of the room to notice her friend store the hair away.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart's voice called but to no avail.

It seemed the room had broken into chaos. Draco, apparently doubled over in pain, was somehow also laughing while his partner's legs were jerking out of control. (Potter's face looked absolutely bewildered, and Izzy remembered showing her brother that spell just the other day.)

"Finite Incantatem!" Iz heard Professor Snape's voice over the various sounds echoing in the Great Hall and watched as a greenish smoke hovered above the crowd of students. Draco had stopped laughing, Potter's legs had stopped dancing. Neville Longbottom and Justin Finch-Fletchley were both on the floor, panting. Pansy was helping Tracey stand up, both looking a little dazed.

One scuffle in the center of the crowd gained Isabelle's attention. Hermione and Millicent were still moving. Both girls' wands lay on the floor and the Slytherin girl held the smaller Gryffindor in a tight headlock. She watched as Harry Potter leapt forward to pull Hermione free, who whimpered slightly in pain, her eyes wide. (She had been prepared for a magical fight – not a physical one.)

Lockhart roamed through the crowd as students calmed down. "Up you get, Macmillan…careful there, Miss Fawcett…pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot…" He reached the stage up front once more and, after standing there a second as if thinking, he sighed and shook his head dramatically.

"I think I'd better teach you how to /block/ unfriendly spells first." Glancing at Snape, who still looked ready to murder his colleague, Lockhart quickly turned to the crowd of students. "Let's have a volunteer pair – Weasley, Finnigan, how about you?" He motioned to the two boys who stood close to the stage.

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart. Weasley's broken wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells. And Finnigan is well-known for his…pyrotechnics. We'll be sending one or both to the hospital wing within minutes." Snape smiled malevolently down at the pair before turning back to face the crowd. "Might I suggest Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea! Come up here, boys, come on," the plum-robed professor motioned to the pair. Draco climbed up on one side, matching Snape's smile. Potter climbed up on the other side, looking a little nervous.

"Now, Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do /this/." Lockhart tried to instruct and all watched as his wand gave a small sort of wiggle and then dropped. With an embarrassed smile, he apologized, "Whoops – my wand is a little over-excited."

Glancing back to her brother, Izzy watched as Professor Snape whispered something in Draco's ear. He nodded in response and walked up to face his Gryffindor opponent in the middle of the stage.

"On the count of three. Ready? Three, two, one – go!" Lockhart described. All eyes were on the two second-years.

Draco had raised his wand quickly and, with no hesitation, shouted the spell, "Serpensortia!" The end of his wand exploded and a long black snake shot out of it. The crowd of students ran backwards swiftly as the serpent raised its head and hissed, as if preparing to strike. Even Jett and Hermione backed away in surprise, leaving Isabelle and a majority of Slytherins closest to the stage.

"Don't move, Potter," Professor Snape said in a sort of careless, lazy fashion. He was obviously enjoying the famous boy's motionless stance fixed on the poisonous creature. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" Lockhart called and strode forward before anyone else could do anything. Raising his wand, he muttered a few words and flicked his wand at the snake. There was a loud noise and, instead of disappearing, the poor serpent was thrown ten feet into the air. It now hissed furiously and, in its haze of being tossed about, slithered straight for a Hufflepuff boy. The snake poised itself to strike, its fangs exposed, and Iz saw Snape move quickly forward.

Everything seemed to freeze, however, as a second hissing noise sounded. Confused, Isabelle glanced to the ground to be sure there had not been more snakes somehow conjured near her feet. Then, looking back up at the stage, she noticed Potter walking towards the snake and – talking with it? Hissing at it? Within seconds, the serpent had turned to face Harry before slumping to the floor submissively.

All stared at the scene in bewilderment. The second-year Gryffindor looked up with a grin but his face quickly turned to confusion.

"What do you think you're playing at?" the Hufflepuff boy, whose name was Justin Finch-Fletchley, Iz had just remembered, shouted before storming out of the Great Hall. The crowd watching after him and a few of his friends, they turned back to witness Snape turn the snake into black smoke. By then, Ronald Weasley was pulling at Potter's robes and the two boys fled the hall as well.

"Well, I, uh, think that that is enough for tonight. You may all return to your dormitories now. We will, um, repeat these skills at the next club meeting. Good night!" Professor Lockhart finished, still seemingly also in shock.

"Did you know he was a Parselmouth?" Izzy turned to Jett and Hermione, realizing what had just occurred.

"A what?" Jett asked with a look of confusion.

"That he could talk to snakes!" Iz clarified but followed them as they were shooed from the Great Hall.

"No, I didn't," Jett shook her head, which Hermione mimicked before grabbing the short girl's arm.

"We've gotta go, sorry Izzy, see you tomorrow!" The bushy-haired Gryffindor explained quickly before running off, dragging Jett behind her. Watching after them for a moment, now also confused, she began to follow the other Slytherins down under the castle.

"Did you see, Izzy? I tried the spell you found on Potter! The first time, I mean, you know," Draco said as she caught up to them. He wore a proud smile on his face.

"I did see, he looked positively ridiculous. But what happened with that snake – ?" His sister replied, one eyebrow raised.

"Snape suggested it. Just to scare Potter. I had no idea he could /talk/ to it though!"

"Maybe he wasn't talking to it. Maybe Potter's just so stupid that he tried hissing at it." Blaise offered as an explanation.

"No, he was definitely talking to it." Daphne countered, then thought aloud, "What if /Potter's/ the heir of Slytherin? And that's how he survived the Dark Lord!"

Harry Potter as the heir of Slytherin? Isabelle doubted it the moment she heard it. What she knew of the famous boy and all she heard about him from her Gryffindor friends told her that there was no way he could be some powerful heir. But that did not mean other students would not run off with the idea – and soon the whole school was now afraid of the Boy-Who-Lived who could talk to snakes.


	42. Year 2: Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The entire school exploded with the story of Potter's Parseltongue skills and the likelihood that he was, in fact, the heir of Slytherin. No matter where Izzy went, there were students whispering to each other about the Chamber of Secrets, about who the Gryffindor would try to kill next, or about their fear of snakes. She could not even escape the talk in the Slytherin common room, where the students were more interested to know if Potter's bloodline really went all the way back to Salazar Slytherin.

With the blizzard snowstorm that had seemingly appeared overnight cancelling any classes outside, Iz found the common room to be more crowded than usual for her quiet morning. Knowing that the Gryffindors' and Hufflepuffs' Herbology lesson must have been canceled, Isabelle hoped at least Hermione might travel to the library. (She enjoyed that the Slytherin second-years did not have class until third period on Mondays, so she could sleep in – or really get extra work done – if she wanted to.) She had to meet Ginny at the library for a tutoring session about a half hour later anyways.

After a quick wave to her brother, who sat moping near the fireplace, Isabelle was off to the library. Not finding either of her Gryffindor friends in the cozy room of books, Iz sat down in one of the back corners of the library, ignoring a group of Hufflepuff second-years who were gossiping nearby. Ginny, who still appeared to be suffering from some sort of illness, did not seem to like others knowing that she was being tutored – nor by a Slytherin. Izzy could understand the embarrassment and tried her best to make the meetings as comfortable as possible.

As it was to be their last session before the Christmas holidays, Isabelle had brought a small gift for her Gryffindor friend. Even though she was a Weasley, Ginny had proven herself to be the most level-headed one Iz had met. All the others were incredibly annoying – save Percy, the eldest sibling still at Hogwarts. He was at least an accomplished prefect and seemed to understand rules and order. The twins, Fred and George, whom Jett liked to hang out with, annoyed Isabelle a lot with their pranks and idiotic laughter. But it was certainly Ronald whom she hated the most. Besides for being, as Draco described him, "Potter's lapdog," the youngest Weasley boy just seemed to be overall stupid. He was not particularly good in any class that she knew of. He had broken his wand, of all things! And yet Hermione seemed unbothered by him, even fond of him at times, and Izzy could not understand why.

The young Malfoy did not hate the Weasleys because they were poor. That would be cruel and somewhat ignorant. They were poor, of course, because they were stupid to have all of those children, or so Isabelle's parents had said. Nor did she hate the pureblooded wizarding family because of their views of Muggles. That was why her father and brother certainly detested the family. But in the last year, Iz had learned so much about Muggles and about Muggleborns that she had begun to agree with the view the Weasley family held. (At one point, instead of studying potions, Ginny and Izzy had had a discussion about Muggles and Muggleborns which both had thoroughly enjoyed.) Nevertheless, she knew publicly that she could not agree with nor show any sort of sympathy for the Weasley family.

Having gotten lost in her own thoughts and catching herself staring blankly out the library window into the dense snow flying by, Izzy realized that her tutee should have been there already. Putting the small gift of a bracelet and chocolate into her backpack once more, the Slytherin stood up to move to her usual table. Subconsciously she wondered where the first-year could be. But it did not really matter, she had heard that the Weasleys would be staying at Hogwarts as well during the winter holidays so they could meet to study at some point then. /Maybe Ginny has finally gone to the Hospital Wing to find out why she never feels well?/ Iz thought to herself as she began to move back towards the History of Magic section.

She paused on the way, however, near the Invisibility volumes to eavesdrop on some sort of confrontation.

"What do you want with him?" A voice squeaked from the group of Hufflepuffs Iz had passed on her way into the library earlier.

"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club." Harry Potter stood in front of the group, his arms crossed but his face not visible to Izzy. It seemed, though, that he was scaring the Hufflepuffs, as the boy who had answered the first time looked like he had seen a ghost.

"We were all there. We saw what happened," the boy offered, his eyes wide still with fright.

"Then you noticed that, after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" Potter challenged. Iz tried to remember – was that really what happened?

"All I saw was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake towards Justin," the Hufflepuff finished, his voice quavering.

"I didn't chase it at him! It didn't even /touch/ him!" The Gryffindor's voice was beginning to rise, in anger or in an attempt to frighten the others more, Iz could not tell.

"It was a very near miss," the boy sniffed, but then added quickly, "And in case you're getting ideas, I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so – !"

"I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" Potter interrupted the boy in a fierce tone. "Why would I want to attack Muggleborns?"

"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," one of the others spoke up in defense of their friend.

"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them, I'd like to see you try." Harry finished before stomping away, storming out of the library. The Hufflepuffs returned to their discussion in lowered tones.

Iz moved to sit at her usual table but her curiosity had peaked. Was Potter heading to work on whatever truth-telling potion Hermione and Jett had told her about? Maybe the two were there instead, since their class was canceled. Still curious about which potion they were attempting to make, and wanting to offer her help again if they needed it, Isabelle followed after Potter as he whisked out of the library.

"…It's nothing, Hagrid. I'd better get going, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books." Potter said to the large gameskeeper at the end of one of the halls. Iz had just caught the end of their conversation, finding it hard to keep up with the boy-who-lived. Realizing that Hagrid would be moving in her direction, the Slytherin hid around one of the corners for him to pass before continuing down the hallway after Potter.

/Where is he heading?/ Izzy thought as she went up the stairs, now only ten or so paces behind the Gryffindor. He turned down a dark corridor – maybe a shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower? It was extremely cold, wind blowing in through a loose window pane a third of the way down the passage. All of the torches had been blown out and, as Iz passed the window, she stepped around the line of spiders escaping outside through the small hole.

Hurrying to catch up to Potter lest he disappear on her, she had just reached the curve in the hallway as she heard some noise ahead. It sounded like the boy had tripped over something. Some feeling telling her to be careful, Isabelle cautiously continued forward.

Peaking around the corner, Izzy could not believe what she saw. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. A body lay on the floor, obviously dead or petrified, unmoving. The messy-haired Gryffindor was just picking himself up, his face showing his own confusion and horror at the scene. What disturbed Iz more, however, was the motionless form of a ghost staring off into the distance. Unsure exactly who the ghost was, the mere fact that whatever had killed or petrified the student had also affected the ghost troubled her more. A spirit who was already dead. What kind of creature held such a power?!

Jumping as a door opened to Potter's left, Isabelle watched as another ghost – very familiar to her – entered the darkened corridor.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" Peeve's voice cackled and echoed off the walls. He knocked into the Gryffindor boy's glasses as he shot past him with a smirk. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking – "

The annoying ghost was half-way through a mid-air flip when he stopped. Spotting the forms of the student and the other ghost, he turned back up right and screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

The doors of the all of the classrooms nearby slammed open as students poured out into the corridor. Even with a crowd full of people now surrounding her, Izzy could not help but feel scared out of her mind. She watched as professors came running from their classrooms and saw Professor McGonagall's face turn to shock as the older woman took in the sights. Students had begun screaming and chaos was beginning to ensue. More kept running in from down the hallways, as if Peeve's voice had permeated the entire school.

Once again, Izzy jumped at a loud sound – this time originating from the Transfiguration professor's wand as a means of silencing the students. McGonagall ordered all of the students to return to their classrooms and wait for further instructions.

Unsure where to go, as she had not come from a classroom, Iz started back down the hallway towards the library. Almost running into one of the Hufflepuffs who had encountered Potter earlier, she hurried her pace as she found herself alone in the corridor.

"Oof! Watch it – " A familiar voice started as Isabelle rounded the corner closest to the library. She glanced at the ground to find her short, blonde-haired friend, who had bounced off of Iz and fell to the ground.

"Hey, Izzy! I just beat Ronald at a game of Wizard's Chess, your moves worked – What's wrong?" Hermione started, smiling proudly at her accomplishment before noticing her friend's demeanor.

"I, uh, there was another attack, that way, I don't know…" Izzy attempted to say, trying to reign in her panic.

"Another attack? Is someone…?" Jett's eyes grew as big as her Slytherin friend's, standing back up.

"I don't know. But Harry was there and a lot of students and the teachers…" Iz explained.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione exclaimed before running off in the direction Izzy had just come from, quickly followed by Jett.

Without thinking, Isabelle took off running but in the opposite direction – to get back to the Slytherin common room. What if what attacked that student and the ghost was not being controlled by an heir of Slytherin? What if it just happened to be Muggleborns that were being attacked? Was no one safe? Peeve's voice rang in her head as she ran as fast as she could, terrified that some monster would pop out of the shadows and attack her.

Slamming the ornate doors closed to the Slytherin common room, Iz took in a few gulps of air after sprinting all the way back. Glancing up once she had her breathing under control, she found most of the other students staring at her in bewilderment.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Draco appeared suddenly in front of her, a look of concern on his face. He led her over to their usual seats by the fire and sat down, at least half of the common room listening in to their conversation. "What happened?"

"There…there was another attack. Just now. By the library." Iz whispered, still remembering the look on the petrified ghost's face. "Potter was there – "

"See! I knew it!" A voice called from across the common room and an explosion of conversation followed, leaving the two siblings to talk on their own.

"Potter was there but I think it was just by accident." Izzy shook her head, looking up to meet her brother's eyes.

"Is…is someone dead?" Draco asked, assuming that was why his sister was so freaked out. Subconsciously he was angry about the fact that Potter was at the scene – of course he was, and now the whole school would be talking about him again. He refocused on Iz.

"I don't know… But it wasn't just a student, Draco. The monster attacked a ghost, too," Isabelle finished, glancing back down at her hands. What were they all going to do?

"A ghost? But a ghost is already dead."

"I know. But it petrified him. He was just floating there, frozen…" The elder Malfoy sibling looked stunned, realizing what that could mean, but then shook his head.

"So what? The monster is still only going after Muggleborns, sis. We aren't in any danger."

"We aren't in any danger?" Izzy repeated, looking back up. "How can you say that? Didn't you hear what I said? The monster /petrified/ a freaking ghost!"

"I know, I know, calm down," Draco tried to soothe his sister, taking her hand. "But /we/ aren't in any danger." Glancing around, he took out an envelope from his bag and handed it to Izzy. "Here."

"What is it?" Isabelle responded, confused. The seal had already been broken and the letter obviously read.

"It's from Father. He sent it to me last week. I asked him what he knew about the Chamber and he told me what happened fifty years ago. Before he and Mother were in school." Iz opened the envelope and read through the details quickly. "See? It only attacked Mudblo– Muggleborns then too."

"But a girl /died/?" Izzy whispered, feeling better now that she knew they would not be targets but still surprised that that had actually happened.

"Yeah," was all Draco responded. He got caught in another conversation with some of the older Slytherin boys. Iz, drifting away still holding her brother's letter with many of the answers she had been searching for for months, went down to her dorm room for some quiet. Arriving there, she laid down on her bed and thought about all she had just experienced.

/What is going on at Hogwarts?/

.

.

.

 **AN: What is going on at Hogwarts? Next up will be Christmas! (Perfect timing for the moment, right?) The next few updates may be a little irregular due to traveling for the holidays, just as a heads up. Please read &review :)**


	43. Year 2: Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle was still carrying her father's letter (now in her bag) when the last morning before the holidays had arrived. The school had gone berserk, no longer simply anxious about the attacks but rather full-on panicked. As expected, nearly all of the seats on the Hogwarts Express were booked for travel away from the castle for the Christmas vacation. Even at that last breakfast in the Great Hall, there was a tenseness in the air, as if the students could not wait to be free – not just from the school work but from the school itself.

" – and Mother promised to take me shopping when we get to Paris, she said that the stores there are /so/ much better than in London." Pansy was rambling about her plans for the break to the other girls while Iz listened in out of boredom, pushing her scrambled eggs around her plate. What had happened to Nearly Headless Nick really worried her. What kind of creature could do such a thing? And so what if it was /only/ going after Muggleborns, she certainly didn't want anyone being killed.

Reaching for her bag, Izzy opened it to grab the letter once more and reread Lucius' words. He had not given very many details – their father had used the excuse that it would be suspicious if Draco knew too much. He wrote that the incident had happened fifty years before either of the Malfoy siblings were in school, that the Chamber had been opened and some creature unleashed, and that a Muggleborn girl had died. There were little details on the culprit after they were caught or a description of how the incident had happened or what the creature was. Isabelle reviewed the words once more, skipping over the part about the Ministry's raid on the Manor or their father's continued disappointment in Draco. How could such a crime be covered up at Hogwarts? How could there not be any more information?

"…better get going." Iz was brought back to focus on the present as the group of girls all stood at once. Setting her bag back down, the young Malfoy stood as well to hug her suitemates goodbye.

"Be careful, Izzy," Tracey offered with a slightly nervous tone.

"Don't get eaten by the monster," Daphne joked with a smile as she hugged her classmate.

"I'll try not to," Iz replied back, knowing the girl was joking. She smiled also, trying to reassure them and herself that nothing would happen. "Don't forget about the Charms project!"

The Slytherin had just sat back down to finish her breakfast as a parade of voices came into the Great Hall. /Not again…/ she thought. Turning to see, Iz sighed in annoyance.

The red-headed Weasley twins were pretending, once again, to have trumpets in their hands as they led a certain Gryffindor boy into the hall.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…"

Potter did not seem to mind the increased focus or the fact that everyone thought he was the heir. The messy-haired boy followed Fred and George to their breakfast table and sat down with them, laughing and joking. Hermione looked disappointed at their antics but went back to reading her book while drinking her tea.

"…all he wants is the attention. See how he's smiling? Potter is just an idiot." Draco plopped down next to his sister, once again aggravated with the amount of attention his Gryffindor rival was receiving.

"Yes, Potter is an idiot," Crabbe offered in agreement, echoing his friend. Goyle simply nodded before both boys began accumulating their large breakfast meal.

"I actually agree with you, Draco," Izzy offered, folding her arms. "Potter seems to be liking this a lot more than I thought."

"They should just go back to thinking it was me again. And those stupid Weasleys! God, I wish Father would make that bloodtraitor family pay." Her brother finished with a grumble before digging into the food himself.

~:~

As much as Isabelle had wanted to be home for Christmas, she could not argue that Christmas at Hogwarts was disappointing. The Great Hall decorations, the smell of delicious food wafting through the hallways, the presents under the tree…

"Wake up, wake up!"

Draco had pulled his bedcovers over his head, hiding from the shining light of his sister's wand. "It's too early, go back to bed…" He complained in a sleepy tone.

"Get up or I'll make you," Izzy replied in a playful tone, knowing her siblings' weaknesses. Draco's only response was a huff of annoyance. His sister smirked as she conjured a water balloon, having memorized the spell Jett had given her, and held it over his hidden head.

"Last chance," Iz said in a sing-songy voice, smirking. There was a little movement but it did not appear that her brother would be heeding her commands. She took a step or two away and prepared to throw the balloon –

"Fine. What time is it, anyways?" Draco finally pulled the covers off and sat up, just in time to get a face full of water.

"About quarter after seven. Sorry, by the way," Izzy smirked further, tossing him a towel as she noticed the other two boys waking up. Not particularly wanting to see what Crabbe or Goyle slept in (or slept without), the second-year Slytherin rushed back upstairs to the common room to wait for them. There was only one other Slytherin who had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for the break, a sixth-year girl. (Her name was Sarah and she had made it perfectly clear that she was there to study for the break and nothing else.)

Plopping into her chair by the fire, Isabelle looked excitedly at the pile of presents waiting for them under the tree. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle joined only a few minutes later, the latter two still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. The former seemed mildly upset for the wake-up call but quickly forgot his grudge upon seeing the Christmas presents. They unwrapped them together, leaving a small pile for Sarah under the tree.

"That's it?" Draco said in surprise, leaning back in his throne-like chair surrounded by his opened presents. He had gotten a handsome new jumper from their mother and a new pair of Quidditch goggles from a family friend. Izzy had bought him a new set of Quidditch team flags to decorate his room, hoping that she had bought the correct set. There was also plenty of chocolate and sweets from his classmates, from which his two friends had already begun to eat. An unopened letter sat on Draco's lap as if forgotten but Iz had watched her brother purposefully set it there, seemingly afraid to open it.

Izzy, on the other hand, was satisfied with her Christmas gifts. Her parents had bought her a new wand-polishing kit that should last her through her time at Hogwarts. Draco had given her a set of finely-made German chocolates. Jett had found her a multi-colored scarf that was the perfect blend of green, silver, and black. Ginny had even gotten her a small hand-made gift, an origami cat which was charmed to prance around in one's hand before "falling asleep." But the best (she would later discover) and last was from Hermione, who had given Iz a copy of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Quickly hiding the Muggle novel from sight, the Slytherin could not wait to start its long adventure.

~:~

"Just open it, Draco! It can't be that bad, the last letter from Father only mentioned the Quidditch game for a couple of lines. Maybe he just wanted to say Merry Christmas?" Izzy offered as she plopped another piece of chocolate into her mouth. She was watching her brother pace in front of the fire, holding the letter. They had spent the day outside in the snow and were now warming up before the large dinner.

"Then why does it feel so thick?" Her blond brother held it up in the air in front of the fire, as if trying to read what it said inside without opening it. "What if it's a Howler?"

"They almost always come in a red envelope. And even if it is, it's better to open it now and face it than let it blow up later and yell through the whole castle. Go on," she finished with an encouraging note, trying to be supportive but also extremely curious to know what it said. Iz hoped there would be more information about the Chamber of Secrets.

"…okay." Draco sat down on the couch and, after one last moment of hesitation, ripped it open. There was no explosion nor any sort of yelling. He pulled out a piece of expensive parchment, fancy handwriting visible in the flickering firelight. Some other type of paper had been stuffed in-between, like a newspaper or magazine article.

Waiting a couple of minutes for her brother to finish reading both the letter and the article, Izzy could be patient no longer. "What does it say?"

"Here," Draco was smiling as he handed his sister the letter, staring at the article. Iz took it, always having trouble reading Lucius' overly elaborate script. It seemed to be a congratulatory letter about the elder Malfoy siblings' success with his midterm examination in Charms. Their father wrote how proud he was of his son, for him to keep practicing Quidditch, and if there was anything he should need to simply ask. He also reassured Draco that his room had not been touched during the Ministry's raid and to look at the included article for a good laugh.

"What is the article about?" The dark-haired Malfoy held out her hand expectantly. Draco handed it to her and leaned back, now smiling. Isabelle read the piece of newspaper:

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 **INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation.

"Weasley had brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."

Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Huh," Izzy commented, handing Draco back both the letter and the article. She smiled for her brother's benefit but found the situation odd. Of course, Mr. Weasley had directly violated his own laws and the Ministry office he was supposed to be in charge of. To Isabelle, the punishment fit the act. But to bring in the Muggle Protection Act? Hermione had been reading the Daily Prophet's coverage of the idea and had gotten Iz interested in it as well. But she knew, now that Lucius had become involved, that the law had very little chance of passing. Maybe she would mention it to Hermione and see what the Gryffindor's opinion was.

"Isn't it hilarious? I hope he does get fired." Draco smirked, stuffing the letter in his robe's pocket. Glancing up as his two friends came into the common room from the dormitory, he stood. "We had better get down to the dinner."


	44. Year 2: Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Her mind still occupied by her father's Christmas letter to Draco, Izzy followed the three boys to supper. She quickly forgot its words, however, as soon as she stepped inside. It all looked spectacular – she had never seen the Great Hall so beautifully decorated. There were another dozen frost-covered trees added around the walls in front of the windows and large strings of holly across the enchanted ceiling. Snow appeared to be falling but instead of being cold and wet, it was warm and soft and dry. The four long tables had disappeared and were replaced by four round ones, each decked with deep red and green cloths, pine cones, and candles.

The three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws who had chosen (or had no choice but) to stay were already seated together at one of the tables. The next table was full of professors, including a sparkly-clothed Professor Lockhart and Headmaster Dumbledore. And so, Isabelle chose the third and empty table, knowing that some of the Gryffindors would also have to sit with them.

The troupe of remaining students came in only a short while later. Sarah, the sixth-year Slytherin, had chosen to take the last seat with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. As the Weasleys shuffled in, most went to the fourth and last open table, including one of the Ravenclaw girls who moved to sit with them. Their table was quickly filled, as the twins, Percy, Harry and Hermione took the last seats. Ginny had moved to sit with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws while Jett, not wanting to be in the scramble for seats, opted to sit next to Izzy. The last remaining seat was with Jett and the Slytherins, leaving Ronald to decide what to do. After a couple moments of hesitation, one of the twins conjured a chair and squeezed him into their table rather than condemn him to their rival House.

The feast went on with a joyful air. The Headmaster led carols, stopping after only a few songs (probably due to the groundskeepers drunken off-tune singing). The Gryffindors were laughing loud and often at their table and Jett kept trying to see what was going on. The mixed-House table on the other side of the room seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Ginny had a small smile on her face. And Draco was, per usual, leading the conversation with the second-year Slytherins, now commenting loudly on Potter's ugly sweater.

"I mean, maybe he just doesn't have anything else nice to wear." Draco made a snide remark, with Crabbe and Goyle laughing.

"At least someone cares enough about Harry to make him a sweater," Jett retorted with a glare, now regretting choosing to sit with them.

"And what about you, Moreau? Where's your loving family?" Draco shot back.

"That's enough, Draco. Go back to talking about Quidditch or something, it's Christmas," Izzy finally chimed in, having sat uncomfortably between the two as the situation had escalated. She gave her brother a serious look as he attempted to respond and he turned back to his two friends.

"Your brother's always a real charmer," Jett grumbled as the food appeared. She glanced once again at the Gryffindors, who were just beginning to dig in to the feast.

"Yes, well, he's encouraged by our father." That was the only excuse Iz could think of to explain Draco's behavior but knew it did not count for much.

They fell into silence as everyone enjoyed their food. The younger Malfoy sibling was successful in sparking a small conversation about Christmas presents before moving on to what she really wanted to ask.

"How is the potion going? Are you close to being done?" Izzy watched her friend's reaction closely, waiting to see.

"Uh, yeah, I think so? Hermione is kind of in charge of it and, you know me, potions are not my forte." Jett shrugged before stuffing her mouth full of Christmas pudding, as if to avoid talking.

"Well, it's just Hermione said it would take about a month to brew. And it has been a month. But most of the students aren't here, unless you were going to use it on Sarah?" Iz leaned closer, giving her friend a curious look.

"Who? Oh, no, I don't think so. I'm not sure."

"…What aren't you telling me, Jett? You and Hermione."

"Nothing! Honest, I stopped paying attention to the plan weeks ago. I'm just waiting for Mione's say-so." The Gryffindor answered as honestly as she could, motioning to the other table. At the same time, Jett gave the bushy-haired Gryffindor a certain look.

"Maybe I should go and ask Hermione then?" Iz stood, turning towards the other tables.

"Ask me what, Izzy?" The dark-haired Gryffindor had now appeared, smiling.

"About the potion you've been brewing. It's been a month, I know you said that's how long it would take. So who are you planning to use it on?"

"We can't tell you, Izzy. What if you accidentally tell them?" Hermione replied, crossing her arms.

"So it's someone I talk to? Who is it? Who do you think is the heir?" Isabelle leaned closer, still getting the feeling that both girls were lying to her.

"We don't know! That's what we want to find out. But that's why we need to ask one of the older Slytherins, they might know." Jett stood as well, glancing at Hermione.

"Please, Izzy, just drop it. You can trust us – "

"But what if you accidentally poison someone? Then what happens?" Iz glanced towards the table full of professors, an idea coming to mind.

"I brewed it myself, I don't think it is dangerous. It's just a truth potion, it's harmless!"

"Then why did you need a Dark Magic potions book? Because I asked Professor Snape about Most Potente Potions and he said I should have no interest in such brews." Both Gryffindors glanced at each other, unsure what to say, which confirmed for Iz that what her friends were doing was dangerous. Making an impulsive decision, she pushed past them both and headed straight for the professors' table. The adults stopped their conversation – some retelling of a Christmas gone wrong – and turned to the second-year Slytherin.

"Can we help you with something, Ms. Malfoy?" The Headmaster's eyes met hers, his usual sparkle there with a curious gaze. Izzy took a deep breath, ready to tell on her friends –

"I'm sorry to interrupt your stories, sir. Madam Pince? I was hoping that I could, after tonight's celebration, go to the library to work with a few books for my Charms project?" Isabelle turned to the librarian with a simple smile, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Dear, it's Christmas. I commend your studiousness but I will be meeting with a friend in Hogsmeade after the feast. But the library will be open bright and early tomorrow morning, don't fret."

"Thank you, Madam Pince. See you tomorrow morning – and Merry Christmas." Isabelle nodded before hurrying away, back to the Slytherin table where Hermione and Jett waited for her.

"What did you just do?!" Jett asked in an angry tone, glancing worriedly at the professors as if they would be called over any second.

"I was /going/ to tell them what you were up to, because I think it's dangerous whatever you both are actually planning." Isabelle started with a slight air, but then sighed. "But I didn't, because I trust you. I asked Madam Pince instead about the library tonight. Just…be careful with whatever it is, okay?"

"Don't scare us like that!" The short Gryffindor exclaimed, punching Iz lightly in the arm.

"Thank you, Izzy!" Hermione gave her friend a hug before glancing at Jett.

"I did hear that Madam Pomfrey was running low on those potions you were working on a few weeks ago, Izzy… Were you going to work on that tonight?"

"The potions? I wanted to just go back to the common room and start on your gift, Mione," Iz replied with an easy smile.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it! But I really think you should surprise Madam Pomfrey with some of those potions…" Hermione encouraged, glancing again at Jett with a slight hint of panic.

Izzy gave them both an odd look, unsure why they were pushing so hard for the potions.

"Why can't I simply sit in the common room and read? It's Christmas still. I can work on the potions another day, we have most of the holidays still?"

"The common room? Do you want your brother to catch you?" Hermione suddenly countered, leaning closer to speak in low tones, in case Draco was listening.

"No…"

"You're right, it's Christmas, no need to make the potions. Plus, the novel is /all/ about Christmas. So I think you should read it tonight, Izzy, in your dorm room, but you have to try and read it all in one sitting. That's how Muggles read it every year." Hermione lied, hoping all of the old English words might confuse her friend and cause Iz to remain downstairs rather than in the common room.

"Is that really the tradition? Okay." Iz shrugged, glancing over to Draco.

"I want to hear /all/ about it tomorrow, Izzy! Merry Christmas!" Hermione smirked in success before hurrying away, back to the Gryffindors. Jett took a look at her pudding but followed her bushy-haired friend anyways.

"What did Granger want?" Draco asked, standing next to his sister.

"She wanted to work on the Charms project tomorrow morning – don't you dare tell Father." Isabelle warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't tell. Unless he asks me directly… I won't lie to Father for you." Draco replied, crossing his arms, returning her challenge.

"Fine." Izzy responded, not wanting to start a row in the Great Hall and on Christmas. She had come up with a plan to convince her parents that her "friendship" with Hermione was just for personal gain, not anything to be concerned about. But that was something to figure out after Christmas…

"Are you heading back to the dorms already?" Goyle asked with his mouth full of muffins. He was directing his question at Draco, who was still standing. Iz's brother, on the other hand, was watching Hermione pull Harry and Ronald out of the Great Hall.

"Huh? No, not yet, we've still got Christmas tea." The blonde Malfoy sat back down, taking one of the muffins as well.

"You know, I think I'm going to head back. I'll take the tea with me." Izzy said quietly, picking up the mug that had appeared at her seat. "Merry Christmas." As she left, she found Potter and Weasley lurking in the entrance but walked right past them to head towards the dungeons.

She almost stayed in the common room, sure that the others would not return for another half hour at least. Instead, remembering the Gryffindor's warning, Isabelle changed into more comfortable robes, climbed into bed, and started to read Hermione's Christmas gift.

~:~

Nearly two hours later, Iz had finished A Christmas Carol and had eaten nearly half of her German chocolate. Hermione had been correct, she had enjoyed the novel and was glad she had read it all in one sitting (despite being confused by many of the words and abundant descriptions). Stretching, Izzy decided that she would head upstairs to see if she could find Draco. She felt a little guilty about accusing him earlier and wanted to make it up by playing their traditional round of Wizard's Chess. It was almost ten o'clock and she would be going to bed soon enough.

Making her way up the stairs, she stopped just around the corner. Who was her brother talking to? There sounded like a few people – not just Crabbe or Goyle. Realizing that she was already in her pajamas, Iz headed back down to her room to put a pair of her robes back on.

Cautiously returning to the common room, Isabelle came around the corner expecting to find more than just her brother sitting near the fire. Draco glanced up at her with a look of confusion, glancing towards the entrance to the common room and back.

"Where did you come from?"

"My room?"

"How did you change so quickly?"

"You didn't think I was going to come out here in my pajamas, did you?"

"What?"

"Who were you talking to anyways?"

"Crabbe and Goyle? And you?"

"But it sounded like…" Iz shrugged, now as befuddled as Draco looked. "Anyways, I was hoping you might like to continue our Christmas tradition?" Her brother now looked even more confused. "A game of Wizard's Chess?"

"Sure." They both moved over to the table in the corner where one of the fifth year's had left their ornate set. (Isabelle had only beat the fifth year once, but had learned a few new tricks.)

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Izzy asked after a few minutes of silent concentration.

"They left to get some medicine for Goyle's stomachache, I think. But both of them were acting very strangely. You too." Draco met his sister's eyes, trying to read her expression. "Look, if it was what I said earlier…"

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want you to lie to Father for me. Check." Iz glanced back up with a small smile.

"Not yet, Izzy." Draco said in response to his sister's attempt to trap the king. He then sat back, folding his arms again. "…I would lie to him if I thought you were right. But the more you hang out with Granger and Moreau…" He didn't finish, pretending to think about his next move.

"What?"

"…you're beginning to sound like the Weasleys. Like Muggles mean something. And your whole insistence about saying Muggleborns instead of Mudbloods – !"

"Because that's not the right thing to say! It's a mean title, unfair, and an ugly word to describe people!"

"It's what they're called because they have bad blood, their blood is /dirty/ because they aren't even real witches or wizards. It only makes sense that they shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts, muddying our classes. I told you earlier, I agree with Father."

"How can you say that? Hermione is the best of our class and she has no wizarding blood!"

"I've told you, she cheats. Plus, you just said it – they don't have wizarding blood. Meaning they shouldn't be at a wizarding school for magic! They might not be anyways, if the Chamber monster kills one of them next."

"So you're /hoping/ one of your classmates will die? That's awful, Draco. And checkmate." Isabelle stood, wishing she had not started the conversation.

"I'm just telling you the truth, Izzy. I believe our parents. And I don't want the Mudbloods here, they don't deserve to be."

"Well, I don't agree with you or our parents – I think there might be a different truth. Merry Christmas, Draco. Good night." Without glancing at him again, feeling wholly disgusted and ashamed of her brother and uncomfortable with having those feelings for a close family member, Iz walked back to her dormitory to go to bed.

She had a bad feeling, like something awful had happened, but could not place what or where. She would figure it out tomorrow…

.

.

.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay in updates. The holidays caught up to me. Hope you are enjoying the fic!**


	45. Year 2: Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle did not sleep well that Christmas night, after her fight with Draco and an odd sense keeping her awake. She got up when the green light started to stream into her dorm room and headed straight down for breakfast. The four tables had returned to the Great Hall and only two others were already awake. One of the Hufflepuffs was sitting with their cat at the table enjoying a warm bowl of oatmeal. The Astronomy Professor sat up front, stirring her cup of coffee and reading a book. As soon as the Slytherin sat down at her usual place, an assortment of rolls, sausage, and juices appeared in front of her. How did Hogwarts always know?

Glancing around once more, she filled her plate with food and began to eat. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear sky, bright sunlight shining through the hall's giant windows. What were her plans for today? The library with Hermione, maybe go outside with Jett, help Madam Pomfrey with potions… Her options were limitless. Now all she had to do was wait for her Gryffindor friends.

Slowly the other students and professors joined those already in the Great Hall. The first Gryffindor was the eldest Weasley brother, the prefect. The two Ravenclaws came down together, the one girl blushing from whatever they were talking about. A few more of the Weasleys came down, followed by Potter. It had been almost an hour since Isabelle was sitting at the Slytherin table alone before her Housemates trickled in. Draco, Gregory, and Vincent (Iz really preferred their last names, she thought) sat down across from the younger Malfoy sibling without saying a word.

"Good morning," Iz offered quietly, passing her brother some pumpkin juice. He merely nodded, never having been a morning person.

"How's the stomachache, Goyle?" The second-year boy looked at her with a more confused look than normal. Maybe it had been Crabbe who had been sick?

Deciding she would try and talk to Draco later, she turned back to glance at the Gryffindor table. Where was Hermione?

Just then she noticed Jett walking in, a huge yawn as she made her way towards her House's table. Izzy stood quickly to intercept her.

"Hey, Jett. Good morning."

"Morning," was all the blonde-haired girl offered.

"Is Hermione sleeping in or something? Or did she already head to the library?" Iz watched as Jett shifted uncomfortably, glancing towards Potter and Weasley at the table. "What's wrong?"

"…Hermione's actually in the Hospital Wing. But you can't go to see her! She doesn't want to be disturbed – "

"What happened?!" The Gryffindor made no attempt at a response. "Was it something with the potion? I knew it was too dangerous!" Iz said before rushing out of the Great Hall, going to check on one of her closest friends. Jett ran after her, trying to convince her to leave it all alone. The Slytherin ignored her and pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione had just woken up and was beginning to eat her breakfast. She looked over to the door expecting to see Jett or Harry.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione?!" Isabelle ran forward, eyes wide at the sight of her friend. The usually-bushy-haired Gryffindor was now covered in thick black hair – or was it fur? Her eyes had turned bright yellow and whiskers were poking out from either side of her nose. Two pointed ears showed just above her hair and Iz swore she could see the tip of a tail on the other side of her friend's bedsheets.

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" Hermione tried to hide under the sheets but her friends could still see her ears. Jett huffed and crossed her arms, deciding to sit in a chair, having spent enough time the night before convincing her fellow Gryffindor to come up to the Hospital Wing.

"…what happened?" Izzy asked again, looking first to Jett before approaching Hermione's bedside. "Hermione, talk to me. Did someone curse you?" When she didn't answer, the Slytherin sat down on the bed gently before repeating, "What happened?"

"…the potion went wrong…" Her friend's now-squeaky voice sounded through the sheets, still refusing to look out.

"The truth potion?" Hermione did not answer and, with Jett now curled up in a chair nearby and appearing asleep, Iz turned back to her cat-like friend. "It wasn't a truth serum, was it?"

"No…"

"But if it wasn't a truth potion, what were you trying to do? And why did you transform into a…kind of cat?" Still no response from either of her Gryffindor friends, Izzy sighed in frustration. What weren't they telling her? Then she realized –

"You were trying to interrogate one of the Slytherins. And if it wasn't a truth serum, and you ended up transforming yourself into an animal… Were you trying to disguise yourself? To pretend to be Slytherins?" Isabelle watched as Hermione reappeared with a guilty look, pulling the sheet back from her furry face.

"…yes, and I thought I had brewed the Polyjuice Potion correctly! I swear I followed every step, and it worked for the others but for me…" Tears had formed at the thirteen-year-old's cat-like eyes and she looked away again, ashamed.

"The others? Jett and Harry and…Ronald too?" The Gryffindor just nodded, still unable to make eye contact with her friend.

"So…why did your trial go wrong?" Isabelle finally asked after a short break of silence, unfamiliar with the difficult potion except for when Professor Snape had mentioned it a few weeks back.

"The potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations. I thought I was going to turn into Millicent Bulstrode, I stole a piece of hair off her robe during Duelling Club but…" Hermione finally looked up to meet Izzy's eyes, biting her lip as if unsure how much she should tell her friend.

"But it was one of her cat's hairs?"

"Yes. And so I turned into this and…Madam Pomfrey said it will take /weeks/ to fix…" The Gryffindor's voice broke as she recalled what the nurse had said. What about all of her classes and work? What would her classmates think?

"Does she know what you were trying to do?" Hermione simply shrugged and glanced over to where Jett was curled up 'asleep' on one of the chairs.

"At least it was just a trial run for the potion, right? Obviously it is too dangerous to use when the students come back." Izzy continued, shaking her head in disapproval but glad that no one else had gotten seriously hurt. There was no response from either of her friends, signaling to the Slytherin that something was not right.

"Mione…are you still going to try and pretend to be Slytherins?" Still no reply. The Gryffindor was avoiding Iz's gaze. At that moment, something clicked in her mind.

"You already did it. Last night wasn't a test to see if it worked… If you were trying to turn into Milly, what about Potter and Weasley? And Jett…?" Isabelle glanced to her other friend, sure she was now just pretending to be asleep. The young Malfoy stood suddenly, glancing between the two before stepping over to meet Hermione's eyes. "Who were you trying to talk to?"

The culpability and regret in the Gryffindor's cat-like eyes was clear and, recognizing that her cunning friend would figure it all out anyways, she whispered, "We wanted to make sure your brother wasn't the heir."

"Draco? But I already told you – both of you – that he wasn't it. I asked him. I even asked our parents!"

"Right, we know… But Harry and Ron didn't believe it and I wanted to be sure, so Jett said something about getting into the Slytherin House dorms and I remembered the Polyjuice Potion and we thought it would be simple…"

"…so you didn't trust me. Either of you. You didn't think I was telling you the truth?" Iz glanced first at Hermione and then to Jett, who had now given up pretending to be asleep.

"I believed you, Izzy! We just wanted to be sure and we thought, if we could pretend to be someone your brother trusted, he would tell us." The bushy-haired Gryffindor attempted to explain.

"And he did. He said he /wished/ he knew." Jett clarified with a shrug, looking to Hermione.

"But I had already told you, none of us know… If you were trying to get Draco to talk, and you were trying to become Millicent, and the boys were probably Crabbe and Goyle, then Jett would have – " Isabelle paused and put a hand to her head, remembering what had happened at Duelling Club. "My hair!"

"Guilty." Jett smirked, thinking her friend might find it funny. "You have a lot of hair, you know that? Plus I think your idiot brother suspected something was up, Ronald almost gave us away with his stupid stomachache stunt, and honestly Draco irritates me so much that I couldn't act all nice to him like you do."

"You pretended to be /me/?! What if I had come up to the common room sooner? What would you have done if the real Crabbe and Goyle had appeared?" Izzy paused, thinking about Draco's comments that evening before their fight. He had said she was acting strangely. Her anger at her friends reemerged, not for their sense of safety but for violating their friendship. "But it doesn't matter. The fact is you didn't trust me when I told you the truth. You didn't believe me and so you made a dangerous potion and lied to me and the professors – I should have told the professors last night."

"Izzy, wait, we did believe you! We just wanted to be sure – " Hermione tried to get out of her hospital bed, her stripped tail getting in the way.

"No, you didn't! You don't trust me, you lied to me – you had me lie for you."

"We were trying to figure out the truth. What if your brother was lying to you?" Jett replied, attempting to reason with Iz.

"Draco wouldn't lie to me. But you two did."

Without waiting for any more excuses, Isabelle pulled open the Hospital Wing doors and ran. How could her two best friends have done this? Lie to her, pretend to be her, not trust or believe her? She should go and tell the professors what they had done. But wouldn't they ask why she didn't say anything at the Christmas feast the night before? Then she would also get in trouble. She should have told them then, why had she been so stupid?


	46. Year 2: Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Izzy stayed in the Slytherin dormitory and common room for most of the remaining week. She went down to get food very early in an attempt to avoid Jett. She only went to the library for a few minutes at a time after the first time Jett had been waiting for her there, trying to apologize. The younger Malfoy sibling didn't even talk to Draco very much, still mildly upset from Christmas and not wanting to admit to him what her "friends" had done.

At the beginning of January, Isabelle received a note from Madam Pomfrey asking if she would like to help brew a few potions before the other students returned. The Slytherin agreed, excited to do something other than study, eat, sleep, and avoid people.

Her one hesitation was that the nurse wanted her to come and work up in the Hospital Wing, so she could be sure that Iz brewed the potions correctly. Knowing this would mean seeing Hermione again, the twelve-year-old prepared herself to ignore her ex-friend.

Pushing open the heavy doors to the Hospital Wing, Isabelle walked in with her fake proud Malfoy demeanor as if she were walking down Diagon Alley. She didn't let herself glance towards where she knew Hermione's bed was but could feel the other girl's gaze. Instead, Iz focused her attention on the few students who had been petrified. Making it to the back part of the hall, the Slytherin gave a small smile to Madam Pomfrey.

"Good, you're here. We have a lot of work today. There is always a round of sickness when the students return from the holidays. We'll start with Pepperup Potion, the one you helped me with in autumn?" Setting the second-year up near the southern windows of the Hospital Wing, the nurse left the student alone to get to work.

The repetition of making potions, the stirring, adding ingredients, following the recipe to the tee, together it always seemed to relax Isabelle. Not only was she talented at it, she enjoyed it. Memorizing the instructions was easy and the pattern became mesmerizing. That is, until someone tried to talk to her.

"…Izzy?" The Slytherin ignored the voice, refusing to acknowledge it.

A few moments later it sounded again. "Izzy, I want to apologize. It wasn't right for Jett or me to lie to you. We tried to believe you, and we both really trust you, we just wanted to be sure. I mean, if it was my brother who was the heir, I wouldn't tell anyone… But that's not the point. We were wrong and we should have believed you."

Finally looking up, the Slytherin girl prepared a steely gaze to meet Hermione's eyes. "Yes, you both should have. I was your friend."

"You still are." Isabelle offered no response to this, continuing to stir the potion she was working on. She could hear it in Hermione's voice that she was truly remorseful. Glancing up for a moment, Iz could not believe how miserable her Gryffindor friend still looked – her cat ears had begun to shrink but her eyes were still large and round and the striped tail peeked out from under her robe. The young Malfoy returned her gaze to the potion, unsure what to say.

Silence returned to the Hospital Wing, minus the bubbling of the potion and the squeak of the hospital bed as Hermione returned to her place. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey returned to check on the second-year Slytherin's progress.

"Good. Now let it boil for ten minutes or so – you can take a seat over there. I am sure Ms. Granger would appreciate some company," Madam Pomfrey smiled, having heard from other teachers that the two were friends.

Izzy glanced in the Gryffindor's direction and, seeing as she was distracted reading a book, sighed and walked to the chair at the end of her bed. Within seconds, the bushy-haired girl looked up.

"…did you get to read my Christmas present?"

"I did. When Jett was impersonating me." Iz shot a quick glance towards her. There was a brief, quiet pause and the Slytherin semi-hoped Hermione had given up.

"Well, did you like it?"

And so, within a few minutes, the two girls were discussing yet another novel they had both enjoyed. Though Isabelle had not yet forgotten the Christmas Day incident, she missed the easy conversation and friendship she shared with Hermione. Plus, the Gryffindor had earned her own punishment – she still looked so pitiful.

Finishing a couple sets of potions for Madam Pomfrey while discussing the book with Hermione, Izzy was just getting settled again next to Hermione's bed when the Hospital Wing doors opened once more.

" – Percy needs to quit it." The youngest Weasley boy's voice echoed through the hall, signaling the Slytherin's exit. Handing Hermione her Christmas present back as requested, Isabelle grabbed her bag, gave Potter and Weasley her usual annoyed look at their existence, and left with the plan to return the next day.

~:~

The rumors about Hermione's absence were everywhere. Most of them were plausible, something like her parents had taken her out of the magical school or she decided to go back to live with the Muggles. Many, though, painted the picture that she had been killed by Slytherin's monster over the Christmas holidays and that the Headmaster was covering it up.

"…just imagine, no more annoying Granger and her know-it-all answers in class? If only!" Pansy laughed with a few of the other Slytherins as they left the last class for their first day back.

"Now if only Longbottom were a Mudblood…" Blaise Zabini chimed in, smiling as his friends chuckled.

Isabelle had said nothing so far to anyone of what she knew, not even Draco. Although she had sort of forgiven Hermione and Jett for their dangerous and stupid actions, she would admit that she was mad at them both still. Jett had not even apologized yet for pretending to be her!

Nevertheless, the second-year Slytherin made her way through the corridors and up to the Hospital Wing as planned. Opening the large, wooden doors, Izzy gave her two Gryffindor friends a small smile.

"Did you get the Charms homework yet, Mione?" The younger Malfoy sibling offered in way of greeting, plopping down on the opposite side of Hermione's bed from Jett.

"No. Jett brought me the Transfiguration though, which I think you'll get tomorrow? Here," the now-almost-back-to-normal-bushy-haired Gryffindor replied as the two girls swapped homework.

"So Iz, any interesting stories about our dear Hermione?" Jett asked in a knowing way, having just finished telling her suitemate what the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs thought had happened to Hermione Granger.

"Uh…" The Slytherin glanced up to find both of her friends looking at her, waiting expectantly. Isabelle was not sure she wanted to repeat all she had heard today, especially her Housemates' thoughts. "Well, I think most of the Ravenclaws believe you left Hogwarts and went back to Muggle school."

"That's what the Hufflepuffs thought too!"

"Yeah, and…the Slytherins, well…they think the monster got you…"

"Got me? As in…I died?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"I guess so? I didn't really ask – and I didn't want to tell them that you were stuck up here looking like a cat, because then I was sure they would come by to make fun of you." Izzy shrugged, taking out her Transfiguration textbook to write down the homework so she could finish it before it was assigned in class the next day.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do if everyone found out that I look like…this…" The Gryffindor waved her furry hands near her face. Though there had been much improvement over the last couple of weeks of the vacation, Madam Pomfrey had said it would not be until at least the end of January that the second-year girl would be back to herself.

"Well, for now, we can meet up here in the Hospital Wing instead of in the library. I can bring you the homework if you want?" Isabelle offered, still scribbling down a few notes on a piece of parchment.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Harry and Ron feel really bad and promised to bring me everything. Plus most of the professors came up to see me." Hermione leaned back against her pillows, sighing.

"Is that where this came from?" Jett asked with a smirk, holding up a shiny gold card that had fallen to the floor from under her Gryffindor friend's pillow.

Glancing up, Izzy mimicked her blonde-haired friend's smile. "What is it?"

"Nothing! Just a Get Well Soon card. Give it back, here – !"

"To Miss Granger," Jett read aloud, leaning back in her chair so that she was out of reach of Hermione's attempts to grab the card. "Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five time winner of Witch Weekly's most-charming smile award."

Without missing a second, both girls broke into laughter while what one could see of Hermione's cheeks and face burst into a deep red color of embarrassment.

"Why do you sleep with that under your pillow?!"

"It's none of your business. Now I would like to get some work done, if you please," the usually-bushy-haired girl offered as proudly as she could, now trying to hide behind her textbook.

The group of girls worked rather diligently for another hour (or as diligent as they could with Jett distracting them every five minutes) before breaking off for supper. Promising to come back as often as she could, Iz was glad she had decided to make up with both of them. Good friends were hard to come by.

~:~

Looking at the time again, Izzy huffed in annoyance. She had already finished all of her homework for the following week. Though she could have started an extra review of the uses of lavender in potions, the Slytherin was supposed to be having a tutoring session with Ginny Weasley. They had agreed a couple of days before, when the two girls had met in the hallway.

/Perhaps she's simply forgotten and is at supper/, Isabelle thought to herself. It was sometimes difficult to reign in her temper, Iz had found, especially when she was hungry. Knowing she would only get more annoyed waiting in the library alone, the young Malfoy quickly packed up her things and made her way towards the Great Hall.

Too lost in her thoughts on the moving staircase, Iz missed the landing for the shortcut to the Great Hall and had to go up and around the other way. Wondering what food might be offered, the second-year Slytherin did not notice the gushing water from the girls' lavatory on the first floor. Splashing her way through the small flood, she finally stopped as she almost ran right into someone coming out from the bathroom.

"Ginny?" Izzy said in surprise, then taking in the situation. Her feet were now soaked with the running water, which had now risen through the bottom of her robes. She frowned, disliking the gross wetness and knowing it was probably not sink water.

She put these thoughts aside upon really looking at the first-year Gryffindor. Ginny's red hair was a mess, all frizzy and in disarray. She was crying and trembling, as if she was afraid of something. The youngest Weasley seemed ready to run and fall over from fright at the same time.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny, are you alright? What happened?" But her friend would not answer her. The red-haired girl only shook her head and looked about ready to be sick. "Come on, let's go see Madam Pomfrey." Taking the Gryffindor's hand and putting her arm around her shoulder, Isabelle led Ginny upstairs to the Hospital Wing, not even giving the flooding bathroom a second thought.

Within minutes of arriving, the school nurse had given the first year a calming draught and Ginny was peacefully sleeping in one of the beds across the room from the other Gryffindor patient.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Izzy made her way over.

"No idea. We were supposed to have a tutoring session and I went to see if she was at supper and as I was passing the first floor girls' bathroom, Ginny appeared all shaken up like that… Do you think someone might have cursed her?" The Slytherin added, biting her lip in concern for the younger girl.

"Why would they? Maybe it's just the stress of school. Poor Ginny…"

Leaving a few minutes later, Isabelle hoped the young Weasley girl would soon feel better.

~:~

The next few weeks went by quicker than anyone expected. Back into the swing of things, classes became routine, studying became necessary, and the cold weather remained.

After her trip to the Hospital Wing, Ginny Weasley had been doing a lot better – the best Isabelle had seen her since she had become her tutor. On top of that, Hermione was finally able to leave with Madam Pomfrey's approval the first week of February. Now looking as normal as ever, the Gryffindor was back to answering every teacher's questions in class.

As Izzy entered the library the second week of February, she had a lot on her mind. The Slytherin had overheard Potter and Weasley talking about some journal or diary and how it was from fifty years ago – the last time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. She was sure that the diary must contain details of what had happened then and wanted to ask Hermione and Jett what they knew about it. Or steal it, if she could manage it. Plus, the two Gryffindor boys had mentioned some name – T. M. Riddle. Maybe he was an important Hogwarts student? She would research him later.

Sitting down across from Ginny at their desk in the back corner of the library, Iz found the other girl doodling on a piece of parchment paper. Leaning closer, the younger Malfoy sibling watched as Ginny wrote out "Harry Potter" and drew hearts all around the letters.

"Have a crush on someone?" Iz gave a small smirk, unsure how anyone could find Potter attractive but not wanting to break the small bond she had created with the red-headed girl.

"Hm? Oh, nothing…sorry," Ginny blushed in embarrassment, covering up the doodles with her arm.

"It's okay. You know, I heard about a secret surprise for Valentine's Day…" Izzy said, trailing off to see if the first-year would take the bait as she took out a piece of spare parchment.

"And?" Ginny asked a couple seconds later, waiting in anticipation.

"And Professor Lockhart is planning some large celebration for the entire day. I'm sure everyone will be sending chocolates and letters – you could write your crush one and send it to them!"

"What? No! That'd be too embarrassing!" Ginny's face turned as red as her hair.

"It could just be anonymous, you don't have to tell them it's from you. That way, they get something nice and you get to enjoy them being happy." Isabelle gave a final encouraging smile before opening the Gryffindor's potions book. "But anyways, let's get to your Potions homework…"

Little did Izzy know that Ginny would take her advice, sending an anonymous singing Valentine to the unsuspecting boy-who-lived and causing more trouble than either would have thought possible.

.

.

.

 **AN: In case you don't remember from the books, Harry Potter receives a singing Valentine from Ginny. When trying to run away from it in the hallway, his bag gets ripped, he gets embarrassed by the words ("His eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad"), and Draco Malfoy finds Riddle's diary, taunting Harry with it. Oh well, how would Ginny have known? But now Izzy has learned the name T. M. Riddle. What will she discover when she does a little research?**


	47. Year 2: Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

February flew by, following the incidents on Valentine's Day. Draco demanded attention per usual, telling all of Slytherin House about Potter's diary and making up stories of what could be written in it. That, or he was rubbing it in his suitemates faces that he had gotten two Valentines while they had all received none. (The one had been from Pansy, the other anonymous. If only Draco could recognize his sister's handwriting and realize she was using him to make Pansy jealous.) Isabelle would have corrected her brother on the journal as well, knowing that it was not Harry's personal journal but one from a T. M. Riddle from fifty years before, but the younger Malfoy sibling did not care enough and was focused on other things.

The first was her work with potions. Ginny Weasley had much improved in her studies since the beginning of January and Izzy was ready to recommend that she did not need the tutoring any longer. It seemed that the Gryffindor girl had simply needed to focus on the class – and whatever had been distracting her since the beginning of the year had disappeared since the bathroom incident. On top of that, the Slytherin had overheard Professor Sprout tell Potter that the mandrakes were almost mature enough to cure those petrified in the Hospital Wing. The ambitious young Malfoy could only hope that she might be able to be a part of – or at least observe – how to make the cure.

The second thing on Isabelle's mind was her friends. Once they had returned to their usual library routine, her Gryffindor friendships had fallen right back into place. Hermione and Izzy would finish their homework or check each other's while Jett attempted to distract them or get them to pull pranks on some unfortunate student. Iz always wondered when Jett got her homework done, as she never seemed to be in danger of failing a class. Even so, the last few times the girls had met had been different. Hermione and Jett were back to whispering with each other and hoping the Slytherin did not notice. The only words Izzy had been able to catch were the same two she already knew: diary and Riddle.

Thus, Izzy had opted to stay late in the library on a few occasions researching what she could find out on her only lead. Who was this T. M. Riddle? Iz first thought to check the wizarding family records in the history section of the library. Finding no family name of Riddle there, she then went on to check school records for any possible clues. She discovered that a Tom Riddle was made a Slytherin prefect in 1942 and became Head Boy in 1944.

Having exhausted the library's resources that she could access freely, Iz tried the Trophy Room in hopes Riddle's picture or name might also be found there. She was in luck, discovering a fairly large plaque dedicated to this Tom Riddle for "Special Services to the School" in the year 1943. There were no pictures of the boy – he had not played on the Quidditch House team and it was before Hogwarts had begun any sort of yearbooks – but Isabelle felt she somehow knew him. Or maybe it was just because he was also a Slytherin, and accomplished, and she was trying to solve a mystery?

/There has to be more/, Izzy thought to herself, frustrated that this was the only information she had discovered. /If he was a Slytherin when the Chamber opened the last time, he must have known who the culprit was! Who else might have been alive then…/ Realizing it was likely only the Headmaster who may have known the boy, and not wanting to risk bothering Professor Dumbledore while snooping around for clues, she would have to figure out some other way. If no one else was alive then…

A ghost! Taking off running through the corridors, Isabelle stopped every ghost she could find to ask about a boy named Tom Riddle. Most said they knew nothing or had not even heard of the student's name. When finding the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw's House ghost, the young woman curtly shook her head and took off through one of the walls without another answer. Even Professor Binns, who the Slytherin girl found still in his classroom, had no idea who she was talking about.

Frustrated with her lack of success, Isabelle returned to the Slytherin common room to plot out some more plans to get the information she was looking for. And that would be without Hermione's or Jett's knowledge.

~:~

Izzy had very little luck finding out any more information on the 1940s boy or his diary. Potter had stopped carrying the book around with him (the Slytherin had checked his bag, in case she had the opportunity to steal it for answers) and Iz was still set on not asking Hermione or Jett what they knew. By the time the Easter holidays had arrived, she was no closer to figuring out the mystery.

At the same time, the entire school seemed to be in better spirits. There had been no more attacks – with Professor Lockhart taking the claim that he had scared off the culprit – and the weather was getting nicer. Plus, Isabelle had something to distract her while she was back at the Manor for the holidays.

"Look at all the choices, Draco! How am I even going to be able to choose?" The dark-haired Malfoy sat in her favorite Drawing Room at the Manor one day during the break. Iz was staring at the official Hogwarts form in front of her which dictated the electives she could begin taking at the start of her third year.

"There really aren't that many, sis. There are five to choose from and you only have to take two." Draco sat with his feet up on the couch, tossing a ball up into the air and then catching it, looking bored.

"But I want to take all /five/."

"You know you can't, there isn't possibly enough time. Plus you would have to do all of this extra work – it isn't worth it. What ones are you really interested in?" Draco sat up, indulging his sister, hoping if she finally picked that she would go outside to play a game with him.

"Well, I think Ancient Runes would be really cool. I've heard that Professor Babbling is nice and I don't think the translation would be that hard. Plus, it could help me read older potions instructions or texts." Isabelle glanced up, already wanting to take the class.

"Okay, so that's easy. Your first elective. What about the others?" Her blonde-haired brother stood up to join her at the table, not having made his decision yet either but having an idea in mind of which classes would be the easiest.

"Well… Arithmancy seems challenging enough, but I'm not sure it will be much fun. Divination is supposed to be really easy to pass but I don't want to waste my time on nonsense. Care of Magical Creatures… I've heard that Professor Kettleburn is nice but I'm not sure I really want to work with all of the creatures? But I guess it would help with potions ingredients… And then there's Muggle Studies…" Iz trailed off, not finishing her thought, realizing what her brother might think. Draco, on the other hand, caught her tone and gave her a knowing look.

"Seriously, Izzy? You know you can't take that elective. It's pure crap and our parents will – "

"I know! I know…" Iz answered quickly, in case one of the house elves was listening. She had no intention of officially signing up for the elective…but her parents or brother could not stop her from getting the textbooks and living vicariously through Hermione or Jett, if either of them ended up taking the class.

"So that just leaves three to choose from." Draco sat down, pulling his own Hogwarts form toward him and filling it out on his own. "There. Done. See how easy that was?"

"What did you pick?" Izzy leaned closer to see her brother's handwriting. "Divination and Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Yup. The two easiest classes. I don't need Runes or Arithmancy for anything so why not?" Draco leaned back with a smirk, imagining how easy his next year would be. "If only we could drop major subjects, like History of Magic."

Taking another minute or two to think it over, Isabelle decided that she could not make a decision. She would talk it over with Mother a little later to get her opinion before officially declaring her electives. Giving in to Draco's whining, she followed him outside to help him practice Quidditch for a couple of hours.

~:~

A few days later near the end of break, Izzy discovered a secret room in the Manor. It was not her first time finding something like this – she used to spend her days before Hogwarts exploring the large house and grounds. Narcissa used to even leave her clues to follow as a sort of game.

Isabelle had not thought to ask her parents about a boy named Tom Riddle. As they had both gone to Hogwarts over twenty years later, she was sure they would have no information. In fact, the younger Malfoy sibling had given up on finding out anything else. If the Chamber of Secrets was once again closed, what did it matter?

Spending one of the sunnier (yet cooler) days in the Upper Tower room reading one of her wizarding novels she had received as a present from her mother, Izzy was simply enjoying being at home. Though she loved Hogwarts, her classes and seeing her friends, she missed the quiet and comforting atmosphere of her childhood home. What could be better than reading a great book while sitting in the warm sunshine?

Finishing the novel (with a cliffhanger ending – every time!), Iz stood up to find a different book to occupy her thoughts. Walking by the window, the dark-haired girl noticed her brother terrorizing Lucius' peacocks in the front grounds. Draco seemed to be practicing flying while also hitting the majestic-looking birds with – fruit? Unsure what he was up to, she moved along the bookshelves searching for something that looked entertaining.

Nothing seemed to stick out to her. She had already read many of her favorite section. Narcissa's shelves were full of hosting tips and Witch Weekly magazines, nothing of substance for Iz's liking. Draco had a total of four books, all about Quidditch.

Reaching Lucius' section, Izzy searched for any title that might sound interesting. Her eyes drawn to a bright blue book in the second row to the top, Iz took out her hand to levitate it down. Trying to practice the spell without saying the incantation, she concentrated on the book. It lifted itself up and out of line, leaving the other books to topple against each other. Just as it began to descend, Izzy's concentration broke – she had jumped at the sound of something slamming into the window. As she looked over to the glass panes of the window (where Draco was now floating on his broom, trying to get it to open so he could come inside), the blue book fell quickly, knocking another, older book out of place.

By the time Isabelle glanced back at the bookshelves, they had mostly disappeared, a door in their place.


	48. Year 2: Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle's eyes widened in surprise. What was a secret doorway doing in the Upper Tower? Reaching forward, she cautiously pushed the metal door open, as if afraid she would unleash some sort of monster.

"Thanks for opening the window, Izzy." Draco's voice sounded in a sarcastic tone from the other side of the room but she paid it no attention. Creating light with her wand, the twelve-year-old took a step forward into the newly-discovered space.

It was larger than could possibly have existed in a Muggle's view of the Upper Tower. The room had to be at least half as big as the whole room outside. It was dark and somewhat dusty, but Iz could tell that things had recently been moved into the space. Taking two more steps forward and holding up her wand, she found most of it taken up by old-looking artefacts.

"Whoa. What is this?" Draco said from the entranceway in surprise.

"I'm not sure. I found it by accident." Iz replied, glancing back at him. Her brother took a few steps in before reaching for something lying on top of a pile nearby. "Wait! We don't know what any of this is. It could be cursed or something." Coming closer, she used her wand to levitate it into the air. She leaned forward, trying to figure out what it was.

"A mask?" Draco was right. It was some sort of metal mask, mostly black with white markings. Honestly, it looked somewhat scary.

"What is it?" Izzy wondered aloud before moving on to the next pile, lowering the mask back to its former place. Skipping over some evil-looking pots and jewelry, she came to a pile of books. Gingerly lifting the first (as if afraid it would somehow possess her or attempt to eat her arm), she tried to determine what they were. Photo albums?

"Hey, Draco. Come here. I think I found some clues – come hold this, there are pictures inside." As he took hold of the light book, a piece of parchment fell out. Iz leaned down to pick up the paper while Draco opened the album.

Standing back up, Iz brought her wand closer with the light to read the printed words. It was part of a newspaper clipping.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 _LUCIUS AND NARCISSA (NEE BLACK) MALFOY EXONERATED OF ALL CRIMES_

 _AGAINST THE WIZARDING WORLD._

 _The wealthy, pureblooded husband and wife are absolved of all charges against them. Twelve wizards brought charges against the couple, claiming that they had carried out the deeds of You-Know-Who as some of his most loyal followers. One witch claimed to have seen Mr. Malfoy murder two Muggles only this past summer._

 _Both argued that they were under the Imperious Curse and, if they had done any of the things they were accused of, it was beyond their knowing or desire._

 _"I have given the past decade of my life in servitude to the Ministry of Magic and the safety of the Wizarding World for those of magical blood. My wife and I were used, cursed beyond our control. We regret these unfortunate actions and have hope that wizards and witches may return to an era of peace."_

 _Mr. Malfoy continued on, promising the security of rightful witches and wizards as he resumes his position within the Ministry._

 _When asked about her sister's actions and attacks on Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom, Mrs. Malfoy offered no response._

 _No further accusations have been reported at this time._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Whoa. Draco, look at this!" Izzy held it up but Draco was distracted by the photo album. Moving closer to be able to see, she became just as mesmerized as her brother.

They all looked so young. Iz could spot Narcissa right away, her poofy white wedding dress matching her hair full of bouncing curls. Their mother smiled at the camera as Lucius leaned in to kiss her, both looking the happiest Iz had ever seen them.

Glancing to the left, she thought she could recognize her two paternal grandparents. She had seen them in enough photographs and, though she had never met them, it only made sense that they would be there. A group of five well-dressed men stood nearby – Lucius' groomsmen. She was not sure who they were exactly – not realizing Narcissa had written the names under the picture – but continued on to look at the right side. There were more faces she recognized. She knew her maternal grandparents, Druella and Cygnus Black. She thought she recognized one of her mother's friends who always came for tea (and whom her mother always complained about). And then there was this one woman right next to Narcissa. She had long, flowing, curly black hair, full lips, heavy-lidded eyes, and was smiling politely towards the camera lens. She did not seem to be enjoying the wedding as her smile was obviously fake. But Iz found herself unable to help but stare at her – she looked just like her!

"Let's see what else there is," Draco said when his sister looked up in amazement. He quickly flipped through a few other pages, all pictures from Narcissa's and Lucius' wedding.

"Wait, stop. There." It was a picture of just the two sisters. Narcissa and Bellatrix. Reading their names under the photograph, Izzy looked back up again at her mother and aunt.

"I guess you inherited the Black family looks then," Draco joked, finally taking the piece of newspaper Izzy had in her hand.

As Draco shifted the album back to his sister, Iz caught a photograph as it almost fell out of the back. Holding it up to her wand, she became confused. Now there were the three sisters – and Narcissa definitely seemed the odd one out. Her blonde hair was nothing compared to her two older sisters' dark heads. Andromeda looked a lot prettier than Izzy expected, having never actually seen her picture as she had been blasted off the family tree. The picture was a lot older, Narcissa looking around her children's current age. All three looked so happy.

"What do you think this is all doing here?" Draco asked, placing the article back on top of the pile of books.

"Maybe they didn't want the Ministry to find the stuff during the raids? I'm not sure." Izzy looked away from the pictures, glancing back around at all of the other piles of things. She wondered what her parents had to hide. "Did you read the article?"

"Yeah." Draco replied nonchalantly. At Izzy's questioning look, he shrugged. "It was just about the war, with the Dark Lord? Father already told me. He and Mother were cursed and made to do all those things."

"He told you?" Iz said, slightly hurt at, once again, missing out on important information. Why did Lucius tell Draco everything and not her?

"I asked him about it and he told me. Now what else do you think they have hidden up here?" Draco smirked, glancing towards what looked like a pile of swords.

"Nothing that concerns either of you." The sharp tone split through the air and both children knew they were in some sort of trouble. Looking to the secret entrance, they saw their mother standing there, frowning and with her arms crossed. "Out. Now."

Draco slinked away first, offering a quick, "She made me," to Narcissa before exiting. Izzy stayed where she was, not yet wanting to leave.

"Isabelle – " Her mother started with a warning.

"Why do you hide all of this away? Aren't these your wedding pictures?" Iz asked, holding up the photo album, hoping to distract Narcissa or get some answers.

"Yes, they are. And we're not hiding them away – they're here for storage. It's merely an extra room your father built. Now come." Her mother's cool tone had a slight tremor of panic, leading Izzy to sense that her story was not all true.

"But you kept a picture of your sisters? Even with Andromeda? I thought Grandmother forbade it." Iz did not move an inch, still standing near the pile of books.

"A foolish notion of my younger self."

"And Bellatrix?" Narcissa did not answer, staring down her disobedient daughter. "All you have ever said is that she's in Azkaban. Why?"

"For committing a crime. Now I swear, Isabelle – "

"Because she supported the Dark Lord. Right? Did you, Mother? This news article says – "

"That we were acquitted. Yes, your father and I are innocent. It's a time I don't like to think about – including my sisters. Out, or you'll be grounded the rest of the holidays." Taking a step forward, Narcissa looked the angriest and most frightened Izzy had ever seen her mother. Deciding she had asked enough questions, Iz set the photo album down and walked towards the exit. Hesitating in the doorway, knowing that her parents would hide the stuff someplace else once they left, she stopped and turned to her mother.

"You said you didn't know anything about the heir of Slytherin when I asked in November, but I heard you and Father talking back in July. And you were talking about the Dark Lord and whether or not He might return and that Father had to hide someone's belongings from the Ministry. Did you really not support the Dark Lord?" Holding her ground, recognizing that it was her best chance for an answer, Isabelle stared her mother down.

"…it's a complicated answer, sweetie. Your father and I believed in what the Dark Lord wanted – what we have always taught you and Draco, about protecting the best of the magical world. We agreed with his ideas, perhaps, but whether we /supported/ him or not – " Narcissa attempted to continue, more rambling than an answer, hoping to confuse her daughter out of any sort of confession.

"It can't be that complicated. But fine. Then what about this secret that you were supposed to tell me when I turned eleven? That you promised Father?" Staying where she was, Iz waited for a response.

"…there is no secret, Isabelle. You've known since you were little." Her mother sighed, seeming a bit like she was overacting but Izzy ignored this. She might finally find out what the secret was!

"I have?"

"Yes. And you still know it. Your father didn't want you to know – nor Draco – " Narcissa glanced quickly at her son, as if unsure, before saying, "that you are more powerful than he is."

"What?" Isabelle replied in confusion, wondering what that meant.

"We had you both tested around five years old – it's very routine in ancient magical families like ours. Draco performed better than average, but you, sweetie, you had real talent at such a young age. So the secret that wasn't really a secret is that you've got more magical power than your brother." With the mix of confusion and shock still clear on her daughter's face, Narcissa shooed her out of the extra room and shut the entrance, transforming the Upper Tower back to its usual state.

"So that's why I'm better than him at Hogwarts?" Izzy asked, now starting to smile, a bit prideful to learn that it was not just because she was more studious.

"So what if she has more magical power. I'm more skilled than she is – I can perform more spells than her!" Draco shot back in an almost-whiny tone, feeling a bit neglected.

"Yes, Draco, I know that," Narcissa smiled at him, stroking his hair. "And I didn't want to tell you both so that you wouldn't react like this. Your Father and I love you both equally, you know that." She kissed Izzy's forehead, pulling both of her children in for an unusually-affectionate hug.

At the pop of a house elf's entrance, their mother was called away for some business or another, leaving the two siblings alone after a stern promise of punishment if they went back into the room. Isabelle said nothing further but continued to smile to herself, enjoying the evidence that she was, in fact, better than Draco. On the other hand, her brother practically stomped away in a pout, unhappy that his parents believed him magically inferior to Iz. Both had easily forgotten their mother's unconfident answers about her family and beliefs.

Relaxing back onto her favorite couch with the sought-after bright blue book, Izzy could not wait to get back to Hogwarts and prove herself better than her brother once again.

.

.

.

 **AN: And so reveals the secret. Or does it? Now back to Hogwarts with the Chamber of Secrets mystery…how will Book 2 end? Keep reading to find out! Enjoy :)**


	49. Year 2: Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Following the spring holidays, the students returned to Hogwarts with the end in sight. Isabelle and Hermione had finished their ambitious study schedule and were following it to the tee. They were sometimes joined in the library by Potter and Weasley, but most of the time the boys would end up distracting them and the Slytherin would leave. Jett was even coming more frequently, the talk about the new electives in third year motivating her to get better grades. That, or her godfather had given her some sort of talk when she went home for the vacation. Izzy was fairly sure it was the latter.

The younger Malfoy sibling had been hoping that she could drop her potions tutoring with Ginny Weasley, as the girl had improved so quickly over the first couple months of the year that it had become unnecessary. Upon return from the holidays, however, Iz found her first-year friend once again emotionally retreating and a little helpless. She wanted to ask the red-head if it was something with her family, or if her brothers were bothering her, but Isabelle realized it might not be her place. Ginny had missed the past two tutoring sessions in the last week of April into early May and the Slytherin was prepared to tell Professor McGonagall about her concern for the first year.

But it was a Saturday and the next House Quidditch match was that morning at 11am. Writing herself a note for Monday, Izzy leaned back and smiled contentedly. She was happy that it was game day. That meant that the library would finally go back to its natural state – quiet, clean, and with serious students who were there to actually study.

Neither Draco nor Iz had heard from their parents since the holidays. It was unusual for Narcissa not to have sent them any sort of letter or Lucius to reprimand one of them for something. The dark-haired girl thought it might have something to do with what they had found in the Upper Tower. She had to admit that she was still somewhat jealous that Draco had already known about her parents' involvement in the Great Wizarding War. Were they really so innocent? Though she had not left herself much spare time in her study schedule, Isabelle had begun to go through the Hogwarts library's newspaper archives. She remembered the date of the clipping she had found in the Upper Tower and had already found that specific article. Her plan was to work backwards, reading through the newspaper stories to piece together information…

But that Saturday, the morning of May 8th, Izzy was set to review her Herbology notes. Hermione had warned her the night before that she would be going to support Potter at the Quidditch match. Though the Slytherin missed the company of her friend, she was happy to have the entire table to herself to spread out her notes.

Iz had just settled in to copying down the ways to distract a Bowtruckle to get its home tree's materials when someone ran full-speed into the library. Grabbing her piece of parchment paper to keep it from flying away, the Slytherin looked up with a vexed look and ready to curse the person when she realized –

"Hermione?!" The bushy-haired Gryffindor had broken at least three of the school library's rules but, in her current state of mind, did not seem to care. Her eyes were wide and searching, breathing heavily. After a moment's pause, the Muggleborn girl took off once again and down a row about magical creatures.

"Hermione? What is it?" Izzy offered again, getting up to follow her. The Gryffindor was acting very strangely.

"Harry said – and then I remembered – and it's got to be here somewhere!" Hermione answered, making little sense to the Slytherin.

"Everything alright over here?" A voice asked quietly from the other end of the row. The long, curly-haired Ravenclaw Prefect who was often with the two girls studying in the library was looking at the second-years with a bit of concern.

"I have to find something about magical snakes!" Hermione replied. Isabelle glanced up at Penelope, the fifth-year Ravenclaw, and shrugged in response to her earlier question. Why was it so urgent for Hermione to find the information right then?

"Mione, I thought you were going to the Quidditch match. What is this all about?"

"The monster. In the Chamber. I think it's some sort of snake! I just don't know what…" The Gryffindor replied without looking up, quickly flipping through one of the books she had found. When neither of the other two girls continued with questions, Hermione looked up with a serious face. "Well? Aren't you going to help me?" And so the three girls got to work searching the various books on magical creatures.

"Here's one. Naga or Nagi?" Iz offered, holding up the book with the picture and description. Leaning forward to get closer, Hermione looked it over before shaking her head.

"What about this? 'The feathered serpent is a magical snake, known to many civilizations in different forms. It is able to both fly and slither and is often associated with knowledge. Some Muggle cultures consider the feathered serpent a deity – "

"No, I don't think so. It has to be something that can live a really long time…it has to move quickly through the castle, since no one has caught it yet…or maybe it is really small…" Hermione mused as she slammed another book shut, frustrated with their slow progress.

"It also can petrify someone, not just kill them." Isabelle reminded her friend, glancing over with a somber look. A couple minutes passed in silence as the three girls remained busy, searching for any potential creature who fit their descriptions.

"Here! Come see this," Penelope spoke up, pushing her book towards the two other girls. They both raced over and began to read the page:

/Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it./

"That's got to be it!" Hermione grabbed the book and stood up in excitement, her gut feeling telling her that they had found the answer.

"But Hermione, there's nothing about petrification there. If the Basilisk looks at their victim, they automatically die." Iz pointed out to her friend, looking at the text again.

"Yes, but none of those petrified looked it right in the eye! Colin saw it through his camera, Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick…and since Nick is a ghost, he can't die again!"

"And Mrs. Norris?" Penelope offered, joining the Slytherin in her doubt.

"…I'm not sure. Maybe… Wait, all the water! The bathroom was flooding, the cat must have just seen a reflection of the snake. Plus, the rooster's crow is fatal to it – Hagrid told us something had killed them all. What if it was the heir, keeping the monster safe?" Hermione looked so sure, trying to convince both of the other girls with her gaze before rereading the passage once more.

"Okay. But if it is this giant snake, how does it get around the whole school so fast? And then disappear?" Isabelle countered again, leading the three girls to stare at each other in silence, thinking.

"…what goes through the whole school?" The bushy-haired Gryffindor asked aloud before glancing back up from the book, grinning with an almost crazy look. Without waiting for Penelope or Iz to answer, she said, "The magical plumbing!" And with that, Hermione ripped the page about Basilisks out of the book and scribbled a quick note at the bottom of the page.

"Hermione!" Izzy gasped in horror at her friend defacing the library book.

"We have to go and tell Professor McGonagall! Maybe they can stop the attacks." The Gryffindor grabbed the piece of parchment and looked ready to dash.

"I'll go with you. This is important for the professors to know." The Ravenclaw Prefect added, going to grab her bag from the table.

"But what if it's nothing – ?" Isabelle began to ask, still not fully convinced of her friend's theory. There were a lot of potential plot holes. Yet neither of the two girls heard her as they hurried from the library. For a second, the Slytherin considered going after them. But that would probably mean going down to the Quidditch pitch…and she really did not feel like making that trek. Without a second thought, the young Malfoy sat back down at her library desk and returned to studying.

That is, until Madam Pince made an announcement only a half hour later or so.

"Students, your attention. All are to make their ways back to the house common rooms. Stick with your Housemates, and as quickly as possible. Your Heads of Houses will give you further information. Hurry now." The librarian's voice had been somewhat shaky and, looking at her more closely, Isabelle swore the witch seemed frightened. What could have happened? (As there had not been an attack in months, it did not cross the second-year's mind as a possibility.)

Packing her bag, Iz was one of the last to leave. She had been the only Slytherin student present and so walked alone through the corridors. Madam Pince's reaction scared her and so the usually warm, well-lit corridors now looked cold and small. Izzy put her hand on her wand, moving as quickly as she could towards the dungeons and safety. It was not long before she ran into other students, now returning from the cancelled Quidditch match. Finding her brother, she fell into pace next to him.

"Draco? Is the match over?"

"Didn't even get to start. McGonagall came out and said we all have to return to our Houses. Said we would find out why there. Weren't you in the library?"

"Yes. Madam Pince said the same thing, but she looked kind of frightened. I wonder what could have happened…" The Malfoy siblings followed the rest of their Housemates into the common room, settling in the abundant, ornate chairs spread throughout and waiting for their Head of House to arrive. Most grumbled over the cancelled Quidditch game which had now ruined their weekend fun.

All chatter stopped when Professor Snape entered. He looked solemn, even more so than usual. Coming forward to stand by the fireplace, he paused a moment before beginning.

"There was another attack on the school only an hour or so ago. Two students. This is the reason for the match being cancelled." There was a mix of gasps and groans, some students surprised while others merely annoyed that their form of entertainment was gone. Tracey was hiding her face in Millicent's shoulder while Daphne stroked her friend's hair. Pansy and Draco simply looked surprised at the news, staring at the Potions master. Isabelle's mind was running too quickly with the new information to yet feel anything.

"Did they die this time?" One of the fourth-year boys shouted from where he was standing against the wall.

"No." Snape answered simply, turning his disapproving gaze on the student. "They are both petrified, like the others. But that is not what is important. In lieu of these events, the following set of rules is now to be followed /without question/." Unrolling a piece of parchment, he read,

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson and each meal by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher outside of the common room. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

A large outcry at the penultimate point made by the Slytherin Head led to a sharp look from the professor. Marcus Flint sat back down, crossing his arms but looking wholly unhappy. Challenging any of his other students to say a word as his gaze swept over them, Snape continued,

"These are, of course, unusual circumstances. I have been told to warn you that it is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I understand the rumor continues that this is some heir of Slytherin – I urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." With a final nod, the students quickly split into their usual groups to discuss the new information.

Isabelle sat there in stunned silence listening to the Potion Master's and her friends' words. Another attack… Two students… Hogwarts might close…

As Snape began to walk by the group of second-years, the younger Malfoy sibling popped up with a question burning in her thoughts. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Who…who were the two students attacked?" Iz kept eye contact, both scared to find out and really wanting to know.

"A fifth-year Prefect, Penelope Clearwater, and a second-year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger." Shocked at this information confirming her fears, Izzy sat back down and took a deep breath. She should have gone with them to find Professor McGonagall. Maybe the monster would not have attacked since she is pureblooded and the other two were both Muggleborns. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty.

Seeing the look on the girl's face, Snape began to lean down to find out why that was. About to ask what she might know, he was distracted by the two sixth-year prefects returning to confirm their headcount and display of the new rules.

Isabelle sat there in continued stunned silence well after their Head of House left. Finally being brought back to the present by her brother, she shrugged off the hand on her shoulder and announced she would be going down to the dorms without explanation.

~:~

After a restless night of attempted sleep filled with nightmares of the fanged Basilisk chasing after her and Hermione, once again in the Muggle village Derry Hill, Izzy finally got up the next morning with the first light. No book nor studying could distract her from the feeling of guilt. She desperately wanted to go to the Hospital Wing to see what had happened to her best friend, but knew that she would be breaking the new rules. She could not even go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast and thus sat hungry in the empty common room.

Within an hour or so, the Slytherins had begun to wake up and populated the warm and well-decorated space. Even Draco was awake earlier than usual. Upon seeing his sister, he came and sat down across from her with a slight look of concern.

"Good morning, Izzy."

"Morning…"

"You missed supper last night. I told Professor Snape that you had gone to bed and didn't want to be bothered. Did you get a House Elf to bring you something to eat?" Draco leaned forward, frowning slightly.

"No, but I'm not really hungry. And we're going down to breakfast soon, I think," Iz answered quietly, lying through her teeth. She was absolutely starving and had no idea when they would be allowed to go to the Great Hall.

"Are you okay, Izzy?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You looked really upset and I know you and Granger hang out a lot, even though you aren't supposed to be friends, but – " Draco began to lecture his sister but was cut off.

"I said I'm fine." His sister gave him an annoyed look before glancing away, renewed guilt. Friends… /I should tell Snape what we learned about the Basilisk. If Hermione didn't get to Professor McGonagall, they might not know!/ Iz thought to herself, realizing it might be really important information.

"Okay… Mother sent us a letter, it arrived late last night. I already read it, it's not that important, but I thought you might like to see it." Her brother held out the piece of parchment and Izzy took it gingerly, unsure what it would say.

Reading over the words slowly, Iz subconsciously wondered how her mother had learned of the events so quickly. This was answered in the next line – Father. As a Hogwarts School governor, he received detailed updates and had alerted their mother. She reassured them that they were safe and not to be scared. The last part warned them of the possibility that Dumbledore may be removed as Headmaster. Lucius believed, along with some of the other governors, that he was not performing his job as he should be. There even seemed to be a slight hope in Narcissa's tone, as if she wanted Dumbledore to be gone.

Just as she finished the letter, Professor Snape arrived through the common room entrance. Glancing around, seeing the room filled with nearly two-thirds of the students, he told them he was there to take the first group to breakfast. Iz handed the piece of parchment back to Draco and listened closely.

"A few changes before we head to the Great Hall. First, a culprit has been arrested and taken to Azkaban. The rules set last night will stand for the moment until otherwise told by the Headmaster. Bringing me to the second bit of news – the governors have suspended Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster. Professor McGonagall will be interim Headmistress. If you have any concerns, you may talk to me."

The Slytherins filed out in an orderly fashion with only whispers echoing in the dungeon corridors. Izzy was starving and worked her way up front, hoping to be the first to get some food. She also thought about telling Snape about the Basilisk monster. But if the culprit was arrested and there would be no more attacks, what was the point? Iz did not even get the chance as they arrived in the Great Hall and the twelve-year-old practically dove for the tables full of delicious food.


	50. Year 2: Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

With everything that had happened, including the two new attacks and Dumbledore being removed, as well as the upcoming exams, a somber mood fell over the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone had settled into the routine of homework, sleeping, eating, repeat. Only a few of the students appeared mildly cheerful, including Draco who was proud of his father's success.

"I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst Headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent Headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed…" This was followed by her brother's not-so-subtle kiss-up attempts to Professor Snape, suggesting the greasy-haired professor should be the new Headmaster. Izzy had not been paying much attention, too focused on Hermione's empty seat during their usual potions lesson with the Gryffindors.

Despite asking nearly every day, Isabelle was still not allowed to visit the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had clarified that no one was allowed in for fear that the attacker would be back to finish off their victims. But Izzy was using the excuse that she merely wanted to help with potions again rather than the true reason: she wanted to be sure Hermione was okay. Perhaps that was why she kept failing.

Iz also hated being herded around by the teachers from class to class. She could only go to the library with special permission and Madam Pince had to walk her back to the Slytherin dormitory every time. Not much had come from the research in the newspapers besides for further claims of what her parents may or may not have done. There was little to no concrete evidence as to whether they had actually supported You-Know-Who or not. (Focusing only on her parents' names, she had completely missed the reason her mother's sister was in Azkaban.) By her third evening sifting through the archives, the young Malfoy had given up on answering the question. She would just have to wait to go home for the summer holidays and try to find the storage room again.

Under these circumstances, the second-year Slytherin was struggling to survive on her own. Izzy had begun purposefully avoiding Draco now as much as possible. Besides for the fact that he continued to distract her from studying, he had become quite bold and annoying. As the House was stuck together every day, all the time, it was easy to get on each other's nerves.

With their father's success in removing Dumbledore, Draco fell back into his "king of the hill" attitude. He started bossing the first-years around again, making one even polish his broomstick. He demanded older students' attention and coerced some to help him with his homework. But worst of all, at least to his sister, Draco returned to making blood-purity jokes every other minute. Isabelle could not stand hearing him say how he hoped the Chamber of Secrets would stay open. He had even bet five Galleons that one of the "Mudbloods" would die in the next attack. Izzy hated seeing him act this way and honestly could not tell if it was just a plea for more attention or if he really believed everything he said.

Without her brother to distract her, Iz returned to her routine of studying for exams. This got lonely, though, as she was used to being with Hermione and Jett in the library. Because she could not leave the Slytherin common room, Hermione was lying petrified in the Hospital Wing, and Jett was in Gryffindor, the two unpetrified girls utilized their owls to send notes back and forth at opposite ends of the castle. Though it was not the same as hanging out together, it made up for some of the isolation the dark-haired Malfoy was feeling. (She felt bad for Russet, who had to fly all the way down to the common room every time – and when Jett was especially bored, they could send as many as twenty notes in one evening!)

Being with the Slytherins all the time was also draining on the dark-haired Malfoy. She felt she was going slowly mad as she had little access to the library, to her best friends, and no new books (wizarding or Muggle) to keep her entertained between sessions of intense studying. Iz had begun practicing dueling stances with Daphne and even a little sparring but the other Slytherin was never really interested nor good at it. It seemed there were never any quiet places to study, either. The common room was always full and her dorm room had been taken over by queen-wanna-be.

Isabelle had had enough one evening when Pansy was purposefully being obnoxious with her wizarding magazines, distracting Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent as well. Deciding to take action, Iz had jinxed her suitemates' nail polish to never dry. It was a lame prank, Izzy later admitted to Jett, but it was all she could think up in the moment. (Pansy had become extremely frustrated when she could not go to bed without ruining her newly-painted nails.) A few tricks later, the spiky-haired Slytherin had figured out who was responsible and began to retaliate. With Jett's involvement and suggestions to Iz, the second-year Slytherin girls' dorm room became a hazardous war-zone.

Yet, by the end of May, Isabelle was tiring of the jokes and had found that even potions class brought her little joy. There had been no further attacks and the teachers had begun to loosen up about the fear of the school closing. Yet, there was still a tenseness in the school's atmosphere. It was less than a week until exams and many of the students seemed to finally realize that they would, in fact, be taking the tests.

The morning of May 29th brought good and bad updates. Izzy had come down to breakfast with the first group of Slytherins, per usual, and was just finishing her oatmeal when Professor McGonagall stood to make an announcement.

"I have good news," the Transfiguration professor began with a slight smile. Instead of falling silent as expected, the students erupted with questions and excitement.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" A few called joyfully.

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" One of the Ravenclaw's guessed.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" The Gryffindor Quidditch House team's captain, Oliver Wood, exclaimed excitedly.

"Exams are cancelled!" Blaise Zabini yelled hopefully. After a pause and pointed look towards the Slytherin table at such a suggestion, McGonagall continued.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

Cheering engulfed the Great Hall, including many of the Slytherins who were ready to not be blamed for the horrible incidents. Iz clapped along with the others, happy to hear that Hermione would be okay. Glancing at her brother across the table, she was confused to find Draco looking so unhappy. Before she could ask him the reason, the Interim Headmistress had begun speaking again.

"I would also like to add that teachers will still be escorting you to your classes. Until we are sure that Hogwarts is secure, these measures will remain in place." With a small grumble of discontent in response by the students, the Great Hall returned to its normal state of breakfast.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Isabelle asked, sounding more curious than genuinely concerned. Her brother looked up, his grey eyes meeting her hazel ones.

He gave a slight huff in a dramatic sort of way before stating, "Yes. That means that Dumbledore will be coming back. And all of Father's work will have been for nothing."

"I suppose so. But at least the people in the Hospital Wing will be cured?" Iz offered hopefully, but knowing what her brother's response would be.

"So what? They're all Mudbloods, they shouldn't even be allowed to come here. Father told me in his last letter that he wants to introduce a new amendment to the school policy where students have to /prove/ their bloodline before they can go to school here." Draco continued in a struck-up fashion, echoing Lucius' tone. He slammed the letter which presumably held their father's words on the table before huffing again and grabbing an orange.

Isabelle bit her tongue so as not to respond too rashly. She knew her brother was egging her on, like he wanted them to fight. Though she narrowed her eyes slightly at him, she replied diplomatically, "Then we will see if Father is successful or not."

Obviously dissatisfied with his sibling's answer, Draco turned back to her first with a frown and then with a slight smirk. There was something else he had forgotten to mention. "Well, I'm glad you think so. By the way, Mother lied to us."

"About?" Izzy asked, trying to seem disinterested, knowing the opposite would only encourage the blonde-haired boy.

"About you having more magical power than me. I asked Father last week because I didn't believe it and he said it wasn't true. We never even took a test! So Mother lied to us." Draco smiled proudly at his sister, picking up the letter to wave it at her as if mockingly.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's still true – I'm better than you."

"Not according to Father. He says you just study hard, but /I/ have more magical talent."

"You do not."

"Do too." Isabelle was ready to push her brother's face into his oatmeal, her temper boiling up. How could their mother lie to them like that? How could their father believe Draco was better, when she outperformed him in every class at Hogwarts? Did their parents like Draco better than her? She would not allow herself to go down that path.

"Then what's the secret? If Mother told us a lie, surely Father told his /favorite/ what the secret is?" Izzy countered, betting that Draco still did not know. And even if he did, then Iz would find out too. At her brother's annoyed facial expression, however, the younger sibling knew she had found a weak spot. "Or not?"

"No. He said that it's Mother's decision to tell us." Draco replied, still obviously upset that Lucius had denied him a further edge over his sister. What was even so important about this secret anyways?

"Fine. See? You don't know everything." Isabelle retorted with a slight sneer, glad to momentarily kick him off his high-horse. She stood suddenly and climbed over the bench. Turning to go to the other end of the Slytherin table to finish breakfast before their classes, she turned back for one final word. "And don't worry, I'll prove next week that I'm still better than you."

Izzy left the conversation at that and avoided her brother for the rest of the day. Or, as best she could. They had all of their classes together and it was a struggle to not continue their fight. But by the second lesson, Iz found she was not really that mad at Draco – he was just being his usual, stuck-up self, after all. She was actually upset with Narcissa. How could she lie to them? Again? And how had she not realized it? Isabelle could sense that her mother was hiding something. First the whole incident about the heir of Slytherin, then the secrets in the hidden storage room, and now this. What could be so devastating?

Driven by her curiosity and rage, Iz wrote a lengthy letter to her mother demanding to know everything. She repeated the lies that had been told, the proof in Lucius' letters that they were made up. She wrote again about the conversations she had overheard at the Manor. She included the things she had found in the newspaper articles, however limited, and asking once more if they had supported the Dark Lord. And Isabelle ended the letter with the one question she could not get out of her mind: Did her parents love Draco more than her?

Not even paying attention to which class she was supposed to be following the other Slytherins to next, the younger Malfoy sibling slipped away from the group to go up to the Owlery on the top of the West tower. Izzy knew that she had to send the letter that second or she might back out from the strong words she had used against her parents. She did not think about what might happen if they actually responded but rather was caught up in the emotions. She couldn't stop hearing Draco repeat tauntingly in her head, "I'm better than you."

Watching Russet fly off, Izzy wiped away her tears. As she made her way down the stairs, she stopped at the sound of the Deputy Headmistress' voice being magically amplified throughout the Hogwarts castle.

"All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Realizing how far away she was from the Slytherin common room, Iz hurried down the tower steps and practically raced through the hallways. The announcement could mean only one thing – there had been another attack. Forgetting to take her wand out, the dark-haired Malfoy rushed through the corridors and made her way towards the dungeons. Everything seemed deserted and an eerie silence filled the halls.

/Almost there/, Isabelle thought to herself, trying not to panic. Who could it have been this time? What if the monster was still in the hallways? Would it know that she was a pureblood? Remembering Hermione taking out her mirror because Basilisks could kill with their eyes, Iz desperately wished she carried one in her bag. Instead, she kept her eyes on the floor without watching where she was going.

That is, until she heard a couple of voices ahead of her. She stopped walking, listening from just around the corner.

"I must inform the others in the staff room, Argus. Be sure all the students are in their dormitories and that the front entrance is secure. I will send the other professors to assist you after they have informed their houses about the school closing, as I have to contact the Weasley family immediately." McGonagall's voice sounded terrified and did nothing to calm Izzy's own racing heart. There had been another attack – and one of the Weasleys as victim? But they are pureblooded!

Hurrying even more so now, sure that she could be a target for the Basilisk if it found her, Isabelle was just passing the wall where the original writing was when she noticed a new addition underneath.

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

Not letting herself stop to notice anything more, she took off running for the common room. Arriving in less than a minute, Izzy slipped inside unnoticed among the chaos within. Moving quickly to her usual armchair and sitting down, she caught her breath before realizing what both new pieces of information meant.

Ginny Weasley had been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets to die.


	51. Year 2: Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle listened as Snape explained the situation though she already knew most of it. The school was going to close. They would all need to pack their things and be ready to leave first thing in the morning. All of their parents and guardians had been contacted to pick them up at King's Cross.

The Potions Master did nothing to quell the growing fears of his students and offered little consolation. He left them quickly, having been told that Dumbledore would be returning to secure the castle.

As soon as their Head of House was gone, the common room exploded into conversation. Most were frightened, realizing that if a pureblooded Weasley had been taken, none of them were safe. Then again, they weren't blood traitors, a few of the older students pointed out…but that did little to quash their anxiety. Other students were upset at the news of the school closing. Where would they go for an education? What about their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s? What about their friends? Instead of these fears, Draco seemed to be complaining about the fact that Dumbledore was returning. No one paid him much attention at this point, however, as they all had their own, more important things to worry about.

Izzy found it hard to accept that Ginny Weasley was likely dead. The poor first-year girl had been nothing but nice and sweet, especially compared to her older brothers. The image of the red-headed Gryffindor lying dead somewhere, the Basilisk's stare having immediately killed her, haunted the young Malfoy's thoughts.

" – coming to pack? Hey, Isabelle?" Daphne shook her suitemates shoulders as if to wake her from her daydream.

"What?"

"We're going downstairs to pack. Are you coming with?"

"I, uh…no, not yet. I have to tell Professor Snape something first." Iz replied, suddenly sure of what she had to do. Running up to her friend, Gemma, one of the prefects, she informed her that she had vital information for their Head of House. Though annoyed that the second-year had not told Snape when he had been there minutes before, something in the dark-haired girl's demeanor convinced the sixth-year girl that it was imperative.

Within minutes the prefect had led her to the staff room where they found many of the professors, including the suspended Headmaster. Professor McGonagall looked greatly perturbed at being interrupted and at the fact that the students had left the safety of their dormitory.

"What could be so significant?" The Transfiguration teacher finished before turning her gaze to the second-year. Professor Snape looked similarly sour at one of his students being so bold.

"I think I know what the monster is." Izzy blurted out without context before biting her lip, realizing she could have been more graceful with her answer. She glanced towards Dumbledore, unsure if she should continue.

"And?" One of the other professors in the room asked, their attention on the young Slytherin student.

"And I think it's a Basilisk. Hermione Granger and I – the day she was attacked – we were looking in the library because she had realized something and we came across this passage in a book on magical creatures and it fit the description."

"But Basilisks kill upon sight, dear," Professor Kettleburn informed her.

"Right, and no one has died – but they didn't see the snake itself. The cat saw its reflection in the water, the Gryffindor boy through his camera, the Hufflepuff through the ghost, and Hermione and Penelope in their mirror…" Iz trailed off, unsure if what she was saying made any sense. Most of the professors still seemed to doubt her story and were looking to McGonagall and Dumbledore. The latter met the student's eyes with a quiet but clear question.

"If it is a Basilisk, how does it travel throughout the school?"

"Mione had the same question but she figured it out, I think – the pipes. All of the magical plumbing there goes through the school. I…I just thought you should know, in case it helps…" /Find Ginny or keep the school open/, Izzy added in her thoughts.

"Thank you, Ms. Malfoy." There still seemed to be some doubt but the Headmaster appeared intrigued at her hypothesis. As the adults began to argue about what to do with the information, Professor McGonagall instructed the prefect and one of the professors to accompany Isabelle back to the Slytherin dormitory.

Once she had arrived back in the common room, Iz felt somewhat relieved. She had finally told the secret she had been keeping for weeks. And Hermione could confirm her story later that night, if the mandrakes were really ready to revive the petrified victims. If only there was some way to help her friend Ginny…

"Where did you go?" Blaise Zabini came up to her in a sort-of abrupt fashion. He had a curious look but was glancing back towards where Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting. Did her brother send him over to ask? She had almost forgotten about their earlier fight, overshadowed in her mind by the afternoon's events.

"I had to tell Professor Snape something." Iz replied simply, glancing past him to meet her sibling's grey eyes.

"And?" The second-year boy continued, crossing his arms.

"And it's none of your business, Zabini. Shouldn't you be packing?" Izzy met the other boy's eyes once more with her eyebrows raised before stepping around him and making her way towards Draco.

"What." Her brother said curtly at her approach.

"You could just come and ask me yourself, you know, no need to send these goons to do your bidding."

"Oh really? And risk upsetting 'thou who art greater than me'?" The blonde-haired boy replied angrily.

"Fine then." Isabelle responded, not wanting to continue their earlier fight at that moment. There would be plenty of time to do that back at the Manor, supposedly, since Hogwarts was closing. She turned around and went to the girls' dormitory to put her mind on something else.

It was oddly silent in the second-year's room when Iz entered. All of the girls were quietly packing their trunks, no music playing nor any speech even from Pansy. The spiky-haired-girl seemed upset, perhaps realizing the small kingdom she had built for herself at the school was disappearing. Unsure what to say or do to make the others or herself feel better, Isabelle moved to her bed at the back of the room and followed in their movements. What was she going to do without Hogwarts?

~:~

It was much later that evening, after the supper the Slytherins had eaten together in the common room instead of going to the Great Hall. The somber mood continued, none of the students ready to leave the castle or their friends. Izzy's mind had remained on her friend Ginny practically the whole rest of the day and, now sitting in her pajamas on her bed for her last night ever at the school, she did not want to fall asleep.

"Do you think they'll ever catch the real heir of Slytherin?" Daphne asked quietly from her bed, sitting with her chin resting on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs.

"No, I don't think so. And now that we're all leaving, we'll never know who it was." Millicent chimed in, stroking her cat for comfort.

"I think I'm going to miss the food the most," Pansy offered suddenly, glancing around at the other girls in a friendly way. "Especially stealing the pumpkin pie from you, Malfoy," she added in Iz's direction, a slightly guilty smile on her face. Was Pansy Parkinson trying to joke with her like they were good friends?

"Yeah, well, it won't be the same going home and being stuck with Draco all the time again. I'm going to miss the castle the most, I think…" Izzy mused aloud, leaning against one of the bedposts.

"No you won't. You're going to miss the library the most and all the classes. Don't lie," Daphne accused her dark-haired friend with a small smile. Iz shrugged but smiled in response, realizing she had been caught.

"I'm going to miss you all the most," Tracey said with a sniffle, trying to cover her tears. She looked around at each of the other girls pitifully, not wanting to return home yet.

"Oh, Tray – " Millicent started when there was a knock on their door. One of the prefects opened it slightly and the girls braced for the lights-out warning.

"Isabelle? Your brother's at the top of the stairs. Says he needs to talk to you." Leaving the door open so that the younger Malfoy sibling could get through it, Iz stood with a confused face and headed up towards the common room. What could he want now?

"Draco? Is something wrong?" Izzy asked as soon as she pushed through the curtains, taking in her brother's strange demeanor. He looked both guilty and sad, with a bit of regret in-between.

"No…yes…kind of. Look, I don't want us to go home fighting again… I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was acting like a jerk. I just didn't believe Mother when she told us that lie at Easter and I thought I'd ask Father and… I just don't want our last night at Hogwarts to be like this." Draco shrugged as if uncomfortable at the end, not used to admitting his faults. He stared at the floor, his hands in his PJ pants' pockets.

Taking a deep breath, Iz responded, "Well, you are a prat. But you're also my brother. I was feeling the same way…" She whispered the last part, not entirely wanting to admit it to him but also feeling the need to be honest. Before he could look up and see the guilt on her own face, she gave him a quick hug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, whatever. If I'm stuck with you for the next, like, six years then I guess we'd better try to get along." Izzy smirked at him slightly before breaking off the hug, not used to being so touchy-feely with him.

"Now this was not a scene I was expecting to see from you two." A voice rang out from near the entrance to the common room. Both Malfoy siblings turned around in surprise to see their mother standing there with a proud yet surprised look on her face.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Draco turned excitedly, hoping it was some sort of good news. Maybe Lucius was there to get rid of Dumbledore permanently? He took a few strides toward his mother to give her a welcoming hug.

"Your father received word that Professor Dumbledore had returned and had business to deal with as governor. I thought I might come along – I may have some answers you might be interested in." Narcissa replied, kissing Draco's forehead before glancing up pointedly over his head towards Izzy. The dark-haired girl remained standing where she was by the dormitory entrance, her face a mix of emotions. "Isabelle?"

"You /may/ have some answers or you do." Iz retorted clearly, still not moving from her spot across the common room. Her eyes had narrowed in distrust, bracing herself for more lies or excuses.

"I do have some answers. But only some. If you would like them, that is." Their mother pulled away from Draco and kept her focus on her daughter. When there was no further response to this, Narcissa continued, stepping further into the familiar House space. "I got your letter."

Isabelle stood there with her arms crossed, trying to look as distrustful and unhappy as she felt. The emotions from writing the impulsive letter came flooding back to her. The confusion and betrayal at being lied to. The doubt she had in her parent's culpability during the War. The secrecy, the lying, the suspicions… And finally the fear that she and Lucius loved Draco more. She let Narcissa cross the room to her, not moving an inch and keeping her mother's gaze.

"I read the entire thing, sweetie. I understand how you must be feeling…"

"I don't think you do." Iz snapped back at her, letting some of her pent-up anger flow out.

"Then maybe you can explain it to me?" Narcissa spoke softly, almost in a sweet tone, like she used to when Draco and Izzy were younger.

"Not if you're going to treat me like a child. I'm twelve years old. And I deserve to know whatever it is."

Another pause, this time from the blonde-haired woman deliberating her choices.

"You're right. You're both right – you deserve to know." Narcissa sighed for real this time, not like the act back in the Upper Tower. She motioned for both Draco and Izzy to take a seat near the fireplace. Draco went immediately, plopping into his usual chair with an obvious enthusiasm to find out whatever it was their mother was going to tell them. Iz, on the other hand, waited once more near the dormitory. After reflecting on the situation and realizing that her desire to know outweighed her anger, she moved to join her brother and mother at the seating arrangement.

"Now…where to start. I believe your greatest concern, Isabelle, was this supposed secret your Father and I have kept from you both." Narcissa looked between the two Hogwarts students in front of her as if checking to be sure she had picked the correct topic. In truth, she had no intention of discussing her involvement in the Great Wizarding War or anything she might know the Chamber of Secrets or the Dark Lord. She hoped that she could distract her children long enough with their other worries that she would not need to explain that part for a few more years.

"Yes. What's the secret?" Draco leaned forward eagerly. With a slight nod of approval from Izzy, their mother continued.

"As you know, I made up the story about the test. I have no idea which of you has more magical power or whatever nonsense I said. You each have your own strengths and your father and I are very proud – "

"Equally proud?" Isabelle interjected with a slight frown.

"I can only speak for myself, but yes. I am very proud – equally proud – of you both in different ways. But that is not why I am here," Narcissa added quickly, seeing Izzy's drive to interrupt her again with some comment or another.

"No. You're here to tell us what the secret really is. And why Father wanted you to tell us. Me." Iz's eyes flashed slightly in annoyance, believing her mother to be avoiding her questions once again. Arms still crossed, the dark-haired girl leaned back into the couch and watched Narcissa carefully.

"Right. But before I tell you, you must know how much we love you – both of you." The youngest Black sister seemed entirely uncomfortable, having dreaded this moment for many long years.

Focusing all of her attention back onto Iz, Narcissa confessed simply,

"Isabelle, you're adopted."


	52. Year 2: Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"Isabelle, you're adopted."

"What?" Draco said in a confused manner, his forehead scrunching up, thinking he did not hear his mother correctly. "What does that mean?"

"It means that she isn't actually your sister – by blood, that is. I've raised you as my own, Isabelle, since we took you in, you were barely one year old and I promised – " Narcissa paused a moment, making a quick decision, before continuing, " – your parents that I would take care of you. You are as much my daughter as if I had borne you myself. Sweetie – " The blonde-haired woman reached out to take her daughter's hand, to reassure her of what she was saying. But Izzy moved away slightly, still processing the information.

Adopted? Meaning she wasn't actually a real Malfoy? What was she then? Was she even pureblooded? (Though realizing that was a stupid question, knowing her parents would never have taken in a Muggleborn or anything.) But if she was, then what happened to her real parents? Who were her real parents? Was she still related to the Malfoys? Or was she from some distant family member outside of Britain? Who was she really?

"Izzy, sweetie, listen. I didn't want to burden you with this information – that's why I told your father that you didn't need to know. It doesn't matter to us, you are still our daughter. I will always care for you – love you…" Narcissa added as she reached out once again, finally making contact with Iz's hand. The girl simply looked up.

"But I'm adopted?" Isabelle whispered, still in shock. "I'm not actually yours…I'm not really a Malfoy? A…a part of the family?"

"Of course you are! You're my sister, Izzy," Draco chimed in, taking the secret information a lot better than his sibling.

"You have always been part of the family. It doesn't change anything that you are adopted. Your parents…they're gone, that's why we took you in. So that we could make them proud. And you have made me so proud." Narcissa tried to reason with Iz, squeezing her hand slightly. There wasn't the usual sappiness in the older woman's tone as one might expect in such a confession. And yet, there was a level of sincerity that Izzy rarely had seen in her mother. Or adoptive mother. Or whoever she was.

"But I'm not yours." Iz repeated, still trying to understand.

"But you /are/ mine. Ours. I have cared for you since I first laid eyes on you, before…before it all happened. Don't ever doubt it." Narcissa whispered strongly, moving to gently brush a strand of Izzy's hair behind her ear. Should she tell her the rest? Who her real parents are? Was she ready?

Narcissa was not given the chance. The common room door banged wide open making a loud cracking sound as if some of the wood had been broken through with force. All three looked up in surprise to find Lucius striding in, looking murderous.

"We are going. Now." The obviously-angry man growled in their general direction, not in any mood to argue.

"But you can't go now!" Izzy suddenly found her voice, having a million questions to ask.

"Or maybe we can just go with you – the school's closing, Snape said – " Draco offered, trying to be helpful. He also wanted to know more from his mother and knew that they would need time to ask the right questions.

"Change of plans. The Potter boy caught the culprit. Lost me my bloody servant, the wretched – " Lucius turned back to Narcissa, his eyes still wild with rage. "Going. Now." He ground out as if trying to control himself.

"But – " The two second-years protested together.

"I just told them the secret, Lucius, that Isabelle is adopted. We can wait a few moments more? They surely have questions." Narcissa countered, not wanting to leave the conversation as it was. At the same time, however, part of her was suddenly glad for the interruption. She might be able to get away with just what she had said and no more. Nothing more to ruin the girl's image of herself or the family…

"Well, congratulations, Isabelle," the man commented sarcastically as if he did not care, glancing slightly at the dark-haired girl sitting on the couch. "Now, Narcissa." Lucius moved forward and went to grab his wife up from the chair. She was quicker than his reaction, however, and stood on her own with a disapproving look in his direction. Using her husband's behavior as an excuse, she turned back to the two second-year Slytherins.

"We must go… I'll try to answer your questions when you are home for the summer holidays. Take care of each other." Narcissa leaned down to kiss them both on the forehead, wanting to add a maternal note of courage or not to worry but expecting it would be useless. Leaving Draco and Isabelle sitting there dumbfounded, the two adults quickly disappeared through the common room entrance without further word.

The Malfoy siblings sat together in silence for a couple of minutes, neither knowing what to say.

Just as they were finding their voices, having met each other's eyes at last, the prefects announced that the Headmaster was throwing some sort of feast in the Great Hall and for all the students to head down at once. As the first students streamed up from the dormitories in confusion, Draco and Izzy continued to sit there simply staring at each other. They eventually filed into the crowd of their Housemates, soundlessly following them down to the feast.

It turned out to be a one-of-a-kind celebration. All of the students were in their pajamas, it was way past the normal curfew, and the festivities lasted all night. It had been announced that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had caught the culprit behind the attacks and that the school would, in fact, remain open. The newly-reinstated Headmaster announced that Professor Lockhart would be unable to return as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, owing to some accident about losing his memory. Even some of the professors joined in as the students cheered at the news. But they all cheered the loudest at Professor McGonagall's announcement, that the school exams had been cancelled as a school treat.

Despite all of the excitement and energy buzzing around her, Isabelle felt it difficult to authentically join in the celebration. Her mother's words hung around her like a dark mist full of unanswered questions and further ponderings. And yet, the dark-haired girl still found herself able to participate in her Housemates' happiness and disappointment at the various pieces of news. She had even momentarily forgotten her quandaries when Hermione appeared just past midnight, along with the other petrified students.

"You're alright!" Isabelle exclaimed upon seeing the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"I am! And I just heard all about Ginny – why didn't you tell anyone what we had found out?"

"Because I didn't think it was important! Professor Snape said they had sent a culprit to Azkaban so I assumed the attacks would stop. And then when Ginny was taken, well…" Izzy shrugged, feeling a bit guilty at Hermione's accusatory look.

"It's alright, Harry and Ron figured it out anyways. You'll have to meet me tomorrow at the library early to help me study – do you think they might let me take my exams a little late?"

"Didn't you hear? McGonagall cancelled all school exams."

"What?! No! You're kidding, right?" Hermione looked devastated and ran off towards the professor's table, as if to convince them to change their minds.

Izzy smirked after her and shook her head, realizing she herself was a little upset at having no exams but was overall relieved. And so, having seen that her best friend was alright and hearing that Ginny would not be coming to the feast, Isabelle left to return to the Slytherin common room for what would not be her last night at Hogwarts after all.

~:~

With only a few weeks left of the summer term, everything went by so swiftly that almost none of the students realized the time passing. That is, except for Isabelle Malfoy. Not that that was supposed to be her name, she was sure.

The burden of her mother's confession weighed on the twelve-year-old's mind the remaining days of the school year. Izzy refused to talk about the subject with Draco, who had tried the morning after the feast to sympathize with her. He quickly learned not to bring it up and pretended to carry on as before. (To him, she was still his sister. But at least he now knew that he was the favorite /real/ child.) Iz also did not mention it to any of her friends. She did not want to tell the other Slytherins, for fear that Pansy might use it against her. And she could not admit it to Hermione or Jett or Ginny, for fear that it would become the factual truth. Iz was not ready to really face it yet.

And so, having put the issue from her mind (or really pretending nothing had happened at all) as much as she could so as to last until the summer holidays, Izzy found herself enjoying much of the warm, sunny weather the Scottish Highlands had to offer. Or maybe it was just the magic of the Hogwarts grounds.

~:~

The last day of her second year at the magic school had come unexpectedly. Isabelle was not ready to say goodbye to her friends nor the freedom the magical school gave her. She did not want to return to the Manor to face her new reality. And, without knowing the reason why, Hermione and Jett found it strange that their friend did not want to go home.

" – just feel that I miss out on everything when I go home for the summer holidays. I can't practice magic and I don't have an owl of my own to send either of you letters," Hermione sighed as she walked with Jett and Izzy to where the carriages were waiting on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Why don't you just get the Daily Prophet delivered to you? They send the owl with the paper every issue, it isn't too expensive, I don't think," Iz suggested a bit absent-mindedly, glancing back at the castle once more. Did she really have to leave?

"You can do that? Oh, wonderful!" The bushy-haired Gryffindor looked especially excited at the news.

"And we'll send you letters like last summer, Mione, no worries. Maybe you can even come and visit me and my godfather at his cottage? It can get pretty boring being alone there. I think I've watched all of his Muggle movies three times each." Jett interjected, sitting back and putting her feet up on the empty spot in their Thestral-drawn transportation.

"I'll see what I can do, my family's going to France on vacation near the end of July." Hermione responded, finishing with a shrug, having realized that it might bring up feelings of her friend's abandoning mother.

"I'd love to come for a bit, Jett, if I can get permission." Isabelle chimed in, finally turning around to face her two friends.

"After last summer, I wouldn't doubt your parents won't let me come to the Manor at all." The blonde-haired Gryffindor smirked, remembering their adventure to Derry Hill once again.

"Yeah…"

"Any plans for your summer, Izzy?" Hermione asked curiously, having figured out that she got a bit distant any time Iz's family or home were brought up. Something had happened since she had been petrified but her Slytherin friend would not talk about it.

"Not that I know of. I haven't really talked to, uh, Mother and Father in a couple of weeks. But I'm sure we'll travel somewhere and it will be great," Iz ended positively, giving them both a smile. "I can't wait to come back next year."

"If only the professors hadn't given us so much homework…" Jett complained as the carriage came to a stop on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Well if you need help, I'm only an owl away – and no, you can't copy my essays." Isabelle added quickly at her clever Gryffindor friend's knowing smirk. She followed the two girls out of the carriage, carrying Russet's cage as they made their way towards the steaming Hogwarts Express.

"You both take care – and don't forget to write!" Hermione said with a serious look before hugging them both.

"Mione, I'm coming with you," Jett reminded her friend, waving at the two Weasley twins to tell them they would be there in a minute.

"Oh, right. Good luck with your brother, Izzy," the bushy-haired girl smiled apologetically at her. "I'm here for you if your family's giving you problems – or if you need a Muggle book or two!"

"Thanks, Mione. Have fun in France! Bye Jett!"

Iz walked in the opposite direction towards the Slytherin carriages near the back of the train. She joined her classmates in their usual booths and sat down, scratching Russet affectionately.

As the train began to move and she lost sight of the magical world of Hogwarts, Isabelle realized that she still had a lot to do that summer. Though she did not want to go home and face certain facts, the twelve-year-old found she had a long list of questions still to be answered. First and foremost, who were her birth parents? She would have all of the holidays to get an answer, expecting that Narcissa would not be so forthcoming with the desired information.

Concluding that she was finally ready to go home, Izzy smiled. She glanced up to meet Draco's questioning gaze and offered a simple, silent yet confident message.

Summer holidays, here we come.

.

.

.

 **AN: And there's Year 2! Onto Year 3, based on the Prisoner of Azkaban book (and movie, maybe). Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**


	53. Year 3: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"But you promised!" The thirteen-year-old boy's whiny tone echoed in the hallway where his sister was walking away.

"Yes, but you promised to help me find the room with all of the magical artefacts. And every time we go looking, you disappear to get a snack or something else ridiculous like that. We still haven't found where they hid anything yet so I'm not going to fly on a bloody broomstick and practice Quidditch with you." Isabelle replied over her shoulder, scanning the walls of the hallway for any potential clue to a hidden space.

"We aren't going to ever find it because Mother knows we're looking for it! Just give up, Izzy, and come outside with me. I'm /bored/." Draco frowned but continued to follow the dark-haired girl as she searched that particular wing of Malfoy Manor. The older sibling had already begun to grow taller, even though the two Hogwarts students had only been home for little more than three weeks.

"She /thinks/ I won't find it," Iz muttered in response, sliding her hand along a suspicious crevice in the wall. No luck. She glanced up to see if Draco was still there and ignored his pouting frown.

"You said you've already searched the whole manor. Maybe they keep moving the room? It's impossible to find," Draco plopped down against the wall as his sister searched a nearby statue.

"I haven't looked everywhere – like their bedroom, or the third floor East wing. And it was too much stuff for them to keep moving." Isabelle replied, sighing in frustration.

"Why is it even so important? Mother told us you're adopted, that was the secret – " Draco pointed out.

"It was only /part/ of the secret! She won't tell me who my real parents are, or were, or whatever. And I need to know."

"Why? You're obviously pureblooded or they wouldn't have taken you in. You're probably family too. What else matters?"

"What else matters?! Everything! My parents could have been crazy or poor or…or worse!" Izzy said dramatically, joining her brother on the floor. Leaning back against the wall, she stared up at the chandelier on the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

"But you're a Malfoy now. And Mother said that your parents were gone, anyways. I just don't think it's a big deal." Draco offered quietly, staring at the dark-haired girl. He did not want to admit to her that he was actually glad to have found out the secret. He was now the only genuine Malfoy child – their true blood and family. Though Izzy would always be a sister to him, she was not /really/ a Malfoy. But he would never say this aloud to her.

"So what if they're gone? I still have a right to know who they were. To know how they died…" Iz trailed off as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking up expectantly, she saw her mother turn the corner.

Upon seeing her two children sitting there in such an odd place, Narcissa momentarily panicked. Did they find it? But then the woman realized that they were not even in the right part of the manor. That did little to quell her desire to turn around and disappear to some other part of her home. The look her daughter was giving her made her want to vanish. Why had she admitted the secret to her? She knew Isabelle would only be curious for more information!

As soon as she saw Narcissa, Izzy popped up from her spot on the floor and dashed forward. "Please, oh please, just tell me who they were! Or their names! I have a right to know!"

"We have talked about this, Isabelle. All I am telling you is that you are adopted – which changes nothing – and that your parents are gone. I will tell you more when you are older and will better understand – "

"But I /am/ older now! A whole month older. I'll understand. Please – "

"Enough. I don't want to hear one more word of this or you will be grounded to your room for the rest of the summer holidays." Narcissa snapped, it coming out more harshly than she intended. Sighing, she added, "Why don't you go and play outside with Draco?"

"Finally!" Draco jumped up excitedly.

"No. If you won't tell me who they are, then I'll find out on my own." Izzy huffed in frustration before stalking off down the hallway, determined to get answers.

This was how much of the summer had gone so far. When the two children had first come home, Narcissa had been glad. She was expecting a few questions and had formed the perfect answers that would not give anything more away but would satisfy their desires – or so she had thought. The Malfoy matriarch had not anticipated Isabelle to be so strong-willed and stubborn (though it did not surprise her when she thought about the girl's true parentage). The first few encounters had been simple, distracting her daughter with food or shopping to avoid giving anything away. But by the second week of the vacation, Iz's determination had not lessened. As such, the youngest Black sister had begun to avoid her children as much as possible.

Draco had given up much earlier. It did not matter to him who Izzy's parents were – he trusted that /his/ parents would not have taken in some Muggleborn or halfblooded child. He expected that his mother would not talk about Iz's birth parents because it was really sad or tragic or something. The mystery room intrigued him but he was smart enough to know that they would never find it. And anyways, it was summer holidays! He should be sleeping in late, eating what he wants, and honing his Quidditch skills every day.

By mid-July, despite spending nearly every vacation day searching and begging for information, Isabelle had only her own theories and barely any concrete evidence to support them. She had written a list of what she did know: she was born November 1, 1980, she was pureblooded, the Malfoys had taken her in when she was about one year old (near the end of the Great Wizarding War, she noted), her parents were gone and more than likely dead, and she appeared to have the Black family looks. What did this all mean?

She thought she may have found a clue one day while continuing her search for the secret room. Iz had stumbled upon her grandfather's belongings in the third floor East wing. At first the dark-haired girl had thought she had found part of her parent's stash. But when looking at the photo albums and books, it became clear that they were Cygnus Black's possessions instead. Izzy had been staring at the inside cover of one of the photo albums when she realized something. It was a handwritten version of the Black family tree, up through her parents' generation and not yet including her or Draco. If she had the Black family looks, she would have to be related in some way to the Black family tree. Using the picture, she realized her list of possibilities was really only five people: Narcissa, her older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda, or her two cousins, Sirius and Regulus.

Iz's first inclination was Andromeda. Her mother always acted strangely when her middle sister was brought up. The picture she and Draco had found of the three sisters in the Upper Tower room had reminded Iz of herself. But that would also most likely mean that Iz was, in fact, a half-blood as the middle Black sister had run away with some Muggle boy. This theory was quickly (and thankfully) squashed when Isabelle discovered a notice hidden among her grandfather's things indicating the birth of Andromeda and Ted Tonks' daughter, Nymphadora. Along with a picture of a baby girl whose hair kept changing, the birth year of 1973 proved that it could not have been Iz. Why would Andromeda keep one daughter and not the other?

Isabelle further doubted that Sirius could be her father. He had run away from home at 16 years old. All Izzy had heard of the man from her grandfather or parents was how ill-behaved he had been and what a disgrace to the family he was. She doubted Narcissa would have been in contact with her scandalous cousin and did not feel it was the right answer.

So this left the oldest sister, Bellatrix, or the youngest cousin, Regulus. Narcissa never talked about either of them and Isabelle had very little information to go on. She found a few letters and notes in Cygnus' belongings to give a couple clues. Both had been model children, it seemed. Both in Slytherin. Both had followed their parents' footsteps to support their superior blood purity. And both seemed to have been supporters of the Dark Lord. Iz learned of Bellatrix's imprisonment in Azkaban and noticed it had occurred around her first birthday. A likely candidate, but her mother had said her parents were gone, leading Izzy to look more closely at Regulus. Although there was no mention of a wedding or any sort of engagement in her grandfather's items, Iz found a note about his disappearance in 1980. The family seemed to not know what had happened but believed him to be dead.

Was this it? Was she the daughter of Regulus Black? He had disappeared from the family around her birth, but that could just mean that he had run off with some girl or something. Maybe she was born out of wedlock and, when her parents died, Narcissa took her in! Did her mother like her cousin Regulus? Izzy dared not ask yet for fear of being grounded but felt that she was somewhat close to solving the mystery. Who were her real parents?

~:~

Sitting on the information for a few days and noticeably giving up her search for the storage room, Isabelle hoped to lull her mother into some ease before pouncing for more details. Instead of what had occupied the twelve-year-old for the few weeks she had been home from school, Izzy decided to catch up on her books, mail, and pranks on Draco.

The blonde thirteen-year-old had gotten the upper hand on the latter when the siblings had returned home for the summer. Within the first week, he had scared Isabelle twice in her own room. The second week he had tried something a bit cleverer – using some clear nail polish, Draco covered the end of his sister's self-inking quill so that it would not write on the parchment. (Iz had proceeded to use this quill, it now useless for notes or letters, as a charmed dart that chased her brother around the manor.)

By the time Isabelle had found her grandfather's belongings, the jokes between the siblings had reached a new level. Izzy had transfigured a mouse she had found outside to look like a large, disgusting beetle. Knowing Draco's fear of them, she had planted the actually-harmless creature in his bed and relished in his terrified surprise she heard later that evening.

The older sibling got her back good, however, the following day. Sneaking into his sister's bathroom when she was showering, he placed a stinging curse on the floor tiles and successfully made the door disappear. This left Iz to be stranded in her shower, unable to reach the wall to bring the door back and having no wand to undue the floor's curse. Narcissa had found her a couple hours later, after her dark-haired daughter had not appeared for tea with visitors.

So went the days in Malfoy Manor in the summer of 1993. On the evening of July 16th, the opportunity for a change of pace arose. When Isabelle had first looked up during dinner with an inquisitive expression, Narcissa had steeled herself for the sure onslaught of questions.

"Mother, did you like your cousin, Regulus?"

Not expecting this specific inquiry, the blonde-haired woman set her spoon down and glanced up. "Yes, I did. I was probably as close to him as with my sister. Why?" With a slight smile on her lips, Narcissa had not yet guessed that this had anything to do with Isabelle's true parentage. Honestly, she expected Iz to figure out the truth sooner than Narcissa could tell her. But not yet, it seemed.

"I was going through Grandfather's possessions upstairs and I think I figured out a few things. Did you like him enough that you would take in, say, his daughter – "

"Oh, Isabelle, for Merlin's sake. That is enough. Not another word." Narcissa huffed in annoyance, enough to even get Lucius' attention from drowning in his constant anger and self-misery. Backing off, especially as her adoptive father had become aware of the situation, dinner returned to its usual silence.

By dessert, Draco was staring longingly outside, Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet and muttering about the Weasleys and some prize, and Isabelle was once again trying to catch her mother's eyes.

"Mother?" Izzy's voice sounded softly, cautiously, as if she had finally recognized that she was treading in unsafe waters.

"What is it?" Narcissa replied in an obviously-exasperated tone, having no more patience.

"…I wanted to ask for permission to go and visit Jett. She invited me to stay with her for a couple of days, to get out of the Manor. May I go?" Iz asked innocently.

"Sure, sweetie. France is lovely this time of year. Just be sure to follow all of her mother's rules – I will not hear of any mischief like last year – and let me know if something goes wrong." Narcissa nodded in approval, secretly glad that her daughter would be out of the house for a few days.

"Of course. But Jett is actually staying in the countryside this summer, at a cottage in Garsdale. She said I should travel by floo." Izzy added, hoping that bit of truth might keep her parents from asking any further questions. Iz had recognized that they might not let her go if they knew Jett was not staying with her mother but rather with her Muggle-friendly godfather.

"That's alright, then. When are you planning to go?"

"Tomorrow, if that's okay? Then I can stay through Tuesday." Iz smiled a little, keeping eye contact with Narcissa and not daring to look at Draco, who she was sure could tell that she was hiding some detail or another.

"Perfect. I will write Jett's mother a letter in gratitude for the welcoming offer." Narcissa ended with a final nod before returning to her dessert, closing the conversation before her daughter could once again make it about her parentage.

"Okay! May I be excused? I'd like to send Jett a letter to expect me and begin packing." Without looking up, Narcissa waved her hand to let Isabelle leave the table. Smirking quickly at Draco, who looked confused, Iz ran off to her bedroom to share the good news.

Russet had just returned that afternoon as well as another brown owl Iz had not recognized. (It turned out that the brown owl had been rented from Egypt, bringing the Slytherin a letter from Ginny Weasley describing her family's unexpected vacation.) Izzy had also received Hermione's message about her trip to France with her parents. Iz was eager to respond to the bushy-haired girl with her own updates on homework and her novels. But first, Isabelle sent a note to her blonde Gryffindor friend to confirm their plans for the weekend. Oh, the trouble the two were sure to get into.


	54. Year 3: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"… _stay up til midnight, stay up til dawn, spend another night and all the magic will be gone_ …"

Izzy hummed along to the familiar tune on WWN radio channel as she finished packing her bag. Muggle-looking clothes? Check. The crested-knife she had found in Cygnus Black's possessions and promptly stolen? Check. Her journal? Check. What else was she forgetting?

Jett had gotten her message and had replied right away the night before. ("Finally! It's been so boring here – it won't stop raining. Don't bring your wand, we can't do any magic here. See you soon!") The twelve-year-old had been a little disappointed at first at the last part of the message. No magic? How was she going to survive? What if she broke something? But the more Iz thought about it, the more excited she became. She could pretend to live like a Muggle, just like in her novels! Plus, Jett's godfather would obviously be using magic. She would just have to be like every other Hogwarts student during the summer holidays for a few days.

"…and that was the newest song from the Thirteenth Hour. Coming up, everyone's favorite Witching Hour with Celestina Warbeck." Realizing that meant it was almost 3pm, Izzy quickly turned off her magical radio and its ever-popular Wizarding Wireless Network.

Packing her hairbrush and glancing once more at her wand on the bedside table, Iz picked up her purse and overnight bag. With a small smile on her lips in anticipation of some sort of adventure, she started out her bedroom door before remembering that she was going to bring some of her Hogwarts homework with her. (She had finished Snape's essay on Shrinking Potions, as well as the Transfiguration and Charms tasks, and was half-way through the History of Magic assignment on fourteenth century witch burnings.) Recalling that she was going to /Jett's/, she gave a little laugh and decided it could wait until she got back. Plus, she had packed two books. What more could she need?

"Bye, Draco," Iz called towards her brother's doorway, which was decidedly closed. (Lucius had snapped at Draco that morning at breakfast when the blonde son had asked to go to the Quidditch supply shop for some trinket or other. Draco had holed himself up in his room the whole rest of the day and, though Iz had planned a farewell prank for him, she decided it could wait until after her trip.) With no response, she made her way down to the North Lawn Drawing Room to floo to Jett's.

"Have you remembered everything, sweetie?" Narcissa was waiting for her daughter expectantly at the bottom of the staircase.

"I hope so. It's only for a few days, Mother. I'll be alright. And I promise to behave." Isabelle added with a quick peck on Narcissa's cheek, not hiding her enthusiasm to get out of the Manor.

"Good. Here is the letter for Jett's mother, be sure to thank her yourself as well." Narcissa offered Izzy a quick hug and a kiss on top of her head before stepping away with a serious look, successfully hiding her own eagerness for her daughter's temporary departure.

"I promise. Bye, Mother," Iz replied before heading to the familiar fireplace. Hoping she was not too early, the younger Malfoy sibling took a handful of powder and called out clearly, "Cypress Cottage, Grisdale." She was swept up and away in the magical transportation, off to her adventure at Jett's.

~:~

Isabelle landed ungracefully and easily fell forward out of the fireplace, falling onto her bag, still all covered in soot. She coughed a couple times and wiped at her eyes, expecting the dirt to disappear within a few seconds, as always happened with the house elves at the Manor. When it did not, Iz almost followed her instinct to magic it away herself. Remembering that she wasn't allowed to practice any spells, the dark-haired girl attempted to open her eyes, coughing once again as she inhaled more soot.

Taking in her surroundings, she became even more confused.

It was so…small. The fireplace was situated in the living room or…? There were two worn couches, light gray and black, that were both pointed towards a metal box on some sort of table. The front door appeared to be on the other side of the room, next to the sit-in window and in front of a white-trimmed staircase that led upstairs. Bookshelves covered one wall but only half held books – the other half appeared to be some sort of boxes or small containers. A light brown, cheap carpet ran through most of the room, not exactly matching the rosy pink color of the walls. The only thing that really looked nice and normal to Isabelle was the decorative wooden table near the two couches.

"Hello?" Iz called after a few seconds, still wondering how big the cottage was. This couldn't be it, could it?

"She's here, Jett!" A man's voice called from up above. All Iz caught was the same she had seen the year before at King's Cross Station – blondish-brown hair and a thin frame.

Suddenly she was soot-free and the young Malfoy silently thanked Jett's godfather. Taking a few steps cautiously into the small room, still taking in its quirkiness, Iz was caught off guard when someone punched her lightly in the arm.

"Hey, Izzy! You're early." Turning around to face Jett, Isabelle made a slight face.

"I am not. It's after 3. If anything, I'm late."

"No, everyone knows you're not supposed to arrive on time. I had to set up your bed and everything – he made me – " The blonde-haired Gryffindor pointed back upstairs to the faceless godfather that Iz had still not yet met.

"Oh, that's okay. I can help finish if you want – that way I can put my stuff there too." Izzy offered, bending down to pick up her now dirt-free bag.

"Sure," Jett replied with a shrug, motioning for her friend to follow her up the stairs. "Watch the third step – it feels like its caving in, but it'll hold – usually." Gingerly climbing the stairs, Iz continued to take in the sights. There were barely any pictures or decorations on the walls. All very simple.

Memorizing their path as she always did in new environments, Izzy noticed that the first door on the left upstairs was closed. Hearing some movement from within, the young Malfoy assumed it was Jett's godfather's room. Following her friend further down the hallway, they stopped at the door all the way at the end. A small red hexagon hung in the middle, with a simple message written in the middle: "Stop."

"This is my bedroom. Bathroom is there on the right, the other door is a closet – things will fall out onto you, so don't open it." Jett pointed back into the hallway before swinging her door open.

The first thing that struck Isabelle was the massive skylight in the middle of the ceiling. Cloud-stunted sunlight streamed in and Iz could see a few branches from trees outside. Next came the dozen or so posters that decorated Jett's walls, covering the basic white color with musicians (Muggle and wizarding), French veelas, and a few Gryffindor-themed ornaments. Two beds stood in the middle of the room, the one obviously not yet made up and the other with a black stuffed-dog named Paddy sitting on it. A closet was hidden just to the right of the doorway, a wooden wardrobe to the left.

"Wow," Izzy commented as she walked over to her presumed bed, setting her bag down.

"What?" Jett challenged, folding her arms, almost defensive.

"I just…all the posters?" Iz remarked with a slightly questioning tone. Glancing around the room once more, she only knew one or maybe two of the displayed.

"Yeah, I brought them from home. They used to annoy my mother so much. Actually, this one is new – I just got it the other day from the bookstore in town." Jett pointed to a brightly colored one by her doorframe. It said "East 17" and showed four obviously-Muggle boys standing in different poses and in very strange outfits.

"Bookstore? Can we go there?" Izzy looked up excitedly, glad she brought the list of Muggle books Hermione had recommended for her to read if she got the chance.

"We can go tomorrow if you want." Jett offered before moving into the room to help finish making her guest's bed.

"Green blanket. I appreciate it," Iz tried to joke, looking up at her friend's Gryffindor decorations once again.

"Picked out specially for you," Jett smirked before plopping onto her own bed. "So, now what?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is for your mother – or your godfather, I guess. It's just a letter from my mother saying thanks, I think." Iz held up the sealed envelope so Jett could see. "I should give it to him. Do you know where he is?" The Slytherin stood, eager to finally meet the mysterious godfather anyways.

"No, but don't worry. I'll give it to him later – he's a bit shy, especially around strangers. We can just hang out in here for now – or I can show you the rest of the cottage if you want?"

"Let's go," Isabelle nodded, hoping there was more than what she had just seen. It was so tiny – how could someone live in such a small place? There had to be more hidden somewhere.

~:~

It turned out that Isabelle was quite wrong. The cottage was as small as it had first appeared. Jett had shown her friend the bathroom, specifically how to turn on the light (with an electrically-connected light switch!), before making their way back downstairs. The living room was all that Iz had seen upon arrival. Plus, she discovered that the metal box was actually a television. ("So that's what they look like!" The Slytherin had commented, intrigued.) Then the two girls had moved into the kitchen/dining room off of the living room, right at the back of the house. It was also quite small – barely space for a table with four chairs at one end, a counter and sink, and Muggle appliances like an oven and refrigerator at the other. Jett had led Iz out the back doorway into their garden area and pointed out the forest nearby, hoping that might impress her. But what had really caught the dark-haired girl's eye had been the Muggle village just visible in the distance.

Now back upstairs in Jett's bedroom, the two girls were busy catching up on what they had missed during their couple of weeks apart.

"Hermione seems to be enjoying France with her parents," Iz commented, sitting cross-legged on her make-shift bed.

"Yeah, she wrote me too."

"Do you miss it? France? Even somewhat?"

"…I guess. Some of the food. And how different it is walking the streets there versus here, the atmosphere. But not really the people – my family specifically." Jett made a face, laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"I understand," Iz nodded with a slight sigh, rereading Hermione's words in the letter she had gotten the day before.

"And you know Ginny's in Egypt, right?" Jett interrupted her friend's thoughts, glancing over to her.

"Found out yesterday – her family won some big Ministry money or something?"

"That's what I heard." Jett shrugged, having gotten a letter from Fred and George about the trip.

"Do you think they'll get to see a live curse breaking? Those ancient Egyptian wizards were really talented – "

"Jett, Isabelle, dinner's ready!" The voice of Jett's godfather called from near the stairs. The blond-haired girl popped up at once, eager for food.

"Come on, I hope he made some pasta tonight. It's my favorite." Izzy got up and followed Jett out of her bedroom, still feeling a little uneasy. She had not expected the cottage to be so small and the amount of Muggle contraptions in the house, though amazing to witness, still made her nervous. (It was run almost completely on electricity.) But Iz was excited to be hanging out with Jett for a couple of days, with the opportunity to explore the Muggle village tomorrow, and get away from the Manor for a bit. Maybe small was just what the young Malfoy needed.

The smell of tomatoes and cheese had wafted into the living room as the two girls descended the rickety staircase. As they entered the peach-colored kitchen, Izzy saw the quaint table set with three dishes of spaghetti and a large bowl of salad in the middle. Sitting where Jett indicated, Iz's stomach growled in hunger at the appetizing – yet decidedly Muggle – food before her.

"It looks amazing, Moony, you didn't burn it this time!" Jett remarked with a playful smirk.

"Shush," her godfather replied as he sat down to join them, adding a warmed loaf of garlic bread to the table's food supply. The man looked somewhat tired, dressed in comfortable Muggle clothes which had a few patches sewed into them here and there. He also appeared somewhat ill, the wrinkles under his eyes not matching the bright youthfulness of his eyes. Even his light-brown hair was speckled with gray. He was much different than Isabelle had imagined.

After a moment, the man met Iz's eyes and nodded towards her plate. "Go ahead and eat while it's still warm, no need to wait for me."

"Oh, sorry," Iz replied quickly, used to waiting in the grand Malfoy dining room until everyone had arrived.

"She has /manners/, papa," Jett added with a mouth full of pasta.

"I understand, but believe me, it tastes better warm," the man rolled his eyes, obviously amused by his goddaughter. The two continued in conversation for most of the meal, an odd change for Izzy who was used to her parents' silence.

"Thank you for the delicious food, sir," Iz offered as she finished her helping, taking a final sip of water.

"I'm glad you liked it. And you don't need to call me 'sir,' Isabelle, I'm not that old yet." The light brown-haired man smiled kindly at the guest.

"What should I call you then?"

"Just call him Moony, that's what I do. It's his nickname from school," Jett poked Iz as if in encouragement, knowing it semi-bothered her legal guardian.

"Mr. Lupin works too, whichever you prefer." Izzy nodded in response with a small smile.

The three enjoyed a bit of dessert before the girls disappeared back upstairs for the evening. The guest was finding that she enjoyed the tiny cottage and charming family atmosphere between Jett and her godfather. With little else spectacular occurring, the Third Year Hogwarts students settled in for the night with a full plan for the next day.


	55. Year 3: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle woke the next morning at the cottage right at dawn. The sunlight had come streaming in through the skylight and, ever the morning person, the dark-haired girl had practically popped right out of bed. Careful to not wake her host (who spent most mornings sleeping in, as far as Iz knew), Izzy snuck out of the poster-clad bedroom with just a book in her hand. Though it took a little bit of time for her to remember how some of the Muggle bathroom functioned, the young Malfoy eventually found her way down to the living room.

The sunlight which had woken her now came flooding in to fill the largest space in the cottage. Deciding that the sit-in window looked the comfiest (and least in disrepair), Isabelle settled in to read her book until the others were awake and ready for breakfast. (Iz had checked last night with Jett, just in case, but was not surprised to learn that they had no house elf of any sort. She would just have to wait until Mr. Lupin was awake.)

It was only minutes later that the twelve-year-old was lost in the pages of her newest wizarding novel, having already read through all of Hermione's presents. /But I will get more today at the bookstore/, Iz thought to herself happily. Imagining the winding, narrow streets of Venice where her book's characters currently were, Izzy did not notice the sounds of another person awake in the house.

~:~

Lupin had briefly forgotten that Jett had a guest at the cottage. He had been slightly reluctant when she had asked, especially finding out whose child Isabelle was and wondering how she ever got permission from her parents to come. But knowing how bored his goddaughter already was only about a third of the way through the summer holidays, he had relented with a strict reminder of his rules. (No magic, no rule-breaking, no dangerous pranks.) Thus, when the already-tired man had woken up that morning and began walking down the wobbly staircase, he had slightly panicked upon seeing someone in his living room.

Now, momentarily watching the young guest reading her novel with such a look of awe on her face, Remus could not help but smile a little as well. Jett had told him about Isabelle – she had been mentioned in a few of his goddaughter's letters from school and she had been the first who Jett had asked to invite over. Iz appeared shy but kind enough, very different than his dealings with the Malfoy family in the past. And Jett had told him that she was one of the top of her class at Hogwarts. He silently wondered to himself if that would also be so in his DADA class the upcoming year…not that he had revealed that particular secret to his goddaughter yet.

Making his way silently to the kitchen so as not to disturb the girl's concentration, Lupin flicked his wand at the appliances to start making some breakfast. Deciding that Jett could handle waking up early to join them for one day of her summer vacation (she slept in nearly every other day), the light brown-haired man went back out into the living room.

~:~

Hearing a couple of the floor boards creak and assuming she had accidentally woken Jett up when she left, Iz looked up from her book to see her friend's godfather coming out of the kitchen. Wondering if he had been awake before her or if he had somehow snuck by, she sat up a little bit, a finger holding the page in her novel, and smiled slightly at Moony.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Isabelle. I'm sorry to disturb you – it looked like you were enjoying your book. I'm going to go and wake up Jett, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes – "

"You don't have to do that, sir– I mean, Mr. Lupin. I don't mind waiting, she always sleeps in at school, too." Iz offered, now wondering if she had actually woken him up. She had tried to be quiet but the house was so noisy… Adding quickly, "Hermione tried to prank her awake one time but Jett had heard us talking about it the night before and Mione's charm actually bounced back onto her instead of Jett. It was a disaster…so I wouldn't try waking her up."

"I see." Remus had a slight smirk on his face, a memory coming back of a joke he had played on one of his best friend's when they were at school to wake him up. Refocusing on the guest in front of him, he said, "Well, would you like a cup of tea to tide you over?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Iz nodded politely before following him into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, she watched the tea pot boil the water before magically pouring it into two mugs. She thanked Moony once again as he handed her a cup and joined her at the table.

"So, Jett sleeps in at Hogwarts as well. Anything else I should know?" Lupin asked, curious to learn more about his goddaughter when she was not with him at his home.

"She sometimes comes to study with Hermione and me in the library," Iz offered, thinking that that would make Jett's godfather proud. Instead, the man had a slightly confused look on his face as if he did not entirely believe that. "But usually she just comes to distract us. We've had lots of fun because of her, though, and she's a really great friend."

"That's good to hear. And what do you think of Hogwarts? You've just completed your second year there, correct?" Lupin leaned back in his chair, sipping his hot tea and musing how different the school could be.

"I love it there. It's like a second home, really. I miss it," Izzy finished in an almost-whisper, a sad smile on her face as she stared into her mug.

"Anything specific? Places? Classes? People?"

"I guess some of my suitemates, and Hermione and Jett, of course. And I really miss Potions class – Mother won't let me practice too much at home. I think she's worried one of my trials will explode or something." Iz said before remembering that she was not technically supposed to practice any magic at home during the summer holidays. Trying to cover it up swiftly, the dark-haired girl added, "But I miss the library the most. Definitely one of my favorite places in the castle."

"Interesting. It was one of mine when I was a student there too, a few years back. Is Irma Pince still the librarian?" With a nod of affirmation from Izzy, he continued, "Still as strict as ever? One of my best friends in school used to get kicked out all the time after she became the librarian. He never liked the place and would sneak in food or try and jinx some of the other students studying – it would always be such a show to see her throw him out."

"That still happens all the time. I never understand why some students just can't follow the rules." After a pause, Izzy glanced back up curiously and asked, "Was your friend Jett's father?"

Moony paused, almost affirming it too quickly before remembering that Jett had not told her friends who her father was yet. Not that Lupin disagreed, after what /her father/ had done… Taking a breath to pause a moment, he replied diplomatically, "It was. But I won't tell you about him – it's something Jett should tell you when she's ready."

Iz frowned slightly, obviously having hoped to finally get the real answer.

"Having friends that support you, even if they don't know all of your secrets – those are some of the greatest people you can meet. Because that usually means, when the time is right, you can trust them with your most valuable confidences." Lupin added, leaning back with a reflective look on his face. If it had not been for his friends at school, he was sure that he never would have graduated from Hogwarts. He could only hope that Jett would have her own friends one day who might also understand.

Izzy repeated the man's advice in her own head. Friends and support and secrets…

"Why is the sun so bright?" A voice asked in an annoyed tone from the doorway to the kitchen followed by a yawn. Jett moseyed on in with half-closed eyes and took a seat at the table, frowning.

"This is how it looks normally, this early in the morning. If you ever actually got up before lunchtime you would see it." Lupin replied with an amused smirk, getting up to begin making breakfast once again.

"It's good that it's sunny, though, isn't it? Because then we can go to the Muggle town today!" Iz said excitedly, poking Jett to try and help her wake up more.

"Yeah, yeah…" The blond-haired girl replied sleepily, hiding her face in her arms on the table. With the presence of food and continued conversation between the two "annoying" early birds, Jett gradually woke up to enjoy the morning.

~:~

"I understand now why Muggles like their automobiles…" Izzy commented as the girls were walking the dirt road towards the town center. It had been nearly a half hour and they were still a few kilometers away.

"It's not that far. Plus, there's all the farms and open land and the cute animals," Jett replied, swinging the umbrella her godfather had made her bring with her. (Iz had asked what she needed an odd-looking walking stick for, not understanding the function of a Muggle umbrella. Her parents just used their wands or had the house elves cast a drying spell to keep the rain away.)

"Yeah, sure, cute," Isabelle echoed, glancing over to the herd of cows that were just grazing the grass or lying down lazily. The only animals they had seen so far that she thought were even mildly cute were some baby sheep closer to Moony's cottage and a family of cats near a barn they had passed as they walked up the road.

"What? Aren't you taking Care of Magical Creatures? If you don't like animals, how are you going to like that class?" Jett pointed out, turning around to walk backwards while grinning at her friend knowingly.

"I'm taking the class because none of the others were going to help me in the future. Plus, it will help me maybe with potions if I can understand what some creatures are. For example, the other day, I was reading about how certain types of scorpion venom that might help with memory potions – " Izzy defended herself before starting on one of her tangential stories. Jett rolled her eyes and turned around, walking beside her friend and pretending to listen until they nearly reached the village.

"Do I really look alright, Jett?" The young Malfoy asked as soon as she could see the dozen or so brick buildings that designated the town center. A series of bells had begun to ring from somewhere in the distance.

"You're fine. Maybe we can see if there are any clothes shops, then we can buy you a pair of Muggle jeans!"

"Oh, I just remembered! Here's the wizarding money – I only brought a couple Galleons because you said they were worth a lot of Muggle money. Think it will be enough for the books and maybe some ice cream?" Iz asked as they stopped just outside of the town, purposefully leaving out her friend's recommendation of jeans. If Narcissa ever found such Muggle clothing…she could not imagine the consequences.

"More than enough, Izzy. I told you to just bring /one/ Galleon, we aren't buying that much." Jett quickly exchanged the money that she had in her purse before the two girls made their way into the middle of the town.

It appeared similar to Derry Hill, the Muggle village near Malfoy Manor, Isabelle thought, but was much smaller. All of the buildings looked the same, pale brown color and two stories except for the first one they passed. This had people walking out dressed in nice outfits and also carrying weird Muggle walking sticks like Jett's. The sound of the bells was coming from the steeple at the top and as they walked by, Iz caught the name "St. John the Baptist." Before she could ask Jett any questions, they had arrived at the bookstore and all was quickly forgotten.

Emerging about thirty minutes later with a bag full of books, Izzy was especially happy. "Wait until I tell Mione!"

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be proud. Now let's see if they've got a clothing shop hidden somewhere," Jett replied, pulling her friend along with her. Out of the twelve structures in the town, there were only three public shops: the bookstore, the grocery store, and a café-like restaurant that (thankfully) served ice cream.

"Guess no jeans for me," Iz smiled, joking with Jett as they sat outside the café in the sunlight. A car drove by and the dark-haired girl watched it curiously, still uncertain how they exactly worked.

"We'll see. Maybe I'll just buy you a pair for your birthday. We can get some ice cream but then Moony said to be home by 3pm, it's supposed to start raining again." Jett informed her before they ordered their afternoon snacks.

"Rain? It's so sunny." Iz remarked, looking up at the sky. Sure, there were a few more clouds and the wind had picked up but it could not possibly rain anytime soon. "But if Mr. Lupin says so…your godfather seems really nice."

"He is. I like living with him a lot better than with Mother or my grandfather." Jett nodded absentmindedly, staring at a couple of Muggle kids kicking around a football out in one of the fields nearby.

"I'm not sure I could go the whole summer without doing any magic, but…it's still really nice…" Isabelle's voice tapered off, following her friend's gaze to the Muggle sport but thinking again about Lupin's advice that morning. Inspired by his words, Izzy said suddenly, impulsively, "Hey Jett?"

"Yeah?" The thirteen-year-old girl replied but, when there was no response, she turned back to face Iz.

"Um…never mind."

"No, what is it?" Jett continued, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Izzy shook her head again, biting her lip as if unsure. Taking a chance, she started slowly,

"…I have a secret. And I've known since…well, for a month or so now, and I really wanted to tell you and Hermione at school but I just didn't want you to find out and I didn't want to think it was real, but it is and I – " Isabelle finished in rapid fire, speaking as if she did not need to take a breath. She was interrupted by the arrival of the two girls' ice creams and Iz immediately stopped talking again, her cheeks slightly red in embarrassment.

"A secret? About what?" Jett asked, ignoring the dessert.

"Nothing."

"Izzy. Obviously it's something or you wouldn't have brought it up. You can tell me." With no further response from the girl sitting opposite her, Jett sighed and started eating her ice cream. Was she still mad about the whole Polyjuice Potion thing from December? Jett didn't think that Iz had really forgiven her or Hermione for it yet. Or maybe it was something with the Chamber of Secrets at school and Ginny?

"…Draco knows too." Iz offered, as if saying her own thoughts aloud without any context. What was that supposed to mean? Did Iz tell her brother about the switching bodies incident from Christmas?

"Knows what?"

"The secret."

"Which is?" Jett, who was not usually very patient, held back her tongue. She could feel that her friend had something important to say and did not want to push Iz away before she could tell her secret. After another minute or so eating their melting ice cream in silence, the dark-haired girl spoke up once more.

"If I tell you, please promise not to…to judge me or something…" Iz said quietly, thinking about the potential reaction of her suitemates, especially Pansy, if they were to find out…

"Of course not."

"…I found out that I'm adopted. So, so I'm not really a Malfoy. And Mother wouldn't tell me who my real parents are and I couldn't find anything at the Manor to prove anything exactly. But I think I have to be related to them somehow, I look like Mother's sisters and I don't think they would have taken me in otherwise, but I just don't know how…" Izzy ringed her hands together, glad to finally have told someone else but now unsure what would happen.

"Well…that's great! I mean, it's not, because you don't really know who your real family is, but that means that you aren't really a Malfoy. Which can be a good thing!" Jett answered with a surprised smile.

"Really?" Iz responded, now confused. A good thing? How could it be a good thing? It was devastating!

"Absolutely! You don't have to pretend to be like your parents – or your adopted parents. They act all stuck up and all, but instead you can just be…you."

"But they're still my parents? And I want them to be my parents," Iz continued, not following her friend's enthusiastic ideas.

"Yes, but they aren't /really/ your parents. So you don't have to go along with everything they tell you to do! Like, didn't they say you aren't allowed to be friends with Hermione?"

"Yeah, but – "

"Then what does it matter? You can be friends with whoever you want. You can do whatever you want!"

"I guess so," Isabelle acknowledged with a nod, now beginning to understand Jett's point.

"You don't have to full-out rebel, you know, but just the little things. Who cares if you like to read Muggle novels? Or that you secretly love jeans?" Jett smirked before taking another large scoop of her almost-puddle of an ice cream.

"I do not secretly love jeans – I've never even worn any. They actually look really uncomfortable…but you're right. If I'm not really a Malfoy, I don't have to follow the stupid Malfoy rules all the time." Finishing her ice cream, Iz was glad that she had told Jett. She was actually feeling more positively about the secret, rather than the negativity that had engulfed her the last few weeks. She would find out who her birth parents were eventually. For the moment, she just knew that she was not a "real" Malfoy.

The two girls were able to enjoy the rest of their afternoon, making it back home before it did start to rain (as Moony had predicted). Isabelle settled back in in the sit-in window starting one of her Muggle novels while Jett continued playing video games on her GameBoy. Jett had promised not to tell anyone else, her godfather or Hermione, about Iz's secret but reassured her friend once again that it might actually be a good thing. Putting the worries from her mind, Isabelle enjoyed her small vacation away from the Manor and found her second day at the cottage much better than the first. Now to see how the third would go…

.

.

.

 **AN: Hey all! Thank you for continuing with into Year 3. Hope you are enjoying Izzy's summer adventures – and the longer chapter. The next couple of updates may be a bit irregular due to traveling, but I hope to get back on track by the end of the month! Till then, read &review :)**


	56. Year 3: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The next day began very similarly to the previous. Izzy was once again woken by bright sunlight and snuck downstairs so as not to accidentally wake her morning-cranky host. Lupin was up as well and the two shared another pot of tea. Because Jett slept in to her usual mid-morning hour, their conversation lasted longer and moved past Hogwarts-related topics. Instead, the two were joyfully arguing over the best uses of pomegranate juice in potions when the other resident of the cottage finally joined them.

"But I was just reading a book that showed adding a couple drops of pomegranate juice to the Growth solution, before you mix it together could – Morning, Jett – could make it that much more potent!" Izzy replied, enjoying having someone who was both interested enough in magical arts and willing to discuss new information with her.

"Good morning, cub, food's on the counter – and I disagree, Isabelle, I think it would dilute the potion too much. Then again, potions were never my strong suit. What book was it?" Lupin smiled at his goddaughter before waving his hand in the general direction of breakfast.

"The newest edition from Stellaluna Woxforth. Here, I can write down the title for you – she has all of her sources in it, plus her own recommendations for a few household potions." Iz picked up the Muggle pen sitting on the table and a part of yesterday's Daily Prophet and, after a few tries to use the non-magical device, succeeded in giving Moony the title.

"Thank you. I'll see if I can find a copy and read it, then maybe we can continue our conversation? Next time you are here, of course." Lupin smiled, pocketing the piece of paper before standing.

"Yes, please."

"Good. Well, I must be off to work. Behave yourselves, stay around the cottage today, like usual, Jett. Understood?" Lupin turned to meet the blond girl's gaze with a serious look, picking up his bag and coat.

"Yes, Moony." Jett rolled her eyes at him, smiling innocently. "We'll stay out of trouble."

"And no magic. You know the rules. I'll see you later." Giving them both one more parental look, Lupin turned around and went out the back door. A few seconds later, the girls heard the distinctive pop of apparition and knew that they were alone.

"So, what do you usually do?" Izzy turned to her friend, who was still eating her breakfast.

"Break the rules, you know… Don't worry, I'll behave. I forgot you like rules." Jett stuck her tongue out at Iz before whoofing down the rest of her plate of food.

"I'm serious – we went to the village yesterday, but it's a long walk. So what can we do around here?" Izzy crossed her arms, waiting for a serious response.

"I usually just hang around the cottage. Sometimes I like to go for a walk in the forest – it's really nice. But why don't I show you a few more Muggle things Moony has in the house? You said you wanted to live like one, right?"

"Just for a couple days. I already miss magic… But what do you have?" Iz perked up, remembering her list of questions from her novels and their outing the day before.

The two girls spent much of the rest of the morning exploring throughout the cottage. Isabelle learned how to use a Muggle telephone, though they sadly could not practice calling anyone as Hermione was still with her parents in France. Jett showed her Slytherin friend her video games, turned on the television to show her a few TV shows and the news when it came on, and even showed her the washing machine in the cottage.

Somehow Jett was able to make a couple of sandwiches, a little salad, and some pudding for lunch for the two. (Or really, she had just taken them out of the fridge where Moony had left them. But Izzy did not need to know that.) They sat outside in the garden, enjoying the beautiful summer day.

"Want to go explore the woods a little now?" Jett asked as the two girls finished their meal.

"Is it safe?" Iz asked, glancing over to where the woods started.

"Of course. Nothing will hurt you there, just some cute animals and some plants and stuff. Don't you have part of a forest at Malfoy Manor?" Jett asked as they brought their plates inside and grabbed their coats.

"Yeah, but this is a /Muggle/ forest so I didn't know if there would be something more…dangerous there."

"Muggles aren't dangerous, Iz, you've seen that. It'll be fun, I'll show you my favorite spot." Jett said before pulling her friend out the back door and heading into the tall trees.

They wandered for a good half hour before reaching Jett's desired destination. It was a small clearing, just big enough for a couple of people to stand in. When Iz looked up, she could see the blue sky and clouds rather than a multitude of branches and leaves.

"This is nice. Do you come here a lot?" Izzy asked, following Jett to a tree that had fallen some time before. Sitting down on the log, Iz watched as her blonde-haired friend reached inside the trunk as if looking for something.

"Yeah, all the time. Now where….is….it…" The thirteen-year-old replied, still struggling to find whatever it is that she was looking for.

"What is it?"

"A gift from Papa when I came home this summer. Here it is!" Jett smiled proudly and pulled out some sort of shiny, round bobble-like object.

"Again, what is it?" Iz gave her friend a perplexed look.

"It's a compass! A magical one, that is. If I ever get lost out here, I just need to find my clearing and then I'll be able to find my way back to the cottage. See?" Jett opened it to show her the spinning dial before it stopped and settled in one spot, pointing back the way they had come.

"That's cool. Can I look at it closer?" Iz reached out to inspect it. The item was obviously hand-crafted but also well-used and she silently wondered if Lupin had had to buy it second-hand. Realizing it did not really matter, she became confused when the dial started spinning again. After a moment, it landed and pointed in the opposite direction of where it had for Jett. "Whoa. Why is it –?"

"Oh, it's based on the person holding it. Where their home is – mine is the cottage, and yours is…that way." Jett shrugged and took it back, hiding it away once again in the log.

"Alright, now where to?" Izzy inquired as she stood up, assuming they were continuing on.

"Wait, you dropped something." Jett said, bending down to pick it up. She handed it back to Iz with a strange look on her face.

"Thanks," Iz replied, holding her grandfather's pocket knife in her hand. Seeing Jett's reaction, she added quickly, "I just found it the other day, at the Manor. It was my grandfather's and it looks really cool. Plus, I think that's the Black family crest on it. My current theory is that, since I'm adopted, I'm Narcissa's cousin, Regulus', daughter because no one knows what happened to him. But I'm not sure…" Jett was still staring at the knife as if it was really weird for a twelve-year-old to have, so Iz went on, "I know it's strange to carry it around with me. I just like how it looks and it felt important. It's still sharp too, I'll show you."

Thinking it would make Jett understand, Izzy unhooked the sharp blade and went over to one of the trees near the clearing. Being careful not to cut herself, she began carving out her name in the bark.

"See?"

"Yeah, uh, I guess that's cool. Still kind of weird though, Iz… Let me try it." Jett finally said, holding out her hand to take the knife. Going to another tree in the clearing, she carved her own name before slashing an "X" underneath it.

"What's the X for?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it. Here you go," Jett gingerly handed the knife back to its new owner and Isabelle quickly stowed it away back in her coat's pocket.

"Does Moony know about this place?" Izzy questioned, glancing around it once more.

"Not specifically."

"Then it can be our secret. And when Hermione visits next time, she can add her name too." Iz smiled at the idea, thinking about finding her own secret hideaway at the Manor when she returned back home.

"Sure." Jett shrugged, and then smirked with an idea. "Hey, want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" The dark-haired girl asked cautiously, knowing the disastrous effects of some of her friend's ideas.

"Just a couple rounds of hide-and-seek. The forest is a lot of fun – there are plenty of good places to hide. We can go anywhere between here and the cottage, that way no one will get lost."

With a quick nod of agreement from Iz, Jett took off running, calling back, "You have to find me first then!"

Thinking it was kind of a childish game but having almost always won against Draco, Isabelle expected them to grow bored of it quite quickly. Instead, it took her at least ten minutes to find Jett the first round. The Gryffindor had been correct that the forest provided a lot of great places to hide.

By the third round, Iz was determined to stump her friend and win the game. The young Malfoy had climbed one of the trees near the clearing but far enough away that it would not be easy to see her. Knowing she only had so much time to hide, she propelled herself higher into the tree where the leaves would cover her much better. Finding a thicker, more secure branch to sit and wait on, the Slytherin smiled to herself and thought that there would be no way Jett would find her.

Izzy was quite right. The first time Jett had passed by the tree looking for signs of her friend, the blonde-haired girl had glanced upwards as if thinking Iz may have climbed one of the trees but apparently did not see her. A few minutes passed before Jett came by again, looking a bit more frustrated at not having found her. It was almost twenty minutes later that Jett passed by a third time but Iz was not willing to give up her hiding spot. Hugging the tree and staying as still as she could, she heard her friend's footsteps fade into the forest and away. Proud of herself that she had won, Iz waited for Jett to come nearby a fourth time to call to her and give away her hiding spot.

But Jett did not come by again. After what felt like an hour of waiting, the twelve-year-old girl grew concerned. What if something had happened to Jett? What if there /were/ actually dangerous animals in the forest? She thought she had heard a noise a few minutes back. Realizing that she should head back to the cottage and hope to find Jett there, Isabelle made to climb down from the tree – and froze.

How did she get up so high? Reattaching herself to the trunk of the tree in a hurry, Isabelle dared not look down again. /Stupid/, she thought to herself. This was the exact reason why she did not like flying on a broomstick – she was afraid of falling.

What was she going to do now? Would Jett come back looking for her? Did she go to find Moony? What if she was stuck in the tree all night?

The sun had started to go down and the forest had begun to grow darker. The wind was picking up too, as it had the day before, and Iz hoped that that did not mean a storm was on the way. Fighting the panic that was rising in her, she thought of the only thing that might work.

"Help! Jett! I'm stuck up in the tree! Jett! Moony! Jett!" Calling as loudly as she could, it seemed like it was no use. There was no movement below, no sound of footsteps, nothing.

The panic starting to settle in, Izzy made one last attempt to overcome it and climb down the tree. This simply resulted in almost falling /out/ of the tree, hearing her grandfather's pocket knife hit the forest floor, and hugging the trunk of the tree even tighter than before. She was stuck with no safe way out.

It felt like forever when she finally heard some noise. She opened her mouth to call out but found it dry, the panic having left it so. Coughing instead to try and make some use of sound, Isabelle saw Jett's godfather making his way through the trees with a concerned look on his face. Having seen something flash near the base of a tree and then hearing the cough, Lupin looked up to just make out a figure up in one of the branches in the fading light.

"Isabelle?" Moony's voice called, light illuminating from his wand.

"Here," Iz tried to shout back.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm just stuck…it's too high…"

"It'll be okay. I'm going to levitate you down, but I need you to let go of the tree. Can you do that?"

"I don't know," Iz whispered in fear, still able to see how far of a fall it would be if she slipped…

"You can trust me, Isabelle. It's very easy. Take one hand off – just like that, good! And now the other…there." Lupin raised his wand and, as gently as he could, magicked Izzy back down to the ground.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Isabelle burst into tears from both the held-back panic and happiness to be once again on flat earth. Moony quickly enveloped her in a hug before checking to be sure she was not hurt at all.

"I'm f-fine, I'm so sorry, Jett and I, we were p-playing hide and seek and I wanted to win and Jett couldn't find me but then she disappeared and I c-couldn't get d-down and…" Iz tried to explain, feeling comforted in the fatherly hug.

"Jett told me. Come on, she's waiting at the cottage worried sick." Lupin said quietly, pulling away.

Bending down to pick up her family heirloom knife and sticking it quickly in her pocket, Iz followed Jett's godfather in the dark forest under the new moon all the way back to the warmly-lit cottage.

"Isabelle!" Jett called as soon as she saw them coming up to the back door from the garden. "What the hell happened? Were you hurt?"

"I was stuck up in a tree…I wanted to beat you at the game," Iz offered weakly, suddenly glad to be inside in the warmth and light rather than the cool summer night. "You passed by a couple times and I was going to tell you the next time you came but you didn't come back and I got stuck because I was afraid I would fall and…yeah."

"You – " Jett said almost angrily, having been so worried about her friend.

"Let her get in, Jett, she's alright. You can warm up with some dinner, Isabelle, alright?" Lupin suggested, giving his goddaughter a look before motioning them to the table.

"Thank you, Moony," Izzy replied quietly, going to sit down, feeling more guilty now than anything else. Why had she been so determined to win at the stupid game?

Most everything returned to normal after dinner, with Jett and Lupin bickering once again and the whole hide-and-seek fiasco practically forgotten. Deciding to watch a movie on the Muggle television set, the three settled in on the two couches to watch Jett's favorite film: Bambi.

Despite the eventful day, Isabelle had come to really enjoy being at the cottage. She considered writing her mother to let her stay a few days longer but realized that that may not be okay with Jett's godfather. Instead, the young Malfoy settled in to enjoy the strange moving pictures on the small box in front of her and planned to come back sometime later in the summer.


	57. Year 3: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Izzy did not inform her parents of her adventures at Moony's Cottage when she returned home the next day. Doing so would have also meant to admit a few things she would rather not, such as the fact that Jett was not actually staying with her mother, but rather her godfather. Worried it might ruin any chance she had of Jett coming to visit her at least once during the summer, Isabelle decided not to mention anything other than that she had enjoyed herself while there. And secretly hoped to go back at least one more time before school.

Returning to the Manor felt strange. Though it had barely been four days, Iz had gotten used to the strange light switches and Muggle-influenced meals. Sitting in her bedroom her first evening back home, the dark-haired girl longed to watch one of the Muggle motion pictures on the box-television rather than simply reading one of her "boring" novels. (Of course, Iz would never say that the books were boring – they just seemed so in contrast to the exciting Muggle "magic" she had been introduced to. Plus, Jett had been telling her about an entire collection of princess movies that sounded interesting…) The longing slowly ebbed away as she returned to her usual routine and Isabelle found that she had actually missed practicing her own magic more than the Muggle stuff.

Draco had been happy to see his sister when she returned. Most of his friends were on vacation with their own parents, traveling in Europe and beyond. (Narcissa's excuse for the lack of Malfoy family trip so far that summer was Lucius' work at the Ministry. This did little to soothe the two siblings' expectations.) Not wanting to admit it directly to him, Izzy had missed her brother as well and happily joined him for a few hours each day in a lazy routine of being outdoors, eating snacks, and even a little dueling. No Quidditch practice or flying though!

Isabelle's yearning to find out her true parentage had also returned when she came home from Jett's godfather's cottage. She had almost forgotten about the whole situation, with Jett's reassurances and other things on her mind, that when Izzy had found her notes in her bedside drawer, she had been momentarily surprised. Not having the time her first evening back home to go through them, the twelve-year-old girl had left them where they were hidden and once again tried to forget about them. Her friend's advice had stuck with her – did it truly matter who her parents were? Sure, it would be nice to know that she was definitely pureblooded. Maybe she even had a whole bank account full of money they had left her? But either way, she was still an unofficial Malfoy. She had the family name, the money, and the family members, for now. Deciding to put off the search for a bit, the couple pieces of parchment stayed where they were for the next week. She could just enjoy the benefits of who she currently was rather than worrying about who she was supposed to be.

~:~

The timeframe for Jett's stay at Isabelle's was unexpectedly moved up a few days from August 2nd to July 28th. Narcissa had seemingly forgotten her pre-Summer Ball obligations and was hosting the decorating committee at the Manor beginning August 1st. Not wanting to risk the possibility of last summer's adventures during the event, the Malfoy matriarch had asked to move up the dates. Jett had written that Lupin was not happy about the change (as he had picked those dates specifically) but that it could be managed.

Thus the blonde-haired Moreau arrived mid-morning on July 28th to her awaiting friend in the North Lawn Drawing Room. Being immediately magically-dusted off by Deke the house elf, the two girls headed straight upstairs to the familiar blue guest room.

"Did you bring it?" Izzy asked excitedly, hoping that Jett had remembered.

"Yes, but I had to sneak it out from under Moony's nose. I told him that you were going to help me with some of the summer homework – I need to see your History of Magic essay, by the way – and so he got my trunk out for me and when he wasn't looking, I snuck it into my pocket. You're sure it's allowed here?" Jett explained before producing her wand from her bag.

"Absolutely! I use magic all the time here. Father explained it when I asked him last year that the Ministry can only tell where magic is being performed, not by whom. Unless they decided to show up here and inspect all of our wands…then we might be in trouble. But that is highly unlikely." Izzy replied matter-of-factly with a grin.

"Okay, good. I brought a swim suit as well – can we go out back to the pond for a bit?"

"Sure. Get changed and meet me at my room, then we can head out!" Iz instructed before sprinting back to her bedroom just down the hall.

The two girls were practically running down the main staircase ready to cool off from the summer heat when they were stopped at the bottom with a disapproving look.

"Hello, Mother. Jett's here. We're going swimming in the pond." Izzy informed the tall, stern-looking woman.

"I see that. Welcome, Jett. I'll send Daisy out in a few minutes with towels and some refreshments. And girls? Be sure to follow the rules." Narcissa gave them each a knowing glance before making her own way up the stairs.

"We will, Mrs. Malfoy."

"We will, Mother."

Without any other serious interruptions (if you don't count Draco discovering the two had gone swimming without inviting him and he crashing their recreational fun), Jett and Isabelle enjoyed their afternoon together outside in the warm, perfect summer weather.

"I can't believe he quit swimming after like five minutes just because we were done," Jett commented as the two girls were sitting on the stone patio painting their nails, something highly unusual for both.

"I think he's been feeling lonely, honestly, all his friends are away on vacation. Plus he wanted to mess with you, you know, he still wants to get you back for all the times you've bested him." Izzy explained as she finished the blonde girl's fingernails with a gold shimmer over the black base. Sitting back to admire her own rich purple toenails, Iz gave a slight smirk as she finished her analysis of her brother.

"Well, he'll have to wait a bit longer. I'm not planning on being bested any time soon. Speaking of, I brought a few tricks with me that we can use as pranks – plus with magic, it'll be perfect." Jett echoed the smirk, looking more mischievous. She had already begun to unconsciously pick off the newly-dried nail polish from her fingernails, as always happened.

"Good. But maybe we'll wait until tomorrow? Or later at least? I want to practice some dueling now." Isabelle stood from her spot on the ground.

"Fine," Jett said in a fake-exasperated tone, actually excited at the thought of practicing some magic. "But then prank? I have a great one for his bathroom."

~:~

Somehow Izzy and Jett managed to get out of any sort of trouble their first day together at the Manor that summer.

The dueling practice had not gone exactly as planned. Isabelle had insisted on reviewing the rules before trying any duels (as she had with her brother). Jett had quickly become bored and tuned most of it out, resulting in the blond thirteen-year-old just winging it. As can be imagined, this did not work out that well. Before they had even started the first match, Jett had stolen Iz's wand having thought they had gone through all of the bowing-pleasantries and had started the duel. As retaliation when she got her wand back, Izzy had conjured some water and shot it straight into her friend's face with the _Aqua Eructo_ charm she had been practicing. This had then annoyed the French girl and resulted in the two attempting to duel rule-lessly with their limited spells' knowledge.

It had finally broken up with the arrival of Draco, who had heard the two talking about practicing dueling and wanting to do something entertaining. As he and Izzy had been practicing much of the past month together, the Malfoy boy was sure he could best their guest. Instead, he walked in on the two girls running around the make-shift training room and shooting random spells at one another. That is, until they noticed Draco had appeared and both turned their focus onto him. (It was a very short match-up which ended in a well-aimed _Petrificus Totalus_ curse.)

By the next day, the girls had agreed on a set of rules and were simply practicing their range of magical skills. Draco was nowhere to be seen, seeming to have gotten the hint the evening before.

" _Inflamarae_. There, was that better?" Jett asked as she practiced setting fire to Draco's "borrowed" rubbish bin from his bedroom.

"Yes. You have to kind of move toward the object to make it stronger, though. Like this," Iz demonstrated, once again setting her brother's garbage on fire but the blaze catching much quicker and going higher than her Gryffindor friend's.

"Okay. I think that's enough spells for the moment. Maybe we can convince Draco to come back and duel us later?" Jett smirked at the thought, putting out the trash can's blaze. She enjoyed making the jerk miserable sometimes.

"I doubt it. After the prank you pulled on him in the bathroom, I think he's avoiding us. Let's go hang out in my room until dinner." Izzy responded, feeling somewhat guilty about being mean to her brother but remembering that he often pulled the same tricks on her. It wasn't her fault that Jett was better at pranks than either of the Malfoy siblings were.

"Oh, I just remembered! I meant to show you the picture Ginny sent me. I think she just cut it out of the _Daily Prophet_ , but it's her family in Egypt!" Izzy said, suddenly remembering as they reached her bedroom. Running to her drawer to dig out the letter and picture, she also pulled out the somewhat-forgotten pieces of parchment.

"Yeah, I saw it. Moony asked me if I knew any of them from school." Jett shrugged as she relaxed into one of the comfortable chairs Iz had in front of her balcony doors.

"Oh, okay." Iz went to put the letter away and found herself holding the small packet of her notes. Glancing up with an unsure look, she decided to bring it with her to the seating area.

"What's that? And don't say homework." The blonde-haired girl commented, lifting her eyebrow slightly.

"No, it's not – though you said you needed my History essay, right? But later…these are all my notes about my parents." Izzy explained quietly, staring down at them to read a few of her points.

"Okay…"

"I've been meaning to go through them again to make sure I'm not missing anything too obvious. And since you're the only one outside the family who knows that I'm adopted, I was hoping, maybe, you could look through them with me? Please?" The dark-haired girl looked up, biting her lip.

"I guess so. Here, gimme," Jett took part of the stack and started reading through what Iz had written. Laying some of it on the floor, the Gryffindor tried to make sense of them by putting them in some sort of order. After a few minutes and with Izzy's help, they had gone through each piece of information the twelve-year-old had gathered thus far on her potential parents, large gaping holes still abundantly clear in the conclusion.

"And with all of this, I'm pretty sure that it has to be Regulus Black, Mother's first cousin. I tried asking her about it a couple weeks ago, before I came to the cottage, and she said she liked him the best. It makes the most sense, too.

I'm probably related to Mother somehow, since Father did not really want me and it wasn't his secret to tell. I look like Mother's sisters, so I have to have some Black blood in me – or it's just a huge coincidence. Grandfather never spoke ill of Regulus in his journals or his stories, and with both Sirius and Andromeda being cast out of the family, Bellatrix in prison so she's not really "gone," just Mother won't speak of her, Regulus is really the only one left. Plus, he disappeared right around the time I was born! He could have died in the war or something and so Mother had to take me in. He would have been like nineteen years old, never married, maybe someone he met at Hogwarts? It feels kind of right, I guess," Isabelle mused aloud, summarizing her main points together as she sifted through the papers once more. Looking up to meet Jett's eyes, she found her friend's expression to be a mix of emotions. "Or, I mean, I could be wrong…"

"Do you really think you're Regulus' daughter?" Jett asked in a quiet tone, as if wrestling with her own thoughts on something.

"At the moment, yes, that's where all the evidence points to. Why? Is that a bad thing? Did I miss something?" Izzy inquired, confused.

"No, it's just…" Jett suddenly leaned back in her chair, arms crossed before whispering, "It would mean that we're cousins."

"Us? But isn't that obvious? Mother traced it back the first time that you were here, at Christmas, with the family trees? Though that was through the Malfoy side, so maybe it isn't that obvious…" Iz glanced towards her friend, still befuddled.

"No, not there. If your real father is actually Regulus Black, then we would be first cousins." Jett was looking away, out the bedroom window as if avoiding the girl's curious gaze. Unconsciously, she was taping her fingers nervously on her arm, thinking. If Iz had shared a secret with her, she could share her big secret with Iz.

"First cousins? But that would mean…"

"Sirius Black is my father."


	58. Year 3: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"Sirius Black is my father."

Jett admitted it aloud for the first time in a few years. As soon as her mother had told her when she was seven years old, she had asked everyone she knew for stories about him. She had desperately wanted to know why her father was not around, why he was not with them in France, and to find out what he was like. Along with that information, she had learned that Sirius was serving a life sentence in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, for the murder of thirteen people when she was about one year old. As she got older, Jett did her own research and decided that she had the best chance to get to know her father by going to his magic school: Hogwarts. Though she had found a few of Sirius' belongings in her mother's home in France, Jett did not learn much more about her father until she had met her godfather. Lupin was not keen to share too many stories, it being painful for him to think about his school times and what had happened to his best friends, but Jett had learned so much more about who her other parent was over the past year.

And now she wanted to finally share it with someone else – someone who shared that same feeling of longing to know who her parents really were. Even still, Jett braced herself for the certain backlash at the whole "my father's a murderer" thing she assumed would be her friend's first response.

"Sirius…Black? So then we're…if I'm…" Isabelle took a moment to organize her thoughts, it all flying by too quickly.

After a moment, Iz stood up and practically hopped up and down in excitement. "We're cousins! Almost like sisters then!" Forcing Jett to join her for a few jumps, the blonde girl then pulled away in confusion.

"You're not weirded out by that? That Sirius Black is my father?"

"No. Should I be? I mean, sure, yes, he's a blood traitor and he was kicked out of the family and all, but it's not /that/ important. But it all makes sense now! He was a Gryffindor, like you are, and those yearbooks you used to look at all the time in the library." Isabelle stopped jumping but was still smiling wide, naively, excited about the possibility that Jett could actually be her closest blood relative. What were the odds?

"Yes, but…" Jett did not know what to say. She had not been expecting such a reaction, even from someone she trusted. Who would be happy to have a convicted mass murderer as their father?

"Let's go and celebrate! We can get some ice cream before dinner, I know where it is in the kitchen. Oh, and I promise not to tell anyone. Pinkie swear." Iz made her way towards the doorway before stopping and turning around, sticking out her pinkie to show she was serious. The thirteen-year-old Gryffindor took it carefully and both felt a slight pop, followed by red sparks signifying their childish agreement. "Now come on!"

The two were unsuccessful in getting any ice cream to celebrate, however, as Narcissa caught them on their way to the kitchen. Informing them that Lucius would be working late, they would be having dinner in a few minutes and should not spoil their appetite. Izzy was bursting with excitement and wanted to talk more with Jett about the secret she had promised to keep but was forced to hold it in throughout the meal. Draco was watching his sister strangely, as if nervous the two girls were planning to prank him again. Having been working all day on a charm in his bedroom, he was glad when they invited him to practice dueling once again after dinner.

It was as Isabelle and Jett were heading down the staircase with their wands, strategizing about their duel practice and the best way to pull one final prank on Draco, that the two girls heard some sort of argument up ahead.

Someone seemed to have floo'ed to the Manor unannounced and Narcissa, who had been informed by a house elf, was extremely distraught by it. Concerned at hearing her Mother acting so out of sorts, the two girls made their way towards the North Lawn Drawing Room.

"…/creature/ like you dare you show up here – "

"I understand, Narcissa, but it's extremely urgent that I speak with Jett – "

"And how do you know that girl?" Narcissa's tone sounded dangerous and, as Izzy and Jett arrived in the room, they saw the woman with her wand in her hand, ready to strike if need be.

"She's my goddaughter. Didn't Isabelle tell you? I thought she must have mentioned it when she came to stay with us for a couple of nights. Jett – " Lupin started when he saw the two enter the room, moving swiftly to where his goddaughter stood. Pulling her slightly toward him, he bent down to be at her level before saying firmly, "We need to leave. Now. You aren't safe here."

"Mr. Lupin? What are you doing here?" Izzy asked, concerned, not liking the stressed look on the man's face.

"You /know/ him, Isabelle?" Narcissa's strangled voice made out before realizing what the man had said about her daughter staying with them for a couple of nights.

"What do you mean, I'm not safe? What's going on, Moony, you're scaring me." Jett replied, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, Mother, he's Jett's godfather. He, um, owns the cottage I went to visit Jett at before." Iz explained, looking a little guiltily towards her friend, knowing she had kind of lied to Narcissa. She glanced back towards her mother, who looked both absolutely horrified and ready to curse someone at the same time.

"Your father, Jett, he's escaped. Somehow, they don't exactly know how, but the Ministry informed Cecille, who sent word to me. We're heading to France tonight, now, just to be safe – "

"But I don't want to go to France – " Jett began to say, not fully comprehending what Moony had just told her.

"Her father escaped? From where?" Iz interjected, confused by the thought. Where was Jett's father normally?

"Azkaban. I need you to get your things, Jett, /now/," Lupin insisted, guiding her towards the doorway where the two girls had entered, assuming that was the direction which her belongings were in. Jett hesitated once more but took off out the door and up the stairs to get her things, a bit frightened by her godfather's demeanor.

"Azkaban? Why was he in Azkaban?" Izzy, still not getting what the big hurry was, questioned Lupin as he turned back around.

"Who is that girl's father?" Narcissa choked out finally, regaining her composure and attempting to take control of the situation. She made her way forward and pulled Isabelle away from the light-brown-haired man standing in her drawing room.

"Sirius Black." Lupin admitted with a slight glance towards Iz, wondering if he gave away Jett's secret before she was able to tell her friend. But there was no time to worry about that at the moment – he was concerned for his goddaughter's safety.

There was silence as Narcissa processed that information. But Isabelle already knew the name – she just did not know why it was so important.

"Why was Jett's father in Azkaban?" Isabelle repeated, pulling her arm out from her mother's grasp and moving towards Lupin again with a curious look.

"No, Isabelle." Narcissa grabbed her arm once more and pulled her back again, turning her daughter around to look her seriously in the eye. "No more. Go to your room and stay there until I come and find you. Understand me?"

"But – " Izzy began to protest, looking towards Lupin even more confused.

"Go." Her mother commanded and pushed her slightly towards the door, away from their intruder. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, she glanced once more at her friend's guardian before heading towards her room. She passed Jett on the way, who was hurrying down the staircase with her bag of stuff.

"Jett, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Izzy, I'll try and send you a letter. I've got to go, Moony said – "

"Wait! My History essay – "

"I'll get it later. Bye, I'm sorry – " Jett repeated once more before continuing down the stairs, stuffing Paddy her stuffed animal into her bag along the way. She rushed towards the drawing room and Iz lost sight of her friend without even a true goodbye.

~:~

Narcissa had come up to Isabelle's bedroom only a few minutes after Jett had so abruptly left with her godfather. She had explained the situation as she understood it to her daughter: how Sirius Black had been expelled from the family for his behavior when he was sixteen, how he had somehow managed to kill thirteen people and was sent to Azkaban without trial at the end of the Great War, and how he had somehow managed to escape that inescapable prison and was now a danger to the wizarding community, and supposedly his own daughter.

Narcissa tried to not take her feelings out on her daughter – the surprise that Izzy had spent three entire nights in the house with /that/ half-man or that her daughter's closest friend was actually that of a mass murderer. She did, however, give Isabelle an earful about the fact that she had been lied to by her. Though Iz tried to point out that she had not actually lied, but rather did not tell the exact truth, this simply made Narcissa's blood boil further.

Grounding the dark-haired girl to her bedroom for the rest of the evening with the promise that they would further discuss it at breakfast the next morning, the youngest Black sister had left Isabelle to her own thoughts.


	59. Year 3: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

It was at least a week before Jett was able to write. Besides for it turning out to be the longest letter Jett had ever written Isabelle, the latter was glad to receive it for two other reasons. First, it let Izzy know that her friend was alright. (Her mother's reaction and Lupin's behavior at the Manor had scared the twelve-year-old, who still did not fully understand what had happened.) Second, Jett tried to explain the situation as best she could, which made it easier for Izzy to pretend to understand what was going on.

Isabelle had been reading the _Daily Prophet_ newspapers avidly for the entire last week. Nearly every issue contained some sort of article or opinion piece about the mass-murderer Sirius Black. There had been supposed sightings all over the island and beyond, by both the wizarding communities and the Muggles. (Lucius had publicly criticized the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, for informing the Muggle Prime Minister, as well as adding a few choice comments here and there about Black's ability to elude capture.)

Outside of the newspapers and the few conversations Iz happened to overhear about the matter from her parents, the youngest Malfoy still felt she was missing something. And she really wanted to know – he could be her uncle! All she had was the barest details of the crime he had committed murdering thirteen people that sent him to Azkaban, the idea that he was a follower of the Dark Lord, the supposition that he was mad and dangerous, and the fact that he was Jett's father. Even Draco seemed to know more than this (minus that last part), though Izzy suspected this was because Lucius was telling him more than he would ever tell her. In any case, Isabelle was curious for more information on this mysterious wizard.

Writing a reply to Jett as soon as she got the owl, Iz had just sent it (along with a copy of her History of Magic essay) when Draco came bursting into her room.

"She just sent me a picture of us /dancing/ at the Summer Ball! Gah," the blonde-haired Malfoy spat in disgust, throwing the afore-mentioned picture at his sister before dramatically falling back on her bed.

"Who?" Izzy asked, closing the window and turning around to face Draco just as he threw the photograph. Holding it up to the sunlight from outside, she made out two forms dancing in the familiar setting.

"/Pansy/," Draco lamented with a loud sigh. Why was the girl so obsessed with him?

"Ah," Iz replied, now smirking amusedly at the moving image from the weekend before. Her brother looked dashing as ever in his fancy dress robes but was dancing awkwardly with the spiky-haired girl in his arms, as if the two were fighting over who was leading the dance. Pansy had been dressed in a gorgeous dress with a black, lace base decorated with brightly-colored summer flowers and, honestly, Isabelle had been a little jealous of the girl's looks.

After the incident with Jett and Narcissa's punishment for lying to her, Iz had not been allowed to shop for a new dress for the summer ball as planned. As she was forbidden by wizarding community standards from wearing a dress previously worn to a Ministry-affiliated function (basically all of them), she had been forced to wear whatever her mother picked out for her at the shop. Which was a complete disaster in the daughter's eyes. (Isabelle hated the colors yellow and orange, how could Narcissa think a sunflower-inspired dress would work out well?) Thankfully no pictures of her from that evening had magically appeared yet.

"She's been sending me these letters the entire holiday, saying how excited she was for us to meet up at that stupid ball. And then she had someone staked out to take our picture. She told me she has ten more copies!" Draco complained, sitting up and looking pleadingly at his sister. "Make it stop."

"Sorry, I can't help. I'm stuck here, remember? And even if I could try, I haven't found a solution for Pansy yet…you might just need to pretend to like her or something. Maybe she'll lose interest then?" Izzy suggested absent-mindedly, tossing the picture back towards her brother before rummaging through her desk drawer for something.

"You really think that'll work?" No response came from the dark-haired girl and so Draco moved on to his next point. "So…ready to tell me yet the real reason why Moreau left so quickly?"

"Mother already gave you an explanation." Iz huffed, focused more on her coloring book (not where she last left it hidden away) than on what he had been saying.

"A lousy explanation. Did you make her mad again?" The older sibling pushed.

"No, I did not."

"Did I scare her off? She was afraid I'd best her, wasn't she – " Draco smirked, though he knew that that could not be the actual answer.

"Seriously –?"

"Alright, alright… Did something happen back in France?" The boy asked, taking a shot in the dark.

"France? Why do you think she's in France?" Izzy stood up then, momentarily pausing her search to glance back at her brother.

"So she /is/ in France? Something with her family?" Draco sat forward, curious and determined to get the answer out of his sister.

"I can't tell you, I promised not to. She had to leave and we'll see her again on September 1st. Just drop it," Isabelle gave him one final look before returning to her search. She had just been using it yesterday, where could the book have gone?!

"At Hogwarts? Damn, I was hoping she was being transferred to Beauxbatons if she's back in France. Shame." Recognizing that Iz was now ignoring him and the game was no longer entertaining and fun, Draco gave in and stood up. "Still want to practice again later? I've been working on my _Carpe Retractum_ spell."

"If Mother lets me. I don't think she would be very happy if we practiced in here or the Tower…" Izzy's voice trailed off, still feeling a little guilty over lying to Narcissa but also irritated that the punishment was lasting so long. If Draco had lied, he would have been allowed to go to his friend's house the next day without a second thought from their parents.

"So you lied to her, so have I. She'll get over it, it's just because it messed with her planning." Draco shrugged, not admitting he was surprised his mother's resolve had lasted that long as well. Groundings usually just lasted one day, two at most – it had now been over a week and it seemed there was no sign of loosening. Both siblings still had little idea why Narcissa had punished Isabelle so severely.

"Yeah, we'll see. Maybe it's because I'm not even her real child – Ugh, I give up!" Isabelle slammed the desk drawer shut in a frustrated manner and grabbed that morning's issue of the Daily Prophet, the mugshot of the Azkaban-escapee plastered on the front page. Moving to her seating area, she plopped down and opened up the newspaper as if to block her brother out.

"Don't say that, Izzy, you know that's not true. Just because you're adopted –"

"I don't want to talk about it, Draco. Go back to your only-child freedom. Bye." Iz responded bitterly, her feelings having morphed over the last week from curiosity and doubt to resentment and sullenness. In some ways, she was jealous of Draco. But that did not mean that Isabelle did not instantly regret what she had said.

All her brother had done for the entire vacation had been to support her (minus their pranks, of course), to reassure her that she was still his sister in every way that counted, and that no one could say differently. Pausing a moment to reign in her temper, knowing it was not Draco's fault for the predicament she was in, she set down her paper with the intent to apologize. Instead, she found herself alone in her bedroom once again.

~:~

Narcissa had made it quite clear that she did not want Isabelle to be communicating with the daughter of an on-the-run mass murderer. Despite this, and the repetitive warnings from Lucius about her alleged friendships with "undesirables," the twelve-year-old continued sending owl post to her two closest friends for the remainder of the summer. Jett had yet to send another response since her first explanation, so Izzy was left with just Hermione. Iz had desperately wanted to invite the bushy-haired Gryffindor over to the Manor after the younger Malfoy sibling had regained her freedom but knew the disastrous effects that would cause. She had considered inviting Daphne, or even Tracey or Millicent, but all were still away on vacation. Her occasional interactions with Draco seemed to be enough to keep her sane. Thus, for most of August, Isabelle returned to her usual routine of alone time with reading, practicing magic, doing homework, and brewing potions.

The last point on her daily schedule brought the dark-haired girl the most joy. Having already mastered at least three new potions that Third Years would learn at Hogwarts, Izzy had begun experimenting. At first, this had gone terribly wrong. She had begun from scratch and was simply adding ingredients by guessing which might go together to create something new or useful. Instead, she felt like that Gryffindor boy Finnegan – practically blowing up every other potion she made.

By the third week of August, however, Isabelle had stumbled onto something. She had quickly figured out that combining random ingredients got her nowhere. Instead, she began tweaking a few instructions from Jett's birthday present from First Year about useful, everyday potions. And on a certain Wednesday afternoon, Isabelle had banged open her brother's bedroom door to announce her success.

"Draco, I did it! I created something!"

The blonde-haired thirteen-year-old boy shoved whatever he was looking at under a pile of papers on his desk and turned to face his sister, looking a little exasperated. She had been testing out a few of her experiments on him (the non-exploding ones, of course) and he had been stuck burping fire on more than one occasion. "Uh huh?" Draco replied in a doubtful and disinterested tone.

"Yes, didn't you hear what I said? I was trying to mimic the effects of the Invigoration Draught Gemma was telling me about last year, but then also mix it with one of the Focus potions to make a new one. And guess what?" Izzy bounced onto her brother's bed, appearing the most excited she had since the incident with Jett.

"You did it?" Draco guessed with a sort of sarcastic tone, getting up to accumulate some of his Quidditch gear rather than pay his sister any direct attention.

"I did! I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet, but it gives you more energy while also allowing you to have better attention to detail. For a limited time, of course. Want to try it?" Iz held out a vial of the light green liquid, smiling.

"Not particularly. How do you know it even works? I told you, I'm not your guinea pig." Draco shook his head, grabbing his Quidditch bag and shoving his belongings into it.

"Please? And I know it works because I tried it myself. I got through an entire novel in just an hour last night." Izzy proclaimed proudly, still holding out the draft to her brother.

"You've done that before, you know, without the potion. Plus, I'm heading over to Crabbe's for a scrimmage Quidditch match. I don't want to throw up in the middle of the game – " The elder Malfoy sibling protested, not looking at Iz but trying to discreetly sneak the magazine he had hidden under the pile of stuff on his desk into his bag to show the other boys.

"I promise you won't! I bet you two dozen biscuits that you'll play better. Come on, Draco," Izzy finally stood up and moved toward her blonde-haired sibling, now with a knowing smirk to use a little harmless blackmail. "Just try it. Plus, I won't tell Mother what magazine you were reading."

The dark-haired girl had basically cornered Draco near his desk and he momentarily panicked. He knew his father would not care what he was reading or where he had gotten it, but Narcissa would surely not be happy…he was supposed to be her sweet, innocent son.

"Fine." Draco finally caved. Dropping the bag, he took the vial and downed his sister's experimental potion in one gulp. "And three dozen. With chocolate."

"No problem. I'll have them ready when you come home later. Thank you!" Izzy smiled happily, taking the glass container back from her brother. She would make notes later on any side effects Draco complained about. Leaving him in piece to return to her other brews down in the makeshift potions' lab, Isabelle tried not to notice the slow passage of time.

In actuality, when Draco returned later that evening, he had boasted about beating the other boys three to one in scoring as a Chaser (his preferred position). Iz did not even mind giving him the biscuits she had made in case something had gone wrong with their bet. She was simply content that the potion had been a success! Now something else to keep her busy for the remaining days until school…

~:~

Isabelle had a hard time filling her days with anything exciting. This was the point in summer holidays that she desperately itched to return to Hogwarts. She had read all of her books (many at least twice), Draco was getting on her nerves as siblings do, Narcissa was still not happy with her daughter, and Lucius had never paid her much attention even when he was home. With no possibility of going to Moony's cottage or even visiting Hermione, the last two weeks of August dragged.

The Malfoy's went shopping in Diagon Alley earlier that summer than usual so as to avoid the back-to-school crowds. Narcissa had announced quite unexpectedly that the family would be going out that day and had not given her children any time to arrange visits with friends. Or perhaps that had been the point.

Draco was in need of new robes again this year, meaning stopping at Madam Malkin's. Isabelle had already visited the apothecary several times that summer to replenish her potions ingredients and found herself pondering over a few new, more expensive options to buy. (Ultimately, Lucius had ruled that there was no need for the extra supplies.) They had made an unplanned yet expected stop at the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, where Draco ogled over the newest, fastest broomstick, the Firebolt. After a few other side trips, the Malfoy family arrived at Iz's favorite destination: the bookstore.

Flourish and Blotts seemed a little more run-down than usual, a bit chaotic even. Usually the well-organized bookstore had all of the schoolbooks well-organized into sections and years. Instead of the usual table up front with the more expensive, gold-tinted spell-books Iz loved to gaze at, a large, metal cage now stood in its place. At least a hundred copies of some kind of monster book were fighting, attempting to rip each other to shreds.

"Hogwarts students?" A wizard called from behind the desk up front, looking a little afraid of the answer.

"Yes. Third Years, here for their new books." Narcissa replied in his general direction, giving an unhappy glare at the aggressive behavior of the monster books.

"Either of you taking Care of Magical Creatures?" The man sighed, already supposing the answer and slipping on two very thick gloves.

"Both."

The Malfoy family watched the poor wizard fight his way with a crooked walking stick to free two of the books from the throng. Just as he was getting the pair out, a third had lunged itself at the man's arm, obviously intending to bite. Izzy winced, now unsure she really wanted the book (despite it being required) but also intrigued by its behavior.

The rest of the books were easily assembled and Draco made his way hastily towards the exit, wanting to go back to the Quidditch store once more before they went home. Narcissa, having made sure that all of the books were paid for, started to follow him but turned at her daughter's voice.

"Wait. While we're here, I was hoping…could I get these novels too? I've already read through the ones at home. Please?" Isabelle held up a stack of four wizarding novels for her mother to see and approve of. They were all standard series, some of which Narcissa had begun reading as well.

"Fine. But only those. Meet your brother and I at the shop across the way. No dawdling, we must be home to meet your father." The blonde-haired woman instructed, glancing once more through the novels in her daughter's hands before walking after her restless son.

Iz smirked, setting down the stack on a nearby table. Checking to be sure her mother and brother had left, she plucked the first book off the top of the pile and grabbed a different pair of books she had set on another table nearby. Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles: her informal introduction to Muggle Studies. Plus, Izzy had grabbed the complete collection of William Shakespeare's works, which Hermione had recommended to her to understand a bit more of Muggle literature. Checking once more to be sure her mother had given her enough money to buy those books, Isabelle stowed the copies away in hopes of sneaking them home. No one would even notice which books she had with her – she went through so many and so quickly, none of the rest of her family bothered to pay them any attention.

Somewhat blaming Jett for her contentedness, as she had rarely broken the rules before meeting her Gryffindor friend, Izzy made her way back to the others, feeling oddly satisfied with her deception. Only thirteen days, eighteen hours, and thirty-four minutes until she would be back on the Hogwarts Express…


	60. Year 3: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle settled right in to her usual seat in the comfortable Slytherin carriage on the Hogwarts Express. She had just said goodbye to her parents, who had already disapparated away from the crowd, and yet felt little sense of regret or even anxiety as she had in the two years previous.

Draco was already talking with the other Third Year boys at the table across from her, something about the new Firebolt broomstick or other. Her fellow suitemates had just entered the carriage and took their customary places near her, greeting each other happily.

"I had the /worst/ family vacation ever. Can you believe my parents made us go to the Caribbean for the /entire/ summer? Sure, it was warm, beautiful, sunny almost all the time – but they wouldn't let me near any boys – Muggles, mostly – and we were stuck in these luxury resorts /day after day/!"

"You beat me. We just went to Spain this year, and /only/ for a month. Plus I had to spend time with my second cousin, you remember him, right? Lorenzo?"

"Well /I/ had the best summer. We traveled all over Europe before coming home for a week for the Ministry Ball. And guess who I got to dance with!"

Izzy quickly tuned the other girls out, not particularly wanting to hear Pansy's account of her crush on Draco or how the others complained about their wonderful holiday trips. The Malfoys had not gone away at all that summer, which had really disappointed both children. As such, Iz felt she had nothing to share nor any story worthy to compare with her suitemates. Taking out her collection on Shakespeare, the dark-haired girl waited approximately twenty minutes before getting up to do what she really wanted to: find her best friends.

Slipping out of the emerald-and-silver-decorated train car, Isabelle made her way through the narrow corridors of the train looking for any of her other friends. About halfway through, she spotted a familiar head.

"Jett!"

Turning towards her name, the blonde-haired French girl made her way through a crowd of Second Years to meet up with Iz. "Hey!"

"You made it! Did you get any of my letters? Russet wasn't bringing them back so I thought you must have gotten them, but I never got any response and I was getting worried and – "

"I'm fine, Iz. See? I just wasn't allowed to write back, it was too dangerous, I guess. I don't know – Moony's been acting so weird still." Jett sighed, shaking her head. "Have you seen Hermione? Or Harry?"

"Neither, sorry. Do you think it's because of the whole father situation? I mean, if others knew – "

"Shh! No one else is /supposed/ to know. You pinkie swore, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I haven't told anyone – Draco doesn't even know. But they're bound to find out, right? Especially if everyone is so worried – does Moony think he's trying to find you?" Izzy leaned closer, speaking more quietly but sticking with the subject.

"He wouldn't tell me, even when we were in France. He doesn't want to 'scare me.' I got to meet my mother's new husband, though, which was just /amazing/, you can imagine," Jett replied bitterly as the two continued through the cars searching for their bushy-haired friend.

"Oh no. Is he nice at least? Did your mother drive you crazy?"

"She left me alone mostly, thankfully. Actually, she seemed a little worried even, about the whole you-know-what situation. That, or something with her travel plans. But Hogwarts is the safest place, I guess, and it definitely beats being stuck back in France."

They found a few familiar Gryffindors and others in the next train car and stopped to check in with them. Izzy spent a good half hour talking to Ginny about Egypt, admitting how jealous she was and curious to hear what the red-headed girl had seen. The trolley cart with snacks rolled by soon after and the two Third Years had bought copious amounts of treats to share with the whole compartment. Jett was just finishing a story from her time in France when the door slid open.

"What a sad sight this is, did you buy them this whole feast, Izzy? Must be more food here than you see in a whole week at home, Weaslette." Crabbe and Goyle laughed from behind the thin, blonde-haired boy standing in front of them. Draco smirked at the other students, all a mix of halfbloods or Muggleborns and younger than him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Jett retorted in annoyance but not giving him the satisfaction of looking up from unwrapping her pumpkin pastie.

"And nice to see you again, Moreau. I heard you ran away and back to France for the rest of the summer."

"I didn't tell him – " Isabelle started at Jett's look.

"Just saw the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – he looks worse than Quirrell and Lockhart combined! Another year we won't be learning, I guess. At least I know I can already best you in a duel." Draco sneered, trying to pick a fight with his sister's best friend. He had been unsuccessful with Potter due to said professor, but he didn't mind getting into a little skirmish here.

As expected, Jett stood up in anger, her wand slipped out and ready to challenge him. But Iz had already stood as well to block what she had foreseen might happen.

"Enough, Draco. Go bother someone else, I'm enjoying time with my friends – " Isabelle started, blocking Jett's ability to aim at her brother while trying to keep Draco's attention.

"Friends? These aren't your friends. Don't you remember what happened last year, Izzy? What Father said?" The blonde-haired boy leaned forward threateningly, hands on his hips, knowing he had the upper hand like he had the previous two years. His sister hated getting into trouble.

"I remember." Izzy admitted and Draco smirked in triumph. "But I don't care anymore. Go ahead and tell them who I'm spending my time with – better than picking stupid fights on the train before we even get to school."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't care. Now go bother someone else." Biting her tongue to not go on a rant again about the sibling inequality and such, Izzy stared her brother down until he gave in with a surprised look on his face and closed the door.

Returning to the snacks and Jett's story, the two Third Years stayed a few minutes longer before heading to find Hermione.

"Where could she be? We've searched the entire train." Isabelle sighed, knowing it was only a couple hours journey longer until they reached the school. Though she had meant what she said to Draco, it still unnerved her to risk breaking her parents' rules and such. Talking with Hermione would make it all the more worth it, she knew. No one seemed to understand her love of books as much as Mione did.

"I don't know. But I have that Muggle map you were asking for. I put my stuff in the last compartment, all the way at the end. Maybe we'll find her on our way?" Jett offered, leading the way to the last train car.

"Oh right, thanks. I had forgotten about that – you'll have to show me where Moony's cottage actually is and see if we can find Derry Hill to figure out where the Manor is, but – found them." Izzy cut herself off as they reached the compartment. Glancing through the glass door, it was clear that the trio of Gryffindors had somehow found the section with Jett's belongings.

"Jett!" All three of the students seemed to warmly greet the blonde-haired girl as she entered, with only Hermione acknowledging Isabelle's presence. The two boys simply gave the Slytherin girl a wary look.

"Izzy! How are you?" The bushy-haired Gryffindor had stood from her seat by the rainy window to give her friend a hug.

"Hi, I'm good." Iz replied easily but did not add anything else. She was now staring at the man who was curled up, asleep in the corner of the compartment. "Is that –?"

"Yes." Jett quickly responded, glancing towards her godfather's sleeping form before handing Isabelle her promised present.

Guiding the dark-haired girl back out into the hallway, having seen the unhappy looks on the two boys' faces as well as trying to avoid two certain topics which Isabelle was sure to mention, she said quickly, "I'll explain later. But I don't want them to know he's Moony yet, you know? It's weird. We can talk at the feast tonight or maybe tomorrow at breakfast. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what about Hermione?"

"Later. Please? I don't want them to know…"

"…alright. Later then. Bye." Izzy gave in, feeling a little upset that Jett seemed to be choosing her Gryffindor friends over her. But realistically she knew that wasn't the case – Jett had just spent the last few hours with her wandering the train, talking with their other friends. And she could understand not wanting other students to know her godfather was on the train. But why was he coming to Hogwarts with her? And why was he asleep, looking so exhausted?

Pondering the possibilities of the answers to that question, Isabelle was about halfway back up the length of the Hogwarts Express when the train stopped suddenly and the lamps went out all at once, plunging everything into complete darkness.

Quickly picking herself up from the floor before she could be stepped on, she heard other students' panicked voices. A few compartment doors slid open and Izzy was bumped by at least a few trying to make their way through the narrow corridor in the dark.

"Ouch," Iz hissed as someone stepped on her foot.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice answered.

"Ginny?"

"Izzy? Have you seen Ronald?"

"He's in the compartment with Jett and Hermione and such at the end of the train. That way." Assuming the red-haired Second Year was trying to find her brother for answers, Iz thought to her own annoying sibling. She wondered if he was worried.

Starting cautiously through the dark corridor towards the front of the train where she knew the Slytherin carriage was, Isabelle was sure she had almost reached it. That is, until an abrupt stillness came over the car she was in. Everything had gone completely silent, none of the other students moving. Freezing as well, unsure why her instincts were telling her to, she suddenly heard someone or something make a noise: a deep, slow, rattling breath. And everything turned ice cold.

Izzy felt herself begin to panic, fear spreading throughout her body. But it was not the same kind of fear she got when flying – the response usually being adrenaline pumping through her veins. This was a different kind of panic – a slow, ebbing chill that had already reached her fingertips and to which she thought there may never be an end.

But then it had passed. Though the corridor was still plenty dark, and the feeling of cold and despair remained with her, the intenseness had swiftly disappeared. Finding the will to move again, Izzy took out her wand and cast a silent "Lumos" before making her way as quickly as possible back to the Slytherin compartment. She reached her House carriage just as the lights in the train came back on.

Draco was not there when she first returned. Checking on Russet and her alarmed suitemates, she turned towards the door as the glass slid open. Meeting her brother's eyes, she made her way towards him. Giving him a quick hug of relief, still a bit rattled as to what had just happened and simply forgetting the earlier incident, Iz sat back down in her seat with the other Slytherins. Joining them in conversation as to whatever that had just been, Izzy tried not to dwell on that awful feeling of panic that had so overwhelmed her. What had happened? What had it been?

With the train moving again, the lights on, and everyone beginning to joke to make themselves feel better, Isabelle had settled down a bit with the others. Mid-conversation with Daphne, she noticed Remus Lupin move through the carriage towards the front of the train. Meaning to catch him when he came back through, Iz had already forgotten that Jett's godfather was there by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade. It was only in her Thestral-drawn carriage ride up to the castle that Izzy learned what had truly happened with the dementors. And that Potter had somehow fainted.

.

.

.

 **AN: Sorry for the unexpected break! I had the opportunity to travel to London (which I highly recommend if you are able to go) and am back with lots more ideas. Hope you are enjoying Third Year thus far – reviews are always welcome :)**


	61. Year 3: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

The Great Hall was decorated in all its usual Opening Feast splendor: thousands of floating candles, each of the House colors decorating the walls between large windows, and a mostly-cloudy enchanted ceiling with a few stubborn stars trying to poke their light through.

Izzy followed her Slytherin classmates towards their table, all dressed in their school robes. Taking her normal seat across from Draco and next to Daphne, she continued their easy conversation from the carriage. This was soon interrupted, however, by her brother's animated tone which usually promised a good story.

" – and Longbottom told me the /whole/ thing. There were those creatures on the train, searching for Black, you know, the Azkaban prison guards – "

"Dementors?" Izzy offered, having already realized what had happened during their journey.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, they were checking to be sure none of us were trying to sneak the /murderer/ into Hogwarts or something. But when it got to Potter's compartment, Longbottom told me he /fainted/! Potter took one look at the stupid thing and fell off his seat! Like a frail old lady!" A chorus of laughter followed the boy's retelling. But before Draco could continue with what he had learned, the students' attention was drawn up front for the Sorting.

Glancing over to the Gryffindor table, Iz noticed that neither Potter nor Hermione were seated there. Wondering if the train incident had caused the Boy-Who-Lived to go to the Hospital Wing (and knowing Hermione was nice enough to take him there), she scanned the scarlet-clad table once more just to be sure. Why had Hermione gone instead of Weasley? Refocusing on the Sorting to welcome another new Slytherin First Year, Izzy made a mental note to ask her friend later.

Just as the Sorting ended, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall to take her place at the front. Glancing towards the Gryffindor table again, sure enough Iz noticed Hermione Granger and Harry Potter making their way to sit by Ronald Weasley. Obviously Longbottom's story had already made somewhat of a circulation as a few students turned to watch the messy-haired boy take his seat. Without another moment's pause, Professor Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Welcome, welcome! Another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" The Headmaster cleared his throat before continuing,

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." At this, Isabelle glanced towards Jett, supposing the real reason why the Dementors were at Hogwarts.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Head Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." Dumbledore's eyes made the rounds throughout the Great Hall, their usual spark somewhat lacking in the graveness of his warning.

"On a happier note," the Headmaster continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year." Motioning towards the table full of professors, Izzy once again recognized Jett's godfather sitting among them. In fact, the familiar man was just standing as Professor Dumbledore introduced him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lupin nodded his head towards the Headmaster and smiled slightly at the meager applause, in which Izzy took part. So he was going to be the new DADA professor? Iz had little time to dwell on this fact as the Headmaster carried on in his introductions.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his groundskeeping duties."

This second announcement was met with louder applause, especially obnoxious from the Gryffindors. Isabelle did not have a very strong opinion on Hagrid but, over the past two years at school, her only interactions with him had not been the most pleasant. She especially remembered his opinion of the Malfoy family – though this was not an uncommon judgment, she knew. And the groundskeeper had been sent to Azkaban the year before, believed to have opened the Chamber of Secrets with one of his magical beasts. Plus, she thought she had heard that he was not even a fully qualified wizard. In any case, they would have to see how the class went…

With that, the scrumptious feast began and conversations abounded. Draco continued to retell what he knew about Potter and the Dementor on the train. A few other Slytherins were debating what "Ministry business" the Dementors could really be at the school for. Others were commenting on the two new professors. Glancing up at the High Table, Iz could not help but notice how absolutely exhausted Moony looked. Perhaps he had been up all night stressing about the first day at Hogwarts. The young Slytherin was nevertheless excited to see how the DADA classes would go, as their brief morning conversations at the cottage had proven to the twelve-year-old that Lupin was, at the very least, an intelligent man.

Quickly finishing her second slice of pumpkin tart, Isabelle stood with the others when they were dismissed for bed. Instead of following her suitemates per usual, Iz fought her way through the crowds of students to get to the Gryffindor table. She had plenty of questions in her mind – had Jett known that Moony was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Did anyone else know who her father was? And for Hermione, wondering where she had disappeared to before the feast as well as a long list of questions from the summer that she had saved. Overall, she mostly wanted to catch up with her two best friends.

By the time she reached the table, however, the girls had disappeared. Nearly everyone was out of the Great Hall and headed for their House dormitories. Turning to glance towards the professors table in case she could wave to Lupin, she found the four Gryffindors congratulating the new half-giant professor at the front. Jett's godfather had disappeared and, seeing McGonagall shooing the lingering students away, Izzy decided she could catch up with the others at breakfast the next morning. Having overheard the new Slytherin password at the table, the younger Malfoy sibling hurried down to the dungeons so as to not get in trouble for being out after hours.

It was like returning home. The common room looked and smelled the same – the wonderfully furnished chairs and couches, the roaring fireplace, the green light. The two now-Sixth Year boys were even sitting at their usual table playing Wizard's Chess like always. And Draco sat in his throne-like chair near the fireplace, a small group of students still surrounding him, Pansy sitting on the arm of his chair, as he told some sort of story – probably Longbottom's tale once again. Iz also noticed one of the new First Years, Daphne's sister Astoria, listening intently to what the elder Malfoy sibling had to say. Smiling at the sight and the feeling this normal scene brought her, the dark-haired girl moved towards the stairs that led down to the girls' dormitory.

"Hey, Izzy! How was your summer?" A familiar voice said as she passed one of the dorm rooms. Pausing and glancing in, she smiled at Gemma Farley, now a Seventh Year Slytherin and prefect.

"Hi Gemma! It was good. Long, I ran out of books to read. And we didn't get to travel anywhere, but it was pleasant enough. And yours?" Iz went in and hugged her older friend.

"Wonderful, really. I'm not surprised you ran out of books, though. Is your brother still causing trouble?"

"Always. But I hope he's maturing a bit now, we're Third Years after all."

"Don't be too sure. Wow, you're already Third Years – I can't believe I'm a Seventh Year! I honestly can't wait until I'm done with school, which sounds strange at the beginning of term and all." Gemma commented with a sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of school. Exams, maybe, and homework. But not Hogwarts." Izzy mused aloud, glancing around the Seventh Years' dorm room. How would she be feeling when she was a Seventh Year?

"Anyways, maybe we can get together at lunch or something to catch up. I think I heard you get to start with electives tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you," Iz nodded and left Gemma to finish unpacking. Still thinking about what her friend had said, she wondered what her life would be like in four years. She hoped she would be Head Girl.

Cautiously entering her dorm room, Izzy somewhat expected Pansy to have moved her belongings like she had tried to their first year or some other drama. Finding her trunk at the usual four-poster bed all the way at the back of the room, there was little response from the other three girls as Iz walked in. They had all already greeted each other in the train and they were distracted. Daphne was telling them about a cleaning spell she had learned over the summer that automatically made her bed.

"That would come in handy, since my family doesn't have a house elf." Millicent commented, hiding her diary in the drawer next to her bed.

"It's really simple. I can show you tomorrow morning, if you want." The blonde-haired girl offered with a sweet smile, already in her pajamas and sitting on her bed.

"What classes do you think we have tomorrow?" Tracey asked, working on her school bag and trying to decide what she should put in it.

"Gemma told me that Third Years will have their electives tomorrow first." Isabelle offered, unpacking her trunk and using her bed as a way to spread out all of her belongings in order to properly organize them.

"Awesome. I'm taking Divination and Arithmancy." Tracey replied, picking out those two books.

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Daphne glanced up to see what the other two girls had chosen, even though they had discussed it after their spring holidays the year before.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures – though this book is completely mental." Millicent pointed to her trunk, where her copy of the Monster Book of Monsters was currently snoozing, a belt keeping it closed.

"I know, I didn't know what to do with it. But I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. I was thinking about adding Arithmancy if there was time and space, but I'm not sure." Iz said, smirking at Milly for her observation of the dangerous book still in her trunk. The young Malfoy was not going to touch it unless she had to.

Just as Izzy was about to start a new conversation, Pansy returned to the dorm room with a wide smile on her face.

"What's up with you, Pansy?" Tracey asked, confused at the girl's demeanor.

"Nothing," the spiky-haired Slytherin offered mysteriously and went to her bed, unpacking her night clothes.

"No, something happened," Tracey walked over to her and then started to giggle a little, realizing something. "Did he –?"

"Not yet! But he was super sweet. And he even said he had put our picture on his bedroom wall." Pansy sighed contentedly, sitting on her bed. Suddenly glancing over to where Iz was standing, a confused look on the Malfoy's face (as the girl was more often than not in some sort of mood), the spiky haired girl smiled at her. In a friendly, non-joking way.

"That's so cute! He must really like you." The other girls offered, obviously all caught up in something that Iz had missed. About to return to unpacking, it getting late, Izzy stopped at her suitemate's voice.

"I hope so. Oh, Isabelle – I really like your hair. Did you do something new with it?" Pansy was still smiling at her, making Iz suspicious. What was going on? Panicking suddenly that the girl had found out about her being adopted, her hair so different from the other Malfoy's, she stared back at her.

"Not really." Self-consciously feeling her hair, which was a bit more frizzy than normal but nothing else, Iz waited to see what Pansy's next move would be.

"Oh, well it's nice tonight." Pansy shrugged and went to change for bed.

"Lights out, five minutes!" A prefect's voice called from the stairwell. Each of the Third Years returned to their own beds to finish getting ready for their first night back at Hogwarts. Closing the curtains around her bed, still on edge for Pansy to have pulled some sort of prank (and having twice inspected her hair brush in case it had been tampered with), Isabelle fell asleep wondering what this new school year might bring.


	62. Year 3: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle was happy to be back at school. One of the first students down at breakfast the next morning and a wide array of food for her to choose from, Iz was content and ready for her first day of classes. Not yet ready to openly read Shakespeare at the Slytherin table (though no one had noticed on the train) and not wanting to push her rule-breaking too far, the dark-haired girl had started to review a couple chapters of her Ancient Runes textbook in anticipation of the first class.

Draco and most of the Third Years came down about a half hour later, all plopping down in a tired manner to sit by Izzy. Distracted from her textbook review by their arrival, she listened in on their conversation.

"And I bet he doesn't even have a home, the way he dresses. Dumbledore must really be scrapping the bottom of the barrel if /he's/ going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Quickly realizing her brother was complaining about Lupin's appearance and judging him on that, Iz became defensive. They did not even know Moony! She was sure he would be better than Quirrell or Lockhart. About to jump in to defend the new professor, Draco continued, "And don't get me started on that oaf teaching. Father will surely send a letter to the Minister protesting his appointment. He can't even perform magic correctly, how is he supposed to teach us anything?"

"I bet he'll be fired before Christmas," Theodore Nott commented.

"Before Halloween!" Pansy added, mimicking Draco's cruel smile as the group laughed.

"Tell us what happened to Potter again, Draco, I missed it last night." A Fourth Year boy interjected, leaning in to join the conversation. Iz sat uncomfortably in the middle, having already tired of hearing her brother's retelling.

"Sure. Well, according to Longbottom, it went like this…" Draco, who had gotten so good at simply telling the story, now added a few scenes in which he acted out what had happened. Just getting to the part where Potter faints, Izzy noticed her brother's grey eyes glance up for a moment before dramatically improvising a swooning fit. While her fellow Slytherins laughed loudly, Iz turned to see that Potter, Weasley, Hermione, and Jett had just entered the Great Hall.

Pansy had turned too and, upon seeing the Gryffindors, stood up and called, "Hey, Potter! Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooo!" The Slytherins all burst out laughing again and Pansy smirked wide, enjoying the attention.

As the Third Years focused on Potter's train mishap the day before, Izzy, who had finished her breakfast, decided she had more important things to do than listen to their mockery. Though she never would have done something like this the previous two years for fear of it somehow getting back to her parents, Isabelle stood and went to join her Gryffindor friends at their table. It was an unwritten rule that students were to sit at their House tables for meals, as most had friends mainly within those circles. But Iz had noticed over the previous two years that many others, such as the current Head Boy and Head Girl, were close friends across House divisions despite the stigma and often sat together during meals. So why couldn't she?

Sitting down decisively next to Jett where a spot was open, she smiled a silent "Good morning" to Hermione on the opposite side of the table. The blonde-haired girl had her face hidden in her arms, obviously not wanting to be there and not yet awake. Potter and Weasley were busy talking to the red-haired boy's troublesome older twin brothers about Quidditch and so did not notice the Slytherin addition at first.

"Morning, Jett," Izzy said a bit obnoxiously, knowing the French girl hated mornings. "Did you have to drag her out of bed, Mione?"

"Yes, I was afraid that, if we left her, she would sleep through the first few classes." Hermione responded, poking Jett's arm as if that would wake her up. "Did you get your timetable, Izzy?"

"Yes," Iz held hers up before reading off the first couple of classes. "Ancient Runes during the second period – meaning I've got now free, which is nice. Then Charms with the Ravenclaws, then lunch, and the afternoon is Care of Magical Creatures. You?"

"Basically the same. We have Transfiguration instead of Charms, though," Hermione answered a bit mysteriously, placing her timetable face down while going to grab some more sausages.

"You missed the Sorting last night. Where did you disappear to?" Izzy questioned, glancing toward Potter and slightly staring, as if trying to figure out if he was still sick or something.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall needed to speak to me. There were a couple of problems with my schedule, but we figured it all out." The bushy-haired girl smiled assuredly at her friend before taking a muffin.

"Merrrhagbataff," Jett mumbled from where her face was hiding.

"Come again?" Iz asked, bending down to listen closer. She did not catch whatever Weasley was saying to Hermione across the table.

"What time is it?" Jett repeated, or at least that was what Isabelle understood.

"You've got just over ten minutes before first period starts." Picking up Jett's schedule and glancing over it, she poked her friend a few times in a row.

"What?" Jett huffed annoyedly.

"Actually, you have Divination first period, up in the North Tower. You better eat something quickly, you'll have to leave in a minute if you want to get there on time." Iz explained, glancing up as the groundskeeper passed by the Gryffindors on the other side of the table.

"I don't wanna go…" Jett complained before sitting up and smoothing her hair, frowning. "Why does school have to start so early?"

"So that we have enough time to study. Come on, the sun is shining, and we get to see how our new electives work!" When Jett made no response, Iz leaned in to whisper, "Plus, tomorrow we get to go to your godfather's class together. Do you think it'll be something exciting?"

"Shh!" Jett shushed her, suddenly awake and a bit defensive. "Shh. I don't want anyone to know. He's just Professor Lupin. And I don't know what he's planning, he wouldn't tell me."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. /Professor Lupin/, then. At least we'll see each other in Care of Magical Creatures later, right?" Izzy said as she noticed the trio standing up across from them and realizing they probably all had Divination together. Jett grabbed an apple and stood too.

"Right. If I make it through this morning. See you, Izzy," the blonde-haired Gryffindor offered tiredly before following her friend's out of the Great Hall. There was a general movement to leave as all of the students began to make their ways to their first classes. Waiting for the crowd to lessen, Iz returned to one of her favorite spots at Hogwarts, the library, to wait out her first free period before her elective class.

~:~

Ancient Runes turned out to be a small elective class with only eleven students. Because of this, Isabelle was sure it would quickly become one of her favorites. Each of the students who had chosen it were both interested in the subject (unlike some who had chosen Divination or Care of Magical Creatures, for example, because they were "easy") and were generally studious. Plus, Professor Babbling seemed nice enough. She had begun the period challenging the students to choose one rune out of a random page of their translation dictionary and attempt to explain its importance by the end of the hour. Izzy was glad that she had already read most of the textbook and could properly pronounce her rune. They had received some very easy homework as well, a simple translation they should attempt with the help of the dictionary.

Hermione had appeared quite suddenly just as the class was to begin. Isabelle had realized while she was in the library that her friend had gone with the others to Divination, but had told her she was also taking Ancient Runes. Wondering if there was another section of this particular elective, Iz was glad when her bushy-haired friend appeared a few moments before the start of class and sat down next to her.

Now in her Charms class with the other Slytherins, Izzy was confused by their odd behavior. Taking the seat next to her brother, she listened in on his conversation with the other boys.

" – wonder when it'll happen to Potter." Zabini was saying, glancing around at the others.

"I don't think she can tell the future, she just makes stuff up." Draco argued, crossing his arms.

"But Longbottom broke the cup! Like she said he would." Goyle interjected.

"Everyone knows Longbottom is a complete idiot, of course he would drop the cup." Draco countered, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"What happened?" Izzy asked, now interested to find out about the Divination lesson.

"Professor Trelawney said that Potter's going to die. She saw a Grim in his teacup." As Isabelle was about to ask a follow-up question to clarify what exactly had occurred, Professor Flitwick tapped his wand on the board and started class. When one of the girls near the end of class asked if Professor Trelawney's predictions ever came true, the Charms professor gladly informed them that, though every year a student was supposed to die, no one ever had. She was a great Divination teacher and a true Seer, Flitwick added, but she was not always correct.

Heading off to lunch glad that she had chosen a more reliable subject like Ancient Runes rather than Divination, Izzy sat listening to the rest of her classmates complain about the amount of homework they had already received. When they were heading outside after the meal, the conversation shifted back to Potter, the Dementor incident, and then to her brother once again making fun of their Care of Magical Creatures professor.

Slowing up so that she could walk with Hermione and Jett, she noticed the former friend acting a bit strangely.

"Everything alright, Mione?" Iz asked, giving the Gryffindor a concerned look.

"Just fine." The bushy-haired girl replied, shooting a look at Potter and Weasley as they walked silently behind them.

"Ronald told her that she's no good at Divination and that she always has to be the best," Jett offered quietly, not wanting to set off the other two Gryffindors' argument again.

"Oh no. Well he should be one to talk – he's not very good at anything." Izzy shot the red-haired boy her own look of annoyance before refocusing her attention on Hermione. "Isn't Divination two hours, though? That's what Draco had said. How come you came to Ancient Runes?"

"Oh, um, I have special permission to leave early from Divination to get to Runes. That's why I was almost late. I'll just make up the Divination time later." Hermione shrugged as if it was not important, glancing away over the Hogwarts grounds.

"Oh, okay. What about Muggle Studies then? Are you still taking that?"

"Of course!"

"Good. I bought the books while Mother wasn't looking, so you'll just have to tell me what you do in class so I can keep up. I started reading the one and it is really interesting, I've got a whole list of questions for you – "

The group had just reached the groundskeeper's hut, where the half-giant was standing waiting for them with his boarhound.

"I'll ask them later." Iz finally whispered before turning to pay attention, not wanting to miss any important information from their first Care of Magical Creatures class.


	63. Year 3: Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

After greeting the class in a somewhat nervous manner for his first ever Care of Magical Creatures elective lesson, Hagrid led the Third Years towards the Forbidden Forest.

"We aren't going in /there/, are we?" Isabelle whispered to Jett, eyes wide. Besides for the usual warnings from professors about the mysterious forest, she remembered her brother's terrifying adventure in there during their First Year when he had received detention.

"I hope not," the French girl replied, having her own concerns.

Thankfully the group of students were led only on the outskirts of the trees until they came to a clearing and paddock a few minutes later.

"Everyone gather round here! Come right up to the fence, won't bite yeh, make sure yeh can see." The apprehensive Third Years approached, unsure what they should be looking at in the seemingly empty opening. "Now take yer books out and open 'em to page 49 –"

"How?" Draco's voice called out, a few students down from Iz. She set her bag down and cautiously took out her own copy of the Monster Book of Monsters, trying very carefully not to anger it.

"Eh?" Hagrid replied, turning to see who had asked something.

"How do we open our books?" Her brother repeated, this time holding up his belt-bound book.

"None o' yeh bin able to open yer books?" The Care of Magical Creatures professor glanced around disappointedly, settling on the trio of Gryffindors in front who all also shook their heads. Taking Hermione's copy and ripping off the tape keeping it closed, he demonstrated to the Third Years how to stroke the spine, immediately calming the book's otherwise-wild nature.

"Oh, /obviously/, why didn't I think of that? How silly we've all been," Draco sneered above the other mumbling students, though most looked a little unsure that stroking their books would actually soothe them.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter replied quietly, shooting Iz's brother a look. While the students all unbound their various copies of the elective book and tried to open them, Hagrid disappeared to bring their first lesson's magical creatures. (All were successful except for Neville Longbottom, whose book decided to try and eat his face. It was only able to reach his robes.)

"These books were a little insane, you have to admit…" Iz commented to Jett after she got her copy open, who simply shrugged. About to comment further, she was interrupted by her sibling's exasperated tone.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. That /oaf/ teaching classes, wait until I tell my father – " Draco was smirking towards the other Slytherin boys, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter stepped forward, speaking more loudly this time. The messy-haired boy looked angry and approached Izzy's brother. Draco merely smirked more, handing his school bag to Crabbe before stepping up in challenge to the Gryffindor boy. Neither said anything, simply staring each other down while the other students prepared for some sort of duel.

And yet all of a sudden, the Slytherin boy's face changed. His smirk turned to a concerned frown and his eyes grew large, as if he were seeing something terrifying just behind Potter. Draco stepped back once, and then once again, as if stumbling from fright, before calling, "Dementor! Dementor!"

Isabelle glanced to her right with the rest of the students, falling for her brother's trick like the others. Of course, she knew there was no Dementor – there had not been the cold feeling, the panic. Glancing back towards the Slytherins, she watched Draco, Pansy, and the other emerald-clad boys pull hoods over their heads and pretend to be the terrifying magical creatures. All started to laugh at their joke while Hermione pulled Harry back to the other side of the group, attempting to ignore them.

"Well like that doesn't get old," Jett commented bitterly to Iz as Hagrid reappeared in the clearing.

All of the students turned to watch as a dozen or so creatures trotted toward the group. Glancing down at her textbook which was opened to the instructed page, she found a drawing representing the same live magical creature in front of her: Hippogriffs. The back end of a horse and front end of an eagle, they were both beautiful and frightening. Their brilliant orange eyes unnerved Izzy the most.

After tethering the creatures to the fence, Hagrid turned with a proud smile to the group. Motioning for the Third Years to come a bit closer, only a couple of Gryffindors bravely approached the Hippogriffs.

"Firs' thing yeh gotta know 'bout Hippogriffs, they're proud. Easily offended, they are. Don't never insult one, might be the last thing yeh do." The half-giant professor motioned to the line of them, still smiling as if what he said was a pleasant story rather than an important warning.

Izzy had taken out a piece of parchment and was attempting to jot down notes. This was difficult, however, as there weren't any flat places to write on. Moving to the back of the group to sit on one of the flat rocks with her book in her lap, Iz attempted to listen above the mutterings of her brother and his friends. Finally kicking Draco lightly in the shins to get him to shut up, nodding her head towards Hagrid as if to silently tell him to pay attention, she continued to jot a few notes down about their first magical creature.

"Right – who wants ter go first?" Isabelle glanced up just as the entire group of students took a step back in unison. Getting up to watch, she noticed Potter standing right at the front by himself.

"I guess I'll do it," the boy-who-lived offered unsurely, taking a ginger step forward.

"Ooh, no, Harry, your tea leaves!" One of the Gryffindor girls said worriedly.

"Harry, good, righ' here. See how yeh get on with Buckbeak. Come on," Hagrid motioned the Third Year Gryffindor forward as he untied the Hippogriff's chain from the fence.

Izzy followed her brother as he pushed his way up front to get a closer look. Settling next to Hermione, she watched a little nervously for Potter. The messy-haired boy began to bow, keeping eye contact with the magical beast. Buckbeak turned to stare at Harry with one of its piercing orange eyes, as if sizing him up. After a few moments, Hagrid warned the Gryffindor to back away slowly, looking a little worried now himself. What exactly happened if you disrespected a Hippogriff?

Izzy did not receive the answer. A moment later, Buckbeak had bent his front knees in an unmistakable bow towards the boy. Smiling slightly at the odd actions of such a magical creature, she watched as Potter approached the Hippogriff, pet it, and then was able to climb onto its back.

"Mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like it…" Hagrid instructed Harry Potter before moving back to let Buckbeak fly.

"What if Harry falls off?" A Ravenclaw girl asked the professor, glancing worriedly towards where he and the Hippogriff had disappeared from sight.

"He won'. Buckbeak's a good one, they'll be righ' back."

It was a few minutes later before the pair returned, welcomed back by an applause from the surprised students. Emboldened by Potter's success, the rest of the class moved closer to the remaining magical creatures and were trying their luck with bowing.

"I'm not sure I want to," Izzy protested, being extremely cautious. She had never really been one to like animals or magical creatures, except for trained household pets. Jett, on the other hand, seemed to be elated. Their chestnut Hippogriff had readily bowed to her and the small French girl was standing nearby, petting its beak, encouraging her friend to try.

"It's fine, she's really nice. If I give her a name, will that make it easier for you?"

"Probably not. I'll just observe for now, thanks," Iz bit her lip, shaking her head. Glancing over to where her brother, Crabbe, and Goyle were working with Buckbeak, she was slightly disappointed to see that the Hippogriff had already accepted Draco.

"See! Even Draco's done it, you can't be shown up by your brother, Izzy," Jett said, also watching them.

"This is very easy," Draco called loudly, not to reassure his sister but to goad his Gryffindor nemesis. Deciding Jett was right, Iz made to turn back and try her own. As she did, however, she heard her brother drawl, "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

A second later, Draco's high-pitched scream rang out through the clearing. Looking back to where her brother had been and finding him on the ground, Iz froze in surprise. He was curled up, cradling his right arm, where blood seemed to be pouring all over his robes out of two large gashes.

"I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me, it's killed me!" Iz's blond-haired sibling called, eyes wide in fright. Hagrid came plundering over, having called the Hippogriff away, and took in the sight. The half-giant's face went white and he also froze as if unsure what to do.

"He has to get to the Hospital Wing, Hagrid!" Hermione reminded him, opening the fence gate as Hagrid picked up the Slytherin boy. The groundskeeper hurried out and up the hill back towards the castle, leaving the class standing there in stunned silence.

Watching the professor carry her brother away, Isabelle could not stop staring at the blood-stained path they left in their wake. Was Draco going to lose his arm?

"Izzy? Hey, Izzy?" Someone shook gently her where she was standing as if to wake her. Momentarily taking her eyes off the retreating forms heading up the hill, Iz first saw Jett's concerned look and then Hermione's. Potter was standing next to Buckbeak now, stroking its beak once again. She then glanced back towards the other Slytherins, where Pansy, in tears, had already picked up Draco's belongings and the boys looked just as stunned as she felt.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Draco'll be fine, it was just a scratch – " Jett started to say as if trying to comfort Iz, but she did not have the chance to finish.

As if suddenly realizing what happened, Isabelle, worried about her brother, took off running up the hill after Hagrid and Draco. It was /not/ just a scratch, he had been attacked by that Hippogriff! Hurrying to make it to the Hospital Wing, she did not look back as the rest of the class followed at a walk.

~:~

Madam Pomfrey made quick work of healing Draco. By the time Isabelle had reached the Hospital Wing, Hagrid had already set her brother down on one of the beds and was watching the school nurse work her magic.

When she first arrived, Izzy could definitely say that Draco looked to be in serious pain. The bleeding had stopped thanks to Madam Pomfrey's magic and a potion he had downed. The two cuts had easily closed, though the nurse did comment that Draco was lucky the creature's talons had only severed a few muscles and had not seriously damaged the bones. Wrapping his arm in bandages before going to grab a few other medicine potions to soothe the boy's pain, Iz took advantage of the moment and finally approached him.

"Draco? Draco, how does it feel?" Izzy took a seat on his hospital bed, taking his good hand in hers.

"Hurts like hell," the blonde-haired boy admitted, looking up to his sister. His grey eyes looked pained and he made no attempt to smile, simply grimacing.

"It sure looks like it would. But Madam Pomfrey can fix anything," Iz glanced up and smiled as the nurse came back over. Moving out of the way momentarily as Madam Pomfrey administered a few more potions and healing spells to help Draco, Isabelle noticed Hagrid simply hanging out on the other side of the room as if unsure what he was supposed to do. A bit angry at him for letting this happen to her brother (though logically knowing it was partly her brother's fault nonetheless), she held back her temper and returned to focusing on Draco.

"There. You will need to rest, Mr. Malfoy, and stay here overnight, but your arm should be good as new by Thursday morning."

"Thursday? Has my father –?"

"Yes, your parents have been informed. Now rest, no moving that arm. If you need something…well, I believe your sister will be here to assist you." Madam Pomfrey nodded at Isabelle before moving away, onto some other task out of sight. Hagrid had also disappeared, leaving the siblings to themselves.

Iz pulled a chair over to sit next to Draco's bed, not wanting to accidentally move him. Reprimanding her brother as he attempted to sit up more and winced, she huffed slightly, "You know you shouldn't've done it."

"Done what, Izzy?" Draco made a sour face at her, the medicine not having taken effect quite yet.

"Insulted the Hippogriff. That's why it attacked you, and the professor clearly said – "

"That oaf shouldn't even be a professor. He should be sacked, I'm sure Father will push for it, I could've lost my arm –!"

"Now you're just being dramatic." Iz replied, sighing and shaking her head. Not wanting to rile him up anymore in case it interfered with his arm's healing process, she made to change the subject as the Hospital Wing doors banged open.

"Oh, Draco! Are you going to live? How is it?" Pansy came running into the room, tears still streaming down her face. Getting to the other side of the bed, she gasped theatrically as she saw Draco's bandaged arm.

"I'll survive," Iz's brother put on a brave face but not quite hiding his pain. He smiled slightly at Pansy and overdramatically winced as she went to touch his shoulder. With Draco obviously enjoying the spiky-haired girl's doting and undivided attention, Iz pulled out her Ancient Runes textbook and began reading the next chapter while tuning the other two out.


	64. Year 3: Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Pansy had been sure to inform the rest of the Slytherin House as to Draco's pained state. Isabelle had missed most of the talk when she returned to the dormitory later that evening but was introduced to it at breakfast the next morning.

"And he was in such great pain, he said it even hurt to smile, but he did it just for me." Pansy recounted, hand over her heart and smiling happily.

"Is he going to be alright, Izzy? Truly?" Tracey asked her suitemate as they were finishing their breakfast.

"Madam Pomfrey said it should all heal nicely, as long as he rests it. I'm going to check on him before classes today, but she said Draco'll be back in classes by Thursday. So, tomorrow." Iz shrugged, unsure what else to say.

When the younger Malfoy sibling finally made it upstairs, she found Draco frustrated, struggling to eat his breakfast, but in a noticeably cheerier mood. Despite being unable to cut up his food, Iz's brother was very talkative and seemingly pain-free. Not that he would admit it, even to his sister, however – he insisted his arm was still throbbing with pain and vocally voiced his concerns that he would have to stay an extra few days in the Hospital Wing.

Izzy knew Draco liked the attention he was getting and so was not fully fooled. Lucius and Narcissa had even come to visit their son the evening before to be sure he was alright, doting over him like always.

"And Father promised to complain to all of the school governors about this incident. I hope the oaf's fired." The blonde-haired boy finished with a huff before stuffing his mouth with the last of his breakfast.

"Draco, you know it was kind of your fault. I doubt they'll fire him over just this –"

"Father seemed pretty hopeful. Don't you want a /real/ professor, Izzy? Someone you can actually learn from?" Iz simply shrugged, not wanting to admit that that idea did sound nice.

Promising to collect her brother's homework for him, Isabelle was just heading to her next class when she passed by a group of Gryffindors leaving the Great Hall.

"Izzy! Is Draco okay? You didn't come to the library last night so I thought maybe something went wrong…" Hermione stopped to check in with her friend, hugging a couple of her textbooks to her chest as if in concern.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest. He was just kind of helpless last night, in a lot of pain, so I said I would stay with him to help." Iz shrugged, glancing over to where Potter and Weasley had stopped a few feet away, listening in curiously. The red-haired boy scoffed as she described her brother's agony and the Third Year Slytherin shot him a warning glance.

"Oh, well that's good to hear, I guess. Hagrid told us that we'll probably start with flobberworms next lesson, something a little easier…" The bushy-haired girl informed Iz, shooting her two fellow Gryffindors her own mixed look.

"That sounds more like what he's capable of. He isn't really a trained professor anyways, right?" Izzy said, not thinking too much of her statements. It was true that Hagrid was not trained to teach – nor was he a fully-trained wizard. With her parents' complaints from the night before still stuck in her head, she had meant the comment more as stating a fact rather than a criticism.

"He's a great professor, it's your brother's fault for what happened!" Harry Potter stepped forward, angered by the dark-haired girl's remarks.

"It was not! Those creatures were simply too dangerous, especially for our first ever lesson." Isabelle replied with a bit of an air, narrowing her eyes at the two boys. Though she herself had admitted to Draco that it was at least partially his fault, she would not give her brother's nemesis any satisfaction in that regard. Looking to Hermione to support her about the risky Hippogriffs, Iz found the bushy-haired Gryffindor glancing away as if she did not want to get in between.

"Your idiot brother – " Ronald Weasley started to say but was cut off by Hermione.

"We've got to get to class, Isabelle, sorry. Glad to hear he'll be okay. See you later!" The three Gryffindors headed off towards their next subject, leaving the Slytherin there feeling a bit riled up.

Upset at the fact that Hermione had not defended her logical conclusions about the Hippogriff incident, Izzy decided to sit at a different table in the library later that afternoon to study. Still waving in a more obligatory rather than friendly manner as Jett and Hermione had come for their usual meeting, the two Gryffindors sat a few tables down from their friend. The odd interaction continued through dinner and into the next day.

~:~

Draco finally returned to classes on Thursday morning, coming in halfway through a double potions lesson with the Gryffindors. Isabelle had taken out his cauldron, having heard he should be leaving the Hospital Wing that morning, but had yet to set it up. Though Crabbe and Goyle had left a spot near them open per usual, the blonde-haired Malfoy had sauntered over to where Potter and Weasley were preparing that morning's assignment: a Shrinking Solution.

"How is it, Draco? Does it hurt much?" Pansy leaned over to ask, looking overly concerned at the amount of bandages the boy had on his arm.

"Yeah," Izzy's brother replied with a sort of grimace as he made to drag his cauldron over with his good arm. As Pansy turned away to add something to her potion, Isabelle watched Draco wink at Crabbe and Goyle. Having visited him once again the night before just to be sure he was all set to return to classes, Iz had noticed him act one way with her (back to his normal, annoying self) and then an overexaggerated pained act for most of his other visitors. Rolling her eyes and knowing he was now simply milking it for attention, she returned her focus to the task at hand.

"Settle down. You all have an assignment."

"Professor Snape, sir! I'll need help cutting these daisy roots, my arm – " Draco's voice called, pointing to his sling. Without looking up from his desk, the Potions Master replied,

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him."

Glancing up to see the Gryffindor's angered reaction, Iz could not help but feel a bit pleased at Ronald's annoyance. Even if Draco was mostly faking his arm injury. Her brother's plan seemed to backfire, however, as the red-haired boy purposefully chopped the roots roughly and unevenly, ensuring an imbalance in her brother's potion. Before she could say anything, Draco piped up and complained,

"Professor, Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir, he's ruining my potion." Snape, who had already begun another round around the dungeon classroom to check on his students' progress, approached Draco's table. Inspecting the potions ingredients, he smiled at the Gryffindor and directed simply,

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But sir –!"

"/Now/," the Slytherin House Head commanded, his tone suggesting he was close to taking away points for the boy's insolence. Weasley shoved his pile of carefully-cut roots towards Draco before turning back to his own potion.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," Draco added, a mischievous smile broad on his face. He was obviously enjoying humiliating the two Gryffindors.

"Potter, you can skin Mr. Malfoy's shrivelfig." Snape walked away to check on a few other students near the back of the room. Isabelle watched the messy-haired boy snatch her brother's ingredient and toss the finished product back at him. Smiling in amusement to herself, Iz turned to return to her own potion but caught Jett's annoyed expression.

"Only a /dash/ of leech juice, Jett, careful!" Izzy reminded, trying to be helpful despite her continued odd interaction with her Gryffindor friends. The French girl had been distracted by Potter's and Draco's conversation in front of her.

"Right, sorry," Jett waved her hand at Iz dismissively, putting the bottle of leech juice back down, muttering to herself. Isabelle thought she heard her call her brother a few choice words. Before the Slytherin could retort with her own commentary, the class was distracted by Professor Snape's voice near the front of the room.

"– does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" The rotund Gryffindor boy looked miserable and certainly on the verge of tears, trembling under the professor's intense glare.

"Please, sir, I could help Neville put it right –" Hermione offered from the row behind.

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger. Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of your potion to your pet toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to properly follow the directions. Get back to work," Snape barked, glancing around at the rest of the class in warning.

Izzy returned to her place, stirring her almost-finished potion and watching the scene in front of her. Hermione was whispering a few instructions to the frightened Gryffindor boy while completing her own task at the same time. Knowing that her friend was going to get caught, Iz chastised,

"Mione, you're going to get in trouble. Leave him be, he can follow the directions –!"

"His poor toad, Izzy!" Hermione turned to her Slytherin friend with a determined look before returning to assisting her classmate. Hearing her friend give the wrong advice to fix his potion and not really wanting the boy's toad to suffer, she sighed and hissed quickly,

"Tell him to add another half-dozen daisy roots, not a dozen, that will balance out the extra rat spleen. And try a pinch more of cowbane and an extra caterpillar. And tell him to hurry, we only have a few minutes left."

As Snape walked by once more, Isabelle returned to stirring her perfectly-green potion and offered a small smile to the professor. Turning to check on Jett's progress in case she needed help, she found the Gryffindor once again listening in on the boys' conversation in front of her.

"Not too far from here… What, Malfoy?" Iz heard Weasley say. Thinking Ronald was speaking to her at first, she turned as she listened to what her brother contributed.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" Draco asked with a knowing smile, confusing his sister.

"Yeah, that's right," Harry said a bit sarcastically.

"Of course, if it was me, I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him." Draco was now smirking as he stirred his potion counterclockwise.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" The red-haired boy questioned roughly.

"Don't you /know/, Potter?" Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Know what?"

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck. Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself." Draco shrugged, as if it was not important.

"What are you talking about?!" Potter finally chimed in angrily and looking confused. At that moment, however, Snape instructed the class to leave their potions to simmer while they packed up.

Having already cleaned her station, Izzy approached Jett and whispered, "Were they talking about your dad?"

"I think so, there was some sighting near Hogwarts, I guess…"

"That's not good, right? You should talk to Moony, find out if he really thinks your dad's after you –"

"Drop it, Iz, I don't want to talk about it."

"And what does Potter have to do with your dad?" Izzy continued aloud curiously, sure that her friend would have to know.

"I don't freakin' know, but your brother obviously does. Why don't you ask him?" Jett replied bitterly, the overheard conversation confusing the Gryffindor and making her tense.

"I mean, besides for the obvious thing that he supported the Dark Lord and all, so maybe he's just after Harry Potter for, you know –" Isabelle continued to muse aloud before Jett simply pushed past her to put some ingredients away. "Jett!"

"I don't want to talk about it! Okay?"

Unsure what had made her friend so mad, she turned to finish her potion for her grade and then joined the class to watch what might happen to the Gryffindor boy's toad. His potion now looked a much healthier shade of green but Iz worried that it may not have had enough time to simmer. A small pop a few seconds later proved that the potion had been a success and Izzy smiled to herself. She had probably been the one to fix the potion, of course.

"Five points from Gryffindor. I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed." Snape was frowning and handed the now-tadpole back to its rightful owner.

Grabbing her bag, Isabelle followed the class out of the dungeon. It was better that Snape did not know she had also helped Longbottom but at the same time she wished to tell her House professor for the praise she deserved fixing his ruined potion. Not seeing where Hermione went, and Jett still seeming in an upset mood, Iz fell into line beside her brother.

"How's your arm?"

"It aches, you know, but I'll be alright," Draco told her truthfully, glancing around to be sure no one else was too nearby.

"The sling? Is it really necessary?" Isabelle raised her eyebrows at her brother, guessing the answer.

"I said it aches. Plus the scars aren't completely gone, so, yeah…"

"And Potter? What do you know about him and Black?" Iz questioned directly, wanting to know the answer.

"Nothing, I just asked Father about the whole thing since it was everywhere and he told me that the murderer is said to be targeting Potter. He's a big supporter of the Dark Lord, you know. And /then/ he said that Black was Potter's parents' best friend at school, so he probably betrayed them and all when they were killed. Not positive, though. Thought Potter'd want revenge, you know, but seems he's just a wuss like always." Izzy's brother explained, smiling the entire time as if he found the situation funny.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Draco turned to head back to the Slytherin dormitories rather than the Great Hall. Starting to follow him, Iz realized that she wanted to tell Jett the information she had found out. Did the French girl already know that Harry's parents had been her father's best friends?

.

.

.

 **AN: Hey all, thank you very much for the favorites/follows and positive reviews! I am happy that you seem to be enjoying the story. Always open for constructive criticism or ideas, especially if something happens that seems a little far-fetched. Next up, first DADA class of the year! :)**


	65. Year 3: Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Jett did not appear for lunch that afternoon, despite Isabelle checking the Gryffindor table every few minutes. Iz had expected she would just arrive with the trio, who also came in late, but the short girl had not been with them. Hermione looked quite upset, the Slytherin assuming it was from the fact that she had lost her House points, but she had also somehow ripped her bag. Potter and Weasley were each carrying a few textbooks, neither looking too thrilled about it.

Draco joined the rest of the Third Years at lunch with only a few minutes before their afternoon classes. He had a large smile on his face.

"What?" His sister gave him a questioning look, pushing the platter of sandwiches towards him.

"Father spoke with the Minister of Magic. Told him about the Hippogriff. He seems to think there'll be a trial." Draco smiled smugly, reaching for a piece of dessert first.

"Oh. Well don't trials usually take a long time?" Izzy pointed out, unsure why her sibling seemed so happy.

"Not always – especially with my /lasting/ injury." Others jumped into the conversation to get more details about Draco and his arm, leaving no time for Isabelle to rebuke his statement.

Walking with the Slytherins to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they found the classroom empty. Sitting in her favorite seat (second row, middle), Iz took out her textbook and began reviewing the first chapter expectantly. She was absolutely excited. What would Moony do as their first lesson? If there was a pop quiz, she would be extra prepared.

The Gryffindors arrived a little after the Slytherins and took their seats on the right-hand side of the classroom. (Most of the Slytherins were sitting on the left.) Only Hermione made to sit up front and in the middle. Isabelle glanced up, surprised Jett had not sat near either of them. But she had something important to tell her!

Glancing around the classroom, she realized Jett was still not there. Wondering if she would be bold enough to skip her godfather's class, Izzy leaned forward and asked Hermione, "Where did Jett go?"

"No idea." Mione shrugged as she reached into her ripped bag and pulled out her own notated copy of their textbook.

"Oh, your bag's still ripped. Want me to fix it?" Isabelle offered. The Gryffindor shrugged again, which Iz took as approval. Taking out her wand, she fixed the bag and reinforced it for all of the books, a spell she had learned over the summer. "I can decorate it too, if you want."

"No, thanks, Izzy. What's that spell?" The Slytherin wrote it down for her on a piece of parchment, just handing it to her as the bell rang for the start of class. "Where do you think Professor Lupin is?"

"I'm not sure." Izzy glanced back towards the classroom entrance, realizing what might be going on. What if Jett had actually gone to talk to Moony at lunch? Maybe that was why they were both late? But, of course, she could not say this to Hermione.

The door opened a moment later. Most of the students turned, expecting their shabbily-dressed professor, but instead a familiar blonde-haired girl hurried inside. Glancing up at the front of the classroom and sighing with relief, Jett sat down next to Hermione and leaned back towards Iz to say, "I was sure I was going to be late."

"Where were you? I have something important to tell you –" Izzy started when the door opened once again, their DADA teacher finally appearing. Waving Jett to turn back around, not wanting either of them to get in trouble in their first class with Moony, Iz sat with her hands folded on her desk, waiting expectantly.

"Good afternoon," Lupin started when he got to the front of the classroom. Glancing around at each side before settling with a smile on the middle, he continued saying, "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." The students shifted nervously as they had never really had an entire class dedicated to just practice before. "Right, if you'd follow me."

Pulling her bag over her shoulder, Izzy got up and followed the group as they filed out of the classroom. Heading around the corner towards the staff room, they hit a little traffic along the way.

Peeves the Poltergeist was blocking their way, taking up most of the corridor as he stuffed chewing gum in one of the keyholes on a nearby door. Isabelle frowned, very much disliking the annoying and obnoxious ghost. Once, when she had been walking back from the library at night alone as a First Year, Peeves had followed her most of the way back hissing her name and then cackling.

Now, the ghost set his sights on their professor. Smiling, he started to sing, "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin – " Iz tried to see Moony's face, sure that such disrespect would anger the man. Instead, Jett's godfather appeared simply amused.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves. Mr. Filch won't be able to get his brooms." Instead of listening, however, the poltergeist simply ignored the professor minus momentarily sticking out his tongue.

Lupin shook his head and sighed, still smiling, as he glanced back at his class of Third Years. "Watch closely, this is a useful little spell. _Waddiwasi_!" Within a second, the piece of gum Peeves had been pushing into the small hole shot out and up his nose, forcing the ghost to fly up and away cursing in annoyance.

"Cool, sir!" One of the Gryffindor boys said while others laughed.

"Right, this way." Looking oddly proud of himself, the professor led his students down a second corridor before stopping in front of the staff room door.

"He did that to me once over the summer – but I got him back by pouring an entire can of tomato soup over his head." Jett half-smirked, whispering to Iz with amusement at the summer memory. Not sure she liked this prankster side of her friend's godfather, Isabelle followed the rest of the class into the nearly-deserted room.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." Professor Snape rose from his comfy arm chair at the other end of the long table, a sneer on his face. "Also, no one's probably warned you about Longbottom. I wouldn't entrust him with anything difficult unless you want half the class in the Hospital Wing."

Izzy glanced at her classmate, seeing that Neville had gone scarlet red in embarrassment. Turning back to Lupin, she saw mixed emotions at his colleague's comments. Simply raising his eyebrows, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor replied, "Is that so? I was hoping Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation. I'm sure he will perform it admirably."

Snape merely scoffed before departing, shutting the door firmly.

"Now then, we're heading over there. The wardrobe, yes." As the class formed a semicircle around the other end of the staff room, Professor Lupin stepped up to stand in front of the old wardrobe. When he went to speak, however, the furniture piece gave a sudden jolt away from the wall before crashing back against it. The couple of Gryffindors standing nearest to it jumped away in fright, their eyes wide. Izzy gripped her wand more tightly, apprehensive but trusting Moony and curious as to what their assignment was.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just a Boggart. You tend to find them in wardrobes such as these, the gap beneath beds, under sinks. This one moved in yesterday and the headmaster left it to you all to get some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves: what /is/ a Boggart?" Both Hermione's and Isabelle's hands shot up into the air where the two girls stood next to each other. A second or so later, Jett had also raised her hand but a bit lazily. Turning his green eyes to the three girls in front of him, he nodded towards the taller Gryffindor.

"It's a shape-shifter who likes dark, enclosed spaces. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most." Hermione beamed at being chosen to answer as well as at the resulting praise from the professor.

"Couldn't have put it better myself. Next question: what does a Boggart actually look like?" Hermione and Isabelle both raised their hands again, with Jett following a few seconds later. Lupin nodded towards Izzy this time, who replied confidently,

"That's a trick question, sir. No one knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone."

"Correct. And so, when I open this door, the Boggart will assume the shape of whatever each us of most fears. Has anyone spotted the advantage we have today? What should you always have when you're dealing with a Boggart?" The professor glanced around at his group of students encouragingly.

"A wand?" Blaise offered, a few other students laughing.

"Yes, that's true. What else?" Lupin motioned to the group as if to clue in, but noticed Jett's hand raised again next to Hermione's and Isabelle's. Motioning to his Gryffindor goddaughter, she stated simply,

"Other people. The more, the better."

"Right, and why is that? Have an idea, Harry?" Turning to his left towards the Gryffindors, he had noticed the look on the messy-haired boy's face.

"Uh…because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Potter offered as if unsure.

"Precisely. He becomes confused. So, the charm you will learn today is fairly simple but requires power from the mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is /laughter/. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing." Smiling around at the students who seemed a bit unsure about the whole process, Lupin went through the motions to show them how to perform the spell. Isabelle attempted to ignore her brother as he complained to Crabbe and Goyle. ("This class is ridiculous," Draco had remarked at one point.)

"Now, the more difficult part. Neville, this is where you come in." Iz watched the rotund Gryffindor step forward trembling, jumping as the wardrobe shook again. She bit her lip, unsure that the Gryffindor boy would be able to do this – he hadn't proven himself very capable nor powerful in most other classes. Except in Herbology. Observing closely, Izzy listened to the boy answer Lupin's question about what frightened him the most.

"Professor Snape." Most of the students laughed, either in a sort of agreement or because they knew how much the Potions Master humiliated Longbottom.

"Hmm…and you live with your grandmother, is that right?"

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me. Describe her for us, what does she usually wear?" Lupin shook his head, still smiling.

"Always the same hat, a tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress, usually a green one… And a big red purse." Neville said, his face frowning as he thought about his relative.

"Right, now you need to picture those clothes – the clothes only – in your mind's eye, very clearly. Can you do that?" The Gryffindor boy gave a small nod, holding his wand at the ready.

"When I open the door, Professor Snape will appear. All you need to do, Neville, is raise your wand and focus on the clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that hat and dress and handbag." There was a common chuckle around the room at that professor wearing the ridiculous outfit. Imagining it, Izzy made a face and shook her head. Awful.

"Be ready, the rest. When Neville is successful, it will rotate to each of you in turn. Think of your greatest fear, and how you might make it comical." Thinking over Lupin's words, Isabelle became unsure. What was her greatest fear? Sure, she did not like heights for fear of falling, she did not like bad grades, she did not like getting into trouble… But how could any of those things manifest itself in a Boggart?

"One, two, three… Go!" Iz did not have time to think further as she watched the wardrobe door open. Neville was now standing alone before his classmates, his wand stretched out in front of him and his arm trembling terribly. A figure very much like Professor Snape stepped out with a deep frown on his face and began walking toward the Gryffindor boy.

"Go on, Neville, picture it," Lupin encouraged from the side, confident that his student would succeed.

"R-ridikulus!" Longbottom finally called and, within a second, the Boggart transformed – still Professor Snape, except now wearing a very ridiculous outfit. The class burst out laughing and even Neville smiled, finding the scene funny. The creature paused at the sound of the crowd, confused.

"Good, Neville. Tracey, forward!" The DADA professor called, looking towards the Slytherins to his right. Izzy watched her suitemate cautiously step forward and take out her wand, eyeing the Boggart suspiciously. Professor Boggart Snape turned towards her and shifted into a terrifying mummy, bloodstained and bandaged. It reached its arms up towards Tracey, as if to grab her when –

"Ridikulus!" The mummy tripped over its own bandages and fell flat on the floor.

"Parvati, now!" One of the quiet Gryffindor girls stepped forward and the Boggart changed to a huge rat, its teeth gnashing in anger. But before it could even move, it became fixated on chasing its own tail. A new wave of laughter sounded from the group.

"Vincent, forward!" Lupin called, switching between the Hogwarts Houses. Draco pushed Crabbe so that he was standing in the open space. As if a little confused, it took the boy a moment to find his wand. In the meantime, the Boggart had transformed itself into a single bloody eyeball. A second later, it was a Quidditch Quaffle which dropped to the ground and rolled towards the Gryffindors. It shifted a few times, into a snake, a clown, a severed hand, before the students heard their professor call,

"It's confused, good. Seamus, now!" The boy stepped up and Isabelle half-expected it to be some sort of explosion. Instead, a Banshee appeared with her floor-length black hair and green-tinged face. She let out a wailing shriek, causing many of the other students to take a step back. The Gryffindor boy bravely performed the new spell and suddenly the noise was gone, the creatures' voice taken from her.

"Right. Isabelle, your turn!" Glancing over to where Lupin had situated himself in the corner as if to be sure he was talking to her, the dark-haired girl cautiously stepped forward. She had no plan! What was the Boggart going to turn into for her?


	66. Year 3: Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"Right. Isabelle, your turn!" Glancing over to where Lupin had situated himself in the corner as if to be sure he was talking to her, the dark-haired girl cautiously stepped forward. She had no plan! What was the Boggart going to turn into for her?

The Banshee had disappeared, replaced by a large, rectangular, flat surface. Isabelle recognized it immediately. It was the Family Tree from Malfoy Manor, its elegant writing and gold-tinged symbols distinguishable in the Boggart's rendering. Except one thing was different – Isabelle's name no longer existed on the tree. Finding Narcissa and Lucius, a line to Draco, the line where her name should have been was not there. Taking a moment to search for where she could possibly be, an overwhelming sense of loneliness and shame flooding her, her eyes were drawn to the bottom left corner where she could just make out her name when – BAM! It was blasted off as soon as she read it. Izzy's eyes went wide, realizing what that would mean. Panicking for a second longer, staring at where her name had been and then where it should have been, she came back to her senses. Lifting her wand in a determined matter, she called,

"Ridikulus!"

The Family Tree transformed, the names still visible but now balloons under each of them. When Izzy had called the spell, she had released a dart which had ruptured one of the balloons resulting in a small magical firework. She vaguely heard the reactions from her classmates but remained focused on the magical creature in front of her. Smirking at her favorite festival game, Iz flicked her wand a half-dozen more times, exploding a few of the named balloons – Draco, her grandmother Druella, Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix –

"Very good. Ronald. You're up!" Isabelle stepped back as the red-haired Gryffindor went forward, his wand already outstretched. Her board of balloons was replaced by a six-foot-tall black spider towering over the group. Although a few others gasped, Weasley quickly completed his spell and the spider lost its legs, causing it to roll all over the room aimlessly.

As the class laughed, the spider came to a stop right next to the red-head. Potter stepped up with a determined look and waited for the Boggart to change. Isabelle watched the legless spider begin to shift, it taking longer and longer as the students' spells appeared to weaken it. Just as it seemed to settle on a tall, dark, wispy form –

"Here!" Lupin had hurried forward and was now standing in front of Harry Potter. A second later, the semi-recognizable Dementor became a glowing white orb surrounded by mist. The DADA professor did not hesitate as he demonstrated the spell, turning the Boggart into a balloon letting out air and directing it back into the wardrobe.

"Excellent, a superb first lesson. Well done, everyone. That's enough for today, just a taste. Don't want to have too much of a good thing. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me, to be handed in next lesson. That will be all."

There was a general sound of displeasure as the students went to pick up their bags near the door of the staff room. Izzy had enjoyed the lesson despite what had happened with the Boggart. She was sure one of her classmates would put it together as to why the Family Tree had been her greatest fear. What would they think when they found out she wasn't really a Malfoy? Avoiding Draco's gaze, Iz turned the other way.

"Hey, Jett! He did well, didn't he?" Isabelle asked, using her as an excuse not to go with the other Slytherins.

"Yeah, I guess. Still gave us homework." Jett sighed, as if hoping her godfather would be the one teacher who would not.

"Not difficult homework, though. What do you think the Boggart would have turned into for you?" The dark-haired girl asked curiously, suspecting it would have something to do with her father. Who wouldn't be afraid of such an infamous mass-murderer?

"Jett, a word?" Moony called from near the wardrobe, beckoning the short Gryffindor over with his hand and saving her from having to answer her friend's question. Iz pretended to look for something in her bag, buying herself more time so that she could walk back with Jett rather than her Housemates.

"Yes, /sir/?" Jett overemphasized, a small smirk on her lips but still trying to act professionally.

"I was hoping you could join me for tea tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, um…" The French girl glanced behind her, noticing Hermione, Potter, and Weasley waiting near the doorway. A panicked look crossed Jett's face as her bushy-haired friend, obviously having heard, seemed confused. Lupin, realizing she had not yet told her other friends that he was her godfather, seemed at a loss of words, unable to come up with some excuse.

"To answer her questions, Professor Lupin? May I join as well? I've already read the chapter on Boggarts and have a few of my own." Isabelle stepped forward, hoping the excuse would be enough to cover it all up.

"Of course. I'll have more time tomorrow…to answer your questions, Jett. How does three o'clock sound to you both?" Lupin gave a small smile in the Slytherin's direction before returning to the blonde-haired girl. Jett simply nodded.

Walking out together, they met up with Hermione in the corridor. (The Gryffindor boys had moved on, knowing their Gryffindor friends would go to the library to study – or "study" for Jett – per usual.)

"I wish I could come tomorrow, I have /loads/ of questions to ask Professor Lupin. He seems like a very capable professor, don't you think? Can I give you a list of my questions, Izzy? Maybe you can ask him for me."

"Sure, Mione. I think he's pretty nice too – maybe we'll finally learn something this year." Iz replied with a smile, bumping Jett in a joking manner but also trying to jolt her out of her silent panic. Hermione seemed to believe the tea meeting to be no more than a student-teacher discussion. And yet, Jett kept glancing at her Gryffindor friend in worry as if she would suddenly guess something else was going on.

By the time they reached the library and had settled at their usual table, the three girls had moved on to talk over plans for the upcoming weekend. Jett relaxed, sure Hermione would have brought up her suspicions if she had them. Hermione fretted about all of the homework she had to do, wondering if she would have the time to get it all done. And Izzy forgot to tell Jett the new information she had learned about her father.

~:~

Isabelle was looking forward to her meeting with Jett and Lupin. She had a lot of questions to ask him – just not actually about Boggarts. Hermione had made a long enough list dealing with them and other potential DADA topics for the year that Iz felt well prepared if they were lacking in conversation.

Arriving a couple minutes early to Lupin's office, Izzy waited outside in the empty corridor until the bell rang signaling it to be three in the afternoon. Wondering if Jett had actually gotten there early and they were waiting inside for her, she knocked lightly on the door.

The door suddenly lurched open on its own. Peering inside, Iz saw the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor sitting at his desk reading something. Realizing he must have simply flicked the door open with his wand, the young Malfoy entered cautiously, seeing that Jett was not actually there yet. The whole point of the meeting was for the godfather to see his goddaughter – Isabelle had simply offered a pretense as cover-up.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs by the desk, Lupin finally glanced up from his book with a smile, bookmarking a page. Having expected both girls to be sitting there, his happiness morphed slightly into a look of confusion.

"I'm not sure where she is, sir, I thought she might already be here. I can wait outside, I'm sorry, I forget how late Jett can be – " Izzy offered as she stood up once more, feeling a bit like she was intruding. True, she had her own list of questions – some academically-related, others not – but she knew Moony had really just wanted to check in with Jett.

"It's not a problem, Isabelle, please sit. Would you like some tea while we wait? I just brewed a pot. Jett will come when she remembers." Lupin's pleasant smile returned as he shook his head slightly, a semi-amused look on his face. Like father, like daughter, Lupin thought to himself, his thoughts having been momentarily on his old school friend.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Iz took the teacup from him and took a sip, quickly hiding her surprise as she slightly burned her tongue. Holding it in her hands for a moment as they waited in silence, the Slytherin finally glanced up to attempt a little small talk. "Are you feeling better, Mr. Lupin? Or, I mean, Professor Lupin?"

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked, wondering if many students had already begun to notice his health or if the girl sitting in front of him was simply perceptive to such details.

"You looked quite exhausted, sir, on the Hogwarts Express and at the Opening Feast. But you look like you are feeling better now." Iz clarified, not catching the man's eyebrow twitch in concern.

"Ah. Yes, I had come down with a cold a few days before the start of term and was just recovering from it. I am doing much better now, thank you. Speaking of, how has your first week of classes gone?" Lupin answered matter-of-factly before smoothly switching the course of the conversation, now leaning back in his chair and sipping his cup of tea.

"Very well, sir. Well, kind of. I'm sure you heard about the accident involving my brother…" Isabelle shrugged, momentarily glancing away and out one of the office windows. She could see part of the Forbidden Forest from here.

"I did. Is he recovering alright?"

"Well enough. He still complains that it aches but… Anyways, the rest of my classes went quite well. I think I will enjoy Ancient Runes very much, and Potions per usual. The other classes merely picked up from last year. But I am also especially excited for your course, Professor."

"I see. Well, that makes me happy to hear." Lupin genuinely smiled, the rest of his DADA classes having been just as if not even more successful than with his Third Years. Morphing into the more-relaxed version of himself from Moony's cottage, at least in Isabelle's eyes, Iz leaned forward slightly to prepare to ask her most pressing questions.

Glancing back at the open doorway as if expecting Jett to walk in right at that second, she turned back and began cautiously, "Did you spend the rest of the summer in France with Jett?"

Caught off guard by this question, Lupin sat back up and set down his cup of tea, unsure what the dark-haired girl in front of him was leading towards. "Yes. After I picked Jett up from your home, we went straight to her mother's flat near Paris. We were there until King's Cross Station on September 1st."

"And now you're both here at Hogwarts to…keep Jett safe from her father?" Izzy pondered aloud.

"I had actually accepted the Headmaster's offer before any of the business with…Jett's father came up. It is simply an extra perk to be here with her – though as far as I know, you are the only other student who knows our relationship?" Moony questioned, attempting to shift the conversation once again, away from his ex-best friend.

"I believe so. I promised Jett I wouldn't tell, not even my brother, so unless she told someone… But sir, do you really think Jett's in danger? Is Sirius Black truly after her?" Isabelle asked, showing her concern for her best friend.

"I have no idea, honestly. But I would rather keep her safe and be overly cautious than risk anything happening… Until they catch him and he is back in Azkaban, Hogwarts is one of the safest places for her."

"…is her father as dangerous as the Daily Prophet says he is? You were one of his friends at school, right? Did you ever think that he might – one day – you know–" Iz tried to put together, attempting to be subtle but wanting to know as much as she could about Jett's father and her potential uncle. Not that she had any desire at present to meet him.

"I would rather not discuss this topic, Isabelle, I'm sorry. He was one of my friends, yes, and no I could never have imagined him doing what he did, but the fact is that he did do it. And whether or not he is after Jett is irrelevant as she will remain safe here until he is caught." Lupin's expression had changed once more, his pleasant smile gone as he glanced away from the Third Year sitting on the other side of his desk. The finality in his tone told Isabelle to not push the subject any further. For the time being, at least.

"May I ask a couple of other questions, then, professor? Hermione Granger gave me a long list about Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I have a few of my own as well…" Iz trailed off, unsure if she had more than upset her best friend's godfather or not.

"Of course."

"So, I was wondering about the curriculum before our first examination – "

"Sorry I'm late." Jett called from the doorway as she walked in over the threshold to Moony's office. "I forgot we were meeting and went up to the common room and then I remembered." The blonde-haired girl shrugged as she sat down in the chair next to Izzy. Lupin gave his goddaughter a slightly annoyed look at being so unconcerned about being late but still smiled at her.

Continuing the conversation with both girls and eventually returning to how Jett's first week had been, the three finished the tea pot about a half hour later.

"Thank you for the tea, professor, and for answering my questions. I can schedule another time to come back or something, maybe with Hermione? Anyways, I'm sorry I kind of invited myself, just since Jett hasn't told anyone else yet that you're her godfather and all – " Iz rambled as she stood, wanting to leave the two alone as it was originally meant to be.

"Not at all, Isabelle, you are always welcome. It was a clever save yesterday. If you would like, we could meet at the same time next week."

"That would be wonderful! Jett could come too, of course, if she didn't want others to notice."

"I think she knows she can come whenever she wants to."

"/If/ I want to. But fine." The French girl corrected Lupin but with a smile, knowing it would be easier to come and talk to him rather than keeping up the pretense of sending owl post every week or so. Plus, they had grown closer over the summer and he was the closest thing Jett had ever had to a father-figure…other than her Azkaban-escapee father, that is. She stood up and followed Iz towards the door, not yet wanting to start that discussion.

"Be sure to spend some time outside this weekend, the weather should be lovely. And Jett?" Lupin said as he picked up his book once more after waving them both goodbye. Smirking as his goddaughter turned to him, he added, "Stay out of trouble. Oh, and don't be late to my next lesson."

"Sure, /Moony/, I'll try," Jett smirked right back at him, not surprised he had found out she had actually been late to DADA. Knowing using his nickname could get her into trouble, the Gryffindor girl hurried out to meet Izzy a few paces down the corridor.

After making plans for the weekend, the two girls parted ways at the main moving staircases. The dark-haired Slytherin made her way back to the common room, still thinking about her conversation with Lupin. So many unanswered questions…

As Isabelle entered the Slytherin common room, she noticed her brother and Pansy sitting near the fire. Draco turned to Iz with a "Help, please!" look while her suitemate sported a curious expression. Guessing what Pansy might want to discuss with her – and having avoided questions surrounding the Boggart situation for the entire day – Izzy left her brother to his company and made her way down to her dorm room.

.

.

.

 **AN: Hi all, sorry for missing Thursday's update. It looks like it will be more of a weekly update for the next little bit rather than bi-weekly. I'll try to have longer chapters in the meantime. Hope you are still enjoying the fic!**


	67. Year 3: Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

Isabelle could not escape the questions for long. Though Tracey and Millicent had not seemed to care very much about the first DADA lesson, Daphne and Pansy had certainly noticed. Both seemed overly interested in what their suitemates' Boggart could have meant – what was Isabelle so afraid of? And though both girls wanted to figure it out, they went about it in different ways.

Daphne began throwing in little hints during their between-class conversations. While walking back from Herbology the following Monday afternoon, the Third Year Slytherin had somehow connected their new list of poisonous plants with the DADA lesson. Izzy had not been fooled by the subtle change in conversation and was thankfully (but unintentionally) saved by Draco needing assistance with his homework.

Pansy, on the other hand, was very direct about her interest. She bombarded Isabelle with questions – in their dorm room, at meals, during classes. Although she started out asking in the friendly way she had been acting since the first of September, the more Iz navigated around her questions or ignored them altogether, the more Pansy returned to being her annoying self. Even Draco would not give the spiky-haired girl any answers, claiming he had no idea what the Family Tree had meant for his sister. This left Pansy to begin guessing as to its meaning, spreading little rumors throughout the Slytherin House until Izzy would have to deny her hypotheses as false. She had yet to guess the Boggart's true meaning.

The weekly meetings with Lupin continued and Isabelle found herself looking forward to them. Most of the time Jett came late (though the time and day had remained the same since the first week), leaving Izzy to discuss more academic questions with the professor that otherwise bored her best friend. By the end of September, the two were revisiting their discussion on pomegranate juice in Growth solutions.

"But did you read the chapter of Stellaluna Woxforth's new book? I saw they have a copy in the library."

"I did," Lupin admitted as he leaned back in his chair tiredly, a small amused smile on his lips as he continued his summer argument with the Third Year Slytherin.

"Well, did you read the whole thing? I thought that particular chapter was one of her most convincing. Sure, the one about her homemade Confusion Concoction did not make a very compelling conclusion, but the pomegranate juice – if added at the right proportion to other ingredients – should make a Growth solution that much stronger!"

"I stand by my idea that it would dilute the potion. I'm sure you could ask Professor Snape to test the theories, however, he certainly knows much more about that than I do."

"Right, well…speaking of that, I had been meaning to ask you…are you considering bringing the Dueling Club back?"

"The what?"

"The Dueling Club? Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape had arranged a Dueling Club last year for students to practice dueling spells. I thought, since you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, you might have thought about it?"

"Ah. I don't know, Isabelle…"

"Did you have it when you were a student here? I thought it was a great idea – though it didn't seem to work out well last year…"

"Not that I recall, no. But I'll consider it." Lupin jotted it down on a piece of parchment as Izzy glanced back towards the doorway, wondering where Jett could be. It was nearly four o'clock! "Jett isn't coming today. I thought she might have told you?"

"She isn't? She hadn't mentioned it in class earlier."

"She's at Quidditch training at the moment. Gryffindor's got three practices a week, it seems, and today was moved up earlier."

"Okay. She said she would be meeting Hermione and me in the library after dinner tonight, I hadn't realized…" Glancing down at her list of ever-growing questions, Izzy looked back up and noticed how exhausted Moony looked. "Are you feeling alright, sir?"

"Another cold, I believe. That, or it's allergies." Lupin offered a bit off-handedly, as if it was not very important.

"Well, I think I'd better be going then. Thank you again for the tea and conversation. I really enjoy being able to talk to you about all of this." Iz smiled at him, somewhat brown-nosing like she would with other professors but meaning it more genuinely. He never got impatient with the amount of questions she had. And he never simply answered them but rather challenged her to think more – that was perhaps what she enjoyed most about their conversations. Honestly, Lupin was becoming if not already her favorite professor.

Waving goodbye, she was just about to head through the doorway when her House head professor walked in. Carefully moving out of the way, both because Snape had been in such a foul mood since the beginning of the year but also because he was carrying some sort of goblet or so, Isabelle watched the two professors' interactions.

"Ah, Severus. Thank you very much." Izzy turned to see Professor Lupin smile at the Potions Master. Snape glanced at his Slytherin student and then back to his colleague with a curious look. As he set the slightly-steaming goblet down on the DADA professor's desk, Lupin added in a pleasant tone, "Isabelle and I were just finishing up, she had a few questions to discuss. We're starting Kappas next week."

"Enthralling." Snape looked back once again at the dark-haired girl, who was still lingering in the doorframe. "Be sure to drink it directly, Lupin."

"Of course, yes, I will." Moony nodded tiredly, already reaching for the potion. "I should have some tomorrow as well, if possible."

"I made an entire cauldron full…if you need more." The greasy-haired Potions Master added, acting a bit strangely in Izzy's opinion. It seemed like her House professor hated Lupin, a much more personal hate than the simple idea Snape had lost out on the DADA position once again. What was it?

"Thanks very much, Severus." Iz moved out of the way once again as the Slytherin House head turned to leave. Snape glanced once more at the younger Malfoy sibling and then back at Lupin, some sort of distrust or wariness in his expression. Turning back to the DADA professor, she watched Lupin take a gulp of the potion and make a face as if he had tasted something awful.

"May I ask what that is, sir?" Curious about the potion itself but also why Snape had personally brought him it, Iz took a few steps back towards Jett's godfather's desk.

"A special concoction for my cold, Severus has been generous enough to brew it for me – it is much more complicated than I could manage." Lupin admitted as he took another sip.

"But why don't you ask Madam Pomfrey for something? She has loads of potions like that up in the Hospital Wing that could help."

"I'm sure, but this seems to be the only potion that will work. Unfortunately, sugar makes it useless…" The light brown-haired man shrugged and glanced up. Realizing his responses were only making the student in front of him more inquisitive, Lupin waved his hand and quickly added, "I should get back to work. And aren't you meeting your friends in the library? Do tell Jett that I'd like to see her before tomorrow evening, if you could."

"Oh, um, yes, of course. Good luck with your work, and feel better…" Izzy turned around and left, still having questions to ask but deciding she could leave them to another day. He had looked so exhausted; she hoped it was nothing serious.

Reaching the library, she sat down opposite Hermione at their usual, deserted section.

"Hey," Iz offered quietly as her Gryffindor friend was furiously writing on a piece of parchment. Hermione glanced up for a moment to return the greeting but went right back to work on her homework. Following suit, the two girls worked in silence until the third appeared.

"God, Oliver is taking this all too seriously. He had us running the same training over and over today!" Jett plopped down, dropping her bag unceremoniously next to her.

"You chose to play Quidditch," Izzy replied, a slightly joking smile on her lips as she shrugged. She knew how much Jett really enjoyed the sport and, though she was still merely a back-up Chaser, Iz hoped one day her friend could be on the main team.

"I know… How did your meeting go?" The blonde-haired Gryffindor glanced towards Hermione, who was still working hard on an essay assignment and did not seem to be paying attention.

"It went well. We, um, continued our conversation from the cottage," Iz whispered slightly, just in case the bushy-haired Gryffindor was actually listening, "and caught up on some DADA material. We're moving onto Kappas next!"

"Okay, so I just missed another boring hour?"

"Sure. Oh, and he asked me to tell you that he wants you to see him before tomorrow evening? Is tomorrow something special?" Izzy continued to whisper but doing so casually (and failing), trying to keep Hermione from getting suspicious.

"No, I don't think so. Probably just wants to hear how my week's been." Jett acted nonchalantly, shrugging again but shifting through her bag as if looking for something.

"He looks like he's getting sick again. Actually, Professor Snape came in just as I was leaving and it was so weird."

"What was?"

"The way they interacted. First, Snape was personally delivering some sort of potion to him. When I asked, he said it was some special concoction for his cold or such, that it was too complex for him to make himself and the ones Madam Pomfrey has weren't enough?" Isabelle leaned closer, hoping Jett had more information than she did. Lupin was /her/ godfather.

"I don't know, probably some potion he found in one of his old books that he thought he could try."

"But why did he have Snape make it? And the way the two of them were acting – well, Moony was actually fine but Snape – it was more than just the Defense Against the Dark Arts position thing. I'm thinking that maybe they went to school around the same time or something? I swear your godf- Professor Lupin said he had been in Gryffindor. So maybe a House rivalry?" Jett had looked up sharply as Izzy almost slipped up. Continuing to finish but glancing at Hermione, who had stopped writing but appeared to simply be rereading her essay, Isabelle gave the Gryffindor a guilty look and returned to her homework.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure." Jett cut off the conversation as their bushy-haired friend finally put her essay away, pulling out her next bit of homework.

"There, Charms is done. I'm sorry I missed your meeting with Professor Lupin again today, Izzy, I had a few questions for him about the Red Caps before we moved on. How was Quidditch practice, Jett?" Hermione said as she opened her textbook, flipping through pages full of notes as if she were trying to decide something.

"Fine. Oliver is insane, I swear, but as soon as we crush Slytherin – no offense, Iz – I think it'll be better."

"Good. So why does Professor Lupin want to see you before tomorrow evening?" Hermione looked up from the book in front of her, a serious look on her face.

"I, uh, I don't know. Maybe I failed yesterday's quiz?" Jett said, quickly coming up with some sort of lie. Isabelle pretended to keep her focus on the piece of parchment in front of her but listened closely, nervously.

"Oh, okay." The bushy-haired girl shrugged but continued to stare at her suitemate. "And last week?"

"What? I went with Iz again, to ask some questions about class."

"What kind of questions?"

"About the Red Caps. Why?"

"Because you never have questions for the professors. And you've never gone to see a professor to ask anything after class – except with Professor Lupin."

"What are you, a detective? Maybe I have gone to other professors to ask questions and just didn't tell you."

"I'm sure that's happened." Hermione replied sarcastically, crossing her arms. "You've been acting so weird around him, with every DADA class, these meetings, even when we were on the train and he was asleep in our compartment. And you and Izzy were just whispering about him." There was a moment of silence, as if she expected some sort of confession. "Well?"

"Mione, lighten up. He's just a really good professor, I think you're imagining – " Isabelle jumped in, trying to save her friend's secret.

"Fine. He's my godfather." Jett admitted before the Slytherin could even finish coming up with some lie to hide the truth.

"Your godfather? The one you've been spending the last two summers with?" Hermione said in surprise, now confused.

"Yes. But it's not a big deal, really. He just wants me to check in every once in awhile and he thought me sending him letters still was stupid so he wanted me to come and see him. Iz covered for me on the first day and we just kept up the pretense since then."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot. Why didn't you just tell me? You two have been whispering for weeks and it made me all worried."

"Jett didn't want anyone to know. I only knew because I visited her back in July and met him. But everyone else…" Isabelle chimed in, glancing over to Jett.

"I don't want them thinking I'm getting good grades because he's my godfather. I've almost beaten you both in that class the last two years – you know I'm good at it. But others might think it was just because we're family…you know?" Jett sighed, frowning slightly.

"I understand. And you haven't almost beat me, maybe Izzy." The bushy-haired Gryffindor gave her friend a slight smirk, sticking out her tongue. Jett and Hermione laughed at Isabelle's unhappy reaction before the three fell into some other conversation, back to their usual dynamics. Though Jett made Hermione promise not to tell anyone, the French girl also assured them that she would tell Harry and Ronald eventually.

As the dinner bell rang and the three were packing up their belongings, Iz remembered to ask, "Can I see your Muggle Studies notes again, Mione? I've been taking my own from the textbook but Professor Burbage seems to add a lot during class that I don't want to miss out on."

"Why don't you just take the class, Iz?" Jett shook her head, still unable to understand why her friend could not break that rule from her parents.

"I can't." Izzy retorted, watching Hermione dig once more through her overstuffed school bag to find her Muggle Studies notes. As she set a pile of papers on the table while searching, the piece of parchment on top caught her eye. It was the bushy-haired girl's weekly schedule – except it was packed with two to three lessons nearly every period, all week long. How could that be possible?

"Here you are. Just get them back to me by Sunday, okay?" Hermione said as she handed her friend a small packet of notes.

"Yeah – Mione, how can you be taking so many classes?" Izzy pointed down at the timetable as Jett leaned over to look at it as well. Hermione snatched it up and stuck it back in her bag, hidden from sight.

"I told you, I have an agreement with Professor McGonagall. It looks like more than it actually is, don't worry. I'll see you both later, bye!" Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and left, leaving the two curious behind her.

As Jett and Isabelle reached the Great Hall, they parted their customary ways to their individual House tables. Still musing about Hermione's packed class schedule, Iz missed whatever comment Draco had made that caused the rest of the Slytherins nearby to begin laughing.

"…and don't get me started again on his robes. Who would leave their homes dressed like that? Certainly not Hogwarts professor material. Hey, Izzy." Her brother looked up at her smirking, waving with his non-bandaged arm. Though it had been weeks, Draco was still milking his injury for all it was worth.

"So, Isabelle," Pansy started as the dark-haired girl sat across from her and her sibling. "I heard a rumor this morning. Want to hear it?"

"Do I, Pansy?" Iz asked, her eyebrow raised. She was tired of the girl's insistent guessing. Though she had yet to figure out the true answer to her suitemate's Boggart, Pansy persevered nonetheless. She could tell something was amiss in the perfect Malfoy family and she was determined to figure out what it was.

"I think you do. I received a letter from my mother this morning and somehow your family had come up, I don't know… Anyways, she told me that your mother, Narcissa, had an affair after she had Draco. And that you're only Draco's half-sister." Pansy smiled, waiting for the response as other Slytherins listened in on the newest gossip.

Draco, who was sitting next to Pansy and who had not yet heard this 'rumor,' balked, looking extremely upset. "Mother wouldn't, she loves Father. That is just a complete and total lie."

"Is it?" The spiky-haired girl turned to her suitemate expectantly, confident she had the right answer this time. Isabelle, who had been midway through scooping some rice onto her plate, had stopped at the thought of Narcissa having an affair with anyone else. For a second, she considered the possibility – it would explain the Black family genes, how she looked – but then Iz remembered that Narcissa had said she was adopted.

"No, that's not true either. Just give it a rest, Pansy, stop trying to make our family look worse so your family looks better than it actually is." Izzy shook her head and put on confident airs, glancing around the other Slytherins who had been listening in and meeting their eyes, challenging them to argue with her. She found that if she let the rumor fester, people began believing it to be true.

"That's ridiculous, my family is one of the best and purest, you're just making excuses. You /must/ know about it, if you aren't actually Draco's sister? The Boggart – "

"I don't need to explain my fears to you, Pansy, or anything about my family. And I am Draco's sister." /In every way that counts, at least/, Iz added in her own thoughts. "Can't you just let it go?"

"But – "

"I heard something interesting earlier." Tracey chimed in, knowing the two girls could argue for a while and ruin another meal. "Adrian's parents are getting divorced."

"Adrian? Adrian Pucey?" Pansy turned to glance down the table at the Fifth Year Slytherin who sat eating with his friends.

Isabelle tuned the others out, knowing the drama that her suitemate would stir up with this new information. Though she did not enjoy the girls' gossip, especially now about the nice, quiet boy who was their new target, Iz was glad the attention was off her. Part of her did not want to think about the Boggart or her parentage anymore.

And yet, she desperately wanted to know the truth to put all of the rumors to rest. She would have to admit eventually that she was adopted – none of the others had figured out yet that she and Draco were only born five months apart, making it impossible for her to actually be his sibling anyways. Iz was tired of the guessing and the subject continuing to come up. Why couldn't Narcissa just tell her the answer; who were her true parents?


	68. Year 3: Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

It was already the middle of October and the weather was just beginning to turn. There had been reports of a few more sightings of Sirius Black near Hogwarts and, though she really wanted to ask more about her friend's father, Izzy refrained from bringing up the subject so as not to upset Jett or Professor Lupin.

This became especially difficult on the day after October 15th. The night before, Isabelle had returned to the Slytherin commonroom to a space filled with excited students. A sign had been posted setting the date for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year: Halloween. Joining her suitemates in exchanging expectations for their first time to the all-magical village, it had not been until the next day in the library Iz realized what that would mean for one of her best friends.

"But you have to go! I don't want to see Hogsmeade without you, Hermione and I alone are no fun." Izzy joked, sitting at their usual table with Jett while they waited for the other Gryffindor to show up.

"I can't, Moony said – " Jett replied bitterly, her arms crossed and her feet up on the chair next to her.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to stay after class and ask Professor Vector about Arithmancy. Did you see, Izzy? About Hogsmeade?" Hermione came rushing in towards the other two.

"I did, I'm very excited." The Slytherin nodded with a smile as Hermione sat down next to her.

"Great. We have to start planning what we want to do and see – we'll only have limited time, as you know, so we have to determine what is the most important first and then what we can put off to the next Hogsmeade trip. I hope it's before Christmas, I would love to buy my parents something special as a present." The bushy-haired Gryffindor took out a piece of parchment and started making a list of what she remembered hearing about and reading about the village shops.

"Don't forget Honeydukes – the candy store is supposed to be one of the best in all of Britain. Or so Mother told me." Iz suggested, glancing through their list.

"Is there a Quidditch store or anything, Jett? Where do you want to go? I don't want to leave your ideas out." Hermione looked at her suitemate expectantly before poising her quill, ready to write down whatever the girl's suggestions were. After a moment of silence the Gryffindor glanced up and saw the look on Jett's face.

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I don't have my form signed."

"But…just take it to Professor Lupin, he can sign it. He's your legal guardian at the moment, isn't he? We can go right now, I just saw him heading towards the staff room." Hermione stood, confused but finding an easy solution.

"I can't go, Mione, I'm not allowed to."

"Because?"

Jett glanced at Izzy as if to try and get her help but the Slytherin was at a loss for any good excuse except for the truth: the danger that her father, Sirius Black, would be there.

"I just can't…"

"But you can't just /not/ go, it's Hogsmeade! Why would you not be allowed to go? Is it your mother?"

"No. I haven't seen her in weeks, just once in the middle of summer."

"Just once? But weren't you in France for most of the summer holidays? Didn't you go to visit your mother?" Hermione asked in confusion, remembering the excuse Jett had given her at the beginning of the school year as to her odd return to mainland Europe.

"I didn't particularly want to see her, no. And she's not the reason. I'm simply not allowed to go, okay? No signed form, no permission."

"Then it must be Professor Lupin's doing." Hermione looked to Isabelle as if to help her with the puzzle but her Slytherin friend was busying herself pretending to read through her school planner. What was going on? "Do you know something, Izzy? What are you both not telling me?"

"It's Mione, Jett, she'll understand – " Iz finally looked up, directly at Jett. Her Gryffindor friend had been so accepting of her secret about being adopted, Izzy thought to herself, though of course Hermione did not know that yet either. The dark-haired girl had been meaning to tell her other best friend, there just had not been the right opportunity…

"Shush, Iz, it's not your secret to tell."

"What will I understand? What secret?" The bushy-haired girl leaned closer, trying to catch what the other two were whispering about. Even after Jett had admitted that Lupin was her godfather, the two would still talk in hushed tones with each other when they thought Hermione was not listening. It irked the Gryffindor to no end – what were they hiding?

"I'm not saying anything! But you told me, you can tell Hermione too. It'll just make things so much easier…" Isabelle encouraged, motioning slightly towards their friend.

"Is this what you two have been whispering about?" There was no answer to Hermione's question, just a staring match between Jett and Isabelle. "I thought it was just about Professor Lupin being Jett's godfather but there was something more, wasn't there?" Still silence. "Come on, Jett, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else. Why can't you go to Hogsmeade?"

"Because Sirius Black is my father! Okay? Okay." Jett finally blurted out, a mix of uneasiness and annoyance evident on her face as she crossed her arms and looked away from the other two girls.

"Sirius Black…is your father? The mystery father? That makes so much sense!" Hermione glanced first at Izzy, who nodded in agreement, before back to her blonde-haired friend. "That's why you would never tell us his name. And that's why you can't go to Hogsmeade with us – why Professor Lupin won't let you go – that's why you were in France for the summer. Merlin's beard, how did I not guess that?"

"I've kept it pretty much a secret. Only you, Izzy, Lupin, and the other professors know. No one else." Jett shot a glance in their direction to answer before turning away again as if trying to compose herself.

"Is Black coming after you, too, then? Because you know the whole thing about Harry and such, of course – " Hermione started to wonder aloud.

"I know, Harry's mentioned it. I don't want more people to know yet."

"And how come Izzy got to find out first? Did you guess it?" The bushy-haired Gryffindor turned with a slightly jealous look to her Slytherin friend who looked all but happy about being the first to know this information. It was not a fun secret to keep.

"No. Jett was having a sleepover at the Manor when /he/ escaped and so her godfather came to take her to France, so I found out why." Iz explained quickly, not wanting Hermione to feel left out that Jett had decided to tell her first. It had all simply been about circumstances, that was all.

"Oh. Well, at least you're safe here in the castle." None of them said anything for a few seconds, all sitting in silence and keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Packing the list away, not wanting to rub Jett's nose in their Hogsmeade plans, Hermione said with a shrug, "We should get back to studying." She would just have to bring chocolate back for Jett as well as Harry.

As she took out her books, Izzy glanced at the short Gryffindor. Jett seemed fine, relieved in fact, to have told Hermione and not have her freak out about the truth. And yet, her best friend still seemed somewhat frazzled about the situation. Hopefully Sirius Black would be caught sometime soon and all three of them could enjoy the all-magical village together. At the moment simply glad that their bushy-haired friend had not made a big deal out of the secret (as she knew her brother and some of their other classmates would have), Iz opened her book and got back to work, putting Hogsmeade planning off for another day.

~:~

Isabelle followed Daphne along the High Street, glancing in all of the shop windows as her Slytherin suitemate decided whether or not the store was worth her time or money. They had just ran into her brother and his friends, where she had subtly teased Draco about a potential birthday present. She was turning 13, you know, a very magical number. In any case, the older Malfoy sibling had pretended to forget his sister's birthday and gave no clue away as to what Iz might expect the next day. Now she was following her closest Housemate through the all-magical village on that cool autumn afternoon.

"Are you going to pick something, Daphne? I'm getting kind of cold." Izzy complained slightly, having dressed lightly because of the sunny weather earlier that day. She had not been expecting the afternoon clouds or wind.

"Nothing's good enough. Maybe I'll just head back early, I can always go shopping with Mother and Astoria over Christmas… Ooh, wait! Look at this one!" The blonde-haired girl hurried down a small side street, her interest caught on a pink, frilly sign. As Iz got closer, she read: "Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop"

"It looks kind of – " Iz started to comment, her nose crinkled in disgust, the color and lacey bows everywhere reminding her of what Narcissa had always tried to dress her in when she was younger. She blamed her distaste of the color pink on her mother.

"Cute! I think so too. I wish we could see inside…" Daphne moved closer, trying to rub at the steam-covered windows. Both Third Years moved out of the way as the door opened and a happy pair of Sixth Year Ravenclaws emerged smiling. Iz gagged slightly on the overdone perfume smell, glancing after the two Hogwarts students as they returned to the High Street. Just as she was about to return her focus to Daphne, the Slytherin noticed a familiar bushy-haired girl march past on the main street.

"It's darling! I'm going to go in, Izzy, won't you come?"

"I'll wait to hear what you think of it, Daph. Meet you back at the dorms?" Receiving a quick nod of agreement, the dark-haired Malfoy rushed off to follow her Gryffindor friend. It took a few minutes until she caught up to her and now both Hogwarts students were well off the beaten path.

"Hermione! Finally, you walk really fast, you know that? Where's Weasley?" Their plans had been waylaid when the red-haired boy had decided to hang around his classmate rather than with other friends or his brothers. Isabelle stopped, slightly out of breath before looking back up at her friend. She frowned, seeing the bushy-haired girl's tears. "What's wrong?"

"I don't care where Ronald is. He and his /stupid/ rat can – " The Gryffindor did not even finish, turning and kicking a stone further up the forest-like path they were now on.

"What did the idiot do now?" Izzy conjured a handkerchief and offered it to her friend.

"Insulted Crookshanks again. Thinks my cat is a 'bloody menace,' his words, and that I should never have gotten him. The poor thing, though, Izzy, when I saw him in the shop…" The bushy-haired girl sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes with the piece of cloth. "And he's super intelligent!"

"If you need it, I'd be happy to look after Crookshanks for a bit. He can come to live in the Slytherin dorms – we always have plenty of mice that need catching down in the dungeons."

"Thank you… But it's not just that. Ron keeps acting like a jerk about the whole situation /and/ Divination?"

"He can be a jerk sometimes, I'm sure – most boys are. Even my brother, you know, world class jerk there. Jett gave me a prank the other day for him and it worked perfectly!" Explaining the elaborate joke to her Gryffindor friend as they started walking the path again, hoping to distract Hermione as she had no other solutions to her friend's problems, she had just finished her story when they reached the end of the path.

"I would have loved to see Draco's face. I'm sure it – whoa."

"Is that…?"

"The Shrieking Shack. The most haunted place in Britain, I read. One of the shopkeepers, Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks, she told me that the screams and howls have started again. It was fairly silent for a lot of years but…"

"It looks nothing like I expected. It's so…run-down. Old." Izzy moved up to the picket fence, glancing at it curiously. Something about it made her feel even colder than she already was.

"Want to…want to go closer?"

"Uh, maybe next trip? I'm okay for today…" Not feeling brave enough to approach the building, it honestly giving her the creeps, the Slytherin shook her head. She did not need to spend the night before her birthday in the Hospital Wing for running into some dangerous creature in the Shrieking Shack.

"Okay, me too… What did you get to see already?" Hermione nodded, turning around.

"We passed the Three Broomsticks but didn't go in, but I saw Honeydukes, a little bit of Zonko's – oh, I really wanted to see Pippins Potions shop!"

"Me too! I think we've got enough time, let's go!" The two girls ran off back up the path towards the center of town, leaving the creaking doors of the Shrieking Shack behind them.

.

.

.

 **AN: Hey all, sorry for the delay in posting. It has been a weird couple of weeks – might not be back on schedule until July. Hope you are enjoying the fic!**


	69. Year 3: Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (that magic belongs to J.K. Rowling).**

.

.

.

"Find me something nice, Draco?" Isabelle pestered her brother, smiling, as they returned to the Slytherin common room to change back into their school robes for the Halloween Feast. After visiting the Potions and Herbology shops in the center of town, Hermione had left to go back to the castle early, leaving Iz to wander on her own for a bit longer. She happened to run into her brother as he and his two goons were just making the walk back to the magical school and tagged along with them, not wanting to be late for the spectacular food and decorations of their evening supper.

"I'm not telling," the older Malfoy sibling replied with a taunting smirk. "I don't know if you deserve a present for this year."

Izzy stopped and gave him a strange look, her first thought jumping to their shared secret that she was adopted. Was she not worth a present?

Realizing what she was thinking, Draco quickly added, "I meant because you've been breaking all of our parents' rules, Iz, nothing like that… Plus, I know what Mother got you. I think you'll really like it."

"Oh, really? I'll /really/ like it?"

"Uh huh. But you can't make me tell you, it's a surprise." The blonde-haired boy smirked before backing away towards the boys' dorm entrance, out of arms reach. When they were nine, Iz had wrestled the answer out of her brother and, though he was sure he could out-wrestle her now, Draco knew his younger sibling was not opposed to using magic to get her way.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see," Isabelle rolled her eyes but smiled back at him, knowing he meant to cheer her up. Draco could be a real pain in the arse sometimes but he still had a soft side, for those people and things he truly cared about. Disappearing into her own dormitory to get ready, Izzy could not help but feel excited.

~:~

The Halloween Feast was as magical as ever. The Great Hall was as perfectly decorated as the years before, the ghosts had joined once again to share a few of their many tales, and the food was positively scrumptious.

"I wish every night we could eat like this," Tracey said smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned back slightly.

"But then it wouldn't be so special." Iz pointed out before scooping the last spoonful of her pumpkin pudding into her mouth.

"I agree. Did you notice…this year is the first year that nothing's gone wrong?" Daphne pointed out, glancing around the Great Hall in case she was wrong.

"Huh. That's true… First Year there was the loose troll incident, right?" Millicent jumped in, leaning forward to see all the others.

"Right, where Granger was stupid enough to go after it. And last year was when Filch's cat was petrified because of the Chamber of Secrets." Pansy replied with a slight smile at the memory, as if it all amused her.

"Well, this year will just be a simple Halloween celebration, I think." Tracey opened her eyes and glanced up at the Head Table. "Even the professors are enjoying themselves!"

"I think Professor Flitwick may have drank too much Firewhiskey tonight," one of the girls laughed as the others turned to watch their tiny Charms professor do a small dance near the table. Isabelle's gaze wandered over to Jett's godfather, who sat next to the entertaining scene. Lupin appeared happy enough, obviously enjoying the festivities.

After applause ran through the entire Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore rose to announce the students should return to their House dormitories.

"I'm so happy," Izzy said with a grin, purposefully bumping into her brother on their walk back to the Slytherin dorms.

"Are you? I couldn't tell." Draco rolled his eyes, not even bothering to fake wince as she had hit his "bad" arm. Biting his lip for a second, he leaned closer and began to whisper, "About earlier, Iz, I didn't mean anything by it–"

"I know, I know. It's just been on my mind a lot and so I thought… But it's all good. Plus, the curse is broken!" Isabelle shook her head at him to tell him it was not a big deal before smiling wider again.

"The curse?"

"Yes, of Halloweens. Milly pointed out that nothing's happened this year, besides for Hogsmeade today."

"True, just don't jinx it. Now you get to just look forward to tomorrow's celebrations." The older Malfoy sibling glanced up ahead, where the other Second Year boys were walking, having heard someone say something about the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team.

"Won't you give me just /one/ hint? Anything? Please?" Iz asked, knowing that she would not get an answer but trying anyways. She smiled as Draco shook his head and hurried off to rejoin his usual group of friends. Falling back to listen to the girls' recap of their days in Hogsmeade, Izzy started planning everything she needed to do before going to bed. Organize her Transfiguration notes, pick out a pair of comfortable robes for her birthday, write in her journal – she supposed that she could wait to start the Ancient Runes homework until tomorrow night. Translations were always a lot of fun. Plus, that would leave her time to play a round of Wizard's Chess tonight with someone! Iz had just turned to Daphne to ask her as they took their usual seats near the fire when –

"Slytherin House! Return to the Great Hall. Come on, per the Headmaster."

Following the horde of students back to their feast, Izzy was very confused as to what was going on. Had she jinxed the night? Or did one of her Housemates do some stupid prank that they would all get in trouble for? Entering the Great Hall and seeing the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gathered there just as bewildered as she felt, a bad feeling settled in her stomach.

As the Ravenclaws finished filing inside, Professor Dumbledore announced, "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here." The doors to the Great Hall closed with a definitive slam, emphasizing the Headmaster's point. "I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately – "

Iz lost the end of the Headmaster's sentence as he turned to speak to the Gryffindor who would be in charge – Percy Weasley. Still processing what exactly Dumbledore had said – "for your own safety" did not sound good – she blinked a few times in surprise as she found the room full of conjured sleeping bags. Without another word, the teachers left the room.

"Seriously?" Pansy commented in a whiny tone, looking down at the flopsy purple sleeping bag at her feet as the rest of the students began to talk animatedly.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Blaise asked around their group, curious to find out the answer. Starting to put the pieces together of what might have happened, Isabelle did not offer her ideas but rather walked to the other side of the room.

Jett had pulled her purple sleeping bag into one of the corners of the Great Hall, smoothing it out and obviously ignoring the others around her. As Isabelle approached her, she glanced up and sighed.

"Did he really –?"

"I think so. The portrait was completely destroyed, the Fat Lady gone to some other painting – it looked like a massacre. There were strips of the painting everywhere, like when Crookshanks finds a piece of parchment on the floor. It was…" The blonde-haired girl shrugged and continued to pat her already-flat sleeping bag down once again.

"I can imagine. And they think he's still here, then?"

"I guess so."

"Why didn't they leave a teacher with us then? I mean, at least Moony should have stayed with you –"

"I'm fine, Iz. Okay?" Jett shot a look up at her friend.

"You are," Isabelle agreed before sitting down cautiously, realizing how shook up her friend must be feeling. "It was lucky that we were all at the feast. Maybe he didn't realize what day it was…"

"I don't want to talk about him." Jett said with a final tone but also sitting down, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her chin on them.

"Okay… Did you have a nice day here in the castle? Did you get ahead on your homework?" Izzy asked, trying to start an easy conversation.

"Eh. I did some homework because I was bored, you know, and it's gotta get done… I went to go and bother Moony but he wasn't at his office. I saw him later talking to Harry but I didn't want to interrupt them. Oh, and I worked on your birthday present." At this the Gryffindor offered a small smile to her friend. "It sucks that we're stuck here tonight – kind of ruins your birthday, right?"

"No, not really. I –"

"Everyone in their sleeping bags! Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" The Weasley boy shouted over the crowd of students.

"I guess you should go…" Jett glanced over to where most of the Slytherins had set up their sleeping bags but seemed a little unsure.

"I don't really want to." Iz glanced over to her house as well, seeing her brother obviously complaining to his friends. Making up her mind, she turned to her own best friend to ask, "Mind if I stay over here tonight? I can pretend to be a Gryffindor – see, watch!" Isabelle pompously set up her own sleeping bag, waving her wand for effect (even though she didn't perform any magic) and ended with a bow before plopping down.

"What was that supposed to be?" Hermione asked, an amused smile on her face as she, Potter, and Weasley dragged their sleeping bags towards the corner they were in.

"I was showing Jett how you Gryffindors act, you know, showing off and all." Izzy grinned, knowing it must have looked ridiculous. She glanced at the two boys for a second before settling down into her own sleeping bag, trying to stay positive and see it as a sort of sleepover opportunity.

"Ah ha."

As their conversation dwindled, Izzy listened in on others' nearby. All were asking the same question: How did Sirius Black get into Hogwarts? The younger Malfoy sibling had very little idea – and that unnerved her. She knew that no one could apparate into or out of the grounds, per their history textbook. Plus, there were Dementors guarding the whole castle! If Jett's father could get into the castle, why couldn't he break into the Great Hall that very minute?

"Jett? Do you have your – ?"

"The lights are going out now! No more talking!" Iz's Gryffindor friend gave her a quizzical look before the Slytherin waved her own wand silently at her. Understanding, Jett nodded and showed her own, already hidden with her inside the sleeping bag in case something should happen…

The Great Hall eventually quieted down but Isabelle found it impossible to fall asleep. Even after staring at the simulated night sky above her and counting the number of bricks there were on one of the pillars, the dark-haired girl was wide awake and restless.

It had to be at least three in the morning when Professor Dumbledore returned. A teacher had been in every hour or so to check that all was fine with the students, but the return of the Headmaster meant an update with the Head students. Izzy turned so that she could listen more closely.

"Any sign of him, Professor?"

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir." The Weasley boy said with confidence.

"Good. There's no point moving them all now –" Neville Longbottom began to snore only a few feet away from where Isabelle was. Moving slightly to figure out where exactly the Gryffindor boy was laying, she shot a silencing charm at him so that she could continue to listen in.

"All searched…" The voice of Professor Snape had joined the others near the entrance.

"Very well, Severus. I didn't expect Black to linger…"

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?"

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before the start of term?" Izzy noticed that her House professor's voice, though in a whisper, seemed somewhat angered. Was he so worried about the students' safety?

"I do, Severus," Professor Dumbledore replied, his tone also sounding strange. Iz turned towards the entrance to try and get a sneak peak at both but could not see much of anything.

"It seems – almost impossible – that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns to you –"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it." Isabelle was surprised at the conviction she heard in the old man's voice. How could he be so sure? It seemed one of the only possibilities… But then that would mean that Snape thought…

Iz turned to glance at Jett, who lay there with her eyes also open. Why would the Potions Master think that Jett would have let her father into the school? Wasn't Sirius Black trying to find her? To harm her? Or so Izzy had understood the situation. Then again, no one had specifically said anything about Black hurting Jett…simply finding her. Shouldn't everyone be afraid of a mass murderer? But Jett hadn't wanted to talk about her father earlier… No, it wasn't possible.

Glancing back up to give Jett one more reassuring smile before she would try to fall asleep again, Isabelle found her best friend with her own surprised look of contemplation, as if she had realized something. At the same time, the Third Year Gryffindor looked angry. Giving her one last small wave, Iz turned back around and pushed away the thoughts about Sirius Black. It was all too complicated during the middle of the night…

.

.

.

 **AN: Hey all! Sorry for the long break. Trying to make updates work with my new work schedule and classes. Thinking it will likely become an every-other-week update for the time being, but reviews always motivate me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy! Next up, Izzy's 13** **th** **birthday and Hogwarts into November!**


End file.
